Undeniable
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason are thrust together unexpectedly. The stakes are high and they go on a roller coaster of a journey before it comes full circle and they have to face the one person who could destroy life as they know it. Starting as rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Jason are thrust together unexpectedly. The stakes are high and they go on a roller coaster of a journey before it comes full circle and they face the one person who could destroy life as they know it.

AN – I'm back. I'm always so nervous to post new stories. I hope you like this one. You'll get details as you go along.

Chapter 1

Julian happily watched his only child walk towards him. Elizabeth means everything to him and he has hated being away from her. Her schedule is hectic, often leaving her little time to just relax or visit. If it wasn't for the fact that she loved her job and was so passionate about it, he'd probably insist that she move to Port Charles permanently. "Welcome home."

Liz practically jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much." He is the only family that she has left, therefore, she cherishes every moment that she gets to be in his presence. Her father is driven and passionate about his business and the arts. He inspires her.

Her perfume lingers in his nostrils, reminding him of her mother. It is a way that Elizabeth tries to connect with her even though she is gone. He took a step backwards, so that he could take another good look. He swears she never ages, a trait he wishes he carried. "I really missed you too."

She peruses his handsome face, noting the fine lines that have started to invade the skin around his eyes. It is a good sign that he laughs a lot. Other than that, he looks exactly the same and it comforts her because he is her hero. Over the years, he always had her back and she loved the way he carried himself with a slight arrogance and mischievous glint in his eye. He taught her to have confidence in herself and that she could accomplish anything. She took in her surroundings. Julian had purchased the house earlier that year and she had been looking forward to seeing it in person after viewing several photos. "It's nice. I like it." It was probably way too big for him, but she would have loved it just for the art alone. Her father's taste in fine art is what greatly influenced her career choice.

Julian was pleased. "I'm glad that you approve. I think you'll like your room."

"I see there are more guards than usual." It was something that couldn't be missed as they were visibly scattered around the property.

"It's a necessary precaution. I have a shipment coming in."

Elizabeth didn't approve of her father's business dealings at all. She was only involved in the various art galleries that her father owned; running them and painting whenever she could. As an accomplished artist at twenty-six, she is well on her way to an exciting and renowned career. Even when she was a child, she was always sketching something or coloring. Her daydreaming sessions reached epic proportions by the time she was a teen. In her mind, she would visualize her future, her next painting, even getting married. It was her favorite thing to do. Julian recognized her talent and overactive imagination early on, giving her art lessons when she was very young. As a result, she was already doing shows in high school. After that, she went to college and picked a dual major of art and finance. Her father never understood how she could be so artsy and logical at the same time. Her mother, Faith, had died during childbirth and he had done the best that he could raising her on his own. It wasn't always easy, but Elizabeth was a curious child and shared her father's love for museums and historical places. It bonded them in a unique way.

"You'll have a couple of guards. The truce with Corinthos/Morgan has been broken. I'm just not sure who is to blame, but they think that I blew up one of their warehouses when I didn't."

"Okay. I want to go into town tomorrow, so just tell me who is going to take me."

He was relieved that she wasn't going to fight him, but could still sense her uneasiness. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?"

Liz grinned. "Thank you, daddy."

"Let's go out to dinner tonight."

"Are you sure that it's safe?"

"I'll make it safe." There is no way he'll allow her to be hurt. Life had been cruel to him where love was concerned and he had already lost too much. He was deeply in love with her mother and it took him a long time to move on after her death.

"You have a date then."

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A proud look graced Julian's face as Liz walked down the staircase. The black dress that adorned her body stopped mid-thigh and had a thin belt. The lace sheer overlay extended to the back and her stilettos finished the outfit perfectly. "That dress looks stunning on you."

"Thank you." She is known to sometimes take risks with artistic clothing, but this look was actually more classic. Her father always swore she could have been a designer because she has such a good eye.

"Let's go."

They were driven to the Metro Court with a litany of guards. Until the true threat is located and dealt with, Julian is not taking any chances.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

As they breezed into the restaurant at the Metro Court, all eyes were on her as she carried herself gracefully towards the hostess. Carly noticed and quickly approached them instead. "Julian," she said with a big smile. He is beyond hot and she would love nothing more than to ask him out, but Sonny had told her that he is off limits for now. Even though she isn't dating the mob boss anymore and the relationship had only lasted six months, the lines had been drawn and she'll never do anything to endanger her son, Michael Quartermaine. Their courtship had been very public, so Sonny tries to make sure she'll never be a target.

"Good evening, Carly. You look beautiful as always."

It suddenly felt a little hot. "Thank you."

Sonny watched the scene unfold as Jason followed his gaze and stared at Elizabeth with curiosity.

"Who is he with?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure."

"And who is your lovely date?" Carly asked.

"I'm Elizabeth and he is my father."

Carly admired her dress. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Would you like to be out on the balcony or inside?"

"The balcony will be fine," Julian said. When this is all over, he is going to ask Carly out on a date. They had been flirting for the last month and despite her horrible taste in men to date, he is thinking he'd like to change that for her.

"Follow me."

Elizabeth eyes locked with Jason's for a second from across the room, making her wonder why he is staring at her so intensely.

"Ignore them," Julian whispered to her. "That is Jason Morgan and the other man is Sonny Corinthos."

So, they are the enemy. "Good to know."

"Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said nicely, making a mental note to find out what she could about the woman since her father definitely seemed interested.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny and Jason finished up, so the mob boss approached Julian and Elizabeth's table.

"Julian."

He clenched his jaw. "What do you want Sonny?"

"Are you going to be rude and not introduce your guest?"

Elizabeth could feel the tension and decided that she wanted no part of it. She put her napkin on the table and stood. "Pretend I wasn't here," she said before brushing past him and walking towards the ladies room. Coming around the corner, she clipped Jason and a guard came out of nowhere and pulled her to his side, making her glare. "I'm fine."

"Your father asked me to stick by you. Sorry if I overstepped." He took a few steps backwards.

Jason sucked in a breath. She is beautiful in an ethereal kind of way. He likes that she wears minimal makeup and the fullness of her lips. They knew that Julian had a daughter, but this was the first time they had actually seen her. There are rumors that he is opening an art gallery downtown and Jason is aware that she is an artist. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip and he unconsciously licked his.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said, practically running into the bathroom to escape his presence. The man certainly knows how to fill a suit. His cerulean eyes are beautiful, making his face more than memorable, but he is definitely not an option. Jason is the enemy and she'll abide by that. Her dad would probably have a fit if they commingled and it isn't like she has a lot of time to squeeze him in anyway. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed her hands before returning.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian smiled at her. "You okay?"

"I'm good."

"Sorry about that." He truly didn't like his business touching her.

"It's okay dad. I'm used to it," Elizabeth said before taking a sip of her wine.

The lights suddenly flickered and Jason and Sonny momentarily gazed at each other. Everyone in the restaurant froze, wondering what could have caused them to be pitched into darkness. There aren't that many people in the dining room and they are seated on the opposite side to give Sonny and Julian privacy.

Julian stood. Something is wrong and he isn't going to wait to find out the cause. This scenario had played out far too many times and never ended well. "Let's get out of here."

Jason heard the distinct sound of blades slicing through the air before grabbing Sonny and diving to the floor. The din from the helicopter is deafening as he pushes the table on its side, effectively protecting them, but the glasses and plates weren't so lucky "Everyone get down," he yelled.

Julian and Liz are still close to the balcony and had almost made it to the floor when bullets pierced the air. They flew in every direction and Liz screamed as her father's body recoiled when one maliciously tore into him. What seemed like an eternity was over in seconds and it flew away leaving them to cope with the aftermath. Not missing a beat, Elizabeth moved Julian's head onto her lap and tried to access his wound which she could barely see.

The emergency generator kicked on and some lights started to flicker, slightly illuminating the room. Jason could see Elizabeth and their eyes met.

"Help him," she yelled.

It was like her voice unfroze the room as people started to scramble towards the elevator and stairwell. Jason and Sonny eyes locked again and the enforcer waited for his instructions. "Go," Sonny said. It is a risky move because they are in public, but losing Julian would not be good for business. They had an alliance.

Jason crawled over to them.

"Get her out of here," Julian said through clenched teeth as he clutched his side.

"No. I won't go!" He needs her and God knows she needs him to be okay.

Julian and Jason's eyes met, the enormity of the situation silently communicated. "You know what you need to do."

"Your guards are dead," Jason said. When the bullets were flying and they ran towards their boss, they ultimately ran to their deaths.

Sonny had crawled over to them when he heard the helicopter retreat. "I'll stay with him. Max is right over there."

Jason turned back to Julian. "If I disappear, you won't hear anything for a while."

"I can live with that," he said letting out a strangled noise. "Elizabeth, please go."

Tears are stinging her eyes as she recoils from being asked to do the unthinkable. "You're hurt. I can't leave you."

Her voice is strained and he knows she is on edge. "They are going to find you and kill you. Jason will protect you. Please go."

"Why should I trust him? Didn't you say they were our enemy?"

Julian grimaced as the pain seared through his torso. "I know what I said, but it was all for show. We were trying to smoke out who we thought was responsible for the recent attacks. Please, you can trust him."

Jason stood and held out his hand. Liz kissed her father and then reluctantly took it.

"Go now," Sonny yelled.

He tugged her and they rushed towards the service elevator. It was imperative that they leave before the cops arrived. Instead of pressing the button, Jason darted into the stairwell.

She threw up her hands. "Why can't we take the elevator? I have six inch heels on."

Jason groaned and Liz yelped as he threw her over his shoulder and she got a great view of his ass.

He ran down two flights of stairs and then ducked into a hallway and ran to another elevator and put her down. When they got inside he pushed a button and she frowned, confused as to why they are going up instead of down.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a suite here."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "How convenient…"

"If we go downstairs right now, they are going to haul me down to the station. The place is swarming with cops. Once it calms down, I'll make some calls and we'll get out of here."

He stepped out and tentatively moved forward, checking the hallway first before resuming. They rushed to the door of the suite and he quickly got them inside. Liz looked around and then plopped onto the couch. It is nice and has all the amenities. Jason is tense and seems to be distracted and then he froze before taking action. Her mouth drops open as he starts to remove his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Jesus, his chest is magnificent.

"Get undressed."

"What? No," she said pushing herself up.

His stormy eyes fixed her in place. "The cops are here. You need to get undressed down to your underwear now or there will be no one around to protect you," he growled. He could hear Carly stalling them in the hallway. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

Liz angrily kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her dress. "Happy?"

Jason's openly peruses her, sending shivers from her head to her toes. She is hot and clearly took the time to choose the right lingerie to match her outfit, which he thinks is very sexy.

Elizabeth wanted to smack the smirk off his face and purposely watched him step out of his pants, hoping he was just as uncomfortable, but Jason could care less. It is just a body to him. He haphazardly threw them, not caring where they landed. Hurrying towards the couch, he pulled her against him as he sat down. "Sorry about this."

She sighed and messed up his hair.

"What did you do that for?"

"So it looks like we were making out."

The door jiggled and Liz quickly straddled him and Jason laid a kiss on her that left her seeing stars. They weren't pretending anymore. It was hot and primal and they are definitely into it. She could feel the heat of his chest searing into her skin as he feasted on her mouth. His hands wandered down to her ass and he squeezed her cheeks as she squelched a moan. Damn him.

The door flung open and Carly almost swallowed her tongue as she watched them kiss passionately.

Ronnie and Lucky stopped in their tracks.

"Jason?"

Their lips ripped apart and Liz squealed and pressed herself up against his body, burying her head into the crook of his neck. She was not expecting such a large audience and while it didn't faze her that Jason had seen her, the added guests are beyond her comfort zone.

"What the fuck?" Jason yelled.

"I'm sorry—they made me." Carly turned and glared at the two bozos. "Can you please give them a minute to get decent?"

Lucky barely heard her. The woman on the couch is beautiful and he decides that he needs to know her name.

Ronnie pulled Lucky back. "You have two minutes."

Carly shut the door and spun around. "Are you crazy?" she growled, making sure she wasn't too loud.

Jason looked annoyed as Elizabeth tore her body away from him and stood up, quickly stepping back into her dress. Carly got a good look at her and her eyes grew big. "That is a Jerome."

"Carly, I'm aware of that," he said before going in search of his wayward slacks. Liz pointed and he grabbed them from off the floor. "She's in trouble because of the shooting and I need to get her out of here. Are you going to help or be a pain in my ass?"

Carly's eyes narrowed as she defiantly crossed her arms. "Sure, it's okay for you to date a Jerome, but God forbid I have a life. I already called Diane. She's on her way up."

"How did you manage that?"

"Speed dial, they didn't see me and I made sure she could hear what I was saying." Carly had purposely mentioned the hotel and the suite number.

Jason is impressed. She might be his friend, but she is also the most conniving woman he had ever met. "Good job," he said as he zipped up his pants.

And sure enough, he heard Diane bellow. Carly grinned and opened the door.

A/N – Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, and follows. I appreciate the warm welcome back. * ABCSOAPFAN1963 – Um, list of characters – I hate to list them lol. I want it to be a surprise. I will tell you that I twisted some personalities and some who were thought of as bad are good and you'll never guess the villain. I got creative with that one because I was getting bored using the same ones. I've created some new characters. There is no Sam or Courtney and there are only a few Lucky scenes. Liz was never raped either. * mif456 – Great question. I usually don't write about BM/Jason unless there's a twist and he's not really Jason. I think I have 1 one shot with him and that's it and to me he was Jake. Steve will always be my Jason. BM will never be and he's not really playing Jason on the show yet anyway. I just can't see him as Jason. However, everyone can feel free to imagine the Jason they want to. * Guest – Wendi – lol actually it will be T for quite a while (I'll just duck now).

Ok – Re: the danger – Jason is in the business not Elizabeth. She wants nothing to do with it so the danger is valid. Jason is immersed in it. Just like Liz on the show, this Liz really doesn't want to be around it. She's not Claudia. If Jason wasn't concerned about the danger, I would think he's selfish. That would make him Sonny. But, I will not beat it like a dead horse like Liz and Jason did on the show.

Chapter 2

Diane stopped momentarily at the sight of Jason's glorious chest. "You are spending way too much time at the gym," she blurted before turning her vengeance on Ronnie and Lucky.

"Look Diane, we just need him to come down to the station and answer some questions," Ronnie said.

"For what? Ask him now and be done with it."

He muttered under his breath. "Jason, were you in the dining room tonight?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anything once the shooting started?" They were aware that the shots came from outside.

"No. Carly just told me about it."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Of course she did."

There weren't a lot of patrons in the restaurant at the time. A carnival is in town, so most people are attending the grand opening. Jason doubted anyone would notice whether or not he was there when the shooting began or would have enough balls to say any different. Everyone had run the opposite way. "We must have left right before it started."

"Of course you did," Lucky quipped.

Ronnie's pinched lips and a raised brow reflected his annoyance with his partner. "So, you're saying that you weren't there when all hell broke loose?"

"No. Elizabeth and I slipped away and we were going to go back later."

Ronnie studied her for a moment. There is no way he can read Jason's unspoken cues because the man is a fortress, but he wonders if Elizabeth would crack under pressure. He definitely hadn't seen her before because he would have remembered that face. "Elizabeth who?"

"Jerome," she said, before moving closer. "Is there a problem officer?" She slipped her hand into Jason's confidently, her resolve as steely as the man standing beside her.

Lucky almost swallowed his tongue. She looks nothing like the stereotypical mob princesses that peppered the area.

"As in Julian Jerome?" Ronnie asked.

Diane pursed her lips. This is getting interesting. The woman clearly has exquisite taste in clothes and shoes and Diane loves the idea of a joint shopping trip. She is going to have to make that happen.

"Yes. Jason and I have been secretly seeing each other, but my father can't know. It would cause a lot of headaches since the organizations don't get along." Her voice was even as if she believed her own lies.

Lucky smirked. Maybe that was information he could use in the future.

Jason saw the look on his face as his brow crinkled. "Don't even think about it." Lucky Spencer is annoying on a good day. He still doesn't understand how the man had passed a written test or made it through the police academy.

Ronnie shifted, finally looking away from Elizabeth who hadn't flinched under his pointed gaze. "You know, we'll check the hotel records to see when you slid your keycard in."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and Ronnie's eyes showed his pleasure in making the enforcer squirm. Maybe he had finally caught him in a lie.

Liz bit her lip. She really is not impressed with their skills. "Um, we kind of stopped off some place first."

Lucky frowned. "Where?"

Her cheeks flushed a soft red. "We got a little carried away in the stairwell."

Carly's eye sparkled with glee. The little spitfire is good, maybe not full Carly status, but close.

"Gentlemen, I don't think Jason's sex life is relevant to your questioning. Are we done here?"

Ronnie met Diane's gaze who was standing with her arms crossed and lips pursed. "Yeah."

Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "It was nice to meet you."

She returned it demurely and Jason rolled his eyes before shutting the door to the room, wishing he could have slammed Lucky's head into it first.

"Diane Miller," she said holding out her hand.

"Elizabeth Jerome."

"Nice shoes and quick thinking," she said before turning her attention to Jason. "I have one word for you—Prada. You have no idea what you just interrupted. Francis was doing unimaginably glorious things to my body."

Jason groaned at the mental image as his shoulders slumped.

"That was quick thinking for you as well," she said to Carly.

"I know." She knew the game and all the players.

"Now, try to stay out of jail for the next two hours. I'll be busy," she said before sauntering out of the room. "And I meant that about the gym," she said loudly as the door closed behind her.

Jason buttoned up his shirt.

"Now what?" Carly asked.

"We need to get out of here."

"There are a lot of cops downstairs so we probably should use the private elevator that goes to the parking garage from the penthouse suite. Did you come in the same car with Sonny?"

Jason nodded.

Carly pulled out her phone. "Johnny, Jason needs a ride. It's urgent." She told him where to go in the garage and then to text her when he arrived. "He can access it from the alley."

Jason knew where she was referring to since they had used it before.

Elizabeth went to the bathroom and Carly fixed him with her stare. "So, what's up with you and the spitfire?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing... I never met her before tonight."

"That was some kiss."

Jason shrugged. He has no intention of being with Elizabeth. Sure, she is pretty, but right now his plate is full and he needs to focus.

"Uh huh. Keep your hands to yourself. If I can't have Julian, you can't have her."

His eyes softened as her lip protrudes and she stomps her foot down. "Since when do rules apply to me?"

"Don't get cute. Now, where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that, but I'll be gone for a while."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know I don't do well without you."

"You'll live," Jason said gruffly.

Carly's phone vibrated. "He's here."

Liz came out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," Jason said.

Carly went into the hallway to make sure it was clear and then she led them to the penthouse floor.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny glanced up as they approached him and almost did a double take. "Damn," he muttered as his eyes went from Elizabeth's high heels to her beautiful eyes.

They slipped into the SUV. The back windows are almost black so that will help in dodging anyone looking to attack them.

"Duck down before we get out of the garage just in case." Johnny steered the car towards the exit. "Where to?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Manhattan."

Johnny headed onto the road towards the interstate as Jason and Liz partially laid on the back seat. About two blocks away, he told them it was safe and they got comfortable.

Jason retrieved his phone and made a call. "I need you to meet me in Connecticut."

"For what?"

"Do you really think I'd call you for a social visit?" Jason is already regretting it.

Ric smirked. "Did Sonny put you up to this?"

"We have an emergency and no one will think I'd ever come stay with you on purpose." Jason was gripping the phone like he wanted to squeeze the life out of it.

Ric Lansing is Sonny's half-brother. They get along, but Ric really likes to mess with Jason. "You need to lay off the roids."

Jason counted to ten in his head.

"You're counting aren't you?"

Liz watched curiously as Jason's jaw clenched and his other fist gripped the edge of the seat.

"You know what? I'll call someone else."

"No—wait. I'm sorry. I'll meet you in Connecticut. How long before you're there?"

"Three hours."

Ric groaned. "Jesus Jason, that's like an eternity. Screw that, I have a helicopter at my disposal. Text me the location."

"Later," Jason said before looking up at Johnny. "Helicopter."

Johnny nodded. "We'll meet up in an hour and a half."

Jason thought about where that would be and quickly sent a text and then glanced at Elizabeth who looked like she is about to be upset. That is the last thing that he needs. "You okay?'

She was worried about her dad. "I'm scared. What if he doesn't make it?"

Jason made another call. He'd have to turn it off in a minute, not wanting to take any chances. "Sonny?"

"Hey, are you safe?"

"We're getting there. How's Julian?"

Sonny sighed. "He's in surgery. Leo doesn't think they'll be any complications."

"Good," Jason said.

"You can contact me on the burn phone later."

"Thanks."

Jason put his phone away. "He's in surgery. They don't expect any complications."

Liz let out the breath she was holding. "He's all I've got."

Jason closed his eyes and his head lopped backwards hitting the soft leather. This is going to be an interesting trip.

Elizabeth isn't sure what to think about Jason's hot and cold persona. One minute he seemed nice and then next he was closed off. She could literally hear a wall slide down in front of him and crash to the floor, signally the end of the conversation. He certainly is tense and seems to have possible anger issues. Sighing, she averted her eyes and focused on the scenery.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They stepped out of the helicopter and followed a man to a town car. It was a beautiful night and the ride had been relaxing.

A dark-haired man got out and approached them. "Ric Lansing," he said as he held out his hand.

"Elizabeth Jerome."

He is handsome and has a devilish twinkle in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Hey hot stuff," Ric said as Jason shot him a look.

He is annoying Jason, so she likes him already. "Where are we going?"

"Downtown Manhattan."

"Do you like living here?" she asked as she looked out the window.

"Yes. I love it. I make a lot of money and there are a lot of hotties and plenty of cultural activities too."

Liz smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Have you been to New York before?"

"Yes. I run several art galleries."

"Actually, I think that I recognize that name now. You're quite accomplished."

Jason thought he was going to hurl.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I own an advertising company, a television production company, and a rather tasty restaurant in Soho," Ric said proudly.

"Impressive."

"I love my life."

"Is Nathan around?" Jason asked trying to change the subject. Ric loves to talk about himself.

"Yup."

"Good, I'll have someone's ass to kick in Madden."

"I'll warn you that he's been practicing."

Jason smirked. "Even better.

Something caught Liz's eye and she forgot to ask who Nathan was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Her mouth dropped open when they entered Ric's apartment. It is spacious and decorated tastefully. The art on the walls made her gulp and the view is insane. It has an open floor plan and the windows went from the floor to ceiling.

Ric is appreciative of her response. "I'm glad that you like it."

"It's stunning," Liz said softly.

"Those are originals by the way," he noted as he watched her take in a few paintings.

"No way."

Ric's chest puffed out. "I told you. I'm very successful and I love the arts."

Jason had walked over to the window and Nathan suddenly appeared as Liz muttered, "Wow."

"He's beautiful isn't he? The two of them would make quite the sandwich."

Liz laughed. Now she is getting the picture. "How long have you two been together?"

"Three fantastic years," Ric said as he eyed his boyfriend. "Let me give you a tour."

Nathan handed Jason a beer. "How's it going?"

"The usual. What have you been up to?" Jason liked Nathan. He would sometimes come with Ric when they ventured to Port Charles and they had a lot of common interests.

He shrugged. "Mostly auditioning and doing some modeling."

Jason's brow raised and Nathan laughed.

"Seriously, you should consider it. The camera would love you," Nathan said appreciatively.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Nathan chuckled. "Come on, I taped the game earlier."

Jason followed him to the couch and they started to watch it.

Ric led Liz to a bedroom. There is a king-size bed inside and a beautiful view. The colors leaned towards bold which made her like it even more and the bed looked really comfortable.

"Nice."

"Now, for the bad news…"

She tilted her head. "What?"

"You have to share it with Jason."

Liz groaned.

"I'd gladly share a bed with him, but he doesn't swing that way."

"I'll live." She wasn't going to complain when he was being so accommodating. It will be weird to share a bed with a stranger, but they are adults.

Ric openly perused her. "What are you like a size zero?"

"Around that or a two. It really depends on the designer.

"I'll have one of my friends bring you over some clothes tomorrow. I have the perfect person in mind. She'll hook you up."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Can I pay you?"

"Nonsense, your money is no good here. There is a gym one door down, which is why I'm short a bedroom. Our room is on the other side, that way if you decide to strangle Jason in the middle of the night with a pillow, we'll never know."

Liz laughed. They are going to get along just fine.

"Let's go see what the hunks are doing," he said holding out his elbow.

She wrapped her arm around his and they went back to the living room.

Jason took a swig of his beer as he watched them stroll towards him.

"Can I get you some wine or a beer?"

"I'll have a beer."

Jason was surprised. She definitely looked like the wine kind of girl.

Liz tried not to roll her eyes. "You might think you know me, Jason Morgan, but you don't." She isn't as predictable as most people would assume.

Nathan smirked and looked at Ric whose eyes are twinkling. They are definitely trying to get them together. He could already see Ric's mind working. Despite Liz's annoyance and Jason's aloofness, he could sense an attraction due to their body language.

They watched the game and Elizabeth's eyes started to droop.

Ric got up. "Let me get you something to change into."

Liz nodded and Jason is taken aback when a few minutes later, her head lopped against his arm. Nathan loved his expression.

"She's a girl Jason, not a fungus. You do remember what to do with a girl right?"

Jason glared at him. "You have been hanging around with Ric way too long."

Nathan grinned.

Ric put some pajamas out for them on the bed and went back to the living room. "You could give her a lift."

Jason slightly groaned. "Fine."

He carefully picked her up and she muttered, "Thanks," as he carried her to the bedroom and then sat her on the bed.

Suddenly realizing where she was, her eyes grew wide for a second.

"You can have the bathroom first."

She kicked off her shoes and quickly went into the other room.

Jason closed the window shades and turned down the bed.

Liz couldn't believe how gorgeous the freaking bathroom is. For as much money as her family had, she lived pretty simply and mainly splurged on clothing and art supplies. Carefully, she took off the little makeup she had on and then brushed her hair before going back into the other room.

Jason's shirt is off and his pants sat precariously low on his hips as if they could drop at any moment. Quickly, she averted her eyes and headed towards the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom and that is the last thing she remembered. She was practically asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Jason, on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling. Just when he would start to nod off, she'd sigh or do something to completely rattle him. He cursed under his breath and punched his pillow. It took another hour before he finally drifted off, much to his chagrin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the lovely comments. Love your curiosity and glad you are enjoying it! – Guest – Yes Liz is 26 and Jason is 30. On the show technically they are only a year apart, but then the sorased Jason. Yes, he was really hot in his 30's.

Alright, I've had an extremely stressful day. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't get a lunch hour and I don't have time to proofread, so hopefully, it's fine. I'll look over it when I get home.

Chapter 3

Surprisingly, the next morning when Jason got up, Elizabeth wasn't in the bed. He stretched and then took a shower and cursed under his breath when he saw the outfit Ric had left for him. He pulled on the tight jeans and groaned as the unrelenting denim almost cut off his circulation. Then he pulled on the one size too small baby blue, short-sleeved knit shirt that hugged his chest muscles and he sighed. He is going to kill Ric and no one will find the pieces.

Running a hand through his hair, he threw open the door and was just about to yell when he heard a cackle. "Shit," he said louder than he intended too.

Brenda grinned and stepped around Nathan so she could make eye contact with her nemesis. "Hello, husband."

A shudder went through his body as face contorted. "Ex-husband—what the hell are you doing here?"

Brenda shot him a look and then turned to Elizabeth, "He's kind of grumpy first thing in the morning."

Ric chuckled. "Try all day." He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee. "At least he looks hot when he scowls." That made up for a lot.

"You should probably put some alcohol in it. It might help with his countenance," Brenda quipped.

"I'm standing right here," Jason said clearly annoyed by her presence.

Ric handed Jason the mug and quickly retreated.

"I'm here to dress Elizabeth. She can't run around in Ric's sweats forever. The girl deserves something nice considering who she has to sleep next too."

Jason rolled his eyes and carefully sat down on a barstool in his plastered-on jeans. "Would it have killed you to get me clothes that actually fit?"

"I think it fits you just right," Ric said, giving him a sexy look.

Jason blinked a few times and Brenda, Nathan, and Elizabeth laughed loudly. His phone buzzed and he took the call. Getting up, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her towards the hallway.

Her heart dropped as she observed his conversation with Johnny. When his hand held out the phone, she felt tears well up in eyes before she answered, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth."

"Daddy?"

Julian smiled. "How's my girl?"

"I'm fine. It's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?"

"I'm recovering. I won't be able to talk to you often, but I just wanted you to know that I'll be okay."

"I love you," she said, softly.

"I love you too. Are you miserable?"

Liz glanced around. "No. I like Jason's friends."

"Jason has friends?"

She giggled. "Sort of."

"Well, be careful. Let me talk to him."

She said goodbye and handed Jason back his phone before scurrying off to the kitchen.

"Morgan," Julian barked.

"Yeah."

"She's all I have. Take care of her."

"I will."

"And keep your hands to yourself," Julian growled.

Jason let out a puff of air and ended the call.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz went into the bedroom with Brenda, "So you and Jason?" Brenda is gorgeous and she is wondering what the deal is between them, especially since they are so snarky with each other.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Trust me when I tell you, that it was not out of love. I thought I was dying and he was the only person I knew that would let me die in peace and abide by my wishes. Hell, he would have probably buried me himself. I think I saw a charge for a shovel on his credit card statement."

"Oh," Liz said trying to process it. Their union was not at all what she had expected.

"When I found out I wasn't dying, we flew to the Dominican Republic and got a quickie divorce. We bicker a lot, but we're friends now," Brenda explained further.

"Wow."

Brenda shrugged as she finished taking her measurements and texted them. It is nice having her own fashion company. "Well, I'm having a few racks brought over and they'll bring some lingerie and shoes too. The rest will be delivered in the next few days based on your choices."

"I don't know how I can possibly thank you."

"Make Jason's life a living hell and that will be all the payment I need."

Liz laughed. That is one way of making the time go faster.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix stood in the middle of the bedroom looking Liz up and down before pulling some clothes off a rack. "Try that."

Liz, who standing there in her underwear, slipped into the jeans and then pulled on a beautiful burgundy sweater that is off the shoulder.

"Turn."

Brenda checked her out. "They make your ass look really good."

Liz smiled. "That's always a plus. Sold." She slipped out of them and for the next hour and a half she tried on what seemed like a gazillion outfits before collapsing onto the bed.

"Girlfriend, you would never make it as a model. We need to toughen you up."

Liz laughed. "I could never be a model anyway. I'm too short."

"There's always print ads," Felix said.

"With that flawless skin of yours, I think the agencies would swoon over you."

She sat up. "You two are crazy. I'll stick to painting, thank you very much."

"I got Jason to model once."

Liz gave her a look. "This I've got to hear."

Felix sighed. "He had to be at one of Brenda's shoots and we drove him crazy until he agreed. He was so fabulous. That glare was meant for modeling. But alas, the giant stick up his ass prevented him from going there again." Felix pulled out his phone and showed Liz one of the stills.

"Wow. He cleans up nice."

"He can be an asshole sometimes, but he's a gorgeous one," Brenda said.

"He's just misunderstood and has a lot of people around him that are stupid and piss him off."

"Felix took Jason 101. He also wrote the Jason bible, so if you're interested…."

Liz scoffed. "He can barely stand to be around me. No thanks."

Brenda noted that she hadn't said the opposite. "You have to admit he's nice to look at."

Liz shrugged. "What's your point? Unless you know a surgeon who can remove that stick, the conversation is pointless."

Felix and Brenda looked at each other as Liz walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Operation Liason is a go." Felix had given them a code name.

"I love that. Okay, so, I know Ric is in. We're having a party here tomorrow night. If I have to spike the damn punch, we're making something happen."

Felix grinned. "First, we need to get her to try on something absolutely sinful."

"Have I told you how much I love your dirty mind?"

"Over and over."

Brenda walked over to one of the racks and pulled out a few dresses, but they would not do her body justice. "How about this one?" It is a black sleeveless corset dress that should stop at mid-thigh. "It's sexy, but not sleazy."

Liz is standing in the doorway. "I like it. What's it for?"

"Ric is having a party."

"Isn't that dangerous considering we're hiding out?"

"Do you really think Ric hangs out with the mob crowd?" Felix asked.

Liz shrugged. "As long as there are no pictures."

"Don't worry about that. Now, I need you to try this one on for me. Felix, find her some shoes."

Felix retrieved a pair of black stilettos.

"Perfect."

Liz got into the dress and Felix zippered her up.

"Fabulous," he said, excitedly.

Liz gazed at herself from several angles. "I love it."

Brenda looked at Felix wickedly. Jason is so going down.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth entered the living room and sat next to Nathan. Brenda and Felix had left, so things had quieted down.

He paused the show he was watching and gave her his full attention. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

His head tilted. "I don't think so. Spill."

She bit her lip for a moment. "Just worried about the party."

"They are mainly business types. We didn't invite any obnoxious socialites."

"That's good to know."

"How's your father?"

"I think he's hanging in there."

Nathan is trying to get her talk if she wants too, so that she knows she has a friend in him. "You must lead an interesting life."

Liz slightly smiled. "You could say that. I love art and expressing myself. Taking care of the galleries is like a work of love. I get to help other artists develop their careers and do some charity work. It's fulfilling."

"Sounds like it. I love acting. Modeling just pays the bills."

"I totally get it. Believe it or not, I worked my way through college. My dad paid for my private lessons and encouraged me. He insisted on paying for school, so I worked to pay for my supplies, a place to live, and some spending money. It was important to me to feel normal you know?"

Nathan totally admired that. "I get it. Ric worked his way through school too and made a huge success of himself. He is way more focused than I've ever been."

"Well, if you are doing what you love, then you are ahead of the game. Do you know how many people hate their jobs?"

"True. Jason might have grown up with the Quartermaine riches, but he was sent away to boarding school and then after the accident, he had to start from scratch."

Liz frowned. "What accident?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

She shook her head.

"His brother was drunk and crashed them into a tree. He was hurt pretty badly and has brain damage. It caused him to have to re-learn a lot of things that most people take for granted like right and wrong and how to interact with people. They told him that he would never feel things deeply and that he would just mimic what he learned. He has come a long way. Ric told me that in the beginning, he'd have these rages because of the swelling and he was hell to deal with."

"Wow."

"He also used to be a lot lighter, but I think between the business and people hurting him, he shut down."

Well this was a more enlightening conversation than she was expecting.

"So, if you show him your artwork, make sure you point out the lines for him so he can make sense of it. It's just how his brain works now."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Can I ask you something?"

Liz crossed her legs. "Sure."

"Would it be rude if I asked you to draw me?"

"Not at all, I could use the practice while I'm sitting around here."

The door opened and Jason walked in with several bags.

"You're back."

He put down a bag. A block away, he had stumbled on a book store, so he got himself a few travel books to read. There is one acting magazine for Nathan, and the rest is for Elizabeth. "These are for you. I hope I got the right stuff."

Liz took them from him and is shocked to see a couple of canvases, a folded up easel, a paint set, pencils, brushes, sketch pads, and basically everything she needs to paint or draw.

Nathan smiled at her expression and grabbed the magazine. "Thanks." Score one for Jason.

"Thank you, Jason."

He shrugged and took off his hat, pausing to run his fingers through his hair. "I passed it on the way back and figured we might be here for a while. Some student helped me pick out everything."

"Thank you for thinking of me. I'm so excited. We were just discussing me sketching Nathan."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

Nathan grinned. "I asked her. I want to surprise Ric."

Jason let it go.

"We didn't talk details though. Do you want just a head shot, partial nudity…" She stopped when Jason froze as he was walking and spun around. The look on his face was priceless and Nathan laughed.

"Maybe we could throw something over my unmentionable," Nathan said.

"You draw people nude?" Jason asked.

"It's just the human anatomy. It's part of learning to sketch."

Jason turned and walked towards the bedroom as Nathan and Liz continued to plan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason spent the rest of the afternoon in the bedroom reading and making some plans in case they had to leave quickly, but when it was time for dinner, he joined them.

Ric handed him a beer. "Hope you guys are hungry."

Liz nodded.

"You know I can always eat," Nathan said.

"Go have a seat. Most of it is already on the table."

They sat and Ric arrived with the salad dish. The plates were passed around and they began to eat. He had made beef and broccoli with some noodles.

Liz surprised when she bites into it. "It's very good."

Nathan made a noise of agreement as his head bobbed.

"I'm glad you like it."

Jason took a second bite. "It's good."

"Can you cook, Elizabeth?" Ric asked.

"Yeah. I'm just lazy most of the time because I work late."

"We take turns cooking."

Nathan put down his drink. "He's better than I am though."

"I'm sure that you do fine," Liz said.

They chatted as Jason listened.

Ric is used to him being really quiet, but he is surprised that he isn't talking at all.

When they were finished, Jason got up and collected the plates and started to clean up the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, but I'm ready for another beer. Can I get you anything?"

Liz wiped her mouth. "No, I'm fine."

He disappeared for a moment. "Do you need any help?"

Jason shook his head. "I've got it. You cooked."

"Thanks. I know you don't eat dessert, but I bought some chocolate cake."

"It's okay. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. Can you sit with us a little until we finish?"

"Yeah."

Ric waited until he was done before revealing the cake.

"Oh my God, that looks so good," Liz said eyeing it.

"There's a bakery down the street that is to die for," Ric said slicing it and then handed her the plate and cut another piece for him and Nathan.

Liz bit into a piece and moaned. "This is awesome."

Ric smiled and took a bite. "You're right."

They ate and then Jason quietly slipped away. Liz is starting to take it personally. She hung out with the guys for a few hours and then got ready for bed. Jason was reading, so she pulled out a book and read until her eyelids got heavy and then marked it and put it on the stand next to her.

Taking her cue, Jason put his book away and turned off the light and laid there thinking for a while. There are so many things that could go wrong and he is scared that he'll make the wrong move and get them killed. It is a lot of burden to carry and after what happened in the last year, he just couldn't fail again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Interesting questions…. And you know Jason isn't brooding just for the sake of brooding. The next few chapters you'll get a better understand of Jason and where he is coming from.

Sam is not in this fic!

Chapter 4

The next day, there were people in and out dropping off supplies and food, so Jason stayed out of the way and hung out in the bedroom again and after doing some more planning, he read his travel books. Nathan brought him a sandwich at one point and he ate it and then got up and stood at the window, watching life go by on the streets below him. Somewhere out there, a man is lurking, ready to snuff out their lives and he can't do a damn thing about it. So much had happened the last few years. Sonny's kids with Alexis had been kidnapped and he couldn't protect them. It had almost resulted in their death and ever since then, he was just a different person. He didn't think he deserved to be happy. His life had become all about work and he is miserable.

"You okay?" Ric asked.

He turned to look at him. "Yeah."

"Liar."

"What are you doing home?"

"I delegated so I can get some things done for the party. Now, do you want to tell me what's really bothering you? I promise that it stays in this room."

Jason sighed. "You know I'm not chatty."

Ric slightly smiled. "I am painfully aware of that, but I won't hold it against you. You don't look happy, Jason, and you haven't for a long time. Call me crazy, but I worry about you. It's not healthy and I'd really hate to see you age prematurely from all that frowning."

Jason shook his head and his attention went back to the skyline. "Did you ever have something happen to you where you felt so out of control that it changed you?"

Ric didn't have to think for long. "Yeah, what's eating you?"

"The kidnapping—I just can't get past it."

"That was rough. Kristina almost died."

"Molly still has nightmares. I…"

Ric gave him a moment, knowing that sometimes, it is hard for him to find the right words.

Jason took a deep breath as his gaze traveled to the floor. Seeing kids suffer makes him feel so inadequate. "I failed. It's something I'm not used too and it's hard for me to be around them because I feel so guilty."

"You can't be everywhere."

"It is my job to protect Sonny's family."

"Jason, you have to find a way to let this go. Sometimes, the bad guys win. It's the law of averages. Your letting them win right now anyway because it has got you so twisted."

Jason hadn't thought of it like that. "I'm scared that I won't be able to protect Elizabeth, so I'm trying to keep my distance and not get emotionally involved."

Now they are getting somewhere. "You can't push her away because of what happened. It's not fair. Like it or not, you are stuck together for a while and it would be a lot easier if you would let down your guard a little. This is hard on her. She's not used to all the cloak and dagger stuff and if you close off, it will be like she's alone and I don't think she'll handle that too well. Will you do me a favor and just try to be yourself without the baggage tonight? It will be like taking a vacation from your brooding."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll try."

"Thank you," Ric said leaving with a very pleased expression on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stayed in the room the rest of the day. He isn't looking forward to the party because it just isn't his scene and it's outside his comfort zone, so Elizabeth helped Ric and Nathan get ready. Felix showed up to help them decorate at one point and they all worked very well together.

"I am so excited about tonight," Felix said.

"Does Ric have these parties often?"

"Not really—here and there. Brenda works me hard, so it's nice to kick back and relax occasionally."

"I can only imagine."

"I see Jason is not being social."

Liz shrugged.

"Hopefully, he'll come around later."

She helped him with the table centerpiece and then joined Ric in the kitchen to help with the food, not giving Jason another thought.

Ric handed her and Nathan a beer and they turned some music on and had a great time. Liz was buzzed by the time the party was set to get underway. She went into the room, ignoring Jason, and grabbed her outfit and went into the bathroom and got ready. By the time she was finished, Jason had already showered before her, so he was no longer in the room.

Brenda knocked on the door. "You decent?"

She opened it up and Brenda grinned.

"You look so hot."

Liz blushed. "Thanks. You look fabulous."

Brenda spun around. "This old thing?"

"There is nothing old about you," Felix said looking over her shoulder. "Damn girl. You are rocking that dress."

"Thank you, Felix," Liz said.

"It's starting to fill up. Come on," Brenda said holding out her hand.

Liz took it and they went down the hallway and when she entered the main room, Jason's eyes raked over her body. She looked stunning. He was standing in the corner with Nathan, out of the way, as people greeted one another and talked loudly. She didn't even see him. Ric dragged her off to meet some of his friends and soon the room filled.

Most of the women seemed like they are very into money which doesn't really interest Jason, even though they certainly tried to chat him up. He has a good buzz on, but he isn't even close to thinking any of them are worth his effort. That's when he heard her laugh pierce the air and saw some guy with his hand on her arm, whispering in her ear. Rolling his eyes, he took another sip of his drink and moved towards the kitchen.

"Dance with me," Brenda said stepping in front of him.

His face contorted.

"Just shut up and dance." Her hands were on her hips and her eyes fiery as she dared him to say no without words.

"If you promise not to address me the rest of the evening, then I will consider it."

Her eyes grew darker. "Deal."

He put his beer down and practically yanked her to the center of the room.

"You are such a brute," she growled before throwing her arms around his neck.

His hands slipped onto her waist and they started to sway as several women watched them, jealous that he had chosen Brenda to dance with. "Are you going to tell me why you asked me to do something you know I hate?"

Her eyes sparkled as she licked her lips. "That guy who is practically mauling your roommate, is a total asshole and I thought you'd want to know."

"And you couldn't just tell me that?"

"No."

He blew out a harsh breath. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met which is saying a lot."

Her eyebrow rose, "Why do have to be so cruel? I am not worse than Carly Benson."

Jason gazed at her wickedly and then turned to look at Elizabeth who is now trapped against the wall by said cad. She didn't look upset about it, so he turned his attention back to Brenda. "I'm sure Elizabeth can handle herself. Julian probably had her take jujitsu or something."

Brenda growled. God ,she wanted to smack him upside the head. "Jason, it is your job to protect her."

"Ric told me I was supposed to relax tonight."

"And you call brooding in the corner relaxing?"

"For me—yes." He didn't know anyone and everyone that approached him seem to have an agenda.

She lost all her patience and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow."

"Oh please, with your gargantuan limbs, it probably didn't even register."

"You noticed my arms?"

She dropped her hands until they were bent on her hips, a position that seemed to be only used for him. "I would have to be blind not to miss them, besides between Felix and Ric, how could I even forget?"

He caught a movement and is surprised to see Elizabeth standing there. "Where's your friend?"

Her head tilted as she processed that he had been watching her. "Bathroom."

Brenda grabbed her and shoved her towards Jason, making him catch her when she stumbled. "You—dance with him."

Felix snorted as he watched the scene. "I guess that was one way to get them together."

Nathan chuckled as Brenda practically stomped towards them.

"I need a drink. Make it a double," she said swiping her hair from her face.

"Maybe I should have asked him to dance," Nathan said handing her a froufrou drink.

She took a gulp. "Very good! I handled it, they are dancing," she said turning to look.

Jason tried to gaze anywhere but down. Liz's cleavage is very visible and he is trying to avoid that area all together. Of course, that made Liz angry because she thought he couldn't stand her.

"What is your problem with me?" she blurted out, the alcohol dulling her need to sensor herself.

"What?" he asked as their eyes locked.

"You heard me. Am I that hard to look at? You stayed in the room today, avoiding all contact. Most of the time you can barely utter more than one syllable, so why can't you stand me?"

He is at a loss for words and just froze.

She retreated, taking a few steps backwards, as the tears in her eyes conveyed that she is hurt and Jason felt like an ass.

"Elizabeth."

She held up her finger. "Don't even say another word. Save it so that you don't use up your entire vocabulary all at once. You can call my father tomorrow and ask if you can switch with Carlos, since it's such a hardship to be around me. Ric has been nothing but nice to us and you act like it's sucks to be here instead of acting—I don't know—grateful. But don't worry, you'll be done with me soon and can get back to your, oh so exciting life." Someone walked by with a tray of drinks and she grabbed one and tossed it back.

"Hello gorgeous," the man said sliding next to her.

Jason watched Elizabeth's reaction as she slightly cringed. "We weren't done with our dance," he said pulling her back into his arms.

The man started to protest, but saw the lethal look in Jason's eyes and decided to back off.

"And just in case you forget later, no means no," Jason said loudly.

"I can take care of myself."

"Really? Why did you even engage with him if you didn't want him around?"

"It's called socializing, Einstein. You should try sometimes."

They are silent for a few minutes and then Jason whispered so softly, she almost didn't catch what he said. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes slowly raised and she is stunned to see some remorse. He was making her really snippy, something she was not known for, so she bit her lip to keep from answering as he continued.

"I'm not good at interacting with people."

"You could be if you wanted to. You just choose to avoid them."

Loud laughter pierced the air from behind them, causing them to move closer so they could hear each other.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I don't hate you."

She averted her eyes, surprised he is opening up a little.

"What?"

"I'm just sorry that you're stuck with me. Clearly, you are out of your element here and…."

For some reason, he wanted to hear what she had to say. "And what?"

She closed her eyes as the music soothed her, sucking in a deep breath as the last drink dulled her senses even further. "Who hurt you Jason?"

When she felt him still, her eyes fluttered open slowly and she is surprised that Jason is slightly smiling. "What?"

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because sometimes, I see the pain in your eyes and it makes me want to…"

It was hard to breathe and Jason felt twisted by her concern. His face fell as the level of intimacy the conversation had led to twisted like a knife inside of him. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. "What do you want Elizabeth?"

Ric, Nathan, Felix, and Brenda were all holding their breath, wondering what the hell was going on with them. It looked intense and they really wished they could hear what was being said.

Liz tore herself away and quickly rushed towards the hallway and disappeared, leaving Jason wondering what the hell he did wrong. He grabbed his drink and sat down, not sure where he stood with Liz or why he even cared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian watched Sonny enter his room. "Any news?"

"We think we know who it is."

"Please, sit down."

Sonny pulled the chair closer to the bed and then got comfortable. "You're not going to like it." He handed him an envelope.

Julian pulled out some pictures of a man. "I don't recognize him."

"When Ava was killed, do you have any idea who she was dating?"

That had happened a year ago and they were not in contact. His relationship with his sister is strained and they had barely spoken for the last twenty years. She lived mainly in Europe, but there were times she spent an extended time in the states. Due to her temper and impulsiveness, she had no interaction with the business or Elizabeth.

"We weren't on speaking terms."

"That is Gabriel Gray."

"The billionaire?"

Sonny nodded. "They were hot and heavy."

"Did he kill her?" Ava died in a car accident in Paris. From the reports he had received, it was suspect, but nothing was ever proven to be amiss.

"Probably, my source said that Ava was very involved with some new technology he had developed—maybe too involved. Gabriel saw her with a competitor and he's a very paranoid man. Apparently, they fought and the next day, she was dead."

Julian took a sip of water. This was a lot to process. "Why come after me?"

"Apparently, you received her last effects."

"I did, but there wasn't much in there."

"Do you still have them?"

He shrugged. "Yes. I had put them in a safe deposit box at the bank, but about a week ago, I had Carlos move them. It had been on my mind and I was going to bury them."

Sonny smoothed down his hair. "What bank?"

"First Federal, it's on Fifth Street."

A sigh left the mob bosses lips as he closed his eyes.

The silence hung between them, making Julian's stomach churn. "Sonny?"

"That bank caught fire two hours ago. It's a total loss."

Julian swallowed hard. God only knows what shit show his sister had brought into his life, but knowing her, this was not going to end well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The lights of the city began to blur as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. As beautiful as the scene is, it isn't enough to quell the emotions that are rapidly bubbling to the surface.

"Elizabeth," Ric said moving towards her.

Without turning, she cleared her throat and replied. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What did he say?"

She tried to stop the tears. It makes no sense that she is crying over the likes of Jason Morgan. Maybe it really wasn't him, but just the last few days. Her life had changed drastically and she just wants it back. There was a safety in her daily routine that not only kept her going, but protected her heart and sanity.

His hand touched her shoulder and she turned into him, hugging him tightly. "It's okay."

Her eyes clamped shut as she tried to will her feelings away. This is no time to lose control. It was supposed to be a fun night.

He allowed some space between them and lifted her chin. "You are going to go into the bathroom and fix your makeup and walk back out there with your head held high. And then you will smile, occasionally laugh, and maybe even flirt while you get your drink on."

She slightly smiled through her tears. "Is that an order?"

"I think so—yes."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Any time."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and did exactly what Ric said. And after making sure she looks absolutely fabulous, they returned to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Catrina – Thank you for reading. I explain some things below and of course there will be dialogue later, but teasing Jason a little is not trying to change him. They really aren't making his life hell. It's not that bad. Brenda is Brenda. I thought she was too extreme on the show, but I've kept their dynamic without being as insulting as she normally is. I really didn't like her on the show, but believe it or not, I dialed it down. Lol.

It's really simple re: all of their actions. Brenda, Nathan, and Ric tease Jason to get him out of his head. They are worried about him and it's hard to get Jason to open up. It is not good for Jason to be in the state he is in. Brenda and Jason have always been twisted because of Sonny and how Jason was after the accident. Liz has been torn away from her life and she's freaking. Jason is someone she needs to depend on and he's totally disconnecting so she thought he didn't like her. She doesn't have all the history and now she's getting bits and pieces. It's an extreme situation and he's all she really has right now.

I forgot to explain that Gabriel is Sylar from the prime time show Heroes. Gabriel is his real first name. He won't have super powers but he'll be dark and dangerous. You can google Sylar under Images and get a visual. I'll post tomorrow, but not Sunday. I can't promise I will post every Sat. though.

Chapter 5

Jason's eyes were seemingly glued to Liz as she danced and laughed. Felix stuck to her side, making sure no one bothered her. After a while, Ric sat next to Jason to check on him. "I think she has been through a lot and so, have you. Instead of running away from her, maybe you should run to her."

He is definitely drunk because he can't believe he is about to engage in this conversation as if there could ever been something more with Elizabeth Jerome. "That would not end well."

Ric guffawed. "Are you a fortune teller now?"

"You know what I do for a living."

"And her father runs an organization. She is already exposed to danger, so what's your next excuse?"

"I'm brain damaged, grumpy, a loner, and I suck around people."

Ric drank some more beer as he watched everyone have a good time. "While I can't argue with you on those counts, most of that is your own doing though. I also know that you have a big heart and can be very charming when you want to."

Jason frowned. "When have you ever seen me be charming?"

"Well, I always enjoyed seeing you talk to Lila and buying Liz those supplies was very smooth." Lila had died the prior year. It was another thing that had thrown Jason into a tailspin. The matriarch was one of the few people to accept him for who he was and not judge him for it. She was probably one of the first people he loved after the accident.

He rolled his eyes. "You would think so."

"I know so."

Sometimes, he really hated Ric's smile. "She's too good for me."

Ric gave him a look. "I'm curious, who do you think isn't? I mean, is there some kind of profession you'd avoid like spokesmodel? That would probably be a little too chipper for you, but would that make them not good enough?"

"I don't understand a word you just said."

"Neither did I. The point is that saying someone else is too good for you implies that you are shitty and that is far from the truth. First of all, you are the best eye candy in Port Charles and second, when you stop brooding you're actually nice to be around."

Jason let out a long sigh.

"What? You're handsome and basically a good guy, Jason. Deal with it. Anyway, your need to protect and your loyalty are very good qualities to have as well."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "And?"

"It's up to Elizabeth to decide whether you are good enough for her. You will always think you are not because of your accident. Face it, you have this skewed way of looking at yourself. I thought letting people make their own choices is something that is important to you."

A woman came up to him and hugged him and then left.

"It is."

"Then for once in your uptight life, go with the flow instead of trying to control things that you can't. Trust me, you'll be less constipated and surprise, you might even find some happiness."

Jason took another swig of his beer. Why did his life have to suck so badly? He abruptly stood. "They always leave me, you know that. Why even go there?"

Ric watched him walk into the kitchen to get another beer. He felt badly for Jason because he had chosen the one profession that is usually a deal breaker.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is having a blast. She hurried off to the bathroom and when she came out, she is surprised to see the man who she had been talking to earlier standing by the bed. "Mark? What—what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You're so beautiful Elizabeth."

"I'm fine." Even with the alcohol raging through her body, she knew she might be in trouble. "My friends are waiting for me. Maybe you can join us for a drink?" She brushed by him and then he pulled her into his body and spun her around. "What are you doing?"

He fisted her hair and his lips crushed hers, sending off her alarms. She struggled against him, finally picking up her foot and sending her spiked heel into his. He yelled in her mouth and then pushed her onto the bed, holding her down. "Are you crazy?"

"Get off me!" They struggled and she bit his hand, giving her enough leverage to wiggle off the bed and run, but his foot caught her leg and she tumbled to the floor.

Jason had thought she had been gone too long, so he threw open the door and their gazes locked. Her eyes were wide and adrenaline rushed through his body when he saw the state she is in. He flicked on the light and noticed the guy and just lost it. Liz watched him reach the bed in two strides and start to pummel Mark as he cried out. Nathan rushed into the room and pulled Jason off him.

"What the hell is going on?"

"He attacked her," Jason said, wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth from where Mark had got one hit in.

Nathan growled and punched the guy and then grabbed him and dragged him away. Without warning, Jason smoothly lifted Elizabeth up, making her gasp. She didn't think he could get any hotter in that moment. His body was taut and his eyes were fiery, yet he held her so tenderly. He carried her back to the living room and carefully placed her on the couch. Brenda swooped in and hugged her from the side as Ric cleared the apartment of the remaining guests. He grabbed a first aid kit and sat next to Jason.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They whispered back and forth and then Brenda laughed loudly, almost falling off the couch which attracted everyone's attention. She held up her finger while she tried to get herself under control as Liz sat there grinning. "She said that when Jason was hitting him, it reminded her of a bobble head cause of the way Mark's head kept bouncing off the bed."

Ric chuckled. "You know that is the alcohol talking," he said as he swiped Jason's lip, making him grimace as the girls giggled.

"You don't even know how hot it was when he was carrying you," Brenda whispered, "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah. He ruined my buzz, but he'll be walking funny tomorrow."

"Oh, he's going to be in a world of hurt," Felix said sitting next to her. Jason had done a lot of damage in a very short amount of time.

Liz started to think about how close she got to being raped and she hugged herself.

"Hey, don't go there," Felix said softly. "You protected yourself. Between you and Jason, the guy didn't have a chance."

"Jason." She looked around Felix until their eyes met. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there faster." The angst inside of him was starting to churn and eat away at him. "It was my job and—I shouldn't have drunk anything."

She pushed off Felix's leg and wobbled as she stood. Once she gained her balance, she rushed over to where he is sitting and touched his face as his eyes flutter shut. "It's okay. You get to have fun ,Jason."

"Your dad is depending on me. I'm sorry."

He abruptly stood, forcing her to take a few steps backwards and he left the apartment to get some air.

"What just happened?" Liz asked.

"Vintage Jason," Brenda said sadly.

"He's upset," Nathan said. "I'll go after him."

"Get her some coffee," Brenda said patting the cushion next to her. "Have a seat."

Liz plopped down next to her as Ric handed her a mug. She sipped the hot liquid and then focused on Brenda.

She told Elizabeth the story of Sonny's kids getting kidnapped which happened six months prior. "They were missing for weeks. Jason practically tore the city apart. Sonny was a hot mess and Alexis fell apart. They did everything to find them and finally they got a break and pieced together some clues and went to the graveyard. When Jason finally found them, Kristina was in bad shape. She had a massive head wound and she almost died and ended up in a coma for four months. It was a nightmare. Basically, they had been left in a crypt to die. Molly had to have psychotherapy and couldn't sleep with the light off. She would have horrible nightmares screaming her sister's name. It took an emotional toll on everyone. At first, she wouldn't let go of Jason and she was inconsolable. I think that made it worse for him because he saw how devastated she was firsthand. He blamed himself for not finding them sooner. He was a mess, but he didn't leave her side at the hospital."

Ric continued the story. "After she was released, Jason was drinking a lot and getting into fights and then it just stopped and he stayed away from everyone. I was surprised to get the call that he needed help, but because they were under attack Sonny probably lured him back. I love my brother, but he can be manipulative where Jason is concerned. He might seem like he's closed off, but he hurts just like anyone else."

"Wow," Liz said. It is a lot to process.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked to the edge of the roof and looked out over the city. It seemed like it was never quiet. There is always something making a noise. The slight breeze feels good and is helping to clear his head.

"You okay?" Nathan asked as he moved next to him.

"I guess."

"She's fine. I'm sure it hasn't hit her entirely, but she's a strong woman."

"I know." If anything, Jason is always very observant.

"I'll tell you what, next time we play, I'll let you win if you promise to stop being so hard on yourself."

Jason glanced over at him. "Very funny."

"Jason, do you consider me a friend and trust me?"

"Yes." Nathan was one of the few people that didn't drive him crazy.

"You can't go on living like this. You have been a shit show for months and everyone has been worried about you, even Brenda."

Jason sighed.

Nathan put his hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed. "If I were doing things to ruin my life, would you step in and say something?"

"Probably."

"I like having you around. You've punished yourself long enough. Even Kristina and Molly don't blame you because they know you can't be everywhere, so enough with the self-loathing. Can you at least try?"

Jason nodded.

"Thank you. Now come back inside with me. You need to be around friends."

"Is Brenda still there?"

Nathan chuckled. "She loves you, so deal with it."

Jason groaned. "It's her kind of love that has made my life a living hell."

"You're so dramatic."

Jason's brows popped up as his head lowered and tilted.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. For someone who has very little to say, you are such a diva." He was going to go with drama queen, but he didn't want to end up on the street below.

"What the hell is a diva?"

Nathan grinned. "I'm too scared to tell you that to your face."

"I need to get you away from Ric."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

By the time Jason strode into the apartment, Brenda and Felix were gone. Liz and Ric are sitting on the couch and he gets up and hugs Nathan before leading him to their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think I'm supposed to be asking you that."

She patted the couch beside her and he lumbered towards her and plopped onto the cushions. "I have to admit, the events of the last few days have got me on edge. You probably think I'm a crazy person. I just—I'm so scared. Can we just start over?"

"Okay."

She inhaled sharply. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Jerome."

He took the hand she held out into his, liking how perfectly it fit into his. "Jason Morgan."

"You like tequila?"

His face contorted. "I guess if I have to drink it, I could."

She stood. "Come on. There are some lemons and a bottle waiting for us in the kitchen."

He followed her and watched as she poured some liquid into two glasses and then grabbed a lemon slice and some salt.

"You ever play lick it, slam it, suck it?"

His head tilted as amusement flickered in his eyes. "Not knowingly."

She laughed. "Good one. Let me show you how it's done." She licked her hand and then sprinkled some salt on it, brushed her tongue over it, tossed the drink back, and then sucked on the lemon. "Delicious."

"I highly doubt that." He licked his hand. She sprinkled the salt and he grimaced at the taste then downed the drink and grabbed the lemon slice she held out as his expression turned to disgust. "Don't you usually use limes with Tequila?"

"Yeah, but we're out." She poured some more. "I think I'm going to like you, Jason Morgan." The more alcohol she drank, the hotter he got.

Jason smirked. She is so trashed. "Are you even going to remember me in the morning?"

She laughed. "I don't know what Brenda was talking about, you are hysterical."

"Do yourself a favor and don't listen to Brenda."

"She did say you were hot."

He made a face. "Now I know she's up to something."

"Well you are."

His eyes slightly darkened at the flirtation. "What else do you think about me?"

She put the shot glass down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "If you would take that stick out of your butt, I think you could be a real catch."

He felt his butt. "What stick?"

Liz snorted. "Priceless." She laughed loudly at Jason's expression. The music is still softly playing in the background. "Dance with me."

That is really the last thing he wants to do with her, but she had been through a lot earlier, so he obliged. They gently swayed as she laid her head on his chest. "Don't listen to Diane."

"What?"

"Don't listen to her. Your chest is perfect."

He smiled. "Good to know."

"I think you could bounce a quarter off it."

His eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Uh—huh."

"I'm not sure why you'd want too and I don't think anyone has tried that before."

Her head jerked up, like she had just had the best idea ever as eyes shined brightly. She starts unbuttoning his shirt and Jason's mouth dropped open. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bounce a quarter off your chest."

She had it undone before he could respond. Nathan and Ric were trying not to laugh as they snuck a look. Ric motioned for the bedroom and they crept back to it.

Liz found a quarter in a change bowl in the kitchen and came back. Jason is sitting on the couch. "Lay down."

He pushed off his shoes and obeyed her demand.

"Flatter."

He sighed, but did what she asked. Then she straddled him, taking Jason by surprise and he watched with hooded eyes as she bounced the quarter several times. He wished she was the one bouncing. The coin he could care less about.

"Perfect," she muttered before sprawling out on top of him and squirming a bit to get the maximum amount of comfort.

Jason was just too tired to get up and move to the bedroom. She sighed contently and then he adjusted his body a little before grabbing the throw off the back of the couch and splaying it across them. The warmth of her soft body soothed him and he wrapped his arm around her protectively. After a few minutes, they were both knocked out.

Ric came into the room an hour later and took a picture and texted it to Brenda and turned off the music and lights. Tomorrow morning is going to be very interesting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. Nathan and Ric are in the kitchen and when their gaze connects, she frowns. Realizing she isn't in her bedroom, she pushes up as she turns her head and gasps. Jason's eyes snap open and amusement sprang into them at her apparent horror.

Her hands are on his chest as she tried to avoid his nether regions. "Why is your shirt open?"

"You were bouncing a quarter off his chest," Ric said wickedly.

Liz could feel her skin redden as she quickly slipped off of him. "Are you guys punking me?"

"Nope," Nathan said.

"Damn." Liz scurried off while Jason sat up and rubbed his face.

"Nice abs," Ric said.

Jason ignored him. The phone rang and Nathan brought it to him. "Hello?"

"Seriously? Number one, why was your shirt unbuttoned and number two, why were you using my new best friend as a blanket?"

Jason groaned. "Ric! I'm going to kill you."

Ric ran out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

"Don't be mad at him. Well, I'm waiting," Brenda said.

"We were drunk and she wanted to see if she could bounce a quarter off my stomach. Are you happy now?"

Brenda giggled. This was priceless. "I see. And the sleeping arrangements?"

"She passed out and I was too tired to move her. Now, can I please go? It's too early for this shit."

"It's 9:00."

Jason blinked twice. "What?" He never slept past seven.

"That's right lover boy—" The phone went dead and he rolled her eyes. He is never going to live this one down.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the lightness cause it's going to get serious very soon.

Chapter 6

Liz left the bathroom and listened as Jason went back and forth with someone in a heated phone conversation.

"What do you want me to do, Sonny? This guy's dangerous. He will find us."

Something about his tone made her shiver.

"We can't come back to Port Charles and we're putting them in danger by being here. He could be listening to this conversation."

Sonny sighed. "I just don't know where else to send you. Look, I don't think we'll be able to talk again. Protect her with your life Jason."

"You know I will."

"Do you have enough cash?"

"Yes. I have everything we need."

"Good luck."

Jason threw the phone to the side and then their eyes locked.

"What happened?"

"We know who shot your father."

She sat next to him. "Who is it?"

"His name is Gabriel Gray."

"Why do I know that name?"

"He is a billionaire."

Elizabeth thought back. "I think he's been to one of my galleries. It might have been Milan. Why is he after my father?"

"Because of Ava and Sonny believes that Gabriel had her killed."

"I see. So, what now?" She didn't really remember her aunt since they met when she was little.

"I protect you at all costs."

Liz closed her eyes. "So, we're going to be on the run for a while then?"

"Yes. Your father contacted your galleries and they have made arrangements to cover for you."

"And what about him? He's still out there in the open?"

"Carlos is handling his security and he has gone into hiding. There can be no communication."

Liz bit her lip. "How bad is this Jason?"

"Gabriel is sadistic and is pretty much a sociopath. From what our techs could tell, he's killed and done whatever he had to in order to get where he is today. He would use you to get what he wants and knows you are Julian's weakness."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Asshole…"

"I don't think we should stay here much longer. It will put Nathan and Ric in danger."

"It would kill me if they got hurt."

He reached over and held out his hand and Liz took it. "I know things have been tense between us, but promise me that you'll do what I say."

She swallowed thickly. "Why are you asking me that?"

"There might come a time where I need you to run."

"Without you?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You can and you will. If something happens to me, and I tell you to run, you need to do it and not look back. I'll give you credit cards and a passport and you need to always have them on you. I have a wig, put it on and throw on some sun glasses and get as far away as you can."

She blinked back a few tears. "I don't want you to give your life for mine." She didn't get it, how Jason could just sacrifice his life for hers like his didn't matter.

"It's my job."

"Well then, that's unacceptable," she said getting up and walking out of the room. This is getting out of control and she has no idea what to do about it.

Jason took a shower while Elizabeth grabbed her sketchbook and decided to start drawing Nathan. She needed to take her mind off what Jason had just said, because she couldn't accept his scenario. They are in this together and if he has her back, then she'll have his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda came over and found Jason on the couch with his eyes closed. "Where is everybody?"

"Liz is in the bedroom drawing Nathan and Ric is at work."

"What's going on?" he asked as she plopped next to him.

"We need to go on the run. I'm trying to figure out where we're headed."

Brenda studied him. "She's in a lot of danger, isn't she?"

"Yes. It could get really bad."

"Can I do anything?"

"I don't want you involved. If he finds out that we were here, it could go south fast."

"What about Mark?"

Jason smirked. "Do you really want to know?" Mark is going to get a very rude surprise in the next couple of days.

"Forget I asked. I'm going to be sorry to see her go."

"I need you to stay away from here for a while. The party was probably a bad idea and if Gabriel accidentally sees a picture of us together, he will kill anyone who knew we were here."

Her mouth curved up. "You care what happens to me?"

"Jesus. Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard. I know I give you a lot shit, but I do care about you, Jason and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thank you, Brenda."

When he didn't return the sentiment, she punched him in the arm.

"Ow."

"You could have at least said it back." She got up and he pulled her back down.

"Alright, I would be upset if you got hurt, but if they duct taped your mouth it would make me a very happy man."

She rolled her eyes. "Just come back in one piece."

"I'll try."

She leaned over and hugged him and Jason returned it. "I suppose this is enough mushiness for one day."

"Yeah."

They heard a noise and looked up to find Nathan taking a picture.

"Nathan!" she said bolting up.

"Sorry, Ric will never ever believe this. You two look downright cozy."

Liz chuckled.

"I've got to run an errand. I'll be back later," Nathan said before grabbing his keys.

Brenda sat with them for another half hour and then needed to leave too.

"How did your naked sketching go?"

"Very funny. Would you like to see it?"

His eyebrows rose, making her laugh.

"Relax Jason, he wasn't nude."

She grabbed the pad off the table and flipped to Nathan's picture. "Can you see it?"

It is difficult, but he can tell who it is. "Yes." It is weird what his brain wouldn't process.

"I would love it if you would let me draw you."

"Clothed?"

Her mouth turned up. "Whatever you prefer."

He stared at her curiously, considering the shift their relationship had taken. "When we leave here, you need to stick close to me and try to act normally."

"I'll try."

There is really no room for error.

"I know that you will do your best Jason and I need you to understand that it means a lot to me that you're willing to protect me."

The house phone rang and Jason grabbed it when he saw Ric's name on the display. "Hello?" He heard him softly crying and he knew something was terribly wrong.

"I—I need you."

"What happened?"

"It's Nathan. I'm at the hospital near my building. Some car ran him over…"

Jason's heart dropped. "We'll be right there."

"What happened?"

"Nathan has been in an accident."

Liz gasped.

"We're going, but we will have to disguise ourselves. It's not safe."

She touched his arm. "Do you think…"

He closed his eyes. Tension oozed from every pore as he considered the possibility that this wasn't an accident. "If Nathan was hurt because of Gabriel, I'll never forgive myself." He stood and walked towards the bedroom and made some quick arrangements. They needed to move.

Liz felt Jason's wall go back up and sighed, wondering if they were back to square one again. After a minute, she put on her game face and hurried to the bedroom so she could pack whatever she could fit into a small bag.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason puts on a hat. His eyes are now brown and he is glad that he hadn't shaved. Hearing a noise, he turns and checks her out. Elizabeth is wearing a light brown wig. The hair was cut into a bob so it framed her jaw line. "Well?"

"It will do. Just make sure you wear some sunglasses."

"Okay." She is dressed very un-Elizabeth like. The jeans had holes in the knees with a simple white t-shirt.

She couldn't get over the eye color change as she checked him out. "Are you going to be okay wearing white?"

"It will do for now." He had grabbed one of Nathan's Nike shirts. "Don't let that duffle bag out of your sight. It has your passport in it and other documentation as well as credit cards."

"I won't."

He grabbed his bag. "Let's go."

They hurried downstairs and quickly caught a cab to the hospital. Neither spoke a word until they arrived.

"Stick close to me."

She went to swallow, but her mouth was dry. Jason noticed she looked scared and grabbed her free hand. "Relax Elizabeth. If you don't, a professional will notice." He felt her squeeze his hand as they quickly went into the ER. Ric didn't notice them at first, but he remembered the jean conversation with Brenda and followed them down a hallway. They ducked into a room.

"How is he?"

Ric sat down. "He's in a coma. I can't lose him, Jason. He's everything."

Jason moved forward and put a hand on Ric's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I know how much he means to you."

"There were witnesses."

"What did they say?"

Ric wiped his face. "It was a man. They got a license plate and the police are on it. He was crossing the street while I watched from the window in my office." He closed his eyes and Jason gripped his shoulder. "It was horrible."

Liz rushed towards Ric and he threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry." After a few minutes, he pulled back and Jason handed him a tissue.

"Why are you guys undercover?"

Jason's shoulders slumped. "We're leaving. We don't—if we're the cause…." He couldn't even finish it. Nathan meant a lot to him.

Ric's mouth dropped open. "You think that the man that is after Elizabeth is responsible?"

"We don't know, but if that is the case I certainly won't endanger you further."

Ric stood. "We don't even if it's related. Don't—just don't go there." He hugged him briefly and when he saw the finality in Jason's eyes, he grabbed his arms. "If you need to leave, then I understand. Take care of her."

"I will."

"And who is going to take care of you?"

Liz cleared her throat. "I will. We're in this together."

Ric turned. "Good answer." He embraced her and then stepped back.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?" Liz asked.

"Brenda is on her way."

"Please tell Nathan that we'll check on him and that I'm praying for him." Liz said.

"I will."

Ric watched them leave with a heavy heart. Part of him wanted to scream don't leave, but he knew that he couldn't. Jason needs to make sure that Elizabeth is safe and Ric is willing to let him go. If he fails, he doesn't think that Jason will come back from it and that scares the crap out of him. He made his way out of the room and the nurse took him to see Nathan and then he texted Sonny on the way to let him know what happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They swiftly moved down the street to the subway. Jason wanted to switch up their mode of transportation. They couldn't risk being followed. Slipping into the large hunk of metal, they found two seats together and held hands so it would look like they were together. He took a quick scan and then looked down.

"Young lady, you're shaking. Are you alright?"

Liz's eyes snapped up and locked with an older woman. "I'll be fine. I just got some bad news."

"Well, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks." She tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Jason leaned towards her. "Next stop."

She leaned her head on his arm, gathering her strength. The train clamored to a stop and the door slid open and they slipped outside. She struggled to keep up with Jason's pace as they ran up a flight of stairs and then strode down the street. Cutting down a dark and dingy alley, he stopped in front of a rusted looking door and pushed a button. His eyes scanned their surroundings, making sure no one else was around. When the door swung open, Elizabeth jumped. The man inside is covered with tattoos and his face is pierced on both cheeks. "Hurry up," he said stepping back.

Jason motioned for Liz to go first and they followed him down a slightly illuminated hallway. The paint is cracked and there are several black marks on the walls like someone had drug something big against it.

"Since you didn't give me much notice, I really wasn't prepared. There's some beer and water in the fridge and some leftover pizza. The microwave is in the office."

They are now in a bigger space which looks like a garage, but it is probably the most cluttered working area she has ever seen. He flung open a door. "The sheets are clean. You must be out by six, that's when my guys come in."

"No problem." Jason tried to hand him some money.

"Sonny will pay me later. Something tells me you're going to need that."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "I'm going to slip out the back. Follow me so you can lock the door." He avoided looking at Elizabeth. It didn't matter who she was and why she was there. The less he knew the better. It wasn't very often that the Corinthos organization visited, but they paid him to make sure the space was available when they needed it. Tonight, he was going to go kick back with some friends and hopefully, whatever trouble Jason was in wouldn't rub off. He showed Jason what code to enter to lock the door from the outside.

Liz paced back and forth while she waited for Jason to return.

"You okay?"

She was looking down so she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice.

He watched her lip quiver and then she started to cry and he cursed under his breath. It is probably the one thing that always makes him feel really uncomfortable because he isn't sure how to react.

"I'm sorry," she said trying to choke back her emotions. "Just give me a minute." She is on overload at this point. Nathan could be hurt because of her and now they were on the run. Every sound she had heard for the last hour had put her on edge and she felt like they were so exposed.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing—just—you're here and that's all that matters."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

He heated up a slice of pizza. It was important that he get something into his stomach. They had a big day ahead of them. He grabbed a beer and used the edge of a dingy table to knock off the top and took a big swig. God, he needed that. Elizabeth had sat on a chair and was doing her best to calm down.

"You'll have to eat that other slice at one point. We can't afford for you to be sick and you'll need your strength tomorrow."

When she didn't respond, he continued to eat and then grabbed his duffel bag and went into the other room. There is a safe in the corner, one that was put there by his employee. After typing a code, it sprang open and he retrieved a bag. It has two wigs in it, some cash, a couple of t-shirts, and documentation. There is also a gun. He took it out and started to clean it, preparing it for battle. Once it was done to his liking, he flicked the safety on and sat it beside him. Reaching back in the safe, he pulled out some ammunition and shoved it into the bag.

Liz stood in the doorway. "I know how to shoot."

Jason angled his head, curious at her declaration. "How long?"

"How long did I train?"

"No. When was the last time you fired one?"

Her arms are crossed and she closes her eyes to think. "Maybe two years ago."

He got up. "This is the safety."

She watched where he pointed as he took her through the basics. "I remember."

"Let me see you hold it."

Her face wore a mixture of emotions as she took it from him and assumed a stance.

"Good."

He straightened her arms a little as he stood behind her. "Don't put your finger against the trigger unless you mean it."

Liz licked her lips. His body was only a fraction away from hers and the hairs on her arms are standing up.

"Elizabeth, if someone was after us and you had to shoot them, could you?"

She lowered the firearm and turned around to face him. "I don't want to die, so I'll do whatever is necessary to prevent that. I can do it. Will I like it? No, but I will do what I have to."

He took the gun from her outstretched hand and put it on the make shift nightstand. Jason could tell she is exhausted, so he turned down the bed. Elizabeth checked to make sure the sheets were clean and then sat. It isn't like it's the best environment.

Jason grabbed the burn phone from his bag and texted a code. It will be untraceable and no one would know the meaning of it if it was intercepted anyway. To Johnny, it meant they are safe for now. He figured Julian will be relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying this one. * trini12180 – I haven't revealed who did that to Nathan yet. It's actually Ava that has something Gabriel wants not Liz. * Wendi – rofl * arcoiris0502 – You'll find out more about Gabriel and get a sense for him as this goes along. * SecretsofNelle – Welcome and thank you!

Chapter 7

"Will you please lay down with me?" Liz asked tentatively. At this point, she needs to feel safe and he is it.

"Okay." He took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. "You want me to turn off the light?"

"No."

He rested against the headboard and Elizabeth snuggled into his side.

"You think I'm weak don't you?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm not as tough as you."

He sighed. "That's not necessarily a bad thing. My life is violent and I don't think that is the way you want to live yours."

"It's not, but you became who you had to for survival sakes and I get that. You have allowed it to define you, but it really doesn't have to. You have choices, Jason."

"Somewhat. Once you get into this life, it's hard to get out. I can't take back anything I've done. It is what it is."

"Didn't you ever have any dreams?"

"Yes, before the accident. I don't dream, Elizabeth. I physically can't."

That, she wasn't expecting. "Well, you can still have goals in life or things you want to achieve."

"I want to get you home safely. If I achieve that, then I'll feel like I made a difference." He needs a win.

She pushed up on her elbow. "Do you really think that you are bad?"

Their eyes are locked in an unspoken battle, both unable to admit how much they already cared for one another. "It's a fact."

"You can run and hide and twist as much as you want, but I see you and you are capable of anything you set your mind too. You can wear the bad boy clothes, carry a big gun, and scowl all you want." She reached out her hand and touched his heart. "In here, it's not all bad. Maybe you should stop always focusing on what you think is wrong with you, and start acknowledging what is right." With that, she laid her head down as Jason tried to process what she had just said. Good had only got him in trouble. Bad was like an old pair of jeans that were comfortable and fit just right. It is where he lives and he likes it that way. It keeps everyone at arm's length and there is power in intimidation and the weight of his gun. Bad, he could usually control, but good was too much of a wild card. With that thought, he clamped his eyes shut, but sleep wouldn't come. It was too earlier and he had way too much on his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He woke her up about two hours later to make her eat. She nibbled on the pizza and drank some water.

"Where are we going next?"

"I'll tell you later." Even though he is paying for the space, he still didn't trust that it is totally safe.

She nodded.

"I'll need you to stick close to me okay?" Jason said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." She is scared and isn't planning on letting him out of her sight. Julian had sheltered her from his life as much as possible and for that she is thankful.

Everything in Jason told him that if he let Gabriel get to Elizabeth, it will be game over. There will be no way to save her. Closing his eyes, he drew his strength from the part of him that was paralyzed with fear. That fear would save them, because he couldn't let it win. It will help him run faster and think smarter. His eyes snapped open and held her gaze. Failure is not an option.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gabriel's finger skimmed against the dining room table in Ric's apartment. He brought his hand up and rubbed three tips together as if he was checking for dust. The place is slightly messy, probably from the party Ric threw the other night. For several long moments, he admired the art on the walls. Ric at least has exquisite taste. It will probably be impossible to prove that Elizabeth was at the gathering, but he is pretty sure there is a big possibility that Jason would bring her here. Ric and Jason tolerated each other, but no one would think that he'd stay with the man. That is what drew him here once he found out Jason was M.I.A. after the shooting.

Turning towards the window, he looked out over the city, wondering where they were hiding. Jason puzzled him. He is one of the most feared men on the East Coast and yet he is hiding like a scared little bitch. That told him one of two things, the enforcer isn't as confident in his abilities as everyone thinks or Elizabeth means something to him. Now, that would be an interesting turn of events. He knew all too well how much a woman can distract the most powerful of men.

There is a knock on the door and his head tilts as he slowly made his way towards it.

"Ric, let me in. It's Mark. I just want to apologize to Elizabeth."

A slow smile graced his face as he reached out and flung open the door.

Mark frowned. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. Didn't you hear? Nathan is in the hospital."

Mark shifted, something about the man gave him pause, but he shoved the feeling aside because clearly, Ric must have given him access to the apartment. "Is Elizabeth in?"

"No, she's not, but she'll be back in a few minutes. Would you like to come in and wait?"

Mark nodded and pushed past him.

"So, have you known Elizabeth for long?"

Mark put the flowers he had bought for her on the coffee table. "No. We met at the party and had a misunderstanding."

Gabriel motioned for him to sit. "I see."

"I just—I overstepped and she didn't deserve that. I was drunk."

Gabriel's face didn't change as he processed the situation. The little asshole probably tried to force himself on her. Interesting...

Mark studied the other man. He is distinguished. His suit probably cost more than he makes in six months. His dark hair is perfectly coifed and the watch on his wrist is extremely expensive as well, but his eyes and hair are so dark that they make him seem almost menacing under the surface. "Um, how do you know Ric again?"

"I'm a business man. It's in my best interest to know all the players. We go way back."

Mark glanced at his watch. "I have to go. Will you tell Elizabeth that I was here?"

"Surely." The only reason that Gabriel hadn't taken his life was because he really didn't have time to deal with the cleanup. He didn't want Ric to know that he was there."

Mark nervously fled the apartment and Gabriel called down to one of his guards. "Have someone follow him. I want him picked up and disposed of." Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he took one last look around and grabbed the flowers. "I'm coming for you, Elizabeth, and there is nowhere to hide."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The phone rang, piercing the silence—startling them. Jason thought it was odd. Not only is it late, but normally they would call the owners cell at this hour, not the landline. He stood and rushed towards it. "Hello?"

"He was at Ric's. He knows. Get out of New York," Francis said.

"Protect them."

The line clicked off. If they didn't take Gabriel out, then there must have been too many other people around. Now, he is worried that there aren't enough guards around Ric and Nathan, but there is nothing he can do about it. He'll have to trust that Sonny is handling it.

Elizabeth watched his jaw tick. His eyes are closed and his fists are clenched. She is scared to interrupt his thoughts, but she then couldn't help it. Something is wrong and she needs to know. "What happened?"

His gaze fixed her in place as he walked towards the table. "We need to get out of the city."

"Now?"

Jason shook his head. "He doesn't know where we are, but he knows we are somewhere around. It's better to leave early in the morning. More people will be out and about so we can blend in. Will you help me do something?"

"Sure."

"I need to dye my hair."

Her head tilted. "Seriously?" She loved his hair color.

"I don't like wigs."

"And they have color here?"

He nodded and walked to the bathroom as she followed. He opened a cabinet and handed her the box. She studied it and then shrugged. "This should do the job. You're going to be really blonde."

"Supposedly, I used to be when I was little."

"Alright, let's get started."

Jason pulled off his top and sat down on the closed toilet seat. Elizabeth read the directions and then got to work. After it had sat the recommended time, she helped him rinse it out in the sink and washed it. There were limited supplies, so she did the best she could. He toweled dried his hair and then gazed at the mirror. It it's definitely blonde, and he isn't really sure how he feels about that.

"Sit down," she said.

He obeyed and she began to mess with his hair. As her fingers scraped his scalp, he sighed. "Feels nice."

His hair isn't too long and slightly flipped.

"I probably should cut it short. I got lazy."

"I like it. It's not really long."

"It falls in my eyes sometimes." He paused. "This is such a girlie conversation."

Liz smiled. "There is nothing wrong with looking nice. I do miss your blue eyes though."

His head tilted.

"What? They are hard to miss."

"I got them from Lila, my grandmother."

"Is she still alive?"

"No," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but we should go to sleep since we have to get up at five."

She went back to the room and he turned off the lights and locked the door just in case. He hadn't put his shirt back on, so he just got into the bed.

"You don't mind me using you as a pillow?"

"It's fine."

She snuggled into him. "Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth."

They both fell asleep. When the alarm on his phone sounded, Elizabeth groaned.

"It can't be time already."

Jason slightly smiled. "Sorry. You want the bathroom first?"

"No." There is only a sink anyway.

Jason slid out from under her and grabbed his bag and left the room. It took about thirty-five minutes before they were ready to go.

"Wear this," he said handing her a ring.

"A wedding ring?"

"We need visual cues that will throw them off."

She slipped it on her finger. It was a little big, but it wouldn't fall off. Jason put on his. They grabbed their bags and slipped out into the alley.

"Are you going to tell me where we're headed now?"

"Chop shop."

Her brow rose.

"We need a car. The airports and bus stations will be out as well as the subway. We'll only be able to use it for about an hour and then we'll ditch it." They hurried down the sidewalk. The city is starting to come alive as people start heading to work. "Cross."

She followed him across the street and they passed by an electronics store. A television is in the window and Liz gasped, making Jason spin around.

"Fuck," he muttered. There, on live television, are their pictures. From what she could tell, they are labeled as missing. They showed her art work and a few pictures of Jason at the courthouse. "Move," he growled.

Liz was stunned. "How?"

"He has money and connections."

The circumstances seemed insurmountable. Gabriel is just too powerful. Their only chance was to stay hidden which would be a lot more difficult now.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny wiped his hands over his face a few times. He is sitting in a room with Julian on face chat and Johnny. "I don't know how to stop this."

Julian put his coffee mug down. "We can't. Maybe I should just contact him so he'll leave my daughter alone."

"If you do that, then you're a dead man."

"Maybe it's the only way. I won't sacrifice my daughter's life."

Sonny sat back. "I understand where you are coming from, but considering who we are dealing with, he might still want to kill Elizabeth. There has got to be a way to get in close. Julian, are you sure that you don't have what he's looking for?"

"There wasn't a lot in there, some rare coins, a locket—and I opened it. Also, there was a weird artifact in there."

"Did she collect those?" Johnny asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Break it."

Julian frowned.

"Julian, just do it."

He sighed and nodded to Carlos who went and found a hammer and came back. The sound of shattering ceramics filled the room and then Carlos leaned down and picked up small disk in a case.

"Jackpot," Julian said.

"It's probably encrypted," Sonny said as Carlos held it up.

Johnny fidgeted in his seat. "Do you have a geek who can crack it?"

"Yes. She's in a secure area."

"Do you need help getting it there?"

Carlos cleared his throat. "I'll make sure it gets there."

Sonny breathed a sigh of relief. If they could figure out what Gabriel is afraid of, it will give them the advantage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason knocked on the garage door. They are in a bad neighborhood and he really wants to get on the road. The man on the other side gasps and then quickly opens it. They rushed inside.

"What do you have for me that won't garner attention?"

The man was momentarily stunned. Someone of Jason's caliber didn't visit every day. He noted that he looked different, like he is hiding, but there is no mistaking who it is. "I have mostly high-end cars."

"What about that one?" he asked pointing to a smaller hybrid.

The guy frowned. "I was fixing it up to give it to my daughter."

"Does it run?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with it?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really, it won't outrun the cops though."

"You know how this works. You call the number and the money is wired to you by the end of the day for the agreed upon amount."

"You're going to pay me the normal rate for that?"

"I need to get out of the city—now."

The guy scratched his head as he walked over to a desk. He isn't going to argue. It is good money. "Here's the keys, the tank is full."

"Change the plates."

The man got to work and quickly put a different set of plates on it. "It's not registered yet. There's a sticker, but if a cop pulls you over and runs the number…"

"I'm willing to take that chance. Do all the lights work?"

"Yes."

He grabbed Elizabeth's bag and threw it on the back seat with his. The man retracted the garage door, and Jason pulled out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sipped on some water. They had gone through a drive-thru and gotten some food and drinks. Jason wasn't sure when they'd get another opportunity. They are in New Jersey when Jason finally pulls into a rest stop. There aren't a lot of people around, mainly just truck drivers who are napping. They took turns using the restroom and then cautiously approached a truck driver who is getting out of his cab.

"Hi, I'm Jack."

The man ias a little wary. "Jim."

"I wondered if you could help me and my wife out."

The man looked over at the car and saw Elizabeth who smiled and waved.

"She's a pretty little thing. You're very lucky."

"I am. We just got married a few days ago. Her ex showed up this morning, trying to get back with her. He is a powerful businessman and didn't like that she had moved on after they broke up."

"Did he hurt her?"

"He threatened us and said he was coming back and left. We took off. He knows her car though. You think we could ride with you to get away. I can pay you. Please, I can't lose her."

Jim sighed. "Well that is quite the pickle you're in."

"I know and you don't have to say yes. I have a thousand dollars I can give you though."

Jim's eyes bugged out. "Well, that's a lot of paper. I'd be a fool not to take you up on it. Me and the missus wanted to take a vacation."

"Jim, if you get us out of this, I'll pay for that too. I'm good for it."

Jim rubbed his beard for a minute. "How do I know that you won't try to rob me or something?"

"You don't. I have a gun on me. You can hold it if it makes you feel safe. I don't know how to drive a rig either. I'm just a desperate man trying to protect the woman I love."

The man studied Jason for a moment and then looked over at Elizabeth. Hopefully, he wasn't about to make a big mistake because the man standing in front of him is a big guy, but if nothing Jim has good instincts. "All right, you got yourself a deal. I'm headed to Buffalo. Is that alright?"

Jason smiled. "Thank you so much. That is perfect." It will be easy to slip into Canada from there. They shook on it and Jason went back to the car and slid inside. "We're going to ride with him. He's going to Buffalo."

Liz is surprised, but thought it is perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the lovely comments! Gabriel is definitely creepy! * wendi – lol! * Christica2 – Thanks!

Chapter 8

Jason quickly explained the situation. "I told him we're married and that your ex is a powerful businessman and didn't like that you had moved on, and threatened us this morning."

"How much are you paying him?"

"You don't have to worry about that. My name is Jack by the way."

They got out and grabbed their bag.

Jim got out of the truck. "I'm Jim," he said holding out his hand.

Liz smiled. "I'm Brenda."

Jason slightly groaned and his expression made her chuckle.

"It's very nice to meet you, Brenda. Hop inside and make yourself comfortable. I changed the sheets on the bed, so you guys are good to go."

They slipped into the back.

"Wow," Liz said looking around. There is a bed and a kitchen area. It is compact, but comfy.

Jim hauled himself into the driver's seat. "I figured it would be better for you to stay back there. We don't want any prying eyes seeing you."

"Good call," Jason said.

They sat on the bed, leaning against the back wall. Jim pulled out of the parking lot and eased the semi onto the highway. It wasn't as loud on the inside as Liz expected.

"You mind country music?"

"You can play whatever you like," Liz said.

Jim turned on the radio. "So, how did you guys meet?"

"Through friends," Liz said.

"That's how me and missus met too. We've been married twenty years."

Liz played absentmindedly with the ring on her finger. "Wow, that's a long time. Congratulations."

Jason grabbed her hand and held it for show.

"She's a keeper too and my best friend."

"You must miss her."

"I do, but sometimes she joins me. She has her own hair shop and her clients don't take kindly to her leaving for too long."

Liz kicked off her sneakers and Jason put his arm around her as she got comfortable.

"You look happy, but he looks worried." He had a small stick on mirror so he can glance into the back if needed.

Liz laughed. "He's very protective of me. It's one of the things I love about him."

"Well, I'm glad your taste got better. Are you sure you can handle your ex?" He briefly watched as her face turned down a little, giving him a glimpse of her sadness.

"I sure hope so."

Jason kissed her on the head, making Jim smile.

The music got louder as Jim focused on the road and Liz closed her eyes. Jason felt her relax against him.

"Brenda?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"You should lie down and get comfortable. I'll wake you at the next stop," Jim said.

"Thanks," Jason said.

Liz moved as Jason undid his shoes and then they laid down on their sides and soon the movement of the truck lulled them into a sleep.

While they rested, Julian's techies are trying to break the code so they can access the files on the disk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gabriel's men scoured the area with no success. Two men, posing as FBI agents, went to the chop shop and the owner stepped outside, thinking they were going to bust his operation. He had seen Jason on the news earlier and was hoping that they got away.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

They flashed a badge. "Have you seen them?"

He studied it for a moment and then his eyes flicked back to them. "I can't say that I have."

"Are you sure? Look again?" This is the tenth shop they had been too.

He pretended to really look at them. "I saw them on the news earlier. I take it that they haven't been found."

"No. Thanks for your help."

His daughter flew around the corner. "Daddy, how could you sell my car? You promised."

One of the men turned around and saw the flicker of fear in the man's eyes.

"Baby, we'll talk about this later."

She started going off and one of the men grabbed her arm, causing her dad to shove him backwards while the other pulled his gun. "Perhaps we should step inside."

The girl stared at her dad with wide eyes as they stepped into the garage. His crew had taken a late lunch.

"You want to tell me who you sold the car too?"

"Not particularly." A gun struck his head, making him stumble backwards as he gripped it. His daughter screamed his name and was promptly slapped and the other man held a gun to her head.

"Tell me or she dies."

"You're going to kill her anyway."

"Three…two…"

"Okay. Yes, they were here. Please let her live." His wife is going to kill him if they don't.

"That depends on you. Where did they go?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of car?"

"Red Prius."

He whipped out his phone. "Look at the tolls plazas for a red Prius with two occupants." He put it away. "You know I can't let you live."

The girl whimpered. "Please. I have my whole life in front of me, a hot boyfriend, and I'm in college."

"One of you is dying. Who is it going to be?"

The shop owner sighed. "She's not even my daughter."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "What!"

"She's my step-daughter and the biggest pain in my ass. Talk about ungrateful and entitled… With that said, what kind of man would I be if I didn't take a bullet for her? What a stupid ass question."

The two hitmen smiled at each other. "I'm feeling nice today. We were never here. If I find out you said anything, I'll tell Corinthos that you betrayed him."

They disappeared outside and the man quickly grabbed his shotgun as his daughter sat down.

"How could you?" she suddenly yelled.

"Oh, shut up before I shoot you myself. I chose you. Jeez. It's your fault they even knew about the damn car."

Her mouth dropped open as she cried. "I'm so telling mom."

He groaned. "You won't tell her a damn thing or they will find us and finish the job. And you can take the damn bus from now on!" That shut her mouth and he sat down at his desk and poured himself a shot. What a day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes snapped open before Jim had a chance to touch him.

"Sorry. I'm going to take a break and eat. Are you hungry?"

"Can you bring us something back?"

"Sure." Jason had already given him money, so when the younger man reached for his wallet, Jim shook his head. "No. I'll use the cash you gave me."

He left and Liz sighed and rolled over and gripped him tightly, taking him off guard. She fit perfectly against him as he lightly stroked her back. Their legs are entwined and he can't help but be a little affected by it. Her body suddenly jerked and she started to panic, clearly having a nightmare. Jason held her firmly. "It's okay."

Liz took a few deep breaths before realizing the position of their bodies. "Sorry."

"You're fine."

"Thanks, husband."

"How I ended up marrying two Brenda's, I'll never understand."

"Funny. I guess it's just meant to be."

She squealed as he tickled her.

"I think you need to take that back."

"No." She is laughing so hard that tears are streaming down her face.

He tickled her more and then stopped, realizing her squirming was doing far more to his body then he was willing to admit.

She looked up at him, their mouths just inches away, wondering if he is going to kiss her. Fighting the urge to reach up and stroke his angular jaw, her hand clamped into a ball to prevent herself from moving it. His eyes closed, breaking their contact, and Jason flopped onto his back.

"There's a bathroom in here, but we'll see if we can use the one at the restaurant." It is Jim's personal space and he isn't trying to totally invade it.

"Okay."

They sat up and Liz made sure her wig is secure as Jason swiped his fingers through his blonde locks.

"I still want to do a double take every time I look at you," Liz said.

"You want me to change it back?"

"Eventually. You look good either way, but I think the brown hair helps accentuate your eyes more."

His brow lifted. "I can't believe people actually think about stuff like that."

Liz chuckled. "Girls think about everything. That is why we have purses and jewelry to accent our wardrobe. It all has to fit together."

"So, you'll tell me if I clash?"

"Of course, I'm not like the real Brenda."

He shook his head. "I miss your hair too."

"Really?"

"I think you're prettier with it."

Her head tilted. "You think I'm pretty?" She could never tell what is going on in his mind and is learning to try not to assume anything.

"You're beautiful Elizabeth. Don't you know that?"

Her face turned crimson, yet another thing that intrigued Jason. "Thanks," she mumbled before standing and stretching. The door to the cab opened, making her yelp and jump into Jason's arms.

Jim chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

Liz's hand is over her heart. "Yes!"

"Sorry about that. I parked way over here because the bathrooms are right over there."

He pointed and they followed his gaze.

"There aren't many people milling around right now."

They got out and walked hand in hand and quickly used the bathroom and then hurried back to the truck, making sure to look down in case someone walked by.

When they slipped in, Jim handed them a bag.

"I put the drinks in the holders over there. If you push the button on the console, you can slide out the table."

"Wow, that's nifty."

Jim smiled. "Make yourself at home." For what Jason is paying him for not even going out of his way, he'll feed it to them whatever they want.

They got settled and Jim eased the big truck out of the parking space and back onto the road. Jason took a bite of the hamburger. "This is really good."

"It's one of my favorite diners."

"I can see why," Liz said licking her fingers.

He turned up the music as they ate and when they were finished, they got all the trash together.

"We'll throw it out at the next rest stop. We have about three hours left, but we'll hit rush hour  
and I usually sit that out."

"That's fine," Jason said. He settled back and Liz sat cross-legged next to him.

"You should come home with me. By the time we get there, it will be dinnertime. My wife won't mind."

"I don't want to put you in any danger."

"No one knows you are with me. You can slip out the next morning and be on your way." When he didn't answer, Jim upped the stakes. "I won't take no for an answer."

Jason sighed, hating to involve him further, but knowing it would probably be fine. "Thank you."

"That's better. Let me call my other half and tell her to add a couple of plates."

Jason notices Liz is smiling. "What?"

"It's just nice to know there are good people in the world still. It will kind of be normal, like we're visiting friends."

His thumb is swiping back and forth on her hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Jim started singing, giving them privacy. Luckily, he can hold a tune. "Jason. Why aren't you married? Is it the violence?"

"I don't know. That doesn't help, but I just haven't met anyone that can handle my lifestyle or put up with me. What about you?"

She shrugged. "I bury myself in my work. Once men find out about my family, let's just say they don't leave skid marks on the way to the door. I don't have the greatest track record either." She had just gotten tired of meeting losers.

"Have you ever been serious with someone?"

"Sort of, we were seeing each other for six months and then my dad visited and he got scared and decided to break up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was good he left before I fell for him more than I already had."

"I basically had the same thing happen to me. I was in love with someone and they didn't like the danger. We broke up and eventually got back together, but couldn't make it work." Robin had been his first love after the accident. When she left to go to Paris, he let her. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Do you see yourself finding someone special or would you rather be alone?"

"I don't know anymore." If she had asked him that a week ago, he would have said alone, but now, she is growing on him. "What about you?"

"I'll never say never." They hadn't even noticed that they had moved closer to each other during the conversation.

Their gaze held and Jason finally broke the silence. "Elizabeth, you don't want me."

"Jason…."

"I'm bullheaded, quiet, difficult, and grumpy. Why would you want that?"

"I know you're quiet, and I'll give you the grumpy, but I see another side of you when you let me."

"What about the violence?"

"I can't escape it. It will touch me because of my last name. I have been running from it my entire life. Maybe it's time I stop. Do you want to run from me?"

"Yes."

Her body slightly jerked backwards and his arm snaked around her waist to rein her in.

"It's not what you think. People come after me just to take me down. Your heart wouldn't be safe and frankly, I think you're the kind of woman that would have me so twisted that I wouldn't know if I was coming or going."

"Sometimes love is a risk worth taking," she said even shocking herself. How had they even gotten into this conversation?

Their lips met in the sweetest kiss, lingering for a moment before Jason pulled back. Jim caught the tail end and smiled as he sang the next song. He could tell that they are perfect for each other.

Elizabeth bit her lip as Jason's smoldering eyes took her in wondering if that was a kiss hello or goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gabriel put one of his techs on speakerphone. "What do you have?"

"They headed south into New Jersey."

"Okay."

"His hair is blonde and hers is short and lighter brown."

"Good work." He hung up and thought for a moment. "I think it's a smoke screen. Have someone try to find the car and check the other directions. I don't trust him."

His head of security left the room and Gabriel reviewed his emails like it was any other day. It felt good to know they are just out of reach. He would have loved playing this game if the stakes weren't so high. This is the first time that his livelihood has been threatened and he will do everything he can to squash anyone that comes against him. Ava had been his one weakness and he will never make that mistake again. No one will ever get that close.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny smiled when he got the news that Julian's geeks had made a breakthrough already. The disk contained advanced weaponry technology, insider trader information, and proved that Gabriel had some very bad friends. He is making a lot of money selling technology that is being used against the U.S. military. His business was backed by dirty money and if it all got out, he would lose everything, not to mention being tried for treason.

Johnny had a plan. "I think we should plant a seed of doubt with his middle-eastern contacts and make them think that just maybe, Gabriel crossed them. They'll be gunning for him."

"I like it. He'll probably go underground, but it would give us time to get Jason secured."

"Definitely."

Sonny got Julian on the phone and he agreed that Gabriel needed to go down and they didn't have any time to waste. They aren't going to completely expose him yet, but there will be lots of damage done with the information they had obtained. Little by little, they will bring him to his knees.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Jim and loathe Gabriel!

Chapter 9

Traffic was horrible, so they sat around playing cards while they waited it out. Jim's wife Doreen is looking forward to meeting them.

"You have a great poker face," Jim said looking at Jason, "But you, my dear, have to be the luckiest person I have ever met."

Liz grinned as she looked down at her stack of pretzels. "Don't be a hater."

"I'm not. I'm just wondering if I should drive this cab over to a casino to utilize your expertise."

"Hmm, that is tempting."

"So, are you guys really married?" They seem close, but also have an awkwardness that a husband and wife wouldn't have.

Liz and Jason looked at each other and he slightly nodded, giving her the okay. "No."

"But you like each other."

"Yeah."

"Good. You fit like two peas in a pod."

Jason frowned. "Aren't there more than two in there?"

Jim's eyes twinkled devilishly. "Now that's a little too kinky for my tastes."

Liz laughed. Jason's expressions cracked her up. "Me too."

"We have time for one more."

"You really like losing that much?"

Jim chuckled. "My wife is really going to love you. In fact, I think I'm scared to put you two together. She already runs circles around me."

"As it should be..."

"You're not going to cry when I beat you right?"

"Very funny, but don't quit your day job."

His laughter filled the cab.

"You crack yourself up don't you?" Liz asked. She likes him. He is handsome and has a great sense of humor. She wonders if he is the same age as her dad.

"You have no idea."

Liz beat them one more time and then Jim finally conceded. They got back on the road and headed to his house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gabriel watched his broker hurry into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Suddenly, there's a massive sell off of your stock and there's still a few hours until the market closes."

Gabriel slammed his hand down on his desk, making the man jumped. "Dammit, Garrett. Find out what is causing this before I lose everything."

The man hurried from the room as Gabriel shook with anger. He picked up the phone. "Take down one of their warehouses. I don't care what it takes. I need to inflict some pain." Julian is going down. He is going to pour all his vengeance onto him and make him suffer. He needs to do damage control, but he doesn't even know where to start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim backed into the lot next to his house. Thank God there are a lot of acres between him and his neighbor. They live out of the way, which he likes because it is a little secluded. There were times they socialized, but he loved the privacy too. "Alright, we're home."

His wife opened the side door to the house and ran down the steps. She is around Elizabeth's height—forty with a blonde bob. Jim opened the door and slipped down to the ground and immediately his arms were filled and she kissed him passionately. After a minute, her lips slightly retreated.

"Now that's the kind of welcome I like." He felt her smile and then hugged her tightly. "I missed you, babe."

"Not as much as I missed you."

Their giant Newfoundland dog is barking up a storm. "Alright Chloe, it's your turn." He dropped to his knees and she almost knocked him over as he hugged her and showed her some love. Laughter filled the air at her exuberance. "Did you miss me girl?" she barked her response. He used the bib around her neck to wipe her mouth. "We have company slobber girl."

The movement in the truck elicited more barking.

"Down girl. They are my friends."

Doreen rushed around the other side of the truck with Chloe hot on her heels and opened the door. "Don't worry. She sounds scary, but she's a big ball of mush once she gets to know you."

Liz smiled and then her eyes grew big. "Emphasis on the big…"

"I'll warn you that she slobbers which is why she wears a bib."

The dog has a gorgeous coat. "I'll trust you that she won't eat me."

"Let me go first," Jason said. He got out and shook Doreen's hand. "Thanks for having us. I'm Jack."

"It's nice to meet you." He certainly is a handsome man. It's hard not to notice.

Jason rubbed Chloe's coat as she knocked into his legs, bumping him a little. "She's strong."

Doreen sighed. "You have no idea. It's like trying to walk a bear, but she's great at keeping me company and making me feel safe while Jim's away."

Jason reached up and helped Elizabeth down. Doreen gave her a hug as they greeted each other and then Chloe knocked her back, forcing Jason to steady her.

"Easy, Chloe. Sit!"

Chloe promptly sat and Elizabeth rewarded her by swiping her back a few times.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah. You should have seen her as a puppy. I'll have to show you a picture."

Jim walked around with some stuff in his hands.

"Do you need help?" Jason asked.

"No, just grab your bags and follow us."

Jason took them off the front seat and they went into the house. Doreen showed them around and then took them upstairs to their bedroom.

"Thanks for having us."

"It's not a problem."

Jason went to use the bathroom.

"So, you're in trouble?" Doreen asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you're safe here and you don't have to wear that wig."

"You could tell?"

"I do hair, so yes. It's not that bad, but we'll work on it a bit before you leave. I have another one you can wear to switch it up."

Liz didn't know what to say. "I can't believe how nice you and your husband are being to complete strangers."

"I like to pay it forward it. For Jim to let you ride with him, he must have sensed that it was urgent. You don't have to tell us everything. I know it's dangerous, but while you are here, I intend on spoiling you both."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Jason came out and Liz slipped inside.

"I know you can't tell me everything, but I really hope that you can protect her."

"I'll do my best."

She grabbed his arm, surprising him, and forced him to sit on the bed. "You dyed this yourself, didn't you?"

He nodded as she clucked her tongue.

"I'm doing your hair in the morning and that's that."

Jason slightly smiled. She is a little fiery and he knows to leave it alone. "Okay."

"Why don't you two freshen up and then come downstairs. I'm cooking dinner, so it should be ready by then."

"Thank you."

Doreen's features softened. "You're welcome."

She left and Elizabeth came out sans the wig.

"She knows."

"Of course she does... I guess I have a salon appointment tomorrow."

Liz chuckled. "That, I have to see. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Doreen threw her arms around her husband. "What did they tell you?"

"At first, they said they were married, but they aren't."

"Should I ask if they want separate beds?"

A devilish look flashed on his face. "No. They kissed, so I know they like each other. I think they are perfect together."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Okay, we'll play it your way. I'm going to fix his hair tomorrow and give her another wig. You think we could talk them into staying an extra day?"

"I don't know. He's a little skittish. The guy that is after them is very dangerous. He almost didn't take me up on my offer. I think he was scared something would happen to us."

"It's not like they would know to look here."

"They'd have to stay hidden just in case someone drove by and you know some of our friends will stop by and want to hang out when they get wind that I'm back."

Doreen sighed. "I feel bad for them."

"Yeah. They are good people."

"You have a big heart which is partly why I seduced you."

Jim laughed. She had seduced him, the little vixen. She stole his heart the second they had met. Not only is she strong and compassionate, but she can bring him to his knees with her cooking. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."

She got back to cooking while Jim took a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian slammed his phone down. "They took out our main warehouse."

"Shit. Were there any fatalities?" his guard asked.

"No."

Carlos had left to check on things, but it would be quite a while before he could safely come back.

Julian called Sonny.

"I heard about the warehouse. You want to move ahead with the plan?"

"Yes. Plant some more seeds. He has already lost a boatload of money. I need him distracted so he's not focused on coming after me."

"Alright, I'll work with your techs and get it done."

"Any word from them?"

"Not since the last time."

Julian is scared for his daughter. Gabriel is more dangerous than they realized. "Let me know when it's handled." There wasn't much on him. It looked like he had a normal upbringing. His school record was exemplary all the way through. They had tried to dig a little deeper, but people that lived around him just said he was quiet and a little strange, mostly keeping to himself. There weren't many girlfriends and they hadn't been able to find them. Gabriel was a complete enigma.

"You got it."

Julian watched the stock ticker on his screen. Gabriel's stock is hemorrhaging and the man had gotten lucky when the market closed. After a day or two of the other man running for his life, they will leak the insider trading information which will send the rest of his stock into a tailspin. Gabriel thinks he is untouchable, which means his arrogance is his main weakness and Julian plans to utilize it to take him down. He needs his daughter to be safe and nothing is going to stop him from achieving that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Doreen watched Elizabeth approach her. "Now that is much better."

"Thanks. It's a relief to take that thing off."

"I'm sure. You two can sit on that side," she said pointing.

She observed as Jason pulled out Elizabeth's chair and sat next to her. For the next five or six minutes, she noticed that Jason always found a way to touch Liz, making sure she was taken care of and it reminded her of her husband. "So, Brenda, what do you do for a living?"

Liz put her beer down. "I'm an artist and run some galleries."

"Wow. That is wonderful."

"I absolutely love it."

"And Jack?"

"I run a coffee warehouse."

Doreen was quite sure there was more to it. There was just a way about Jack that made you wonder what he was thinking and why he scanned the room so much. It was like his senses are on high alert and she guesses he is highly trained and wonders if he has a military background. "You had me at coffee."

Jason smiled.

Jim walked up and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You like the beer?"

"I do."

"It's my favorite."

"Liz, why don't you help me for a minute?" Doreen asked.

Liz got up and Jim and Jason began to talk about different breweries.

"He likes you."

Liz blushed a little. "You think?"

"I know. He pays attention to you and dotes. That's a sign of a good man, not to mention, he is quite handsome."

"Yeah, that's hard to miss. Jim told you we weren't married?"

"Yup. It's okay. He understands why you said it. So, have you kissed?"

Liz averted her eyes to where Jason now stood and then back to hers. "Yes."

"Good. He looks like he might be a little work, but I think it would be worth it."

Liz began to make the salad. "He's complicated and has been through a lot. I just feel like I want to make him happy—to show him that he can be."

Doreen turned as she smiled. "That's a good goal. I don't think he'd have a problem returning that sentiment if he let his guard down."

"I hope you're right."

She poured the pasta into a strainer. "I'm good at reading people. Maybe it's because you meet such a variety of them when you do hair. You learn how to sum people up right away and figure them out so you can engage them."

"Is that what you always wanted to do?"

"What? Be a hairdresser?" She thought for a moment. "Actually, I wanted to be a dancer. I took classes and was pretty good, but reality set in and once I graduated, I went to beauty school."

"Do you regret not taking the chance?"

"No. What happened was meant to be and honestly, I may never have met Jim otherwise."

"I like Jim and he has a pretty good voice."

Doreen chuckled. "Don't tell him that, it will go straight to his head. Believe it or not, we have a karaoke machine in the basement. I made him put on a wig and sing Bon Jovi."

Liz laughed. "That, I have to see."

"Shhhhhh, I have a video. I'll show you later."

Liz loves them. They are so down to earth. She quickly finished chopping some tomatoes and cucumber and the salad was complete. Doreen dished out the pasta and then put some vodka sauce over it and handed it to Liz to put on the table, and then she cut up some garlic bread and put it in a bowl. "Dinner's ready!" When she glanced towards the table and saw that Jason and Jim were already sitting down she laughed. "Are you hungry, baby?"

"Starved."

Liz grabbed two plates and put them down and Doreen did the same.

"Alright, does anyone need anything before I sit down?" she asked.

"We're good," Jason said.

They started to eat and Liz slightly moaned. "This is delicious."

"I've been cooking it since yesterday. I love making my own sauce," Doreen said.

"It's really good," Jason said before going in for another bite.

They ate until they were stuffed.

"Whew, I think someone will have to roll me out of here," Jim said dramatically.

Doreen smiled. "Well, you rest and I'll clean."

"No," Jason said. "Please, you cooked."

"Well aren't you a keeper? Fine, you don't have to ask me twice."

Jason grabbed the plates and Jim got up and helped him.

"Are you trying to score points?"

Jason chuckled. "No. I just thought it was right."

"You're making me look bad."

They quickly finished cleaning and putting things away and then rejoined the girls.

"You play pool?" Jim asked.

"Definitely."

"Let's go downstairs."

They grabbed another beer and decided who was on what team.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is feeling buzzed and it is nice to just kick back and have some fun. They swapped partners and Jason is jealous watching Jim teach Elizabeth, something Doreen noted.

Liz made her first shot and celebrated by doing a little dance which Jim picked up too and Jason and Doreen were cracking up.

"Let's show them how it's done," Doreen said before lining up her shot and making it. She gave Jason a high five. They went back and forth. Jason is about to take a shot and felt a tug and turned and Liz, feeling very saucy, laid a kiss on him as Doreen and Jim laughed. The expression on Jason's face was priceless and he missed the shot, allowing Jim and Elizabeth to win.

"Normally, I would have kicked your ass for that, however I am a sucker for love, so I'll let it slide this time," Doreen said.

Jason gave her a hug. "Sorry."

"As long as you get her back, I'm good."

They played another raucous round as the smack talk got worse. When it was Elizabeth's turn, Doreen leaned over and whispered something to Jason making him grin. Just when she was about to hit the ball, he yanked his shirt up and she scratched.

Doreen almost fell over laughing at Elizabeth's expression. Jason hurried up and took his shot and won before she could react.

"Cheater," Jim said.

"That's how it's really done," Doreen said.

"What the hell Jack? Do you live in a gym?" Jim asked.

Jason shrugged. "It's something I like to do."

"I haven't seen my abs in a decade. I'm convinced they are on permanent vacation."

Liz laughed.

"You look fine baby. I think your love handles are cute."

The dog barked and got up.

"What is it girl?" Jim asked, suddenly sobering up.

There is a loud knock on the door.

"Stay here. Doreen, if necessary, take them to the shelter." They have a survival shelter build underground next to their house and there is a short walk between it and the basement.

Liz moved towards Jason and he met her half way.

Doreen quickly opened the door to the hallway just in case and Jason led Elizabeth to her.

Chloe stayed by her mom as Jim ran upstairs to see who is at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad that you like Doreen and Jim! * Guest - lol re: Prius. I have had a lot of newfies over the years. This is in honor of my sister's newfie Chloe who is probably leaving us soon. Poor lovebug. * Wendi – Definitely!

NC-17

Chapter 10

Jim frowned and opened the door. "Kyle?"

The sheriff smiled and held out his hand and they shook. "Hey, Jim."

"What brings you by?"

"There's a huge hunt going on for this couple. Their names are Elizabeth Jerome and Jason Morgan."

Jim took the picture he offered from his hand and pretended to study it. "What did they do?"

"They're missing and we just got the picture faxed to us. They disappeared and there are a lot of people looking for them. I saw you when you came through town and figured I'd check with you. Did you just come from down south?"

"Yeah, I was in Jersey making a delivery. This story seems kind of strange though. Are they dangerous or something?" he asked before handing the picture of Elizabeth and Jason back.

"Well, that probably depends on who you ask. He's actually a mob enforcer and she is the daughter of a mobster, although she has nothing to do with the business. She's an artist. According to the police, they were dating and then mysteriously disappeared after a public attack. The father disappeared too and one of the warehouses just blew up. I guess they are trying to figure out what is going on before the violence gets out of control." Port Charles isn't that far away.

The look of shock on Jim's face told Kyle all he needed to know.

"That sounds like some crazy television show. Do you think they are around here?"

"Probably not, but you never know. Canada is close by and it's possible they could have doubled back from New Jersey and would try to cross here. Personally, I think they are dead."

"Well, if I see anything that is amiss, I'll let you know."

Kyle nodded and left.

Jim stood in front of the basement door for a long moment, wondering how he should handle this. He had grown to like Elizabeth and Jason, but he is also scared. The mafia is nothing to mess around with and if they are being hunted, it is a good possibility they will probably be found. Somberly, he walked down the stairs, his buzz all but worn off by his worry.

Jason could tell the minute he came around the corner that Jim's demeanor had changed.

"Doreen, take Elizabeth to the shelter."

His wife nervously nodded, confused by the name, and then pulled her into the tunnel.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

"How bad?" Jason finally asked.

"It was the sheriff. I know who you are."

Jim is surprised when Jason doesn't even flinch.

"Do you want us gone?"

"What? No."

"I wouldn't blame you."

Jim shifted. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared for you and for us. This is far more dangerous than I thought, so I want you to stay in the shelter tonight. No one knows about it but us." The person who helped him build it was killed in a car accident a year ago. "I'll get your things and bring it to you. The only reason he asked me was because he knows I was probably in New Jersey. He has no reason to suspect, but I don't want to take any chances. He also thinks you're dead. Jason, it's not safe for you to go anywhere. They are looking for you and I couldn't turn you away to die. I don't have it in me."

Jason felt like shit for dragging him into this in the first place. It wasn't his way of doing things and he thought he had made a bad mistake. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. I should have. I knew our pictures were on the news. I was just hoping that you wouldn't see it before we could leave. Tonight—there aren't enough words—thank you for letting us relax a little. It's been hard on Elizabeth to be away from her dad. He was shot in front of her."

Jim let out a puff of air.

"Jim, I need you to be really honest here. I have money and passports…."

"No. You can't go to the border right now. They'll spot you. He said they were anticipating that is where you would go. Just—you are staying here for now."

"Maybe I should leave and get away from here, it will draw him to me and Elizabeth would be safe with you."

Jim's eyebrow raised. "You really think that she'll be okay with that? If you want to have children in the future, I wouldn't mention it."

Jason leaned against the wall and Jim could see the burden the younger man carried.

"I didn't have children. Doreen can't. If I were Liz's father and had entrusted her into your care, I wouldn't want you to leave her. I have cameras all around the property. I don't have a permit for the bomb shelter. No one knows about it but me and Doreen, so for now you are safe." He just had a bad feeling that if Jason left, he would never come back and Liz would be devastated.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Alright."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Doreen showed Elizabeth where everything is including the guns and ammo they have stored there. The space is big enough to store a lot of food. The bedroom is separated from the living room by using a curtain attached to a track on the ceiling, similar to how a hospital room is set up. There is also a bathroom with a small shower.

Liz plopped down onto a couch and put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Doreen rushed to her side and threw her arm around her. "Elizabeth, no one knows about this place. You'll be fine."

"We can't stay here forever. I watched my father get shot and it was devastating. He made me go with Jason and I didn't want to leave him. I'm scared I'm going to watch Jason get hurt too."

"I have a feeling that he knows how to take care of himself."

"I feel like he's all I have right now, that if I lost him…"

Jason closed his eyes as he listened to her.

"He's not going anywhere," she said as she rubbed her arm.

"The man that is after us wants to use me to get to my father."

Doreen frowned. "Why doesn't your father give him what he wants?"

"I honestly don't know all the details. Maybe it's something dangerous. Right now, he knows I'm safe so he doesn't have too."

"Don't give up hope okay?"

Jason made some noise and cleared his throat before walking in. "You okay?"

Elizabeth didn't answer him because she is trying to choke back her emotions.

Doreen kissed her on the head and then squeezed Jason's hand before she left. Jim dropped the bags onto the floor. "I'm locking the outer door and hiding the key. You can unlock it from in here, but I wouldn't unless it's an emergency. You have everything you need in here. If you turn the television on, there's a monitor where you can see the property and the basement area. There's some movies over there you can watch too. I'll check on you tomorrow night. We'll go into town in the morning and do our normal routine. I can get a pulse on the situation and make sure everything is good."

"Be careful," Jason said.

"I will."

He left and Jason sat next to Elizabeth.

"I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I feel horrible for getting them involved. I actually told Jim I was thinking of leaving and drawing them to me."

Liz gasped and turned to look at him.

"He told me that I shouldn't tell you that."

She fingers closed into a fist. "You can't leave me, Jason. I just—you can't. I need you and can't let you sacrifice yourself. Please tell me that when I wake up tomorrow morning, you'll still be here."

His muscles twitched under his shirt as he wrenched his hands before his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped.

"Jason!"

"What?" he said standing up in a huff. "I'm trying to protect you. That is my job."

"Is that all I am to you? I'm just some stupid girl you must look after and that's it? You don't even care if walking out that door meant that you die?"

He swallowed thickly. "I do care."

"Whether you like it or not, we have formed a bond. I know you care about me, Jason. Sacrificing yourself is not the answer. Leaving me for good…" her voice trailed off as she looked at him wildly. "You don't get to make that choice. It's not just about you." She slammed her fists against his chest. "You don't get to decide to give up and die."

He grabbed them. "I know how to defend myself. It's what I'm good at."

She tried to move her wrists and when he wouldn't let go she let out a heart wrenching sound and lowered her head. "I can't—leave Jason, that's what everyone does—my mom and most of the men in my life. Why would you be any different? Go be the hero and just leave me be."

Her words stung him and he dropped his hold and then pulled her body against his. "I'm sorry. Usually I know who I'm fighting against and it's easy to know what to do. This man is more powerful than anyone I've ever dealt with. I'm not used to being scared. I couldn't protect Kristina and Molly and now I'm worried that I can't protect you."

It is just too much pressure. They are both mentally exhausted. She retreated backwards and then wiped her face. "I need to know something."

"What?"

"Was the kiss in the truck a hello or a goodbye?"

"Elizabeth…"

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Jason. I just need to know. Do you want me Jason? Forget about everything else and go with your heart."

Her chest is heaving as Jason struggles with his thoughts and whether he should do what he wants or what he should do which is the opposite.

She touched his face. "Please…"

He surrenders and blows out a puff of air as his body relaxes. "Yes, I want you."

She pressed a finger against his lips. "Don't say another word. You'll ruin the moment." There was always a "but". Her hand slowly retreated as her stomach churned. "I want you too. I thought I was stubborn, but you wrote the book."

His eyes softened. "I tried to warn you."

She fell forward, her head banging against his chest. "I wish you would let go, just for one night—let yourself feel."

"One night with you—if I start, I don't know if I could stop."

Slowly, her eyes rose to meet his. "Then don't." She didn't normally sleep with anyone she isn't in a relationship with, but they don't know what tomorrow will bring or even if they'll survive this mess. If tomorrow doesn't come, at least she could have him for one night.

His lips crashed down onto hers as they hungrily kissed. Elizabeth is struggling to keep up. His mouth and tongue are everywhere. Clothes went flying as he backed them up to the couch. He laid her down and then pressed his body against her, longing to feel her skin. Her legs curled around his hips as he slammed forward and then sucked on her tongue. Suddenly, his mouth retreated and he paused to gaze into her eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For wanting me and making feel like this again, I had given up."

Her hand cupped his face lovingly. "I could say the same. Make love to me, Jason. I need you."

Languidly, his head neared hers and his lips lightly brushed against hers, lightly teasing her supple lips with his tongue, taking little nips as Liz's body hummed. It is exquisite torture. His hips bucked, making her moan as his erection brushed against her mound. "Jason," she breathed out.

He drew her into a punishing kiss, rough and sensuous as he began to thrust against her, shaking her body. She was lost in so many sensations, needing more. "Jason, please!" she yelled.

His lips moved down to her neck, sucking and nipping as his breath made her shudder. When his tongue flicked over her nipple, she let out a torturous noise as Jason began to suck and lightly nip it. Her hands threaded through his hair, holding him in place as he whipped her into a frenzy. After he moved to the other side and had her chanting his name, he slowly laid wet kisses against her belly and then peeled off her underwear.

"You're so damn beautiful," he said as he kissed his way up her creamy thighs. Elizabeth whimpered as he neared his target and very quickly he went in for the kill, stroking and tasting her until she shattered as she screamed his name.

Her legs are like liquid as she struggles to open her eyes. When they fixed on his glorious nakedness, as he stared at her like a predator, her body jerked and then trembled anticipating what will come next. Jason pounced, pressing himself against her as he kissed her wantonly. She could barely catch her breath as his intensity rocked her. When she felt his rod poke against her she yelped. "Take me, Jason. Don't make me beg."

He stopped, leaning on one elbow as he lined himself up. "Is this what you want?" he asked as he rubbed his head against her opening.

He had her all twisted up. "Dammit Jason! Now!" His mouth slightly curved up as he snapped his hips, burying himself in her to the hilt. Liz sucked in a harsh breath as Jason moaned.

"You're so tight and wet for me," he said through gritted teeth.

Her legs tightened around him. She never wanted to let him go. Then he started to move, shaking her body as he began to slam into her over and over. She yelled her encouragement as Jason grunted and groaned, the sweet friction making him thrust harder. He had a need to possess her and make her his. After several long minutes, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. He ripped his lips away from her mouth, his need to come overwhelming his senses. Reaching in between them, he starts to stroke her nub as Liz mutters incoherent words while her hips urgently rose to meet his. "Come for me, Elizabeth. I want to see you fall apart."

Her breathing became harsh as the unimaginable pleasure started to build. She is moaning with each breath now, and then screams his name as wave after wave of ecstasy floods her body. Jason kept slamming into her as his balls tightened and several jolts wracked his body before he tensed and moaned her name as his body shook, almost making him black out as his head lolled back. She watched him shatter with hooded eyes. He is such a beautiful man. And then he lurched forward, still lightly pumping as their bodies melded together.

Their fractured breathing filled the room as they came down from their high.

"That was so worth it." Jason is magnificent in bed.

"Definitely."

"I never thought it could be like that."

He pulled back and lightly kissed her. "You inspire me." He finally pulled out and then it hit him. "Elizabeth, we didn't use protection."

Her eyes closed. "I should have stopped you, I just wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. I'll pull out next time."

She slightly smiled. "Next time?"

His eyes flickered with amusement. "You don't really think I could only do that with you once. I could easily become addicted."

"I'm already there."

Jason's eyes slightly darkened at her response. He stood and picked her up and took her over to the bed and they cuddled, both lost in their feelings for one another. For the first time, in a long time, Jason felt like he could be happy again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Wendi – That method doesn't fail every time nor do they plan on using every time. People can be careless when they are in the moment and no method is 100%. It has nothing to do with whether sex is good or not or whether it's a fic. Also, I have never implied that Jason was a slut, so no reason for you to go there. And wouldn't the same rules apply to her? Try not to judge characters without cause. * Guest – Pulling out is better than doing nothing. lol I already wrote something re: the bc. Thanks!

Have a great weekend guys! See you on Monday! NC-17

Chapter 11

Gabriel's head of security entered his room. "Sir, you need to leave now."

He groggily sat up. "Why?"

"They think you've double crossed them."

Gabriel frowned. "Why would I ever do something like that? How?"

"We think Julian did something. Look, from what I could gather, they got a message to your contacts that implied that you are trying to sell the technology elsewhere and they are pissed. We need to go underground now."

Gabriel's jaw clenched. Julian needs to die. "Tell the men that they need to find Julian and what do you have on Jason and Elizabeth?"

"We haven't found anything yet. They have disappeared. Will you please come with me now?"

Gabriel got up and threw on some clothes and then grabbed his computer.

"I already packed you a bag. It's in the truck." They were in one of his homes in Connecticut that no one knew about. It is very secure, so Gabriel is surprised that James feels it's necessary to move him. Someone needs to die so he'll feel a little better. He doesn't appreciate that his life is being interrupted.

They went outside and got in. There is another guard in the backseat.

"We'll head to Buffalo. There's a safe house there and then we'll go into Canada."

Gabriel shut his eyes. His world is crumbling around him and it makes him seethe. Fucking Ava is ruining him from the grave. She was the worst mistake he had ever made.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jim and Doreen headed into town for breakfast. There is a diner that is a local meeting place and it is packed. They were seated and listened as others around them talked. It was the normal gossip and it didn't seem like anyone was discussing the missing couple or the extra police presence he had noticed.

Another trucker slid into the seat next him. "What's up?"

Jim smiled. "Nothing, it's just good being back for a few days."

The man frowned. "Aren't you going back out?"

"Not right away. My wife misses me and we're going to kick back for a few days before I venture out again."

It was a little odd, because Jim traveled a lot this time of year. As a driver, you want to take advantage of the good weather.

"Did you see that couple on the news?"

"No, but Kyle stopped by to ask Jim about them last night," Doreen said.

"They were last seen in New Jersey. I got stopped by some cops on my way back and they searched my cab. I've never had that happen before."

Jim shrugged. "I guess I got lucky and missed all of that."

"It set me back a few hours because of the traffic."

"That sucks. What time did you get in?"

"Not until ten. My wife was pissed because her dinner was ruined."

Doreen put her drink down. "How is Sheila?"

The man smiled. "She's great. She'll be here in a few." He got up. "I just saw Doug walk in. He owes me some money, so I'll talk you later."

Jim looked over at his wife and they exchanged a knowing glance. It would be dangerous for them to leave. The police are probably expecting them to cross into Canada here or in Michigan. They ate and said hello to a few people and then left.

"We'll check up on them later. It's important that we do normal things. I just have this bad feeling that we're being watched by Kyle."

"There was a guy walking his dog this morning that I have never seen before," Doreen said.

"They'll be low key about it. Maybe they think we're being held against our will."

"Well, showing up at the diner probably helped quell their suspicion then." There are a few cops sitting on the other side of the restaurant.

Jim sighed. This is a shit show. "We'll have dinner with them in the shelter and then go from there."

"We should stop at the drugstore."

"Why?"

"They might need some things. There's not a lot to do down there and those two are on the brink of taking it further. I'm sure they didn't come prepared."

Jim smirked. They are both matchmakers. "You're forgetting one thing. You can't buy them something like that. Everyone knows."

Doreen cringed. Everyone in town did know that they couldn't have kids, so there would be no reason to buy any form of birth control. "I can say it's a gag gift for one of my friends. They won't question that." Her group of friends are known for messing with each other.

"True." He turned down a street and then another before reaching the pharmacy.

They walked inside and are greeted by the cashier.

Jim grabbed a box. "Hopefully, these will do."

She took it from him and put it back and got a different one.

"I'm not sure I want to know why you think that's his size."

Doreen cracked up. "It's called a woman's intuition."

"Or wishful thinking…"

She continued around the corner and picked up a few more things and then they moved to the counter. "Clarice, you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul what I'm about to buy. It's a gag gift and I don't want her finding out. It will ruin everything."

Clarice grinned. "They won't hear it for me. I'm good at keeping secrets." She knows everyone's business from working there and is always discreet. "You just have to promise me that once it goes down, you'll come in and tell me all about it."

Doreen smiled. "I promise." She placed the box of condoms on the counter and Clarice laughed.

"This is going to be a good gag. I can already tell."

"You have no idea."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason made love again and then took a quick shower. They cleaned up their clothes that were scattered around the room and then ate some breakfast which consisted of frozen waffles and some juice from frozen concentrate.

"I've never been in a place like this," Liz said.

"It must have cost him a lot."

She looked around. "I think they used thrift shops for the furniture. Doreen seems like she would be good at shopping bargains. I'm just shocked that they were able to do it with no one finding out."

"Jim mentioned something about a construction background before he got into trucking. He probably slowly bought the materials so no one would know or purchased them on his trips." The couple is very smart. Jason isn't into the whole survivalist movement, but he understands. It is kind of like a large panic room. With the canned and frozen food and water supply, they probably could live down here for quite a while. Jim had some hot plates that were rigged to work with batteries, a generator, and a lot of other things. It looked like he had dug out a huge ditch and then put a big container into the ground. He is going to have to ask him about the details.

"They'll probably come down later. You still have to get your hair done," Elizabeth said.

Jason groaned. "I forgot about that."

She grew silent for a few minutes. "I wonder how Nathan is." She missed him and Ric.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. I hope he's awake and they are safe."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny waited for the door to the safe house to open before going inside.

"They are in the bedroom," a guard said.

Sonny moved inside and Brenda and Ric looked up at him. "Hey."

She hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

Ric got up and embraced his brother.

"How's he doing?" Sonny asked as he looked at Nathan who is sleeping. There are machines monitoring him set up in the room.

"He is out of the coma, but he sleeps a lot. The doctor said it was normal given the trauma he suffered. His leg was broken, but it's healing. There is lots of bruising and some internal damage they fixed during surgery. If everything heals properly, they said he should be okay," Ric said somberly. Nathan is a big bruise right now, but that will eventually go away.

"I'm sorry. Did they find the person who hit him?"

Ric nodded. "Yes. We got word back earlier. It was some guy who was on parole. They don't think it has anything to do with Gabriel. He was using his phone and was distracted and didn't see Nathan until it was too late and then he panicked and took off."

"Are Jason and Liz safe?" Brenda asked.

"We haven't heard back for a while, but the last time he was in communication he sent a code word to let us know they were."

"I've been so worried about them."

"You can stay here as long as you like. Even if Gabriel wasn't responsible, he was at your apartment and I don't feel like it's safe to go back there yet. Scott will make sure that you are taken care of. Once Nathan can be moved and Gabriel is gone, I'll have you transported back," Sonny said. Scott is one of the guards.

Brenda really misses her business. Felix is taking care of it, but she hates putting all that pressure on him, although she is glad that she can be there for Ric. He was a hot mess before he knew that Nathan would be fine.

"Does he have insurance?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Well if something isn't covered, you let me know."

Ric is touched. When it first came out that they were brothers, it had been hard for Sonny to accept him and just when they had come to a turning point and were getting along, Ric dropped the bomb on him that he is gay. Sonny was shocked and didn't quite know how to handle it. In his business, homosexuality is frowned upon. After thinking it over and discussing it with a few people, he decides that family is more important and supported Ric. Nathan is a good guy and he knows he won't take advantage of his brother.

Brenda watched him leave and then sat next to Ric and took his hand. This had been hard on him.

"I know he said Jason and Liz are okay, but I need to see that with my own eyes."

"Jason will protect her with his life."

"You think they've hooked up yet?"

Brenda grinned. "I hope so. Jason better seal the deal."

"If he doesn't, I might have to put a hit out on him."

She laughed. "I'll do it."

Ric squeezed her hand. He didn't think he would have gotten through almost losing Nathan without her. For that, he is very thankful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim held a piece of paper up in front of a camera and Jason read it. "They are coming in." He jumped up and ran to the door and unlocked it. When it started to open, he pulled it and Jim walked past him.

"You two hanging in there?" he asked.

Doreen handed Jason a bowl and then grabbed another one and headed inside. She is also carrying a small paper bag.

"Yeah."

Elizabeth helped Doreen lay out some paper plates and put some napkins and plastic utensils out.

"I hope you like tacos."

"Love them," Liz said.

She put a couple on every plate and then uncovered some salsa. The chips are already in a bowl. Jim handed Jason and the girls a beer and they dug in.

"Good," Jason said before taking another bite.

"Doreen is an excellent cook," Jim said.

They enjoyed the meal and then kicked back.

"So, what happened in town?" Jason asked.

"Mostly, it was quiet. There were some more cops patrolling and another driver told me he had gotten stopped and searched on the interstate."

Jason swallowed a sip of beer. "So, they were looking for us."

"Yup."

"We don't live that far from here. I'm pretty sure they are trying to prevent a mob war."

"I took a few days off. I feel like I just need to be here. I don't have a good feeling about all of this."

Jason sighed.

"Don't even say it Jason. You're not leaving, at least not right now."

Doreen touched Jason's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're stuck with us, so just deal with it."

"Thank you," Jason said quietly.

"And don't think I didn't forget about that hair."

Liz chuckled.

"Darn."

Jim grinned. "My girl will take care of you. Every time I look at you, I think you're going to say the word dude."

"I don't think I've ever said that word."

"See. It's all wrong. She'll hook you up."

Jason shook his head and then shocking them, he reached over and held Liz's hand.

Doreen was grinning from ear to ear. "So, I'm going to take that as a very good sign."

Liz chuckled. "We're good."

"I'll bet."

Jim almost choked on his beer, making them laugh. "Now honey, what happens in the shelter, stays in the shelter."

"I didn't ask for any details."

He gave her a quick peck. "Instigator..."

They chatted for a while and then Jim and Doreen gathered the dishes and headed out.

"Alright, I'll see you two in the morning."

Liz followed them and after Jim went into the other room, Doreen turned around. "I left you something in the paper bag on the table. Call it wishful thinking, but I hope I was right."

"Okay."

"You can thank me later."

Liz looked at her curiously and then locked the door. When she walked back into the living room area Jason saw her perplexed look and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She grabbed the bag and opened it, gasping and then breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Jason took it from her and his mouth dropped open.

"Is that the right size?"

"Yeah."

She busted out laughing again, making him smile. "She is just too much."

"I won't be able to look at her tomorrow."

"I don't think you'll care after I'm finished with you."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that right?"

She winked and then got up and went into the bedroom area, quickly taking off her clothes. She dangled her bra through the curtains and before she could pull it back, Jason was on her, making her scream and laugh. He threw her down on the bed and then took off his shirt. "Teasing comes with consequences."

She bit her lip as she stared at his. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I'm prepared to take my punishment."

He grinned. "I'm sure you are. I'm going to go watch the monitors," he said turning around and leaving as a stunned Liz laid there with her mouth open before making a face and then sliding off the bed. She ran into the other room and Jason is standing next to the table wearing nothing but a smile.

"Who is being a tease now?" she asked before folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't pout."

She sauntered towards him and then kissed his chest, taking her time sucking on his sensitive nipples before suddenly dropping to her knees. He hissed as she gripped him and then her plump lips hovered over his head making his heart beat a mile a minute. Suddenly, she stood and walked into the bedroom and Jason growled, grabbed the condom box, and raced behind her.

Liz squealed and jumped onto the bed and he covered her with his body.

"That was low."

"That will teach you to tease me."

He attacked her mouth, kissing her roughly as he plundered it. When she tried to reach down and touch him, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed as he began to grind his hips. She whimpered when he suddenly pulled back and growled, "On your knees."

Elizabeth rolled over and got on her knees as Jason put the condom on and waited. When he finally slid into her center, Liz's arms almost gave out. He filled her over and over until she couldn't take it anymore and screamed his name, begging for release. Jason began to sweat as he methodically drilled into her. Forcing her flatter, he reached between her body and the bed and found her clit. She swore into the pillow as he swiveled his hips and finally, her body trembled as she went over the edge, taking Jason with her.

After a few minutes, she started to chuckle. "I don't think I can walk."

He grinned against her back. "Then I'll carry you."

"You can't carry me everywhere."

"Watch me."

He got up to dispose of the condom and then spooned her. "Perfect," he said as he snuggled against her.

She sighed with contentment. "I miss my dad and my job, but I think I'm really going to miss being with you all the time."

"Then don't leave. Stay in Port Charles for a while."

"I have to open the gallery, so that was the plan." She grew quiet and he felt a change in her breathing.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned into him and clung to his body. "I don't want to give you up."

"We'll figure it out." He didn't want to think about her not being around either. "We have time."

She relaxed against him, having no other choice but to trust him and let his heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – thanks for the comments Wendi – It's fine. It's hard to tell the tone when reading these. Thanks! * Guest re: why do the police want them? Remember, Gabriel put their pictures on tv as missing so cops would investigate that. Also, the cop explained that the PCPD was trying to stop a mob war.

Chapter 12

The next morning, Doreen brought some product to the basement so she could correct the tone of Jason's hair which currently washes out his complexion. She has a bathroom set up like her salon in case a customer comes to the house.

She draped a cape around him and explained what she was doing. "You're still hiding out, so all I'm going to do is tone the color down so it will blend better with your complexion and then I'm going to condition it."

"You know all he hears is blah, blah, blah," Liz said making Doreen laugh.

"He can pretend he's oblivious all he wants, but no man wants to look bad."

Doreen got to work applying it and then took off the gloves. "I'm gonna let that sit for fifteen minutes. It won't take much to make it right."

"Thanks."

She turned to address Liz. "I washed your wig and put a little bump on the ends."

"Well, thank you."

"I can't let you leave my house looking crazy. I do have a reputation to uphold."

Liz grinned. "The only problem with that scenario is that no one will know I was here."

She pursed her lips. "You've got a point."

Chloe yawned and Elizabeth sat next to her.

"Are we boring you?"

Chloe's upper body flopped onto the floor as Liz rubbed her coat.

"She's so easy."

They shot the breeze for a few more minutes and then Doreen directed Jason over to the sink and rinsed all the color out and then shampooed and conditioned his hair. He had almost fell asleep as she rubbed his scalp. Once that was done, she trimmed him and shaped up the nape of his neck before grabbing a blow dryer and finishing up.

"Much better," Liz said. It is still blonde, but the color did blend with his complexion better.

"Definitely," Jason said. He still has his scruffy beard. After this was all over, he is looking forward to shaving.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a few appointments today and then we're going over to a friend's house for dinner. Do you mind if we leave Chloe in here with you tonight?"

"That's fine," Liz said.

"She'll probably sleep anyway."

"I have some lunch meat for sandwiches and I made some sloppy joes for dinner. I put it in the fridge and there are some buns and snacks in the bag over there. Chloe's a beggar dog, but don't feed her because I try to keep her weight in check."

"Thank you," Liz said.

"Jim had to pick up some parts for his truck, so he'll be in and out."

She left and Liz put in a movie and they watched it, pausing occasionally to check the monitors.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gabriel had stopped at a little town and they are staying at a small hotel. Buffalo is crawling with law enforcement, but he has a feeling that will change soon because he has arranged for a fake sighting of Liz and Jason in New Jersey. His business partners are actively searching for him, so they are laying low.

His men had intercepted one of Julian's shipments and destroyed it. If he couldn't find him physically, then he is going to break him down in other ways. At the same time, he is trying to fix his reputation, but it is like trying to stop the bleeding from a gushing wound.

He turned on the television and is stunned to see his picture. "Fuck!" he yelled. The insider trading had been leaked. His body shook with rage. He now has nothing to lose. Everything he had worked so hard for will be gone within hours. He will now take out all his vengeance on Jeromes. There will be no mercy. He began to put a plan in motion that will take everyone by surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Chloe settled at Jason's feet as they watched another movie. She had made him laugh several times because she'd plop down in the weirdest spots and it was hard to get around her. He swore in her mind she thought she was small. Elizabeth cuddled into his side and he threw his arm around her. Nothing could prepare them for what came next. He paused the movie and then flicked on the monitors and saw Jim getting out of his pickup truck and then a couple of men walked up to him. Jason's head tilted. "Gabriel."

The word sent chills down Liz's body. "How?"

"I don't know." He stood. "Come on Chloe," he said.

She yawned and stood and followed Jason into the makeshift bedroom along with Liz.

"Stay in here with her please. I need to get the guns ready and I don't want her to bark at the television. If they hear her, we're screwed."

"Okay," Liz said nervously. She sat on the floor, using the bed to lean against and Chloe laid her head in Liz's lap.

Jason shut the curtains and got to work, occasionally checking the screen. If he called Johnny, he knew they wouldn't get here in time, but he decided to do it anyway.

"Hello?"

"It's J. I need you to come to this address. Gabriel is here."

Johnny sucked in a breath. "Go on."

Jason rattled it off. "We're underground. He doesn't know we're here."

"We'll be there as quickly as we can."

"Be careful. There are lots of cops around."

Jason ended the call and prayed that Jim and Doreen wouldn't be hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim looked at Gabriel warily. It is dark and he had seen the light from their flashlights when he first pulled in. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Our car broke down. Are we far from town?"

"About a mile in the direction you were headed in, there are some stores, a gas station, and a motel."

Doreen stayed in the car, wishing she hadn't forgotten her phone in case the men aren't friendly.

"Jeez," Gabriel said. They are in the middle of nowhere and are sitting ducks. Making a quick decision, he pulled his gun. "We're going to stay with you tonight and leave tomorrow."

Jim swallowed hard. "Will we be alive when you leave?"

"That's up to you. Lead the way."

One of the guards pulled Doreen from the car and they headed into the house.

Jason muttered under his breath. There is no way he can leave the room. He is outnumbered and he knows that if he screws up, Gabriel won't hesitate to end them.

"Where's the dog?" the guard asked.

Jason saw where he is looking. "Shit. Chloe!"

Chloe came running and Jason petted her. He led her to the door and quietly unlocked it before letting her into the room.

"She's probably in the basement," Jim said, hoping Jason had let her out. If they weren't watching the monitor, then everyone is screwed.

A man moved to go downstairs and Chloe came barreling through the door and stopped and started to bark at the intruders. One of the other men starts to raise his gun and Jim shouts Chloe's name. She ran to him and whines as he pets her.

"She has a loud bark, but she's a sweetheart."

Gabriel smiled. "Come here, Chloe."

She eyed him warily before Jim encouraged her to go.

Gabriel petted her. "She's beautiful. I would hate for anything bad to happen to her."

"Please…," Doreen said.

"As long as you cooperate, Chloe will be fine. Isn't that right girl?"

Chloe is still a little suspicious of the stranger because she could sense Doreen's distress.

Jason watched, wishing Johnny would hurry up. They are a little over an hour away.

Gabriel grabs a steak knife that is sitting on the table and twirls it between his fingers. "I'm hungry. What's your name?"

Doreen nervously fidgeted. "Doreen. Do you like pasta and red sauce?"

"Yes. Make enough for my guards too."

Luckily, Doreen had frozen the extra sauce she had used in their meal before. She nervously got up and took it out of the freezer and put it into a saucepan as Chloe followed her and laid at the entrance.

"What's your name?"

"It's Jim. What happened to you, man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something must have made you like this." He could tell that Gabriel is desperate.

Gabriel's eyes flickered with anger and Jim could tell he was finding it difficult to keep calm because the muscles in his neck are taut. "I was invisible and now I'm not. People thought I was nothing, but I changed all of that and I had it all. Would the details make this any less stressful?"

Jim sat back in his chair. "No."

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" Gabriel sneered. "You probably think that I'm a monster when I'm just protecting what is mine."

Doreen held her breath as she turned to look at her husband, hoping he wouldn't goad the other man.

"You are sitting in my house, against my will, with men holding guns all around me. Do you really think you'll get an honest answer to that?"

Gabriel smirked and his shoulders slightly relaxed. "I like you Jim. You're a take no shit kind of person. Let me ask you something. What do you do for a living?"

"I have a rig. I mostly drive back and forth from Canada."

"If someone tried to take your rig—your livelihood, would you just let them?"

"For the most part no, but it's not that simple is it? The question is why is someone trying to take it from you in the first place? Are they just criminals or did you do something to them to make them take that stance?"

"I thought we were talking about you?"

Jim sighed. "The bottom line is that I worked my ass off to get this house and my rig. It might not be much to you, but to me, it's everything. I'm helping to provide for my beautiful wife. I'm not trying to die." He is trying to keep Gabriel's attention off Doreen who look frazzled at best.

Gabriel studied Jim for a long moment before answering. "I can respect hard work. I worked hard to build up my business too. Nothing was ever given to me. Do you have kids?"

"No."

He sniffed the air. "Smells good. I can't wait to taste it."

Doreen gripped the edge of the counter as she tried to calm herself. Her hands are shaking and her pulse is racing. Listening to them banter was driving her nuts. Gabriel smacked the table with his hand and she jumped a mile, causing Jim to look over at her with concern.

"Do you have any music, Jim?"

Jim nodded and got up and a man followed him into the living room and he turned it on.

"That stations good," Gabriel said.

Jim rejoined him.

Gabriel closed his eyes and hummed while Jim mouthed, "I love you" to his wife. Tears sprang into her eyes as she returned the sentiment.

"Isn't it amazing how we can remember lines to music, but forget important things?"

"I guess."

"Do you want to hurt me Jim?"

Their eyes are locked onto each other and Jim didn't flinch. "I don't like that you're making my wife so nervous and I certainly don't like someone coming into my house and holding guns on me. Does that make me want to hurt you? Maybe, but mostly I loathe you. I don't think you really care though. You don't seem like the type to let other people's emotions sway you."

Gabriel smiled. "You're right. I don't care if you like me or not. I only care that you will respect my authority because I am a very dangerous man. I don't value life like you do. I had a girl and she is the reason that everything in my life has gone to shit. Have you ever killed before?"

"Animals."

"To me, my enemies are just animals. They take from me, so I will take from them. It's that simple. If you cooperate and don't try anything stupid, then I will have no need to take from you."

Doreen dished out some food onto some plates. Her husband and the conversation were about to give her a heart attack. She put a plate of pasta down in front of Gabriel and one of his men while the other stood watch.

"This is delicious," Gabriel said as he wolfed it down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Doreen said.

He studied her as he wiped his mouth. "Do I make you nervous?"

"What do you think?"

He smiled at her snarkiness. "If it weren't for the guns, would you still be intimidated?"

"I don't know, that would depend on how you approached me."

"May I have something to drink please?"

She jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry. I should have asked. I have iced tea, water…"

"Iced tea is fine." He likes that she was so edgy and eager to please. It makes him feel powerful.

She looked up at the other man and he nodded. Hurrying into the kitchen, she grabbed a couple of glasses and then put some ice in them.

"You must hate me for making her feel so skittish."

"It certainly isn't winning you points."

Gabriel smiled as he put the fork down. "I needed shelter and your house was available. As I said, as long as you don't disrespect me or try anything, we're good. I'd rather save my wrath for those who have earned it."

The chilling way in which he spoke is a little unnerving. Most of the time, his face is devoid of emotion which is when Gabriel is the most dangerous. Jim could tell he had Gabriel's respect, so he wouldn't push things. "I appreciate that."

Gabriel glanced at his watch, his ride is almost here. At first, he thought he'd have to stay until the next day, but his men were able to find a discrete pilot. "Do you hunt often Jim?"

"Maybe once a year..."

"There's a certain thrill in hunting your prey and seeing them squirm before you end them. I live for that." His guard smiled. He thinks Gabriel is entertaining.

Jason wished that he could hear what was being said. He can tell that Gabriel is making Jim a little nervous. A scared Elizabeth sits next to him and grabs his hand. The man who caused all of this is sitting upstairs with her new friends and could kill them in an instant. It is hard to watch.

"Shit," Jason muttered. A police car had pulled up in the driveway with its lights on.

A guard ran into the room. "We need to get out of here. The cops are outside."

Gabriel drove the knife into the table. "We were never here. If I find out that you gave us up…"

There is a knock on the door as Kyle yelled Jim's name. He spots one of the guards who let Gabriel know they were spotted and they ran towards the back door. Kyle threw his shoulder against the front door as his partner ran to the side and shot at them as they ran towards the woods. They returned fire and he had to duck to avoid getting hit by the rapid fire.

Kyle fell into the house as the door finally gave way and ran inside as Chloe barked and Jim grabbed his shotgun.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked the action.

Chapter 13

"It's okay Chloe," Doreen said trying to calm her. She is whimpering and growling.

Jim followed Kyle to the back door which was wide open. "Peter," Kyle yelled.

"I'm right here. I think I dislocated my shoulder." There wasn't much room to dive and he had inadvertently landed against some bricks.

They watched as a helicopter dipped below the trees about a quarter of a mile away. "Shit," Kyle said as he called it in.

Jim prayed that Elizabeth and Jason would stay where they are. He really didn't want to have to explain everything to Kyle. Their lives are still in danger.

Jason called Johnny off, letting him know it isn't safe for them to come closer. He looked at the monitor and Doreen is holding up a message saying they left via helicopter and Jason gave Johnny the message.

"I see it. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know what the cops will do, but if they find you in the area it won't be good. Go back. I'll be in touch."

Johnny didn't like it, but he obeyed.

Meanwhile, Jim and Kyle helped Peter sit up just as the cavalry got there. About six cop cars parked in front of the house along with an ambulance. The EMT's helped Peter get inside of it while the rest of the cops searched the woods.

Kyle went into the house with Jim. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Jim sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I saw their abandoned truck and figured they either went to your house or Mae's. She's on vacation so I came to yours first. When I saw a man with a gun, I tried to force my way in. Your turn…"

"He caught us getting out of the truck and said his had broken down. I told them the way to the center of town and they ended up pulling a gun on me and said they were staying with us."

"You got really lucky."

"Don't I know it." His eyes met with his wife's. "You okay?"

"I could use a hug."

He got up and embraced her and she whispered. "They know."

"I don't think you should stay here tonight," Kyle said.

"Aren't they gone?"

He left for a minute to check. "The woods are clear and we're trying to track the helicopter, but they could send someone here to finish you off."

"I'm not going to run like a coward. We are not his target."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us." His wife wouldn't mind. "Did he say who his target was?"

"No and thank you, but we're staying here. I'll lock us down and flip the alarm on. Chloe will let us know if anyone comes nearby."

"Suit yourself, but at least let me help you fix the door."

It took them an hour, but they fixed it so it was good enough to be secured.

"We'll patrol a few times just to make sure everything looks good," Kyle said.

"Thanks." They shook hands and the sheriff left.

Doreen threw down her dishtowel and rushed into his arms. "I was so scared and I wanted to strangle you."

"I'm sorry. I was scared too, but I didn't want him concentrating on you. I don't think we should go downstairs until the morning."

"We'll hold up a note."

He nodded and scrawled a message on a piece of paper. He had walked Chloe while the police were still here, so they are ready to go to bed.

Jason watched and read the note aloud, "Will see you in the morning. Everything is okay."

"They could have died and everything is okay?"

"I know. They don't realize who he was."

"Do you want to leave here?"

"Yes, but I would put some guards on them. I honestly don't think Gabriel will come back here. He's not stupid and he doesn't know that they have anything to do with us, but I'm not willing to take that chance."

"Then where do we go?"

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Who is this? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's me."

Edward's eyes grew big and he scrambled out of his chair in the sitting room and ran into the study. "Jason?" He had seen him on the news. "I know that you're in trouble. What can I do?"

"I need somewhere to hide out. We're about an hour away."

"I don't think that they'll look for you at one of my places and there is one that is not in my name. I used a fake one. I never trust the vultures in the press."

Jason shook his head. "Where?"

"Do you think you can get to Oswego?"

"Yes. It's about two and half hours away."

"Alright, there are plants on the side of the house, look for the forth pot from the right. There's a key box buried under it. You'll have to bring food."

"That's okay."

"The electric is on. I didn't have the heart to sell it. Lila loved going there."

"Thank you, Edward."

"Are you sure you're okay? I know we don't always get along, but I do worry."

"I'm safe. I promise I'll stop by after I get back."

"I would like that." Too much time had passed and he isn't getting any younger.

They said goodbye and Jason shared the news with Elizabeth.

"We'll have to lay low. There will be more people in the area."

He used google maps to see a picture of the house. There are big trees on either side, but he can see other houses.

"I can think of worst places to hide. At least we'll have a beautiful view."

"Hopefully, the neighbors won't be too nosey."

"Let's get some sleep. We need to get a car tomorrow and somehow get out of town undetected. Maybe Jim can smuggle us out and we'll meet Paulie and take whatever car he brings and then Jim can bring him home with him so he can guard them."

"Sounds good."

They went to bed, both wondering if it was the right move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jim and Doreen came to visit. They saw the bags and Jim sighed.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

"The man that was here was the one that is after us."

Doreen gasped.

"I know. Why was he here?"

"Their car broke down."

"He was on the way to Canada," Jason said, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you think he'd come back here?"

"No, but I can't take that chance. I need to leave a guard with you. You can say that it's your cousin or something. I'd rather him be inside, since the cops are probably watching your house. He can get to know Chloe. His name is Paulie."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that, but I need you to take us a little way out of Buffalo so we can meet up with Paulie. He'll have a car for us and food and then you can bring him back with you. Take him into town and get a burger or something so the people you normally hang out with see you."

"I know this sounds crazy, but I'm gonna miss you," Jim said.

Jason slightly smiled. "We'll miss you too. I can't say thank you enough."

"You know you don't have to give us that vacation."

"A deal is a deal. You're going to get an epic one."

Doreen hugged him, taking him off guard. "You take care of her okay?"

"I will."

She hugged Liz. "Did I do good?"

Liz laughed. "Very good."

Doreen winked at her. "Alright, I'll go fix some breakfast before you go. I can't send you away on an empty stomach."

Chloe waited patiently for Jason to pet her and he leaned over and gave her head a nice rub.

"I think Chloe's going to miss you too," Jim said.

Jason smiled. "Paulie loves dogs. I'm sure she'll forget all about me."

"That dog's brain is like a steel trap," Jim said. Soon enough, Doreen called them and they went into the basement area and ate.

The mood is somber. Jim and Doreen are scared for them.

"You're going to come upstairs and go into the garage. We'll take Doreen's SUV and you can lay down on the seat so no one sees you."

"Sounds good."

"I have some food for you. I know Paulie is bringing some, but I want you to have something homemade. All of you have to do is heat it up."

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Thanks." She disappeared up the stairs and grabbed Elizabeth's new wig and then came back down and put it on her.

It was a higher quality one, so you couldn't tell. This one is shoulder length. Liz looked in the mirror. "It looks good."

Jim gave her a hug. "Take care of my boy for me."

"I will."

He gave Jason a quick hug as Doreen and Liz embraced. "Alright, let's get on the road."

They went upstairs and Jason gave Chloe some love before getting into the truck. He lay on his side and Liz got in front of him.

Jim kissed his wife goodbye and then made her go into the shelter until she had to leave for her appointment. He didn't want to leave her alone, but knew she'd be fine down there.

"Alright, I'll let you know when it's safe to sit up."

He turned on some music and about twenty minutes later he let them know they were out of town.

"We've got about fifteen minutes to go."

Liz and Jason held hands.

"You know our number by heart, right?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"If you get in trouble, you let me know. I have trucker friends all over. They'll get you out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They pulled up to the meeting place and Jim turned around. "Please be careful."

"We will."

"Call us soon as you can okay?"

"Okay."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "Bye." She quickly followed Jason out the car and they slipped into the other one. Paulie stood by the door to talk to them.

"It's full and the groceries are in the trunk. There's a package on the floor from the boss."

"You got what I asked for?"

He patted his pocket. "Yes."

Jason wanted to give Jim and Doreen more money. "Thanks."

"Be safe."

He got into Jim's car and they exchanged pleasantries and Jim and Jason went their separate ways.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gabriel transferred some money he had in off shore accounts to a new one. Luckily, he was smart enough to keep the bulk of his fortune overseas. His U.S. accounts had already been frozen. There is no turning back now. He will probably be on the run forever. Most people would get out of the country and re-event themselves, but he is driven by his revenge. He just couldn't let it go and wanted every Jerome dead. With that thought, he started to develop of a plan. Locating Jason will probably be impossible, so he knows what he has to do to smoke him out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled into the driveway of Edward's house. It has a beautiful view of the lake and he is thinking it is a shame to have to let it go to waste. They quickly popped the trunk and Jason dug up the key and went inside. It took a few trips, but they got everything in and then started putting it away.

"It's nice," she said as she walked around. It is small and cozy with two bedrooms and one bath.

He is a little surprised that it's smaller, but he likes it. No sooner had they settled down on the couch when they heard a knock.

Jason sighed and got up and opened the door. There is an older lady standing there looking surprised.

"Oh hello, I thought that maybe Edward was here."

"No, I'm his grandchild."

"How nice, I haven't seen him here since Lila passed away. I was hoping he tore himself away from the company and found some time to relax." Truth be told, she always had a little crush on him.

"No such luck."

She smiled. "I don't want to keep you. Enjoy your stay and if you see your grandfather, tell him Carole said hello."

"I will."

Jason locked the door. Hopefully, no one else would bother them. He grabbed the bag that Sonny had left them and opened it. There is a note. "Jason, I hope everything is okay. I put a few things in here to keep you busy. Julian is doing well and recovering. Hopefully, it won't be long before we can bring you home." He took out the travel books and put them down next to him. There are a couple of books for Elizabeth and some art magazines. He chuckles at the look on Elizabeth's face when she spots the chocolate.

"My dad must have told him that I'm an addict."

He watches her open the bag and rip one open, popping it into her mouth.

"Divine."

It hit him that there is so much about her that he doesn't know. "What else do you like?"

Her face softened. "I don't know…baths. I like watching the sunset, especially when there's some clouds in the sky."

She licked her lips and he smirked. "Are they good?"

She glanced at the chocolates and then back at him. "Very."

He leans forward and sucks on her lips and then kisses her sensuously. When he pulls back she bites her lip and the dreamy look in her eyes let him know that she is definitely aroused. "I think we need to test out the bed."

Her mouth slowly curved up. "I would be into that."

He grabbed her head and then plundered her mouth before picking her up and carrying her into the master bedroom where he stripped her naked and feasted on her body. Elizabeth was in heaven as he pleasured her over and over until they both lay sated and exhausted.

"You're going to be the end of me," she said as she struggled to catch her breath.

When her reply is met with silence, her eyes flutter open and she wonders what is going through his mind. Their eyes held for a long moment before Jason spoke.

"Maybe it's wrong, but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Things don't usually work out for me."

She touched his face lovingly. "I'm not going anywhere Jason."

He kissed her passionately, pouring out his feelings as she melted beneath him. "I sure hope not."

She felt overwhelmed by how good he makes her feel and then her dad popped into her head. There is a chance that he won't be happy about the relationship. "So, you got along with my dad, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't interact with him a lot, but when I did we were fine. You think he'll be mad?"

"I don't know. It's my life, so he knows better than to tell me who to date."

Jason has a feeling that Elizabeth wears the pants in that relationship. "I don't talk to my family a lot. I didn't remember them after the accident and severed ties with them. I couldn't be what they wanted me to be. I don't hang out with them, but it's not as bad as it was."

"Do you want to be closer?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think about them a lot. It is what it is."

"I guess with me losing my mom and being the only child, I'm really close to my dad because he raised me. I can't imagine not remembering him. I think it would kill him."

"I know it hurt them, but at the time, I couldn't control my rage and when I could, they didn't like my lifestyle choice."

Liz lifted his hand that was entwined with hers and kissed it. "I'm sorry. You don't have to be alone, Jason. You've got me now."

He slightly smiled. "That sounds really nice."

They spent the rest of the day just lounging and reading and then they stood at the huge window at the front of the house and watched the sunlight disappear. For the next couple of days, they got to relax and just enjoy each other. It's too bad it didn't last long enough.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate them! After Gabriel is handled, there will be lull before some drama kicks up again, so hang in there.

Chapter 14

Stan glanced at his computer monitor and cursed in disbelief.

Sonny frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Gabriel is in town."

"What!"

"He's at ELQ."

Sonny's heart is pounding in his chest. "He has to know that Jason is not close to his family."

"It's still family. There's no way that Jason will let them get hurt. Jason gave Paulie his phone. We can't get in touch with him and don't know where he is."

Sonny growled as he stood. This is going to end badly. He pulled out his phone and called Johnny to have him go to Edward.

"He's leaving."

"The son of a bitch just wanted to make a statement."

"If the people who are after him come to Port Charles, it's going to be a blood bath," Stan said. Gabriel's enemies wouldn't play around. They'd go in for the kill.

"We'll gather everyone together tonight and we'll figure out what we should do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked up to the reception desk. "Hi."

The younger woman smiled at him, appreciating his handsome face. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Edward Quartermaine."

"Your name?"

"Johnny O'Brien."

She checked the calendar. "Is he expecting you?" Edward usually didn't take appointments so early.

"No, but he'll want to talk to me."

She shrugged. "What company are you from?"

"House of Corinthos," he said trying not to smirk at her look of confusion when she picked up her phone.

"Mr. Quartermaine, there is a gentleman named Johnny O'Brien that's here to see you."

Edward frowned. "Is he selling something?"

"I don't think so. He said you'd want to see him."

"Who does he work for?"

"House of Corinthos."

Edward gasped. "Bring him to my office." He fiddled with a pen until the door finally pushed open. "Did Sonny send you here to kill me?"

Johnny grinned. "Not this visit."

Edward grunted and pointed to a chair. "Is this about Jason?"

Johnny nodded. "Can we talk in another office?"

"You think this one is bugged?"

"Maybe..."

Edward stood and Johnny followed him to a conference room. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are in danger. There is a man after Jason who made it a point to make sure that we saw him standing outside your building about a half hour ago. I think he's sending a message that if Jason doesn't do what he wants, he'll attack you."

Edward gripped the arms of his chair. "I'll hire some guards then."

"I really don't think that will help. This is very serious. We don't know where Jason is, but he needs to know what is going on."

"Maybe I don't want him to know because if he does, then he'll come back and then what? He'll be killed. I've lived a long life. I don't want to die, but I sure as hell don't want Jason making that sacrifice. I know we haven't gotten along because of the business, but he's still my grandson. Monica has lost enough people that she loves."

"If you know anything about Jason, then you know he hates people making decisions for him."

"I'm aware of that, but it still doesn't mean I want him thrown to the slaughter. Can you find this guy and do what I know you're capable of?"

"We're trying. There are other men that are after him. If they come to Port Charles, it's not going to be pretty. They won't care about casualties."

Edward's eyes shut as he contemplated the gravity of the situation. Giving up Jason's location just seemed like the wrong thing to do.

Johnny's head tilted as he observed Edward's body language. "You know where he is. Don't you?"

Edward's eyes snapped open. "Now why would Jason ever confide in me?"

"Because you are the last person anyone would think he'd go to. It's brilliant really. Edward, it's not just you who is in danger. Monica, Alan, and Tracy will be a target too. Jason doesn't have his regular phone. I have it. Please consider getting a message to him. It's important. A lot of innocent people are going to die and we don't have time. I need him. He'll know what to do." Jason is good at solving these kinds of problems.

Edward ignored his plea. "What should we do to protect ourselves?"

"There's not much you can do. He'll see you. He has eyes everywhere. You need to lay low. I dispatched some guards to the house and here. When it's time to go home, they will escort you."

"Tracy is out of the country."

"Where are Monica and Alan?"

"They are at the Metro Court having breakfast. I was supposed to meet them."

"I'll send Francis over there. He was on the way to the hospital. You need to call them and warn them, but be careful about using your phone. I can have Francis pull her aside and tell her the details."

"That would probably be for the best. She's nosey."

Johnny chuckled and handed him a piece of paper. "That is my number. Give it to Jason." He handed Edward a disposable phone. "Use that to make any calls related to this situation."

Edward didn't deny or admit that he knows where Jason is.

"Be careful Edward and watch your surroundings. Have the building checked for bombs, especially in the garage area. You need to up security. I wouldn't put it past him to make some grand statement because he likes attention."

Edward sighed. "I'll be careful."

Johnny left and Edward stayed seated for a few minutes. There is no phone in the vacation home, so he did what he thought was best and phoned an old friend and tried to get Carole's number. He left a message and then tried to call Monica and Alan, who had stayed at the Metro Court to get away the night before and were probably on their way to eat. Since they weren't answering, he decided to go fetch them himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny left a guard on Edward and then went back to a secret location. Sonny is there with Stan and the guys with Julian listening in.

"He knows where Jason is."

Sonny is stunned.

"Brilliant," Stan said.

"Very much so and no one would guess. He didn't admit it, but he didn't deny it either. I told him to send Jason a message, but he's hesitant. He thinks he'll be sending Jason to his death."

"We could be," Sonny said softly. "What next?"

"We find him."

Stan hit enter a few times as he typed furiously. "I found him."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"He's an arrogant S.O.B. He's staying at the Metro Court," he said as he watched a video feed.

"Unbelievable."

"If Jason comes back with Elizabeth, it's going to be a disaster," Julian said.

"If he doesn't come back, then lots of people will die," Max said.

Sonny is beside himself. "He's going to want you, Julian. No matter what, you can't give yourself up."

"I'm not sacrificing Elizabeth and you know it will come to that. He wants her dead to punish me. The man has nothing to lose."

"Maybe he can leave Elizabeth wherever they are and come on his own," Milo said.

"I'm not convinced she will obey," Julian said. His daughter is headstrong.

"Then we'll deal with it and hide her."

"Monica and Alan are at the Metro Court. I texted Francis so he can get a few more men over there just in case. Apparently, Edward is headed there too," Johnny said.

All they need is to hear from Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard someone banging on the door. He quickly got out of bed and threw some clothes on and grabbed his gun. Stealthily, he crept towards it and when he looked out, he is surprised to see Carole. He puts the gun in the back of his pants and smooths his hair down before opening it. "Carole?"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I got a call from your grandfather."

Jason is shocked. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

He stepped backwards and she entered the room. It had been a long time since she had been in the house. Edward had a cleaning person come over every occasionally to open the place up and dust.

"He said that you need to call this number at 9:30 A.M."

He took the paper from her hand. "Thank you. I'm sorry if he woke you up."

"I was a nurse, so I always wake up early. He sounded really nervous."

"We haven't always gotten along. This trip was something he offered as a truce."

Carole slightly smiled. "I'm glad that you're working things out. I know Lila always talked about her family in such a loving way."

"I miss her."

She nodded. "Well, I won't keep you. It's almost time to call. Take care, Jason."

He walked her out and then went back to the bedroom.

"What's going on?"

"Edward called her."

Liz jerked into a sitting position. "What?"

"I know. I have to call him in five minutes." Something is definitely wrong if Edward is breaking the silence. Part of Jason didn't want to know because he has a feeling that everything is about to change.

She ran to use the bathroom and when she came back, Jason had retrieved his last throwaway phone and is already talking to Edward.

"What happened?"

Edward got up from the table and walked towards the balcony as Monica, Alan, and Francis watched. They had been trying to decide what they are going to do to stay safe. "I didn't want to call you. I don't want you hurt."

"Just tell me."

"Gabriel showed up in front of ELQ. Johnny thinks he was trying to send a message."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "This is bad."

"He put guards on me and your mom and dad. There hasn't been any further contact. Sonny wants you to call this number after you are off the phone with me."

Jason scrambled to find a pen and paper. "Go ahead." He jotted down the number.

"Jason, I know that we haven't been very close, but Monica can't lose you. She has already lost Emily to cancer three years ago and AJ to drinking five years before."

Liz watched the pain wash over Jason's face.

"I know, but I can't let him hurt you. This has nothing to do with you and I won't let you suffer over this."

"I would gladly sacrifice myself for my family, I'm an old man."

Jason didn't know what to say. "I'll make the call. Please be careful until I can get there."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis approached Edward. "I don't want to scare you. I'm Francis—Johnny sent me. The man that is after Jason is staying in this hotel. You need to leave as soon as possible." The other guard was checking out the outside of the building for anything that looked suspicious.

Edward surveyed the room nervously. "We just have to pay the check."

"I'll send the waitress over."

Monica and Alan watched a pale Edward sit.

"We need to pay and get out. We'll have to go get your bags."

"They are downstairs. I left them at the desk and they are going to keep them there," Alan said.

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ended the call, wanting to throw the phone.

"What happened?"

"Gabriel is in Port Charles."

Liz swallowed hard. "And we need to go back to save your family?"

"I want you to stay here."

"No, Jason. I can't. They are going to expect you to deliver me and when you don't…" her voice trailed off, unable to even finish the sentence.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead. "Whatever happens, I can't let you sacrifice yourself. "

"I feel the same way. You can't leave me here."

"If I take you back, I may not be able to protect you. He's the most dangerous person I've come up against."

She touched his face. "I trust you Jason. I know that you'll do your best."

His eyes closed. "I need to talk to Sonny and then we'll decide what to do."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone in the room is tense as they waited for the phone to ring. Bad scenarios are running through their minds. They need to get to Gabriel, but he didn't use his name to pay for the room, so they have no idea which one he occupied, not to mention he is surrounded by normal customers.

The phone rang and Johnny quickly grabbed it. "Hello?"

"It's me."

Johnny put it on speakerphone. "Go ahead. We're listening."

"Why can't you get to him?"

"Because he's staying at the Metro Court and he rented several rooms under different names. We're not sure where he is." Due to privacy laws, there are no cameras on the floors.

Jason sighed. "Has he made any threats?"

"He keeps showing up at different places. Our cameras caught him in front of ELQ, the Towers, and the hospital. He's sending a message."

"Is my family protected?"

"Yes." They don't know what Gabriel has in store and are playing a dangerous game.

"I'm coming back."

Johnny sighed. "Jason, there are very bad people out there trying to off Gabriel. They make you look like a marshmallow. They are stalking him. We're following him, but it's a mess trying to figure out who is who. If we add you to the mix, it's going to get ugly fast."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Yes. She wants to come back with me."

Julian cleared his throat. "You need to convince her that isn't a good idea. In fact, it sucks."

"Um, you do know your daughter, right?"

Everyone in the room fought a smile.

"Are you saying you know her better?"

"No, but she is stubborn and won't give in."

"Can't you sneak out or something?" Julian said.

"I'm not going to lie to her. I can't."

Julian growled. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Jason didn't answer right away and everyone is surprised.

"Son of a…."

Liz, who could hear the conversation, grabbed the phone. "Not another word, daddy. We're together so you're just going to have to deal with. I'm not letting Jason sacrifice himself for me, so you'll just have to live with my decision."

"You are all I have left."

"I know, but I can't let a bunch of people die because of me."

Julian slammed his fist down on a desk. "Dammit, Elizabeth."

She swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to change my mind."

"We'll pack and leave now," Jason said, his gruff tone signally that his word is final. "Text me an address of a safe house you want us to go to. It needs to be off the grid."

"We have a place," Sonny said, intending to send them to the safe house where Ric is staying.

"See you soon."

Julian remained silent, so Sonny started to clear the room for a minute so they could talk privately.

Johnny suddenly stood as he put his phone to his ear. "What's going on?"

His muscles are taut and everyone's eyes are glued to him.

"Shit! Just do what they say for now."

Francis knows he can be discovered at any moment. He was around the corner getting their bags and there was no exit. Luckily, the coat person hadn't come back from her break. "Carly is here along with Edward, Monica, and Alan."

Johnny was jotting it down. "Anyone else?"

He peeked around the corner. Several gunmen are yelling at people to get down. "Just the mayor, Nikolas Cassadine, Anna Scorpio, Maxie, and Lulu. I think that's it. I can see six gunmen."

"Alright, be safe. I'll get Stan to tap in."

"Shit, a man is moving this way. I'm near the coat room."

"Got it."

Francis hung up and Johnny let out a sharp breath.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Gabriel and his men have taken hostages at the Metro Court." He read off the list of names.

"Shit."

"They are in the main lobby. Stan, we need to get a blueprint and locate any access points. There are six gunmen that he could see."

Stan got on it.

"This is really bad," Sonny said. They knew what is coming. The question is what they are willing to do about it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! I'm knee deep in an audit at work, so hopefully, I didn't make too many mistakes.

Chapter 15

Gabriel glanced around the room. The guards had just blacked out the glass in the lobby doors and Carly had shut the blinds. The elevator was shut down and the other entrances were locked. She sent a message to all rooms that there is an emergency and everyone needs to stay calm and stay inside. That is how Mac found out. There were so many calls pouring in from the hotel to 911, that it had overloaded the system.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Gabriel. If you listen and follow directions, you may survive our visit today."

Carly swallowed hard. "Why are you here?"

He focused on her. "Carly, right?" Gabriel had done is homework and knew she had dated Sonny.

"Yes." The fact he knew her name was creeping her out.

"Well Carly, today I plan on taking down Julian Jerome and I'm going to use the Quartermaines to do it."

Monica gasped.

"You are Jason's mommy. I'm hoping that he loves you enough to give me what I want. I guess time will tell."

"Then why do you need the rest of us?" Maxie asked as she crossed her arms.

Gabriel glared at her. "And who are you?"

"I'm Maxie."

"I can already tell that you are a know it all. How about you shut up and do as I tell you. You're not going anywhere." His eyes swung back to Monica. "It should be an interesting day. I can't wait to see if Jason helps you or turns his back on the people who turned their backs on him."

Edward's eyes narrowed which is something that didn't go unnoticed.

"You were the leader of the anti-Jason pack old man. You'll only have yourself to blame if they don't make it out alive."

Monica grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed.

"You want to say something, mommy?"

Monica's glare almost cut him. "What exactly does my son have that you want?"

Gabriel smiled. "Elizabeth Jerome."

They are getting the picture.

"You're going to kill her, aren't you?" Anna asked.

Their gaze connected. "If Julian and Jason don't do what I want, then yes. In fact, I will probably kill her regardless because Julian needs to be put in his place. What is your name?"

"Anna."

Francis had his phone on speaker. He had hidden in the coatroom until the gunman left. He knew he probably didn't have a lot of time left before they found him and put him with the others. In the meantime, he wants Johnny to know what was up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A breaking news report broke into the song playing on the radio in the car.

"This just in, there is a hostage situation at the Metro Court hotel in Rochester. Police and tactical units are onsite. We have no information about how many people have been affected, but the hotel is on lockdown. Please avoid the area. You will not get through."

Jason cursed under his breath.

"He's going to hold them hostage to get to me."

"I won't let him."

"What are you going to do, Jason?"

"Find a way in and if that doesn't work, I'll talk to him."

Liz gasped. "Jason! No!"

"Elizabeth, it may be the only way." He grabbed her hand. "I can't let him have you. Don't ask me to."

She couldn't speak as she fought back tears.

Jason pressed down harder on the gas pedal. He needs to get there as soon as possible.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan tried to take deep breaths, but he couldn't quite catch his breath.

Monica took his pulse and then grabbed his hand. His heart is racing. "Alan, you need to come calm down."

"I'm trying," he growled.

He closed his eyes and loosened up this tie.

"What's the problem?" Gabriel asked as he observed from across the room.

"He has heart problems," Monica said.

"A heart surgeon with heart problems, how ironic." He turned to Carly. "Do you have water behind the desk?"

She nodded.

"Get him one."

"Thank you," Monica said.

"I can't have anything happen to my collateral before the main event happens." He certainly didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart.

Carly grabbed the water and handed it to Alan.

"Thank you," he said as he unscrewed the cap and took a gulp.

The phone is ringing incessantly.

"Answer it," Gabriel growled.

Carly picked it up, her hand slightly shaking.

"Carly? It's Mac."

"Hi ,Mac."

Gabriel walked next to Carly and rested his hand that was holding the gun on the counter. "Don't say my name."

"Can you tell me who is there?"

"He wants to know who is here."

"Sorry, not going to happen."

"He said no," Carly said before sucking in a deep breath.

"What does he want?"

Carly stared at the gun. "Can I tell him what you want?"

Gabriel leaned closer, making her cringe. "I want Jason Morgan. If he's not here in a half hour, I start shooting. And there is a bomb in the lobby. Don't make me detonate it. Hang up the phone Carly."

Mac was livid. "I knew this was mob related. He wants Jason."

Ronnie shook his head. "All of this for Jason? I don't know." It just didn't add up.

"I guess he isn't dead," Lucky muttered.

His phone rang. "Did you find Anna and Maxie?"

"No."

"I think they are inside. They want Jason."

"I'll go talk to Sonny then," the detective said preparing to leave the scene.

Mac looked around and saw him standing close by. "Don't bother. He's right here." He marched over to him. "Why do they want Jason?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Don't play games with me Sonny. I have family in there. Why?"

Johnny cleared his throat. "It might be related to the shooting."

Mac frowned. "Jerome?"

"We're trying to figure it out, but we haven't had much luck."

Mac knows there is more to it. "Get Jason here now. They'll start shooting in about twenty-five minutes and there is a bomb." He went back to his post and sent a message to the officers cordoning the area to let him through.

Jason had practically flown home and was about fifteen minutes away. "Morgan."

"Jason, it's Johnny. Gabriel is asking to see you. Your family is inside and he's using them as leverage. He'll start shooting in twenty-five and apparently, the lobby is wired to blow."

Jason smacked his hand against the steering wheel. "I won't have time to take Elizabeth to the safe house."

"Make her stay in the car. I'll have Milo meet you and he can watch her."

"Okay."

Johnny told him where to go and then Jason ended the call knowing he was about to get in an argument with the one person he really didn't want to go there with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim had the radio on and heard about the hostage situation.

Doreen sighed. "It could be them."

"I know."

"This just in, apparently, the armed man holding a group of people hostages at the Metro Court in Port Charles, wants Jason Morgan or he'll start shooting. They have fifteen minutes or all hell will break loose."

Doreen threw down her dish towel. "Pack a bag. We're going to Port Charles. Something tells me that Elizabeth is going to need us."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason parked in the lot and turned to her as Milo walked towards them. They are a half a block away. "You have to stay here. He may have men running around."

Her eyes billowed with tears. "I'm scared that I'll never see you again."

He leaned over and kissed her. "You will. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep."

He touched her face. "I will do everything that I can to come back to you. Okay?"

"Okay."

They kissed languidly and then Jason jumped out of the car. Milo handed him a Kevlar vest and he ripped off his shirt, put it on, and then re-dressed. "Take care of her Milo."

"I will. Good Luck."

Jason didn't even bother taking a gun. He knows that they will search him. Quickly, he jogged to the site and Mac breathed a sigh of relief and called the main desk.

"Mac?"

"Carly, Jason is here."

She closed her eyes as her stomach rolled. "He's here."

Gabriel smiled. "He better not be empty handed. Tell him to come to the door."

Monica is shaking, unable to fathom that she might have to watch her son die.

"Now who needs to calm down?" Alan asked her.

Edward hadn't said a word, but there is a permanent scowl on his face.

Anna scanned the room, counting the guards. Unfortunately, she isn't armed, but she hopes that if Jason has a plan that she can help.

Lulu is shaking. She had come along with Maxie because the other woman had begged her. Now she wishes she had gone to Kelly's instead.

Jason looked at Sonny and nodded.

"Go inside," Mac said. "And don't do anything stupid."

"Okay."

Jason took a deep breath and headed towards the double doors. It is chaos outside. There are reporters everywhere that had gotten through before they locked down the area and a ton of cops and EMT's. They are waiting for the worst to happen.

Jason opens the door and immediately is grabbed and pushed against the wall as a man pats him down.

Gabriel smiled. "The illusive Jason Morgan, we finally meet in person. Where is she?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Gabriel sneered. "Wrong answer." He points the gun at Alan. "Want to answer again?"

"You don't need her."

"Don't tell me what I need. I know exactly what it will take to get that disk."

The guard whispered in his ear and Gabriel cursed.

Jason could see the fear in his eyes. "Is your past catching up with you?"

Gabriel shot the gun as everyone screamed. Jason didn't even flinch as it flew by his head. "Shut up! This is all Julian's fault."

Jason gazed at his mom and then the rest of his family, making sure they are okay.

"Where is she?" he yelled as he starts to unravel.

"About an hour away…"

Gabriel's chest is heaving as he grabs his head and turns in a circle. "No, no, no, get her here! You get her here or I will blow everyone you love to pieces!" His enemies are surrounding them and he needs to finish this. If he is going down, he wants to take everyone else with him.

"May I borrow a phone?"

Jason moved forward a few steps and Gabriel held up his hand and his guard took out his phone and delivered it to Jason. He called Sonny. "He wants Elizabeth. She's an hour away. You know where."

"We heard. Francis is right around the corner. Be careful."

Jason ended the call and handed the phone back.

Maxie starts to panic. She can't last another hour. "I've got to get out of here. I can't stay here."

"Make her shut up now," he growled to Anna.

Anna put her arm around Maxie. "Please don't say anything else. Please….."

Maxie starts to cry.

Gabriel grabbed her by the hair and yanked her, making Maxie scream and Anna beg for her life.

"Shut up!" Gabriel yelled.

Anna's mouth clamped shut, but Maxie couldn't stop, so Gabriel reared back and hit her on the head with the gun and she smashed down onto the floor. Anna put her hand over her mouth and Lulu whimpered, making Gabriel turn to her.

"You better keep it under control or your next." He then whirled around and looked at Jason. "Sit down right where you are."

Jason did what he was told.

The major cleared his throat. "Sir, I might be in the position to help you get out of this mess."

Gabriel laughed. "Really? Do tell."

"I'm the mayor. I could get you a plane. This place is probably surrounded and…" before he could finish, Gabriel shot Garrett in the head as all the women screamed.

"I hate politicians," he muttered.

Nikolas had inched closer to Lulu and grabbed her hand and squeezed, trying to give her some comfort. She is shaking like a leaf.

"Keep her quiet or you die," Gabriel said to him.

Nicholas nodded. This is a no win situation and he knows that it will probably get worse. His eyes lock with Jason's for a second. If they don't get out of here alive, Helena will show up and that will be a whole other problem.

Gabriel looked at his watch. "Tick tock. You do realize what will happen if you don't deliver, right?"

Jason slowly nodded. All he can hope for is that Francis could create a diversion so he could take down the guard that is behind him and get his gun.

"Stand up."

Jason slowly stood and Gabriel trained his gun at him.

"Bang bang."

Monica scrambled to her feet and moved in front of her son. "Enough! I already lost him once, it's not happening again."

Jason touched her arm.

"Well, well. The mama bear is protecting her cub. Are you ready to die for him?"

Alan made a guttural noise as his heart sank.

Monica took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Monica…," Jason said painfully. "Don't."

"Isn't this touching?"

Monica turned to meet Jason's gaze. "I love you Jason and I'd do anything for you, but if we're going to die, I really need you to call me mom just once."

Jason's eyes reflected kindness. "Okay, mom."

Monica trained her eyes on the floor for a moment as tears gathered on her cheeks and then she quickly pivoted and glared at Gabriel who laughed.

"Now I know where he gets it from." He cocked his gun. "Move! I'm not going to ask you again."

"Please," Jason said. He couldn't bear her dying because of him.

She heard the desperation in his voice and shakily walked back to Alan and sat on the floor.

As the two men sneered at each other, everyone else watched nervously.

"Did you kill her?" Jason asked.

"Who?"

"Ava?"

Gabriel's head moved to the right, surprised by his question. "No."

Jason's brows went up. "Really?"

"I loved Ava with everything I had. She got me and no matter how much we argued, I would never kill her."

"And the disk?"

"I knew she had it, but once she fell in love with me she wouldn't have used it." That was the truth, but unfortunately, it had fallen into the wrong hands.

Jason frowned. It sounded like a really messed up relationship.

"You know, while I might have had a problem killing her, the same wouldn't apply to you."

The sound of a gunshot filled the air seconds before Jason's body recoiled as Monica called out his name and Lulu screamed.

"You monster!" Alan yelled.

"Relax, he has on Kevlar." His guard had informed him.

Carly let out a sob and Gabriel spun around and their eyes locked.

"Are you in love with him?"

"I love him. He's my best friend. Please let me check on him."

"No." He pointed to Anna. "You go."

She got up and checked on Jason. "He still has a pulse." She tried to undo the Kevlar, but her hands are shaking, so she felt around for the bullet instead and when she realizes it didn't go through she let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did it hit?"

"Upper right chest."

Monica and Alan's eyes locked. He will be in pain, but he'll live. With the caliber of gun that was used, it will probably feel like a semi had hit him. They are lucky that Gabriel didn't go for his lungs or heart.

Anna touched Jason's face and then pushed his shockingly blonde hair back. "You need to wake up. We need to get out of here," she whispered.

Maxie starts to stir and when her eyes blink open and she sees Jason, she screams.

"Bitch," Gabriel said before grabbing her. "You either get it together or die."

She whimpered, but sucked in a sob and then crawled to Nicholas and Lulu and fell into his arms.

"She's scared," Carly said softly.

Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to calm down and then walked over to a chair and plopped onto it. There is no way out of this. He is probably going to die and he hates that these assholes have gotten the best of him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the action and are still hanging in there!

Chapter 16

Jason's body jerked, causing all the gunmen to train their weapons on him.

Anna held his face as he struggled to come around. "Just lay there. You were shot."

Pain radiated throughout his body as he struggled to suck in air.

"Try to stay calm," Monica said softly. "You'll be bruised, but I think you'll be fine." Hopefully, it didn't do any internal damage.

Jason's chest heaved as he writhed in pain.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Gabriel asked. "That's just a preview of what's to come if you don't deliver."

Jason's adrenaline is pumping. He really wants to beat the crap out of Gabriel. It took a few minutes, but he finally felt like he could breathe a little bit better, although it was still a struggle.

"If you sit up, it's really going to hurt so just lay there a while longer." Anna suggested.

"Okay."

"He's fine. Go back to where you were."

She squeezed Jason's hand for a second and then moved.

Milo is listening intently.

"What's happening?" Liz asked.

"Maxie was hurt and Jason….."

"Please Milo, tell me."

"He's alive and bruised, but he was shot."

She gasped.

"The Kevlar protected him."

"This is insanity." She didn't know how much longer she could sit there and let other people get hurt. The guilt is eating away at her.

Back inside, Alan's heart rate is going down and Jason is trying to keep still. His chest hurts worse than he thought it should and he is worried that something is seriously wrong.

Mac has SWAT officers set up around the perimeter of the building. The National Guard had also arrived. Stan had released more information, so the government is considering it a possible terrorist act and sent several agencies. Since the hotel is actually attached from behind the lobby and not above it, they decide to access it from the other side and get people out. It is taking a long time since they had to move floor by floor to clear it. They used government hackers to get into the hotel computers to see how many guests they were dealing and where they were located.

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore, so she bolted from the car as Milo gave chase. By the time he caught up to her, she had made it to a grassy knoll in front of the building next to the hotel. A loud boom echoed through the air from close by and Milo tackled her as two projectiles raced through the air above them. Everyone outside ducked and took cover the best they could as the metal pierced the doors of the building and the ground shook as they slammed into the structure. The noise was deafening as windows burst when the explosives ripped through the lobby. The roof partially caved as a fireball billowed into the sky. Several people were knocked unconscious and it was chaos when a crowd tried to flee only to be told to drop down and take cover. They had no idea where the rocket launcher was or the enemy. The guardsmen armed their weapons and took off in the direction it came from.

Elizabeth desperately screamed Jason's name as Milo held her back.

Ronnie glanced at Mac with disbelief. "You think anyone could survive that?"

"I don't know." It was hard to process the enormity of the situation.

The firemen put some water on it from afar, hoping it wouldn't spread because the building is unstable.

Sonny groaned as he shifted his aching body. "Call Cal and get some construction guys over here. They won't go in if the structure isn't shored up." They need to get to Jason and Francis fast.

Johnny made the call. People are starting to stand as officers shout directions and they learn that the site of the launch was vacated and only the weapons were left behind. He rushed over to Mac and told him what they were doing. The man wanted to get into the building just as much as they did.

Smoke poured out of damaged structure, but it had changed colors, so they knew the water had worked to quell the flames.

The police tentatively approached the building with a few SWAT members and firemen and shined some flashlights inside the smoky haze of darkness that had enveloped the interior. There is a body near the door and they drag it out. The man on the ground came to life and tried to get up, clearly confused and overwhelmed.

Milo and Elizabeth stood and she starts to run towards them as the man wobbled and partially leaned against a firefighter. His eyes met with Elizabeth's and she stopped.

Gabriel face contorted and he ripped the gun out of his pants, but before he could shoot, his body was riddled with bullets as Milo covered Elizabeth with his body after they fell to the ground.

The firefighter propelled himself backwards and was lucky that he wasn't hit.

Officers scrambled towards where the shots were fired. Mac called back all personnel from the building. It was definitely a precision hit because no one standing around Gabriel was harmed.

They just can't take the chance of people getting hurt until the area is secured. The military called for the evacuation of all buildings within a few blocks. Helicopters circled the area, looking for anything suspicious as bomb units were called. They have no way of knowing if Gabriel had really set bombs. In fact, most likely the projectiles would have set them off, but they are not taking any chances. People are hiding behind vehicles, wondering if there is more to come.

Jim and Doreen parked and walked up to an officer who had blocked off the street. "I have friends in there. Is there any way I can get through?"

"I'm afraid not. We're on lockdown right now."

They had heard the latest reports. "Do you think they are still alive?"

"I really can't say. It depends on where they were in the room. Until it's safe to go inside, we can't ascertain that."

Max ran towards them. "The construction guys are almost here. They'll figure out how to secure the building."

"Okay. Give me a name."

"Cal Mancelli."

"I'll make sure he gets through."

Max starts to turn and Doreen and Jim stopped him.

"Do you know if Elizabeth and Jason are okay?"

Max was surprised. "Who are you?"

Jim pulled Max away from the cops. "We helped them hide. They stayed with us."

"Oh. I'm not sure about Jason. He was shot earlier, but he had Kevlar on. Elizabeth wasn't in the building. She's near it though and upset."

"Tell her Jim and Doreen are here." He wished that he could help with the search, but he knew they wouldn't let anyone else in.

"I will."

Max left and walked up to his brother. "The guys are almost here." He turned to Elizabeth. "Jim and Doreen are here if you need them."

She is shocked, but glad that they thought to come. "Thanks."

It took twenty minutes for the area to be secured. At least a hundred cops have descended on the area and helped lock down a quarter of a mile radius around the building. Streets were lined with their patrol cars.

Cal rushed towards Sonny after he looked at the carnage of the hotel in disbelief. "Wow."

"I know. What do you think?"

"That roof is going to come down. We'll have to get in and get out and try not to move anything around too much." Mac and the fire chief are listening raptly.

"I'm not forcing my men to go in there."

One of the firefighters stepped forward. "I'm in."

Several officers and men who are in the Guard stepped forward as well. "I'm in," Johnny said. His best friends are in there and he needs to make sure they are okay.

"You'll need flashlights, masks, and backboards. Do not move anything that is still attached to the building. It could cause the whole roof to cave in."

"I'll go in with you and make sure nothing is disturbed," Cal said.

"Alright, let's get to it," Mac said.

Two army medics volunteered to go in as well. "We won't have a lot of time to stabilize. Get them on the back board and get out. Place them on the ground and the EMTs can assist them from there."

The group of brave men headed towards the building, hoping that this is still a recovery mission.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Earlier, inside the lobby, Gabriel walked around Jason then boldly stepped in front of the doors. "These represent your freedom. If Elizabeth comes walking through them in a few minutes, I'll let you all go. If not, you can blame Jason Morgan."

Nicholas felt Maxie trembling next to him. She is a wreck. Lulu whimpered and he pulled her closer and that is when Maxie bolted. Halfway to the door, they heard a weird sound and Gabriel dove to the side.

Francis had heard it too and he made a run for it, but only got halfway across the lobby before the projectiles pierced the double doors. There is screaming, then nothing. His world went black.

Alan had scrambled towards Jason and partially fell on top of him. Carly dove in front of a couch and Anna had done the same. Nicholas covered Lulu with his body and Edward did the same to Monica. The other armed men in the building took the brunt of the explosion and fire.

Parts of the building had fallen and slammed down onto the victims. The ones by couches actually had a better chance because the furniture helped block the debris.

They were cut, bones were broken, and for some, their lives were extinguished.

Francis started to stir. He is wet and it is pitch black. He coughed as the smoke seared his lungs. After trying to move his leg, he cried out in pain. It is lodged under something heavy and his head hurt and his whole body ached. "Anyone there?" he yelled.

There was no answer as the building creaked and water dripped from everywhere.

Suddenly, he saw flashlights.

"Hello! I'm over here!"

Johnny recognized his voice. "Francis?"

"Yeah. I'm trapped on your right in the middle towards the wall."

"We can't get to you right now, but hold on," Cal said.

The room is a disaster and the responders are immediately overwhelmed by the twisted metal and debris field, not knowing where to start.

They saw an arm and one of them ran towards it. It is Anna. They pulled away some furniture and plaster. "She has a pulse." Quickly they got her on a backboard and hauled her away.

One of the guardsmen found Maxie. "No pulse." They moved the desk off of her which had landed on her back after the explosion. It is heavy and had probably killed her instantly. He picked her up and carried her outside as Mac ran towards them and dropped to his knees when the man shook his head no.

Elizabeth starts to cry. It is looking bleak.

Someone almost stepped on Edward and they removed all the debris and rolled him over, exposing Monica. "They're alive," the officer said after checking their pulses.

Quickly they loaded them on backboards and got them help.

The building suddenly moaned and shifted, forcing those who remained inside to run. A little more of the ceiling fell as the remaining crowd gasped. The responders gathered together to reassess the situation.

The fire chief stepped forward. "I can't send my men back in there."

Sonny was angry. "You're going to let the rest of those people die?"

"I can't ask them to sacrifice their lives when the ceiling can collapse at any minute. It's like sending them to their deaths."

Everyone started yelling at each other and Mac whistled. "Enough! I'm going back in. Who is with me?"

One by one, the men who had already been in there stepped forward. They couldn't live with themselves if they didn't try again.

"Let's go."

They carefully reentered and heard a moan.

"You still with me, Francis?"

"Yes. Hurry..." He is in unbelievable pain. When the ceiling further collapsed, he had thought he was a goner.

Carly awoke. "Hello?" she said weakly. It is hard to focus her head hurts so badly and then she tried to take a deeper breath and coughed, making the pain worse.

"Who's there?" Mac asked.

"Carly."

"Keep talking."

She kept saying help and they made their way over to her. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. I think Nikolas and Lulu were across from me on my right."

They carefully freed her and put her on a board. She is crying as her eyes scan what is left of the lobby. Mac held her hand as they walked out and then quickly returned. They found Nikolas and Lulu and dug them out before carting them to the awaiting ambulances.

Elizabeth recognized her and ran to her. "Carly?"

"You're okay."

Liz nodded as they loaded her on the gurney.

"Jason?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Liz said emotionally.

They pushed her away and Liz started to cry and Sonny walked over to her and hugged her.

"You have to have faith."

They both glanced over at the door as another body is brought out. It is the mayor and he is pronounced dead from gunshot wounds.

Johnny struggled to make his way over to Francis, knowing that time is of the essence. He almost fell a few times, cutting himself on some jagged metal, but he didn't care. His friend needed him. "Francis?"

"I'm over here."

He cleared some ceiling tiles out of the way and then finally saw his face. "I see you." Another man scurried behind him with the backboard. "Where are you hurt?"

"I can't move my leg."

Johnny tried to see what is going on. "You have a pillar on it so you probably broke something."

"I need lots of drugs."

Johnny grinned. "Let me get a few more guys over here. Hang in there." He yelled for a few more men and they made their way over. They got lined up and tried to lift it. When they finally got it to budge, the EMT slid Francis backwards.

Francis muttered curse words under his breath as they got him on the board. "Jason?" he asked as the men carefully walked through the rubble.

"We haven't found him yet."

"Shit."

They got him outside.

"Monica just woke up. She said Alan and Jason are together."

Johnny ran back inside and the roof where Francis had been totally caved sending a debris cloud into the air. Everyone pushed their way and stayed back until it cleared.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and shut as her body starts to collapse. The stress of the situation is just too much. Milo picked her up and set her down over to the side.

"Is she okay?" An EMT asked as he rushed towards them.

"She's just distraught. Her boyfriend is in there."

He took her blood pressure which was racing. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Okay Elizabeth, I need you to try to take a couple of deep breaths."

Liz tried, but couldn't stop crying.

"We're doing everything we can to get everyone out."

Sonny walked over to her and held her hand. "We're going to get him out. There's one area they are having a problem getting too. They are going to focus on that. Monica let us know where they were."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow down a little so she could be strong for Jason.

A/N – I think this is the first time that I didn't let a perpetrator who was after Liz get to Liz.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Thanks for the comments! * Wendi – Jason couldn't have killed Gabriel. He's trapped inside with Alan. You'll get more details. The people who blew up the lobby (Gabriel's enemies) killed Gabriel.

Chapter 17

The hospital is on high alert. They really don't know what they are dealing with considering the damage that was done to the structure and the type of injuries. Some of the hotel guests had been shaken up and fell or were in shock. And of course, the more critical ones are filling up the OR.

Monica needs surgery. Despite being one big bruise, she also has a mild concussion, broken wrist, and a ruptured spleen. Edward has several cuts and a bruised back. He is in a lot of pain and his blood pressure is through the roof.

Nikolas was cut up pretty badly and has a head injury. A big piece of glass had lodged into his leg and they will have to operate to get it out. Lulu has a concussion and her foot was cut open from flying shrapnel as well as some first degree burns on her left outer leg. In fact, all the victims had small cuts everywhere, so the nurses had to pick metal out of wounds which is an excruciating task. The ones that are in the lobby longer are also dealing with varying degrees of smoke inhalation.

Carly has a broken ankle, is bruised, and has a head injury as well. Francis has a broken ankle too and it will require surgery and pins. The rest of his body is banged up pretty badly and he has some deep bruises on his thigh and hip. Diane is anxiously waiting to see him. Anna has a bruised hip, some deep cuts, and some minor burns on her leg.

As a precaution, there are officers scattered everywhere inside and outside of the building. Several of their colleagues had been critically injured. The mood is grim. The victims that are awake are also complaining about their hearing. Luckily, none of them had been burned severely. After piecing together the details with the other agencies, Mac came to the conclusion that whoever was after Gabriel had blown up the lobby and shot him when he escaped serious injury. They are long gone.

Edward watched Epiphany approach. "Any word on my son and Jason?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Quartermaine, they haven't been admitted." Epiphany wished she could assure him that they would be okay, but it was looking bleak. Time is running out.

"I don't think I could take losing them both," he said solemnly.

"Would you like me to pray with you Mr. Quartermaine?"

"It's Edward and I would love that."

They bowed their heads and Epiphany said a prayer which Edward added too. "Lila, please watch over them. It's not their time." His voice broke and Epiphany took his hand and hoped that he'd get his family back safe and sound.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan started to stir. Everything hurt. He isn't sure what is wrong with him, but he can't move. "Help!" he yelled before breaking into a coughing fit.

Johnny stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Quickly several men started lifting debris up until Alan's voice is heard stronger.

"Mr. Quartermaine?"

"Yes. I'm hurt. My son is unconscious."

"We're almost to you. Hang on."

They moved as fast as they could, knowing they didn't have much time. They ignored the creaks and sounds of things falling and continued on, finally seeing part of his body.

"This might hurt, but we're going to lift the table off of you."

They hoisted it and chucked it to the side. Alan couldn't breathe deeply as his body let him know it is under duress.

The EMT knelt down. "Talk to me."

"Can't breathe..."

"We'll get you some oxygen shortly."

"My heart is beating too fast."

"We're going to roll you over okay?"

"Just do it." He cried out right before they rolled him onto the backboard. "Save him." They carried him outside as everyone cheered.

Another EMT checked out Jason. "He has a pulse, but it's weak."

"He was shot, but he had Kevlar on," Johnny said.

"Let's slide him onto the board."

A few men hoisted him onto it and then they heard a loud cracking sound.

"Move!" Mac yelled.

They rushed through the shattered doors and had just made it out when the rest of the roof started caving in. Jason is placed on a gurney and Liz rushes to his side. "Jason!" she yelled.

"Sorry ma'am we need to get him to the hospital."

"Can I ride with him?"

"I'm afraid we don't have any room." They are also transporting an injured officer too.

She touched Jason's hand and then turned to Milo. "Please take me to the hospital." Jason is covered in dust and dried blood. She is so scared for him.

"Okay."

They ran back to the car. Jim and Doreen slipped out of theirs and hugged her.

"Are you holding up?"

"Not really. They just brought him out and he doesn't look good. He was unconscious."

"He'll fight for you. I don't think he's going anywhere."

"Can you follow us?"

Jim nodded. "Of course." They rushed back to their car and then followed Milo to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Alan and Jason are brought in, everyone rushes to assist them. They are taken into two different bays and Epiphany cut off Jason's shirt and wrenched open the vest. A huge bruise had formed over his traumatized skin. "He could have internal bleeding."

Patrick felt around his head for any bumps. "There's a knot on the back." He pulled his hand out and there is blood covering it. "Shit."

"He's crashing," one of the nurses said loudly.

Epiphany and Patrick work in tandem, using the crash cart to get him back.

"He needs a scan so we know what we're dealing with." It could be a combination of the smoke inhalation and the chest injury from being shot at close range.

"I already sent for the portable unit," Epiphany said as they worked to get the vest off. Finally, Jason is freed of it and they can access the damage more easily.

"I think he has lost a lot of blood." There is some shrapnel lodged in his arms and with the head bleed and trauma to the chest, Patrick isn't sure where to start.

A nurse rushes the equipment inside and Patrick begins the scan of his chest and then does one of his head as Epiphany held it up. Afterwards, they gave him some saline and cleaned him up as Patrick analyzed the results.

"He has a blood clot. I probably can relieve the pressure by draining it. There is deep bruising on his chest which is causing him to breathe irregularly, but I don't think there was any damage to his lungs. Get a team ready for the OR. I'll need a few nurses to help take out the shrapnel afterwards."

"I'll get the staff together," Epiphany said rushing out of the room. Time is crucial.

In the next bay, Leo is examining Alan. "You might need a pacemaker."

Alan groaned.

"I know it sucks, but you're going to have a heart attack if we don't put it in."

"Alright, how are my wife, son, and father?"

Leo gave him an update and Alan is scared.

"She is stable. I just checked on her," Bobby said.

"If I don't make it, tell them I love them."

Bobby's hand brushed against his hair. "You can tell them yourself when you wake up."

Alan closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. They had to make it.

They prepped him and took him to the OR.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran into the ER waiting room with Milo, Jim, and Doreen. "Can you tell me how Jason Morgan is?"

Sabrina looked up at her. "Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend. Please. I had to stand there and watch a building almost collapse on him. I have to know or I'll go crazy."

Doreen snaked her arm around Elizabeth's waist, trying to keep her steady.

"He coded, but they got him back. Right now, he's in the OR. He has a brain bleed which they are trying to drain and a deep bruise on his chest from the gunshot. They are doing everything they can for him. You look very pale. When is the last time you ate or drank anything?"

Liz tried to think. "Yesterday, I think."

Jim muttered under his breath. "Which way is the cafeteria?"

Sabrina gave him directions.

"Do you drink coffee?" Jim asked.

"Not a lot, but I'll have some," Liz said.

"I'll bring you a sandwich."

"Why don't we all go? I'm sure Jason will be in surgery for a while," Doreen said.

Sabrina nodded. "It will probably be at least another hour and then they have to remove the shrapnel."

Liz cringed. "Okay."

They started to walk away and then Julian walked towards them.

"Daddy!" she said emotionally as she ran towards him and they embraced. She is shaking as she cries, so relieved to see him.

"How's my girl?"

"I'm so scared. He's in surgery."

He kissed her forehead. "Jason is a fighter and has been through far worse."

"So you are okay with us being together?"

"Not really, but it's your life. I'll respect your wishes because I love you."

Doreen slightly smiled.

"Elizabeth. Who are your friends?"

She pulled back. "This is Jim and Doreen. We stayed with them and they protected us."

He reached out his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She means everything to me."

They shook hands.

"She's a great person and we're glad to call her a friend," Doreen said.

"We were just going to cafeteria. Elizabeth hasn't eaten since yesterday," Jim said.

Julian frowned.

"Why don't you come with us?" Doreen suggested.

"Sounds good."

They went to cafeteria and tried to distract themselves from the seriousness of the situation by talking about their adventures.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica made it out of surgery and is in the recovery room in stable condition. They had to remove her spleen, but luckily were able to use a more non-evasive procedure so she would only require a few days stay in the hospital.

Carly is hurting and still coughing a little bit, but her wrist is set and she is trying to rest. Every time she closes her eyes, she is back in that lobby and she jumps and wakes herself up.

Julian quietly approaches her bed and takes in her appearance. She has some cuts and a bandage on her forehead as well as the cast. There are bruises on her arms and face. "How are you feeling?"

She is happy to see him. "I'm exhausted. Any word on Jason?"

"He's still in surgery. Patrick is done draining the clot and right now they are removing the shrapnel."

"Thank God I was asleep for that." Her arms are a little sore, but she figures the worst is over. "And Elizabeth?"

"She's here and safe. We both are having problems with our guilt," he said before pulling a chair beside the bed.

"Don't. That man was crazy and I honestly don't think he was planning on letting us all go."

"You're probably right about that. The reason I wouldn't give him what he truly wanted, which was a disk, was because he was supplying some foreign countries with weapon technology. He was a terrorist really and they were being used against our military. His name was Gabriel and he was a billionaire who got rich off of insider trader tips and selling his technology to the highest bidder."

Carly made a face. "What an asshole."

Julian slightly smiled. "Yes. How long do you have to stay?"

"Just overnight, I think they just want to make sure that I'm stable."

"I can hang out later once we know Jason is settled."

She smiled. "I would like that."

"Where is your son?"

"Mercedes, my nanny, has him. The nurse called for me and she said she can keep him."

"That's good. Can I bring you anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm good."

He grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed it. "I'll see you soon."

She watched him leave, hoping that something good would come out of all the chaos and they'd be able to go out on a date when she is able.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into Edward's room. His eyes are closed and he slowly opened them when he heard her move.

"Hi," Elizabeth said softly.

Edward blinked a few times to clear his head. "You must be Elizabeth."

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

She had stopped her forward progression and is nervously shifting, wondering if the man will hold all of this against her.

"I'm sore, but that's what medicine is for. You can come closer. I won't bite."

She awkwardly moved forward. "I'm sorry that you and your family were hurt."

"Me too, but if you think that I blame you, don't. You were a victim in all of this mess. He was going to kill you to get to your father. From what I've heard, he was a very bad man and some of our soldiers have died because of him." He watched her curiously. She is pretty and seems nice. "I hear you are an artist."

Liz sat down. "Yes and I run some galleries."

"My wife Lila was a patron of the arts. You would have gotten along famously."

Liz slightly smiled. "Jason was quite fond of her."

"That's because they had a special relationship. That boy could do no wrong in her eyes."

"She sounds like a special lady."

"Oh, she was the love of my life. I miss her every moment that I'm awake. I hope that you and Jason find that kind of love."

"Thank you. At first, I didn't think I was going to like him. He was a little moody."

Edward's eyebrow rose. "A little?"

She chuckled. "But after awhile, we just clicked and we couldn't deny how we felt any longer. I got to see who he was as a person and saw how special he is. Jason is a very protective and caring person. He tries to hide it, but he cares for the people he loves deeply."

"They said he couldn't."

"They were wrong," she said with such conviction that Edward smiled. He had no doubt that Elizabeth is the one for his grandson. Hopefully, she will change his life in ways that Jason could never imagine.

A nurse came into check on him and let Elizabeth know that Jason is in recovery and she can probably see him in a half hour or so.

"Please tell him that I love him. I don't say it often enough and I tended to be one of his critics, but I was wrong. He's family and he handled the accident situation the best way that he could, even if it wasn't the way I would have preferred."

Liz warmly smiled. "I know he'll be glad to hear that. Jason may not remember you from before, but he does feel the connection. It's just that he doesn't know what to do with that. Hopefully, we can be patient and show him. If you have his back and encourage him, I'm sure he'll respond in kind."

Edward returned her smile. "That is something my Lila would have said. I was just too stubborn to listen. It won't happen again."

"Goodbye, Mr. Quartermaine. It was lovely meeting you."

"I feel the same and please, call me Edward."

She nodded and left, feeling a lot better that Jason is going to make it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still enjoying this one. * arcoiris0502 – There's a lull in the action before it gets dicey again.

Chapter 18

Lulu and Nikolas were out of the OR next and were in the recovery room. Their surgeries had been successful. Their family gathered around, ready to support them.

Elizabeth slowly entered Jason's room, trying to get a hold of her emotions. He is so still. Her eyes scour his body, noting every nick and scratch. His head is bandaged and he looks so pale. A tear trailed down her face as she tentatively touched his hand. "I thought you were dead and my heart broke into a million pieces. Never again Jason, I can't watch you sacrifice yourself for me like that. I don't think my heart could take it. I need you to fight to come back to me. Please…"

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. He hadn't realized just how much his daughter cared for Jason.

She turned. "Daddy," she said as her lip quivered.

He embraced her tightly until she let it all out. "Feel better?"

"No," she said taking a languid breath. "He came out of nowhere. I feel like fate brought us together and we just clicked. I don't know if I can watch him hurt like this again."

Julian sighed. "You know the nature of this business."

She is painfully aware of it.

"Are you going to be able to handle being in a relationship with him?"

"I hope so. It's been just me and him for a while now." She nervously gripped the covers on his bed. "What if I can't? Oh daddy, I don't think that I can give him up."

The sob that wrenched from her lips killed him. "Elizabeth, just don't think about that now. Deal with the situation in front of you. Help him heal and then you can talk and make decisions later. I think you know that it would be hard for Jason to leave the business at this point, and you've always run the opposite direction of mine. You're going to have to make a decision because you don't want to break his heart. At some point, you'll have to trust him to protect you."

"And who protects him?"

"Tell him that you need him to have guards. Sometimes in relationships, you have to make concessions and meet each other half way. Take the time to tell him your concerns and deal with it before you get in any deeper."

"I am already in so deep that he is all I think about."

A smile crept onto Julian's face. "For most of your life, that has been how you felt about art. It's kind of nice to see you all strung out on something else."

"Even it if it's Jason?"

"I'm not going to lie, the Jason I've come to know is probably in contrast to the one that you've grown to care about, but that doesn't mean I can't get to know him. I just want you to be happy, Elizabeth, and I think no matter what, you'd be happier with him than without. There are good and bad times in every relationship. When it's bad, it really shows you what you're made of."

Carly is wheeled into the room. She had insisted on seeing Jason. "He's right."

Julian spun around. "Carly! You should be in bed."

"I know. I just had to see him or I wouldn't be able to rest. I won't stay long."

Julian knows she has to be in a lot of pain to have made the ride.

"The mob life isn't easy, but you know that already. Jason deserves some happiness, so if it's with you, then I need you to either go all in or get out. He's been hurt too much. When Jason loves you, he'll do anything for you. Sure he's intense and sometimes goes overboard, but he will fight for you until the bitter end. He's one of a kind. You can leave because of the violence and go meet someone else, but do you think that they could ever take his place?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

"Then don't give him up because of your fear. You were just in a very stressful situation. There will be times where he will get hurt and you'll be there to help him, and he'll do the same for you. Be in it to win it because he deserves a woman who will not try to change him and will not walk away. Can you be that person?"

Liz cleared her throat. "I want to be."

"Then we'll help you. If Jason wants you, then I'll fight for you too. I know life hasn't been easy and you know all too well how dangerous the mafia can be. Let Jason and Sonny work on making things safer and creating an environment that's better than it is now."

"Why didn't you and Sonny work out?"

"We drove each other crazy. He just wasn't the right person for me. I need someone who will dote on me and put up with my impulsiveness and not try to change me. And I also need someone I can love fiercely and won't shut me out, preferably a man that wants to laugh more than pout."

Julian smirked and Elizabeth fought a smile. His phone rang and he stepped outside.

"So, you want to be with my dad don't you?"

Carly took Jason's hand into hers and lightly rubbed it with her thumb. "Am I that obvious?"

Liz lightly chuckled and wiped her face. "I think you both are that obvious. I'm willing to help make it happen. I like you, Carly. I think you'll definitely bring excitement and loyalty, but you're going to have to learn to trust him."

"I like to act out, but honestly, it's mainly because of my insecurities."

"You can't hold your past baggage against him. Let him prove himself and before you do something that could sabotage everything, how about talk to him first?" She read Carly like a book and felt that if she dealt with whatever made her insecure, she'd be good for her dad.

"You're right. I'm glad we had this talk. Clearly I need to deal with all my crap."

"You do." Jason voice was soft and raspy and they both gasped.

"Jason?" Liz said grabbing his hand. "Say something else."

"Elizabeth… Don't leave." He had heard most of the conversation, but he was just too weak to respond.

"Shhhhhh, I'm not going anywhere. We'll work it out. I just need you to get better."

The tension started to leave his body.

"Rest baby, I won't leave you."

"Unless she has to pee," Carly quipped.

A slight smile graced his face. "TMI," he whispered.

Liz lightly kissed him on his cheek.

"Better." His eyes are closed and his breathing starts to even out.

Patrick rushes into the room.

"He spoke."

Patrick let out the breath he was holding. "That's good." He checked the monitors.

"Alright Carly, I need to take you back," the nurse said.

Liz glanced over at her. She looked really tired. Julian stepped back into the room and gave his daughter a hug. "I'm going to hang out with Carly for a bit."

"Okay. I like her," she whispered in his ear.

"Good to know."

Liz walked over to Carly and gave her a hug. "Take care."

"I will."

Julian followed her out and Liz took a seat next to the bed as Patrick studied the readouts.

"He's stable and everything is looking good," he finally said.

"Thank you, Patrick."

He smiled. "I'm glad that I was able to help."

He left and she laid her head on the edge of the bed as she held his hand and quickly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac clamped his hands together and put them behind his head as he leaned back in chair. Maxie is dead and he needs to call her parents. It is something he has been dreading which is why he is shocked when Felicia, who hadn't been seen in years, rushed into his office. Her eyes are red and he quickly stands as she throws herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

Felicia let out a sob. "Did she suffer?"

"I don't think so. I wish I could have gotten her out faster."

"It's not your fault." She stepped back and took a tissue from the box on his desk. "I can't believe she's gone."

"Georgie doesn't know. She's with her friend who lives in the City."

"Do you have the address?"

"Yes."

"Can you take some time off and go with me?"

Mac nodded. He needed some time to grieve. Maxie was like a daughter to him.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

She waited while he talked to a few people and made some arrangements and then they headed back to the house, unaware that Georgie is already on the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny walked into Jason's room carrying some dinner for Elizabeth. Joe and Doreen are standing at the window.

"Thank you, Sonny," Liz said taking it from him.

"I thought I'd bring Joe and Doreen to my house and cook them some dinner. They can stay at Jason's penthouse."

"That is very nice of you," Liz said.

"It's no problem. I love to cook."

Doreen smiled. "Me too."

"How's the patient?"

"He's in and out, but Patrick says he's doing well."

"Good. I can bring them back in the morning."

"Thank you," Liz said giving a surprised Sonny a hug.

He studied Jason for a moment and then looked over at Jim and Doreen. She grabbed her purse and they followed him out. Liz ate her sandwich and sipped on the chocolate shake he had bought her. It is delicious and she is thoroughly enjoying it.

Jason woke up and watched her. "Addict..."

Her head tipped up with a big grin on her face. "I'm not even going to try to deny it. How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired."

"Please press the button if you're in too much pain. It's okay to rest."

"Okay." His head feels like it weighs a ton.

"Sonny was just here. He took Doreen and Jim back to his place and is going to feed them and then take them to the penthouse."

"I'm glad they came."

"Me too."

"Where's Chloe?"

"One of their friends is looking after her. You miss her?"

"Not the drool, but I do miss her," Jason said. He never thought he wanted a dog, but Chloe had gotten under his skin.

"I wish we could go away for a while where you could recover peacefully."

He slightly smiled. "You just want to get me alone."

"You're on to me."

"I know that it was easy when it was just us, but I will have to come back."

She gathered her trash and threw it away. "I know."

"Come here."

She moved closer and gave him a gentle kiss. "I missed your mouth."

His eyes are half closed as he gazes into hers. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'll look forward to it."

"I wish you could lay with me."

"Me too, but you have stay still because of your head injury and your body is bruised."

"I would risk the pain, but I know I shouldn't move a lot."

She kissed his hand. "You're only in here for a few days and then we can cuddle all you want."

"Sounds nice." He misses her touch.

Epiphany walked in. "I figured you'd want an update on your family."

"Please."

"Monica is resting. She had surgery and they took out her spleen, but she's doing fine. She has a concussion and a broken wrist. Edward is resting and his back is bruised. He's ornery, but will be just fine."

Jason lip quirked.

"Your father had to get a pacemaker. He's recovering and is stable. Luckily, they caught the problem before he had a heart attack. He's one big bruise, so he's in pain and he had cuts just like everyone else. You two are very lucky. Alan had thrown his body half on top of yours and you were the last ones rescued. The ceiling collapsed right after you got out."

"Francis?"

Epiphany smiled. "Besides flirting with all the nurses, he's been a good patient. He broke his ankle, bruised his hip, and is really banged up. He took a lot of shrapnel too. Diane hasn't left his side, but she asked for you."

"I'm glad that he'll live."

She left and Jason closed his eyes for a moment. The headaches were getting to him a little. It wasn't lost on him that his family had tried to protect him. They still loved him and he didn't understand how.

"Talk to me," Liz whispered.

"I don't get why they still love me when I turned my back on them."

"You are family."

"Not really. I'm not their Jason anymore. I might look like him, but I'm not anything like him. I never could process that. They love him. They don't know me."

She took his hand. "Jason, regardless of the personality change, a parent can't stop loving their child. I've heard parents say that the instant they held a child in their arms, they were in love. Don't you see? The instant you woke up and came back to them, even if you were different, they loved you."

"They couldn't accept me."

"I don't think anyone truly knows what to do in that kind of situation. I can't even imagine what you or they went through. It was natural that they missed him. They had to mourn him while you were still standing there and maybe they did make wrong decisions and say things they couldn't take back, but that was before. If they wanted a chance now, would you give it to them?"

Jason's eyes fluttered open. "I think I told myself that by shutting them out, I was protecting them from my life. If my enemies know they mean something to me, then they might go after them."

"I get that. Maybe you will have to get them to agree that if something is going down, that they have to have guards if they want you in their lives."

"I'll think about it."

"And I'll support you either way."

He slightly smiled. "Thanks."

Brenda rushed into the room and then stopped in her tracks as her eyes filled with tears.

Jason held up his hand and she went around the other side of the bed and took it. "Don't cry."

"We were watching on television and-"

"I know it looked bad."

"I'm just really glad that you're okay."

"Me too. How is Nathan?"

Brenda sighed. "He's stable. It was pretty scary for a while, but he's doing better. Ric has been going out of his mind with worry."

"What about you?"

Her mouth turned up in a sly smile. "You do care. I knew it."

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

She laughed as she wiped some tears away. "I can't help it. Seriously though, I'm glad you're both safe. How long do you have to stay in here?"

"A few days."

She stood. "You look tired. I'm going to go find Robin before I head back. She flew in because of Anna."

"Tell Anna I said thank you if you see her."

"I will." Brenda kissed his hand and then left.

"Lock the door. She was too nice. She'll come back to finish the job."

Liz chuckled. "You're crazy. Now, close your eyes and I'm going to lie down on the bed over there and get some shut eye."

He didn't like her being that far away, but he was barely hanging on and didn't have the strength to fight her about it.

Liz watched him nod off. He is stirring up so many feelings and while she is a little scared, she is hoping he is the one for her. They came together under extreme circumstances. She relied on him to keep her safe and she understood that it had been the center of their bond. Her biggest concern is that they won't be able to make the transition to normal. She shook her head, trying to drive away her thoughts. They would have to deal with it because she didn't want it to end.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the couples!

Chapter 19

After breakfast, Jason had some tests done and is allowed to sit in a chair.

"I bet it feels really good to get out of that bed," Edward said as Epiphany rolled him toward his grandson.

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I've seen better days, but I'm healing."

"Good."

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"She went to a take a shower and get breakfast with her friends. I made her go."

Edward tried to hide a smirk but was unable too.

"What?" Jason asked.

"She seems really nice."

"She is."

"You've been through a lot considering you just met. That had to be stressful."

"It was."

Ric walked inside. "Hello Edward."

"Ric Lansing. It's been a while." They shook hands.

"How's the patient?"

"He's a man of few words as usual."

Ric grinned. "I could call Brenda. She usually gets him talking."

"Unless you want me to start cursing in front of my grandfather…."

Edward chuckled. "I think that may have worked."

"Alright, I need to get you to your test," Epiphany said.

"I'll visit you later."

Ric pulled up a chair. "Nathan was awake when I left. He asked about you."

"I'm glad that he's doing better."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good. Hopefully, I can leave tomorrow."

"And Elizabeth?"

"It was hard for her to watch the building collapse around me. She thought that I had been killed."

"She cares about you."

"I know. I guess I'm just a little nervous that now that we're back and Gabriel is gone that things will change."

Ric crossed his legs. "Jason, she likes you. I could already tell that from when you were with us. You have such confidence when it comes to every other area of your life, but when it comes to love you just think you're not good enough. Just take her out on a few dates and get to know her better."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laughed at a joke Jim had just told. They are sitting at a table at Kelly's with a couple of guards outside and one at another table. Her father is not taking any chances. "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too," Doreen said.

"Are you going to have to leave soon?

Jim reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm afraid I have to get on the road and Doreen has clients that are waiting."

"I understand," Liz said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Elizabeth…," Doreen said moving next to her so they could embrace. "We're not far away. We'll come back over as soon as we can. I promise."

Jim and Doreen shared a knowing look. "She's right. I only have a couple of deliveries over the next two weeks, so you'll see us soon."

"Thank you. I just—this is so hard." It comforted her to have them around.

"You don't have to explain. I get it."

Jim got up and went to use the bathroom.

"You want to tell me why you look so worried?"

"I guess I'm wondering if things will change now that the trouble has died down."

"Well, it can only get better right?"

"I hope so."

"You and Jason just fit. You'll just have to connect in a different way. You can relax a bit and not have to look over your shoulder every five minutes."

Liz sighed. "I don't know if we can ever truly relax given my family and Sonny's business."

"True, but that will be part of the journey. Focus on that handsome man you have and all will be right with the world."

Liz smiled. "You are an optimist."

"I am because I have seen the way that man looks at you. He is in it to win it."

"I miss him."

Doreen leaned closer. "Honestly, you two are like the walking wounded right now. Take it slow and really get to know one another and enjoy it Elizabeth, because there is nothing like your first everything."

"You're right. I'm over thinking this. Let's go see my man."

Jim smiled and sat. "You weren't going to leave me here, right?"

"Of course not," Liz said as she stood.

"Uh huh."

"I wouldn't have let her leave you, babe."

He kissed his wife. "Thanks, baby."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric was just getting up to leave when they walked in. Liz rushed into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you," Ric said cherishing their closeness.

"Me too. Are you alight? Have you been eating?"

Ric's laughter filled the room. "Yes and yes. What about you?"

"We just fed her. Hi, I'm Doreen Thompson and this is my husband Jim."

"I'm Ric." They shook hands.

"Are you headed back to Nathan?" Liz asked.

"Yup. He misses you."

"Can I come see him?"

"I'll have Sonny make the arrangements, but get that big lug home first and let him rest so you can drag him with you."

She hugged him again. "Deal."

He looked up and caught Jason's glare. "Are you jealous?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

Ric whispered into Liz's ear. "He is so bent over backwards for you, lucky girl."

She grinned. "You just know how to push his buttons. Don't you?"

Ric chuckled.

"I'm right here."

"I have an idea." He dialed the phone and Brenda answered.

"What's up? He didn't kick you out yet?"

"No. Is Nathan awake?"

"Yeah. He's a little drowsy though."

"Can you bring up face chat please?

She smiled and walked over to the bed and carefully laid next to Nathan. Liz did the same with Jason.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She held up the phone.

"Brenda, I look horrible. We can take a selfie later."

His eyes widen when he saw Liz and Jason.

"You alright?" Nathan asked as he looked at Jason's bandages.

"I'm doing fine," Jason said, glad to see Nathan with his own eyes.

"You look tired," Liz said. "I miss you."

Nathan smiled. "I miss you guys too. They have me on meds that make me sleepy."

"You need to get your rest. We'll come see you in a few days."

"I'd like that." His eyes closed and Brenda trained the phone on her.

"Jason, if you missed me, you could have just said so instead of using Nathan as an excuse."

Nathan slightly smiled.

Ric moved the phone so she could see him. "Why are you in bed with my man?"

"Because he's hot. He already said I'm a better kisser."

Nathan's eyes slightly opened. "You're bad."

Brenda giggled.

"I'll get you back, Brenda."

"Now that is something I want to see," Jason said.

"You would. Hanging up now, I need to go cuddle with your man."

Ric shook his hand. "Just for that I'm not bringing you ice cream."

Brenda gasped.

"Sorry, bad connection," Ric said ending the call.

Jason had a big grin on his face.

"Glad I could make your day," Ric said before winking at him. "Later, and don't give her a hard time."

"Some interesting friends you've got there," Jim said.

"They'll probably give me gray hair."

Liz started to get up.

"Don't go." He liked having her next to him.

"Has Patrick been in?"

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

"Maybe a little."

Her eyes narrowed and Doreen pressed his button for the meds.

"Jason, that medicine is there for a reason. Your head needs to heal and if you're tense from pain, that is not helping you."

"I know you want to get out of here, so take the meds," Jim added.

"Okay."

Patrick walked in. "Well isn't this just cozy. I bought someone with me to consult."

Robin slipped around him. "Hey."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

She looked him over really quick. "I'm glad you made it."

"Me too. How is your mom?"

"Traumatized, but she's doing okay." Like most of the patients from the hotel, they were requiring medicine to sleep well.

"She tried to help me. I'm so sorry about Maxie."

Robin struggled to hold her tears back. "I—I just can't believe that she's gone."

"If there was some way I could have stopped it, I would have."

"My mom said she freaked which didn't help. I don't want you to blame yourself."

Liz slowly got up so she wouldn't jostle him.

"You were fine," Patrick said.

"It's okay. I know you have to examine him."

"Elizabeth, this is Robin."

Robin smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm really sorry about Maxie and your mom." Liz felt so guilty. "We'll go for a walk and come back."

They left and Patrick busied himself reading some of Jason's brainwave data."

"She seems nice."

"She's great. Are you seeing someone?"

"No. I'm so busy, but I like it that way." She took his hand. "Do you always have to get hurt?"

"It kind of seems that way."

"Well, for her sake, I hope you stay safe. I missed you."

"Me too and not just because you could always could get Brenda to shut up."

Robin laughed. "That's because I had to drag her from the room. She's strong for being so little."

"But you have super spy genes."

"Did you just take pain meds?" She likes it when he is chatty.

"Yup."

"Hmm, so I can ask you anything I want?"

"You can ask, but there is no guarantee that I'll answer."

"Do you love her?"

Jason looked at their joined hands. "We haven't been together that long, but I think it could definitely lead to that."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve to be loved Jason."

"I'm trying to accept that."

She gave his hand a little squeeze. "I know everyone thinks that Stone was the love of my life, but you were right up there in importance. Thank you for loving me and showing me that I could still have a good life."

"You're welcome."

Liz had heard that last part and backed up and almost ran into her friends.

"What's that look for?" Doreen asked.

"They were still talking, so I didn't want to intrude. Do you mind if I go see Edward?"

Doreen shook her head and then watched her walk away. "I think she's worried that Jason might want his ex-girlfriend back."

"I wasn't getting that vibe, but let's go be nosey," Jim said. They walked back into the room just as Robin laughed loudly.

"I better go see my mom. Take care and I'll stop by later."

"Bye," Jason said.

Doreen sat down.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She went to see Edward."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

"So, what's the deal with you and the doctor?"

"You're so subtle honey," Jim said making Jason smile.

"She was my girlfriend, we were serious, but she couldn't handle my lifestyle. We're just friends now."

"Does she know that?" Jim asked.

Patrick chuckled. "As Epiphany would say, they are all up in your business."

Doreen smiled.

"They are watching my girls back like good friends should," Jason said.

"She is beautiful. You're a lucky man," Patrick said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward smiled as Elizabeth walked into the room. "Well hello there."

"Hi."

"What brings you by?"

"Jason was catching up with a friend, so I thought I'd make myself scarce."

"Who?"

"Robin."

Edward noted a flicker of jealousy. "I see. Robin was Jason first girlfriend after the accident. They were serious, and I had hoped that maybe he'd give up the violence for her, but he didn't. She had his back and he had hers. Robin's first boyfriend died and she never thought anyone would want her because he gave her HIV."

Liz gasped. "That's horrible."

"It was very tragic, but Robin has lived a good life. She takes her protocol and has been healthy. Jason wasn't afraid of the disease and didn't judge her for it. He loved and accepted her. We didn't think that he'd be able to feel that deeply."

"I guess they helped each other."

"Definitely, but in the end, she wasn't the right one for him."

"Well, that's subjective."

"True, but they didn't stand the test of time. I think he might have a better chance with you."

"I hope so. How is your son and his wife?"

"They are recovering nicely. Alan and I will be released tomorrow morning and Monica the following day."

Liz smiled. "I'm happy for you. I'm sure you'll be happy to go home."

"I hate hospitals almost as much as Jason. Trust me, if I could pay you to help me escape right now, I would."

Leyla pushed Alan into the room.

"You'll do no such thing."

Edward smiled. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Thank you, father. I'm feeling much better."

"Alan, this is Elizabeth."

She shook his head. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Me too, but I'm glad all the bad stuff is over."

"I hear your surgery went well."

"It did. I feel like a new man."

Edward chuckled. "Wait until you see the new menu Cook is preparing. I hope you like bland food."

Alan groaned. "I may have to run away from home."

"And go where, like anyone else would put up with you."

Alan shook his head as Liz stifled a laugh. "I think I'll go visit my son. He doesn't talk as much."

Edward scowled.

"Come on Alan, I'll take you."

"Thank you, my dear."

"Don't go to fast, he just got that new ticker," Edward said loudly. Before they could make it out the door, a woman walked into the room.

"Carole?" Edward asked.

"It's me. I heard what happened and wanted to check on you. I had my son drive down with me."

"Oh, my goodness, it's been years. Come sit down and give me all the gossip."

She smiled and Liz looked at Alan and they exchanged a look.

Liz pushed Alan through the doorway.

"He's an interesting man," Liz said.

"You don't know the half of it. There is never a dull moment in our house. Lila, my mother, used to keep him under control, but now he has no sensor."

"There's always duct tape."

Alan laughed. "That is a splendid idea."

Jason watched them enter the room.

"Look who I found," Liz said pushing Alan forward. She introduced him to Doreen and Jim first and then Alan put his hand on Jason's arm.

"Thank you for trying to save me."

"I would do it again. You're my son. I will always feel the need to protect you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. The pacemaker is in and I feel a lot better."

"Good. Have you seen Monica?"

"I'm heading there next." Since he wants to sit with her the longest, he saved her for last.

Jason was quiet for a moment. "Tell mom that I said that I'm glad she's going to be okay."

Alan slightly smiled. "I will. Once you're up to it, you'll have to bring Elizabeth over for dinner."

His brow creased. "Do you want her to break up with me?"

"Of course not, but I would like to get to know her a little better. I'll make sure that Edward is on his best behavior."

"Does he even have a best behavior?"

Doreen chuckled.

"I think I'll need drugs to get through the dinner."

"I'll make sure Cook picks up some of your favorite beer."

"I'll think about it."

"Carole is visiting him right now," Liz said.

"The Carole from the shore?"

"Yup."

Jason is surprised.

"I think she likes him, likes him."

"How does he do it?" Jason said softly.

Alan laughed. "I don't know, but if she keeps him distracted, I think I might be okay with it." He loves and misses his mother, but he knows Edward is lonely. Even if Carole doesn't like him romantically, it will still be a friend that his father can reach out too.

"I don't think he's ready to move forward."

"Me either. Losing my mother was harder on him than any of us could imagine."

"I really miss her."

Alan squeezed his arm. "I know. You two had a very special relationship. I'm glad that you let her in."

"I know that you want to be in my life more. I need a little time to process that, but just know that I'm not completely against it. Elizabeth has been helping me reconcile my feelings."

Alan looked over at her. "Thank you."

"We all make mistakes. It's just a lot better to forgive and move on," she said.

"Amen," Jim added.

"Well, I need to go see my wife."

Jim took a few steps towards him. "I'll take you."

"Thank you. Take care, son."

"I will—dad."

"That must feel weird to say it, but just the fact that you're trying means everything to me. I love you Jason, as you are now. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't enough."

Jason is moved by his words. It is hard for him because he tends to think love and acceptance is the same and he is learning that isn't the case. After they disappeared from the doorway, Doreen spoke.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you still cheering Liason on.

Chapter 20

Doreen moved closer to the bed. "That was a good thing you just did. I can tell that he loves you Jason."

"Old habits are hard to break, but I'm trying."

"That's all anyone can ever ask. They are trying too. Just keep in mind that they aren't perfect and will probably do something to piss you off, in the near future, because they are family. It's what they do."

"I know."

"When Jim gets back, we're going to head back to the penthouse so you can get some rest. Maybe I'll kick his ass in some pool."

Jason smiled. "My money is on you."

"As it should be, we'll have to play another round when you're feeling better and hopefully this time, Liz won't resort to cheating."

Elizabeth gasped.

"Don't even try to deny it. I've got your number." She hugged Liz. "We'll come see you before we leave in the morning."

"Okay."

After she left, Jason patted the bed next to him and she climbed up and laid next to him. "So, are you going to stay with your dad?"

"Probably, but if you need someone to take care of you, I'll come back to the penthouse with you."

Julian walked inside. "I guess Jason could stay with us for a few days. I have a cook and a maid."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"I'm trying to hold out an olive branch. My offer stands."

"Let's see what Patrick says. If he needs extra care, then I will accept it." She doesn't think Jason will want to stay with her dad, so she is giving him an out."

Patrick walked in. "I got your test results. Do you want them in private or is it okay?"

"It's fine."

"Well, your swelling has gone down a little. You don't have an infection, and I think you're healing nicely. Are you dizzy when you get out of bed?"

"I feel a little off, but it usually goes away."

"And the headaches?"

"I'm still having them, but they aren't as strong."

"Jason, I really need you to be honest with me. I know you want to get out of here, but if you are experiencing any severe pain, you need to say so. You have numerous cuts in addition to everything else. Pain management is important for your healing."

"No. You know I have a high tolerance for pain."

Jason is a tough patient. "Alright, I'll let you go home tomorrow, but no stairs for a couple of days and I need you to drink a lot of water, eat, and take short walks so your equilibrium can right itself. No washing your hair for two days. There are some dry shampoo products you can buy at the store. I want to keep the area around your bump dry. If you can sit down while you shower, that would probably be best."

"Okay."

"I'll give you a prescription for pain meds. Take them if you are in a lot of pain. That is important and don't jostle your body too much."

"Can I breathe?"

Patrick smirked. "Only as needed."

"Thanks."

"I'll take care of him, Patrick."

Patrick stepped behind Julian and mouthed, "No sex." And then he held up two fingers.

"Weeks?"

Patrick shook his head no as Liz blushed. They only had to be good for two days.

Julian figured out what Patrick was doing and glared.

"Alright, I'm done here."

"There is one room downstairs. I will have Millie set it up for you."

"Thanks, daddy."

Julian left and later, the Thompson's brought some food into the room and they ate together. Jason couldn't wait to get out of there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jim and Doreen came to the hospital and said goodbye. There were a few tears shed and it wasn't from Jim and Jason.

"Are you going to cry too?" Jason asked.

Jim smirked. "Only if you do."

"It would ruin my street cred."

"Yeah, mine too."

Jason smiled. "You guys know you are welcome any time."

"We appreciate it and would love to have you visit and actually stay in a regular room."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I can't wait."

Jim hugged her. "Don't cry."

Doreen gave Jason a hug. "Take care of my girl."

"I will."

They left and Jason raised his bed just as Epiphany entered.

"Alright, I've got your discharge paperwork. I'm going to help you into the bathroom. You can take a sit-down shower and then we'll get you dressed."

Jason swung his legs around and Epiphany took out this I.V. and assisted him. He took a nice hot shower and then got up and put some clothes on. His body might be bruised and sore, but it felt so good to be moving around. When he opened the door, a guard had joined Julian and Elizabeth. Epiphany rolled up a chair and Jason sat and they made their way to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian showed Jason to his bed. "It's small, but it will do."

"It's fine. I don't need much."

He sat on the bed and Liz fussed around him until he was situated and comfortable.

"I'll go get you some water," she said before leaving.

"Thank you for keeping her safe."

"I'm glad that I could."

"Just be good to her Jason or I'll have to hire someone to kick your ass."

Jason smiled.

"It's either that or hire Brenda to torture you."

"That was just low, Julian."

Liz laughed as she walked into the room. "I was going by Brenda while we were on the run."

"Good one. I'm sure Jason really appreciated that."

"She's just a regular comedian. Did you know that she is a card shark?'

Julian looked over at his daughter. "Oh really?"

"Just something I picked up from your guards."

Julian shook his head. "You just can't get good help anymore. Was it Carlos?"

"Sorry daddy, I'll never tell."

His phone rang and he left them alone.

"You look like you're cold," Liz said.

"Really?"

"Yup. I think you need some body heat."

Jason fought a smile. "I see. I don't remember Patrick prescribing that."

"It was in the fine print," she said crawling onto the bed and snuggling against his side.

"Amazing, I feel better already."

"I told you."

Julian stepped into the room. "I'm going to the office. Milo is here for his shift and Millie is around here somewhere."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"You can admit that you're going to see Carly. Wasn't she released today?"

Julian smiled. "I am going to do that on the way home."

"Uh huh."

She closed her eyes and Jason did the same.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of Milo in the backyard and opened the door.

He smiled. "How's the boss?"

"I'm fine."

Milo laughed.

"He's sleeping. I wasn't that tired."

"It must feel good to be back though."

"It does. I was wondering, do you know anyone that has an affinity for art? I'm looking for an assistant."

"Um, Georgie Jones does, but she's Maxie sister."

"Oh."

"The funeral is in two days. She had been out of town visiting a friend, but she goes to college here."

Liz's head tilted. "You seem to know a lot about her. Are you friends?"

Milo blushed. "Not really."

"But you'd like to be? Why don't you talk to her?"

"Her dad is the police commissioner. That conversation would probably end in hand cuffs and jail time."

Liz laughed. "Well, maybe after she has a chance to mourn, she'd be willing to consider it."

"I know she hates waitressing at Kelly's and she's really a nice person."

"Okay, I want to go to the funeral. Maybe you could go with me and point her out."

"I'll get all the details for you."

"Thanks, Milo." She went back inside and made some phone calls to various galleries to get an update and that ate up the next few hours.

Jason had gotten up and sat on the couch as he listened to her. She was so focused on the call and her computer that she hadn't realized that he was there. When she finally came up for air, she glanced up and smiled. "Hey, you should have said something."

"I didn't want to interrupt."

There is a knock on the door and Johnny walks in.

"What's up fugitives?"

"That's former fugitives to you," Liz said.

"I figured he must be driving you crazy by now."

Jason shot him a look.

"I just wanted to let you know that things are quiet and you should take some time to heal."

Johnny handed him a bag. "I picked up a new travel book and retrieved a few things from the penthouse. There's a motorcycle magazine in there too."

"You ride?" Liz asked.

"Jason is addicted to speed."

Jason smirked. "I'll have to take you for a ride sometimes."

"I would really like that," Liz said eagerly.

"You go back to the hospital in two days, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Patrick wants to check me out. He left me a message."

"Maxie's funeral is on that day. Milo is going to get me the details. I want to pay my respects."

Johnny and Jason's gazes held for a moment.

"Elizabeth, I don't know if that is a good idea."

"I can handle whatever they throw at me."

"I can't attend because of Mac." There is no way he is going to push Mac's buttons. He is harassed enough.

"Milo can take me."

Johnny sighed. "I'll go too."

"I don't want to put you out. You have things to do. Milo and I can handle it."

"I didn't tell you, but Milo will be your permanent guard if that's okay," Jason said.

"We get along well, so that's fine. I don't think my father will fight you on that." As long as she is protected, Julian is good. She just didn't expect it to be someone from Jason's organization.

"Did you have a guard when you were in Europe?" Johnny asked.

"I had them, but I never saw them. They were very discreet and nobody has come after me before."

"If there's nothing going on, then discreet is fine, but if we get wind of any trouble, Milo will stick by you closer," Jason explained.

"I understand as long as you agree to have a guard too."

Jason made a face.

"I'm sorry, but that is a deal breaker." She folded her arms in front of her chest.

Johnny grinned.

"Fine, I can't stop you from going. If it gets too rough, just leave. I don't want you taking a lot of crap from people."

Her phone rang, so she stepped aside to take it as Johnny stared at his boss.

"When are you going to get your hair fixed and shave that face? You look like one of those kids from Children of the Corn and it's freaking me out."

Jason laughed. "Just for that, I might keep it."

"I shiver every time I look at you. I keep waiting for your eyes to glow or something."

Liz walked towards them. "Why are you messing with him?"

"Cause he looks scary with that hair. He's either going to be possessed by Satan or start saying dude. Either option gives me nightmares."

Liz grinned as Jason purposely fixed his eyes on Johnny like something had taken him over.

"Stop it. I'm going to have to sleep with the light on tonight. Anyway, I have to go."

"Bye Johnny," Liz said.

After he was gone, Liz sat on Jason's lap.

"Do I give you nightmares?"

"Trust me, there is only one reason I'd be screaming your name."

He kissed her fiercely as she melted against him.

"Yum. Do you want to change the color back?" she asked as she swiped her fingers through his hair.

"Yes."

"Okay, what time is your appointment with Patrick?"

"It's at 2:00."

"Alright, I'll make a hair appointment at 4:00. Just tell me where. It will be cheating on Doreen, but I don't think she'll be too upset."

"You can cheat on your hair dresser?"

"Yes. They have feelings too."

Jason sighed.

"There is so much I need to teach you."

He kissed her again.

"What were we talking about?" she asked.

"Go out on a date with me on Saturday?"

"I would love to. Do you think you'll be up for it?"

"I hope so. I'll go crazy if not," he said as he smoothed her hair.

"Why don't we wait to see what Patrick says?"

"That's fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian knocked on Carly's door. It took her a minute, but she got up and answered it.

"They are beautiful," she said admiring the flowers in his hand.

"I'm glad you like them. May I come in?"

"Of course."

He placed the vase down on her coffee table.

"This is very unexpected."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She sat down. "I'm sore, but I'll live."

Julian heard a squeal come from upstairs.

"Little man is awake. Mercedes will bring him downstairs. Do you want to meet him?"

"I would love too."

"He's four and very rambunctious."

"I think all little boys are at that age. There's a lot to explore."

"True. How's your house guest."

"I left him in good hands. He's tired."

Michael ran down the stairs ahead of his nanny.

"Go slower," she called out.

He ran around the couch and skidded to a stop.

"Hi," Julian said.

Michael smiled. "Hi." He crawled up next to his mom, making sure that he was gentle.

"Are you taking care of your mom?"

He nodded.

"That's very good. I'm Julian."

"Tell him your name."

"Michael."

"That's a great name."

Mercedes rounded the couch. "It's time for your snack."

Michael gave his mom a kiss and followed Mercedes into the kitchen.

"He's cute."

"I think so."

"Faith and I wanted to have a lot of kids, unfortunately, that dream ended way too soon."

"I'm sorry you lost her. Elizabeth was her gift to you."

Julian slightly smiled. "I have always thought of her that way."

Carly yawned.

"You should be resting. Lay down. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"You are a very good surprise," she said as she got comfortable. He threw a blanket over her.

"Will you mind if I come by tomorrow?"

"No. You can eat with us if you want."

"Sounds good."

Her eyes closed and he watched her until her breathing evened out and then he left.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the lightness! Some more to come, have a great weekend!

Chapter 21

When Julian got home, he was surprised to see Sonny sitting in his living room with Jason. "What is that smell?"

"I cooked."

Julian's eyebrow rose. "When I ran a report on you, I don't remember reading that."

"A guy has to have some secrets," Elizabeth said walking towards him. They hugged and then Liz sat next to Jason.

"I saw Carly and met Michael."

"He's a good kid," Sonny said.

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"Well, she looked tired, but other than that I think she was fine."

"You guys ready to eat?" Sonny asked.

"My stomach is growling," Liz said. She had smelled the sauce fragrance for a few hours and was more than ready to partake of it.

They went into the dining room and dug in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After dinner, Jason checked in with his parents. Everyone is home trying to rest. Tracy had come back from her trip and gave him an earful about the violence. Once her rant was over, he said goodbye to his mom and Elizabeth sat on his lap.

"If Patrick says it's okay for you to go home, can you wait until Saturday to go back?"

"You're not eager to get rid of me?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite."

He kissed her. "I can do that."

She sighed. "It's going to be weird not having you around all the time."

"I'll miss you."

"Can I call you before you go to sleep?"

"I wouldn't mind it if your voice is the last thing I hear at night."

"Good answer," she said before kissing him deeply.

"You know, you can stay with me any time you want."

She sucked on his bottom lip for a few seconds. "I know. I appreciate that." After the memorial service, she has an appointment with Kelly to get some birth control.

"I want to go see Nathan tomorrow. I was going to wait until after seeing Patrick, but I think I'm up for a short visit."

"I just don't want you to overdo it."

"I feel fine. I can't stay in bed all day or I'll go crazy. I'll be sitting in the car and once I get there."

Her hand brushed against his cheek. "Okay. I really want to see him too." She grabbed the remote and turned on the travel channel and they watched it for a while and then went to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they got dressed and went over to the safe house.

Brenda warmly embraced Elizabeth and Jason. "It's great to see you up and around and shaved."

"She makes me go slow, but I'm doing a lot better."

Ric gave Liz a big hug and then Jason. "He's going to be really happy to see you."

They followed him into the bedroom. Nathan opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey."

Liz gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you," she said as she perused his injuries.

Tears built up his eyes as she gently smoothed his hair. "It's okay."

"I didn't think you'd make it."

Liz softly smiled. "We did and we're really glad you did too."

Jason sat next to the bed. "You gave us a big scare."

"Me? I saw the repeat of the news footage. Ric thought he was going to have to sedate me and I knew you had already made it."

Jason put his hand on Nathan's arm. "I'm still in one piece."

"Barely…"

"You might actually be able to beat me at Madden since I'm not at my best."

Nathan smiled. "In that case, I'll have Scott grab a game for me."

"You could stand the practice. It beats listening to Brenda."

"I heard that!" she said walking into the room. "You just couldn't be nice."

"Old habits are hard to break."

"That hair really has to go."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm seriously considering keeping it just to piss you off."

"If you want to look demented, then that's on you."

"Whatever, Brenda."

"So, are you guys all hot and heavy now?" Nathan asked.

Liz blushed and Ric, Brenda, and Nathan grinned.

"Don't tease my girl."

"Your girl?" Brenda teased.

"You have a problem with that?"

She shook her head. "I can't think of one thing wrong with that."

Brenda and Ric shook hands.

"What was that for?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say that we were all on board with this relationship."

Jason's head tilted.

"That's right lover boy, we conspired to make it happen so you should be thanking us."

"I think I need an aspirin," Jason said.

Brenda's brow raised. "If you're willing to take drugs, you must really be surprised."

"Considering you are always in my business, it's not that shocking, I guess."

Liz chuckled. "Thanks guys."

Nathan's eyes fluttered as he fought sleep.

"Sleep Nathan, if we're not here when you wake up, we'll visit over the weekend," Liz said.

He squeezed her hand.

They went into the living room and Jason put his head back and rested his eyes.

"You okay?" Brenda asked.

"Just have a little headache."

"Did Patrick give you any meds?"

"Of course, he did, but he won't take them," Liz said.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "So predictable…"

"I'm sitting right here."

Ric sat next to him. "Do you want some aspirin Jason?"

"I'm fine."

Brenda went into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle and some water. "If you don't take this aspirin, I will make your life a living hell?"

"You already do that, Brenda."

"Then I will double my efforts. Here," she said holding out her palm.

He opened his eyes and took the pills and swallowed some water.

"Relax, we'll chat among ourselves."

Liz sat on the other side of him and held his hand.

"So, what space are you using for your gallery?"

Liz's face lit up. "It's not too far from the hospital. I guess it used to be a vintage clothing store."

"I know that place."

"Is it big enough?" Ric asked.

"There's plenty of room. It's on the second floor. The lighting is perfect, and it won't take much to get everything set up. I want it painted and the walls will have to be prepped for hanging things. There's an area that will have some couches and I might have two cushioned benches down the middle."

"That sounds nice," Brenda said.

"I can't wait to come to a showing," Ric said.

There was a whimper from the other room and Brenda got up and ran into it.

Nathan is having a nightmare. Ric slid next to him and softly spoke to him until he settled down.

"I guess you have the magic touch."

"I hate that he's so agitated when he sleeps."

"It's going to take him a while to deal with what happened."

Ric nodded and she left the room.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. I need to go back to work in a few days."

"Will they stay here?"

"Yes. Hopefully, they can return to their apartment soon."

Jason started to stir and Brenda pushed past Liz and sat next to him and leaned her head on his chest. He sighed. "Missed you."

"Of course, you did."

His eyes snapped opened. "Brenda!"

She laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"You're getting old, taking naps in the middle of the day."

"If I'm old, then you're ancient."

She glared him. "Unless you're talking to Tracy, never call a woman ancient."

He smirked. "Ancient."

She smacked his leg and got up. "You can have him back."

The front door opened and Felix walked in. Liz held out her arms and they embraced warmly.

"I missed you." He glanced over at Jason. "You okay?"

"Getting there."

"I bought some clothes and snacks. Scott's bringing them in." He sat next to Jason. "Is Brenda behaving?"

Jason started to react and then hissed as his fingers pressed against his temple.

"Jason?" Liz said as she kneeled in front him.

He couldn't talk because a pain was shooting through his head, making him feel like his skull was going to implode. Everyone held their breath until he relaxed against the cushions.

"Talk to me."

"Headache…"

Liz pursed her lips. "We're going home and you're taking a pain pill."

"Elizabeth…"

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you."

Jason sighed. "Fine…"

Felix stood in front of him and pulled him up and then slipped to his side to assist him.

Liz got the door and Brenda followed them out and watched them help him into the car.

"Sorry for leaving on such short notice," Liz said.

"It's okay. He needs his rest. Make sure he takes that pill."

"I will," she said before giving her a hug.

Felix and Brenda watched the car pull out. "I'm worried," he said softly.

"He'll be okay. He's the toughest man I know. Now, give me an update."

"Come on," he said leading her back to the house.

The whole way home, Liz fretted about Jason's condition. Finally, they reached the estate and Carlos helped Jason to the room. Liz grabbed a water bottle from the kitchen and his meds.

"Here," she said handing him a pill and the water.

He took it and then shut his eyes.

Not wanting to leave him alone, she kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed next to him.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you need to go to the hospital."

"I will."

He quickly fell asleep and she watched his chest rise and fall until she couldn't keep her eyes open any more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz got ready for the memorial and then ate some breakfast with Jason.

"If it gets to rough, promise me that you'll leave."

"I will. I have a doctor's appointment right before yours, so I'll meet you at the hospital."

"For what?"

"I figured I should go on the pill."

"Oh. Um, could you already be pregnant?"

She grimaced. "I hope not. I'd love to just kick back and have fun getting to know you without throwing in a major responsibility like that."

"Do you want kids?"

"Eventually, but I'm not in any hurry. What about you?"

"I never thought it would happen to me, but if it does, I'd be happy."

"I guess I want to do it the traditional way, a wedding and then a little lag and then kids. Once you have them, it changes everything."

"I get that."

"So, where are you taking me on our date?"

He slightly smiled. "That's a surprise."

She pouted a little, so he crooked his finger. Slowly she got up and then sat on his lap and Jason kissed her tenderly. Every day they are falling for each other a little more.

"I have to go."

They kissed one more time and then Liz grabbed her purse and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz entered the church quietly as soft music played in the background. There are several people already sitting down and she recognizes Mac and Lucky.

Carly saw her and motioned for her to come sit with her. She had made it halfway there when Lucky stopped in his tracks as his hands gripped Lulu's wheelchair. She is in pain, but the doctors let her leave the hospital so she can attend the funeral. It had taken a lot out of her just to get to the car.

"Elizabeth," Lucky said.

"Hi."

Lulu sucked in a breath. "Is she the one responsible for this mess?"

Liz cringed as Milo moved to her side.

"Lulu, it's not her fault," Lucky said softly.

"She shouldn't be here Lucky. Maxie is dead because of her."

Carly stood. "Lulu, that's not fair. Did you want her to die instead?"

"All I know is that Maxie was an innocent bystander. We were scared to death because some madman took us hostage because he wanted her."

"He wanted to kill her for something she didn't even know about. She was innocent too," Carly said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I just felt badly and I wanted to pay my respects to her."

Lulu started to yell and Georgie stood.

"Shut up, right now! My sister is dead. There is no bringing her back. Yelling at Elizabeth will not fix anything. The only person responsible for this is dead. He got what he deserved."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Take me to my seat."

Lucky gave Liz an apologetic look before guiding Lulu to her seat.

"You're welcome to stay," Georgie said before wiping a tear away.

"Thank you, but it would probably be better if I didn't. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Georgie said.

Milo stepped forward. "I'm sorry as well. If you need anything…"

Georgie surprisingly gave Milo a hug. "Thank you for saying that."

Milo blushed. "You're welcome."

She walked away and Johnny strode up to them and took Elizabeth's hand. He had been standing in the back and then left to pull the car around. "Come on."

He led her back outside just as Robin is coming up the stairs.

"From the look on your face, I can tell that didn't go so well."

Liz nodded. "Lulu wasn't too happy to see me there so I thought it best to leave."

"I appreciate that you tried."

"Thank you. I am truly sorry for your loss."

Robin squeezed her hand and left as Liz slid into the car.

"You okay?" Johnny asked as he looked into the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine. Can you take me to the hospital? I have a doctor's appointment."

"Sure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got changed and sat on the gurney. She hates gynecological examines.

Kelly walked in. "Hello. I'm Dr. West."

"Hi."

"Did you get your blood work done?"

"Yes."

"Good. I just want to make sure that I can diagnose you properly. I looked at your questionnaire and it looks like you're in good health. Is there anything I should know?"

"Well, I am sexually active. He's the first person I've been with in a long time and our first time we didn't use protection. The second time, we used the pull-out method, and after that we've used condoms."

"So, there is a chance that you can be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Alright, why don't you lay back and I'll do the exam."

Liz laid back and put her feet in the stirrups. She stared at the ceiling as Kelly began and sucked in her breath when she felt the cold metal.

"Try to relax. I know this isn't the most comfortable thing, but it has to be done."

She bit her lit and willed her body not to reject the intrusive device. Quickly, Kelly took the sample she needed and then eased the metal out of Liz's body, which instantly relaxed.

"Alright, I'll send this for testing. Everything else looks good."

Liz sat up.

"I'm going to go check your test results. I'll be right back. You can change."

About ten minutes later, Kelly returned.

"Well, you're not pregnant."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you taken birth control before?"

"When I was younger I did. What are my other options?"

"Well, you can go with an IUD. I would have to insert it and it's safe. There's also a shot. Some patients complain of weight gain or hair thinning among other things, but I have a lot of patients it works for without all the side effects."

Elizabeth perused the pamphlets Kelly had handed to her. "I think I'll go with the IUD."

"Alright, I can actually do it while you're here, but someone has to drive you home afterwards."

Liz paused. "Jason has a doctor's appointment. How is your schedule in about an hour or so?"

"Actually, I have one other patient and then a break. Is Patrick examining him?"

"Yes."

"I'll come find you. By the way, do you know if Jason has been tested for any diseases?"

Liz nodded. "He told me that he has and that he's fine. He hasn't been with a lot of girls."

"That's good. If you weren't sure, I would have had you ask him to take some tests and use a condom."

"He's good. Thanks Kelly."

"No problem." She further explained the procedure and makes sure Elizabeth is sure about her choice. Since she had never had a baby, it was more than likely that the device could be expelled in the first few months. Liz would occasionally have to check to make sure it is in place.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Memorial scene was a hard to write because if I were Lulu I would hate Elizabeth. She lost her friend and she's injured and traumatized because bad guys wanted Liz. I get her being upset that Liz showed up. I tried not to make it too over the top, but I thought Lulu's reaction to Liz was pretty realistic and reasonable, especially since she's younger too. You guys are so quiet when there is no action.

Chapter 22

Jason watched Liz approach him. "Hey."

She gave him a hug.

"How did it go?"

"I'm going to get an IUD inserted after you're done. I might have cramping or bleeding afterwards, so I guess we'll be in bed together."

Jason kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to go through all of that?"

"I think it will be the easiest for my body. I don't have to worry about remembering to take the pill. I could have gotten the shot, but there are more side effects."

"Alright, if you're sure, then I will take care of you when we get home."

She softly smiled. "You need to rest too."

Patrick walked up to them. "Hello. It's nice to see you again Elizabeth."

"Thanks. Take care of him for me."

"I will. Come on, Jason."

They walked away and she grabbed a magazine and sat in the waiting room. All was quiet until she heard Lulu's piercing voice. "You again?"

Liz looked up, but didn't say a word.

"I just buried my best friend and your face is the last one that I want to see again."

Robin strode off the elevator.

"Lulu, I'm not sure what you want me say."

"There's nothing you can say. Maxie is dead and you're here reading like all is right with the world."

Epiphany walked over to them. "This is a hospital and sick people are trying to rest. If you can't keep it down…"

"I'm sorry Epiphany. I'll take her to her room," Lucky said.

Robin sat next to Liz. "Sorry for that."

"It's okay. I expected it. How is your mom?"

"She's doing much better. I came to pick up some meds for her."

"I'm not sure how you can look at me without any hatred," Liz said.

"Did you know who Gabriel was?"

"No."

"Did you do something to him to make him go crazy?"

"No."

"Then it's not your fault. How's Jason?" Robin asked.

"He's with Patrick. He has headaches, some more severe than others."

"That's par for the course. They'll go away over time."

"He's been sleeping a lot too."

Robin crossed her legs. "Now that probably gives me more pause than anything else."

Liz chuckled. "There's not much else he can do. I think he's bored."

"I'm sure he'll be up and around in no time."

"Yeah. How long are you staying in town?" Robin is growing on her.

"I'll probably leave in a week. I need to get back to my research."

"That must be rewarding."

Robin smiled. "It is. It gives me a good purpose. I like helping people."

Jason walked towards them.

"Hey. How's the noggin?" she asked.

"Good. I still have to be careful, but I can go back to work on Monday."

"So you're free to roam around the cabin?"

"Yes."

Robin stood. "Well, hopefully we can meet before I go back."

"Sounds good."

She left and Jason sat and took Liz's hand.

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes and we can have sex now."

Liz chuckled. "Actually, I can't for twenty-four hours."

Jason groaned. "These doctors are killing me."

"Sorry. I'll just have to make it up to you."

He kissed her lightly. "I'll count on it."

Kelly cleared her throat. "Hello, Jason."

"Hi."

"You ready?"

Liz nodded. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be right here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky got Lulu situated.

"I don't know how not to hate her." Her voice was barely audible as she fought to contain her emotions.

"Gabriel was a psychopath. Hating Elizabeth for not dying instead of Maxie is not going to help you feel any better. You were all in the wrong place at the wrong time. If Elizabeth had been there, Gabriel would have killed her and then the people after him would have still pulled the trigger. The end would have been the same."

Lulu wiped a tear away. "I hear what you are saying, but I just need some time. When I close my eyes, I see Maxie's face and hear the explosion. It's just too much."

He hugged her. "Shhhhh. You need your rest."

"If you see her, tell her I won't yell at her anymore."

"I will." He gently laid her back against the pillow, knowing the change in movement is very painful. The whole situation sucks and he hates that his sister is suffering. If Gabriel hadn't of been killed, he would be a walking dead man because he would have given up his badge to make the man pay for what he did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood when he saw Liz gingerly walking towards him. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I just need to lie down."

He took her hand and they got into the elevator and headed towards the car.

Lucky jumped into it at the last minute. "Hi."

Liz leaned her head against Jason's arm. "Hi."

"I talked Lulu down. She said to tell you that she won't yell at you anymore."

"She's been through a lot. What about her burns?"

"They are not too bad, just painful. She'll be fine."

Liz isn't convinced. "I'm sorry that she's suffering."

"I think everyone that Gabriel affected is too, that includes you."

"Thank you for saying that."

The elevator dinged and Lucky said goodbye and left. They went down one more level and slowly walked to the car as Liz gripped her stomach.

"I'm just cramping. Kelly warned me."

She looks miserable and he feels bad that she is hurting.

The whole way home, he held her against him. He even called Max and asked him to get her a chocolate milk shake from Kelly's and drop it off.

When they go to her house, she went right to his room. He waited for Max and then joined her."

She took a sip. "That's really good." She sucked down half of it before flopping against the pillows as she grimaced.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, it just has to pass."

He kicked off his shoes and climbed in behind her as an exhausted Elizabeth slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Jason got up and went into the living room to finish making arrangements for their date the next night. It feels good doing something nice for her and he wants to show her that he can be romantic. Carly is helping him execute his plans.

Johnny knocked on the door and then came inside. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure. Have a seat."

Johnny sat across from him.

"A couple of men have disappeared from the warehouse. It's not clear if they defected or if someone took them out."

Johnny rubbed his hands against the top of his thighs. "There have been a couple of weird things. It's like someone is screwing with us, but hasn't decided to fully commit to doing anything."

It wasn't rare that they had someone mess with their livelihood. Sometimes it fizzled, and other times it turned into something bad.

"Just keep an eye out, we just got rid of a crazy person, I'm really not trying to go there again so soon. If we're proactive, we can shut it down before it gets bad."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks. What else is going on?"

"Nothing much, but I have to admit, I miss you."

Jason smirked. "Maybe I should have gotten that on tape."

"You should have because I will deny that this conversation ever took place."

"Can you take me to get my hair done?"

Johnny smiled. "Can I take pictures?"

"No."

"Can I laugh?"

"No."

"You're just a barrel of fun. I'll take you, but if she puts tin foil in your hair, all bets are off."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Johnny walked into the salon and everyone stopped talking. A short blonde woman hustled over to them.

"How can I help you?"

"I have an appointment."

She checked the book. "Jason?"

"Yes."

"Well you're lucky because-"

"Angel, I think I hear the water running in the back. I'll take care of Jason."

Johnny bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh at the look of death on Angel's face.

"I'm Arlene and you can thank me for saving you later."

Jason smirked. "Can you make me look like this again?" he asked as he showed her a picture from his phone.

"Sure, come this way."

Jason sat in the chair. People start to talk again and he is surprised to see someone he knows walk in with another lady.

"Jason Morgan, this is the last place I'd ever think I'd run into you."

"He was scaring me with that hair color. It had to be done," Johnny said.

Epiphany chuckled. "Arlene is good. She'll take care of you."

Another stylist pulled her friend, who has an appointment, over to her station. There is an empty chair next to Jason so Epiphany sat down.

"You should put in some highlights."

"That's so eighties. What's next? You gonna make him rock a Miami Vice suit?"

"What's Miami Vice?" Jason asked.

Arlene frowned. "Is he serious?"

"He has a concussion from getting dropped on his head too many times," Johnny said.

Jason glared. "Feel free to drown him in your sink."

"That would be such a waste of a pretty face."

Johnny glanced at Epiphany. "Did she just call me pretty?"

"Yup."

Arlene mixed up some color. "This should be close to the color you have in the picture."

"Anything is better than what he has," Johnny said.

"He could have purple hair and he'd still be fine," Epiphany said.

A few other ladies agreed and Johnny shook his head.

"Don't be jealous," Jason said. "Remember, you're pretty."

Johnny muttered under his breath.

The door swung open and a girl walked in and gasped. "Johnny?"

"Oh shit."

"This is going to be good," Epiphany said. "I wish I had some popcorn."

A brunette walked up to him and put her hands on her hips. "I have been calling you for two weeks. You gonna sit there and act like you don't know me?"

Johnny sighed and looked up at her, trying to remember her name but failing.

"Honey, I don't think he remembers you," Angel said.

"After all we did that night, he better."

Jason chuckled.

"Amy?"

She clenched her fists. "Who the hell is Amy?"

"I can't believe he doesn't remember you," Epiphany said stirring the pot.

Arlene grinned as she put some more color on Jason's hair. "You're just digging a deeper hole."

"Mmmm hmmm. I've got ten bucks on faux Amy," Epiphany said.

"That's a sucker bet," Jason quipped.

Johnny turned around. "Look, I don't remember your name. I'm sorry. I had a lot to drink that night." He crossed his fingers behind his back. "And you seem like a nice girl."

Her head tilted. "You think I couldn't see that in the mirror?"

Jason looked at Epiphany and they started to laugh.

"Honey, do yourself a favor and walk away. This is making you look bad and I can't let you touch that face. It would be crime to mar it," Arlene said.

The girl rolled her eyes and stomped out.

"I think I owe you one," Johnny said to her.

Epiphany laughed louder. "Some of your expressions were priceless. Johnny, you need to slow your roll and settle down."

"Why?"

"Because some little bitch is going to eventually take you out."

Jason couldn't stop smiling.

"You don't think I could have taken her?"

Piph's eyebrows rose. "Without a weapon? I think she would have taken off her stilettos and beat the crap out of you if she had gotten the chance. Don't underestimate a woman's wrath."

Arlene laughed. "You guys have made my day."

"Epiphany? Do you play poker?" Jason asked.

"I've played a game or two. Why?"

"Because I'm inviting you the next time we play. Anyone who can put Johnny in his place is welcome."

"I don't think I can pass that up. I'll be there."

"Alright, come over to the bowl," Arlene said.

Jason got up and followed her and she washed and conditioned his hair and then quickly dried it.

"Much better," Epiphany said.

Jason looked in the mirror. "Looks good."

"As if you could look bad," Arlene said before taking the drape off.

Jason handed her some money.

"Let me get you some change."

"We're good."

Arlene's mouth dropped open. "I can't take all of this."

Jason smiled warmly. "Take it and do something nice for yourself. I need to get back to my girl."

"She's one lucky woman."

"I'm really lucky too." He gave Epiphany a hug and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walks into the house just as Liz is coming from the kitchen. "Why are you out of bed?"

She smiled. "I was thirsty. You look fabulous."

"Thanks. I actually had a good time. Let's just say one of Johnny's one night stands came back to haunt him."

"I'm sorry I missed it," she said before sweeping her fingers through his hair.

He gently kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're back."

"You want to get back in bed?"

"I'll sit out here with you."

They got comfortable and Liz fell asleep in his arms. He loved watching her sleep. Julian walked in and was surprised to see his daughter knocked out.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little bit."

"I'll order something. You have anything you're craving?"

"No. I'll eat whatever you want."

"Ribs," Liz muttered.

Julian grinned. "Anything for my little girl."

Liz slightly smiled and Julian went to retrieve the menu.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth was doing much better. She accompanied Jason back to the penthouse and he showed her around.

"I like it."

"I'm glad because I'm hoping you'll be spending a lot of time with me here."

She smiled. "You can count on it. In fact, I'm staying here tonight which is why I brought a bag with me. You didn't say what I should wear."

"Don't worry about that."

"You're going to clothe me too?"

"If that's okay with you…"

"I trust you."

He kissed her forehead and they went out on the balcony, both looking forward to their evening.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped the blue dress Jason had delivered on and smiled. It is totally her and she likes that he gets her. She checked her hair and makeup one last time and then went downstairs.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thanks," he said walking towards her. He had on some slacks and a button-down shirt. "You ready?"

"Yes."

They went downstairs and Johnny opened the door for them and they slid inside.

"Do I get a clue?"

"Nope. In fact, I need you to shut your eyes please."

"You're killing me."

Johnny chuckled. They aren't far from their destination and very quickly he pulls up front and Jason got out to assist Elizabeth.

"Keep them closed," he instructed.

"Okay."

He guided her up a flight of stairs and then into a room. "Okay, open them."

Elizabeth gasped. They are in her new gallery space. There is a table in the middle with some lit candles and soft music playing. A man walked up to them and handed her a glass of champagne and Jason a beer.

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked away.

"I can't believe that you did this."

"I think I'd do just about anything for you."

She gazed around the room. "Wait? How did you get in here?"

"Your father."

"I can't believe you all conspired against me."

He pressed his glass against hers. "To us."

"To us."

They took a sip.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still enjoying this! * Wendi – rofl always love how AZ pronounced Lulu. It always cracks me up. That actor did a great job.

NC-17

Chapter 23

They put their glasses down and Liz threw her arms around his neck as they slightly swayed.

"You are full of surprises, Mr. Morgan."

"I'm just getting started."

Their eyes locked and everything else faded away. No one had ever made her feel so special.

"What are you thinking?"

"How happy you make me feel."

"That goes both ways."

"Can I plan the next one?"

He shrugged. "If you want to, but I don't mind thinking about nice things to do for you."

"I didn't think you'd be so romantic."

"Is that a good thing?" The truth is that he had never wanted to make someone as happy as he wants to make her. When he was with Robin, they were young and he was in a completely different head space.

"I'm not high maintenance. If it makes you happy then go for it, but I don't mind staying home and just hanging out there. It's the little things that count, like how attentive you are to me. You always make sure that I'm content and taken care of and that is what makes me swoon."

He bent over slightly and kissed her. "I never wanted to be this way with anyone else. I like spoiling you because usually it involves me touching you in some way." His breath tickled her lips sending a shiver throughout her body.

"I'll never complain about that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm still a little sluggish, but I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to overexert yourself."

"I do plan on doing that later."

She blushed, making his smile grow.

"Are you up for it?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Alright, just don't want to pressure you."

"If you think that after all of this, I'm not going to want dessert…."

Jason chuckled. "I like being your dessert."

She licked her lips mischievously.

"The first course is being served."

She dropped her arms and he led her to her chair and held it out.

"Thank you."

A bowl is placed in front of her. "Lobster bisque?"

"Yes. Your father said it is your favorite."

She loves that he had gone out of his way to spoil her. "Have you ever had it?"

"No."

"Well then, you're in for a treat."

They both took a bite.

"This is heavenly."

Jason nodded. "I like it."

"I'm glad you're willing to come over to the dark side. Soon, you'll be craving chocolate and taking bubble baths. I just hope you'll share."

He chuckled. "As long as you don't tell the guys about the bubbles, I'm good." Any time spent in a bathtub with her is outstanding.

They finished the soup and lovingly held hands.

"If you're trying to get me to fall for you even harder, you're doing a very good job," Liz said.

"I'm glad it's working."

The man came back with plates. "Lobster Mashed potatoes, roast beef, and vegetable medley."

Liz's eyes bulged. "Oh, my goodness, I'm in heaven."

"And a rib eye, with garlic mashed potatoes, no vegetables for you."

"Thank you, Charles."

Liz's head tilted. "And what do you have against vegetables?"

Jason's brow furrowed. "They're gross."

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying their meal.

"So, hypothetically speaking, if we have children, would you be able to pretend to like them so they'll eat them?"

He dropped his fork and looked perplexed. "Would I have to? I think it would kill me. Can't I just tell them to eat them because I said so?"

Liz smiled. "I guess you could, but you should lead by example."

"That's overrated," he said before cutting into his steak. "A good glare goes a long way."

"And you think that you'd be able to glare at our kids?"

"Hypothetically, yes."

"And what if they glare back? Genetically speaking, it does seem to run in your family."

Jason grinned. "You do have a point."

"I think you need a plan B," she said before sipping some wine.

"I'll have to think about that." It is nice imagining a future with her.

"What if I cover my body with vegetables? Would you eat them then?"

He chuckled. "Can I wipe them off and then have my way with you?"

"Funny…" She flopped back against the back of her chair. "That was so delicious."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"I did save a little room for dessert," she said before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Good to know."

A few minutes later, Charles retrieved their plates and then put a decadent chocolate dessert in front of Elizabeth.

"Oh, my God, that looks to die for." She grabbed her fork and took a bite and then moaned. "You have to taste this."

She scooped up some cake and then fed it to him.

"Good," he said before licking lips.

When she finished, she stood. "Dance with me?"

He threw his napkin on the table and then took her hand and they gently swayed to the music as Charles cleaned up.

"That was the perfect dinner. I don't think I can top it."

"Just being with you will top it."

"Take me home, Jason."

He kissed her languidly and then his lips slightly retreated. "I'm crazy about you, Elizabeth. I don't think you understand how you have changed my life. Thank you."

"Thank you taking such good care of me."

"Let's get out of here."

With the confidence of a man who knows what he wants, he led her down to the limo and they got in. As it pulled off, he drew her closer and kissed her reverently, savoring her sweet, plump lips as his tongue licked and teased them.

"Jason," she whispered against his lips as her body jolted in anticipation.

His lips traveled up to her ear as his low and raspy voice rattled her nerve endings. "Do you know what you do to me, Elizabeth?"

She let out a puff of air as his thumb grazed her nipple.

"You make me so hard." Her body shuddered as she slightly whimpered. "I want to throw you down on this seat and taste you and use my mouth to make you come."

"Jason…"

His hand skirted down her leg and she pressed them together as her body practically gushed for him. Slowly, his hand reversed and slid under her skirt as he sensuously plundered her mouth. "You taste so damn good," he said as his finger touched her wet underwear. Jason moaned into her mouth, realizing how wet she is for him and then plunged his finger inside of her, making her gasp. He feverishly stroked her, knowing he is running out of time and wanted to get her off before they arrived. "Do you want me to fuck you, Elizabeth, right here, knowing he could probably hear you?"

"Oh, God," she moaned. He had her on the edge and she swore she could come just from the words spilling out of his mouth.

"Let me hear you say it, baby."

"Yes, I want you to fuck me. Please…ugh…" If he didn't know he had her before, he knew it now. His tongue plunged into her mouth again as he stroked her relentlessly. Her hips rose to meet his hand. She didn't care who heard her, she needed to find her release or she swore she'd go mad.

"When we get home, I'm going to fuck you so good. Imagine me sliding into you, filling you up. Come for me, Elizabeth," he said before he smothered her scream with his mouth. Her body bucked and trembled against his hand and then he slowly pulled it out.

"Jesus Jason, you are so damn hot."

He grinned against her mouth. "There is nothing hotter than watching you fall apart."

She bit her lip. "Are we almost home?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later, the car came to a stop and he slid her off his lap. She smoothed her hair and straightened out her dress as her body tingled. The door opened and she they quickly jumped out, practically running into the elevator. Once inside, she grabbed him and kissed him torridly as he pushed her against the door. When she reached down to grab him, he pulled back.

"There are cameras in here."

She smirked deviously. "And?"

His eyes darkened and then he roughly took her mouth, needing her with every fiber of his being. When it came to a stop he pulled her away from the opening and then they raced to the door, laughing. He unlocked it and they rushed inside and started to rip off their clothing. Elizabeth pushed him down on the couch and then promptly dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. Jason sucked in his breath as her tongue twirled around him, teasing hm. She curled her mouth and started to pump him, making sure her lips repeatedly rubbed against his ridge, sending jolts of pleasure through Jason's body. He hissed when she grabbed his balls. "Elizabeth…" he growled.

She deep throated him and Jason thought he saw stars and grunted. Elizabeth loves that she is pleasing him, so she started to hum and Jason cried out. "Baby, I need to be inside of you. Please."

His body trembled and Elizabeth finally eased him out of her mouth and straddled him.

"How bad do you want me baby?"

His eyes are barely open as she grabs him and rubs him back and forth over her entrance. Her head lopped back due to the exquisite friction. Jason's jaw clenched so hard, he thought he would crack a tooth. "Put me inside you, now."

She stopped her movement to stare into his eyes and then slammed down onto his awaiting dick.

"Fuck," Jason muttered as she began to move. "Harder."

She grabbed his shoulders and slammed down several times as Jason moaned and then stroked her nipples with his tongue. She is so tight and hot that Jason knows he can't last for long. He starts to stroke her clit as she swiveled her hips, taking in every glorious inch of him. When she started to bounce again, he grabbed her hips and helped her engulf him deeper. Liz made a high-pitched noise as he rubbed against her g-spot. "Jason!" she yelled. He drilled into her impossibly fast and she fell apart, drenching him and he let out a tortured noise and flooded her channel, still pounding into her until he was completely spent. Elizabeth fell forward and he held her tight.

"I can't feel my legs."

Jason laughed. "Was I too rough?"

"You were just right. It was glorious." She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sleep baby. I'll run you a bath in the morning."

She muttered something he couldn't understand and then promptly fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth relaxed against the back of the tub after taking a sip of the orange juice that Jason had given her. He had doted on her since she had awakened and was making her some breakfast. After a few more minutes, she got out and dried off and then she carefully pulled the pin out of her hair, causing it rained down against her shoulders. Once she was dressed she called her dad.

Jason looked up and smiled when he heard her enter the room. "How do you feel?"

"Very refreshed," she said before placing the glass on the table and taking a seat.

He put some bacon on the table along with some pancakes and they ate.

"I need to meet some construction workers at the gallery."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's okay. I'm sure that you want to check in at the warehouse."

"I should."

She took another sip of her drink. "Sonny will be anxious to have you back."

"Probably…"

"We can meet for lunch."

"I'd like that," Jason said.

"I thought it best if I wean myself off seeing you all the time which I call my Jason fix."

He chuckled. "Feel free to take your time."

"I heard my dad is borrowing some warehouse space."

"He's going to start to rebuild right away. I think he should sue Gabriel's estate for costs."

"There might not be anything left. His insurance will cover it." She finished her juice. "I'll help you clean up and we can ride in together."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie pursed her lips as she read the newspaper at Kelly's. Thankfully, it is a slow day.

Milo walked in and she smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Your usual?"

He nodded. She got up and patted a seat at the counter and he sat. While he isn't really a breakfast person, he needed an excuse to see her and she was the one that told him that eating breakfast was the start to a good day. So, at her suggestion, he started having egg white and turkey sausage sandwiches. "What were you reading?"

"Honestly, I was looking for a new job," she whispered.

"Any luck?"

He took the cup she held out. "Thanks."

"Well, there's one I would love but…" she handed the order to the cook.

"What? Are you qualified? I think they would be crazy not to hire you." Milo turned slightly red at his over exuberance making Georgie grin. He is so cute and takes her mind off Maxie.

"I think I am. I mean, I'm not quite sure if I've done everything she asked for, but I could learn."

"I'm sure you can. What's the job?"

Her shoulders slumped and eyes filled with tears. "That's the worst part. My dream job would be working for Elizabeth Jerome and I feel like Maxie would hate me for it."

She starts to cry and without thinking, Milo slipped down off the stool and gave her a hug. Embarrassed, she pulled back and swiped at her face. "I cried on your suit."

He brushed back a lock of her hair. "It will dry. Georgie, your sister could be a little…" He paused, not wanting to slight the dead.

"Selfish? Yeah, I know."

"It's your dream and sometimes you disappoint family. If we did everything based on what they think, we'd never be what we want to be. Trust me, I know. Elizabeth is at the gallery all day today, by the way."

She studied him for a moment. "So, are you saying that working for Sonny isn't your first choice?"

"Not even close."

"What do you want to do?"

"Own a gym. I almost have enough money saved up."

She slightly smiled. "That's a good dream. Would your dad be upset?"

Milo rolled his eyes. "He's set on some godfather movie crap where the whole family works together."

"Well, then you need to keep saving and show him that you can find your own way."

Mac cleared his throat and they both turned towards the noise. His daughter seemed very closed to Jr. Scarface and he is quite sure he doesn't like it.

Georgie noticed the look on his face. "He is my friend and that is not up for negotiation."

He watched her stomp off and fixed his eyes on Milo. "Despite my misgivings, regarding your life of crime, thank you for saying what you did to her. She deserves to be happy."

Milo moved closer, just as the other waitress, Tammy, passed by. "I'm going to tell you right now sir, someday I'm marrying her, so you just need to get used to it." Mac's jaw dropped as a partially scared yet invigorated Milo grabbed his breakfast sandwich off the counter, left a twenty, waved to Georgie, and then rushed off.

Tammy chuckled. "Guess he told you."

Georgie hadn't heard the exchange. "What was that about?"

Max muttered. "My worst nightmare, thank God I told Felicia she should come back."

"For what? Maxie is buried. It's done." She folded her arms, signaling that the discussion was over.

"She is coming back to town in a few days and this time, your father is coming with her. You need to prepare yourself."

Every time she saw them, they'd apologize over and over for not being around and it was like poking a festering wound. Maxie was way more vocal and usually ripped them a new one, but she was gone, so Georgie would have to deal with their guilt on her own.

"Fine, Tammy can you cover me?"

"Sure. It's dead in here anyway."

"What am I chopped liver?" Mac asked.

Tammy winked. "Come on handsome, I'll get you some coffee."

Georgie took off her apron, grabbed her purse, and rushed off.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like Milo & Georgie and are happy with Liason's progression!

Chapter 24

Jason sat down at his desk and perused some contracts. It felt good to get back to his office. So much had happened over the last year, but in the end, he had met Elizabeth and now felt like his life made more sense.

He heard giggling and then Kristina and Molly ran towards him and climbed onto his lap, taking him completely by surprise.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Daddy is taking us to lunch," Kristina said.

"We missed you," Molly added before laying her head against his chest. Jason makes her feel safe and she will always think he is her hero.

"I missed you too. Are you enjoying your summer?"

"Yes," they said at once.

Sonny appeared in the doorway, slightly smiling. Jason is healing and so are the girls. They love Jason and Sonny is hoping that his enforcer will want to spend more time around them because they need him to be okay as much as he needs them to be fine.

"Guess what Jason has?" Sonny asked walking in further.

"What?" Kristina asked.

"A girlfriend."

Jason eyes snapped to him as the girls giggled.

"What's her name?" Molly asked.

"Elizabeth."

"Is she beautiful?" Kristina asked.

"Very."

"When do we get to meet her?"

"Soon."

They were so excited.

"It's time to go. Give Jason a hug goodbye."

They quickly hugged him and rushed towards their father.

"I'll see you later. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished going over the renovations with the contractor and is surprised to see Georgie walk up to her.

"Hi. Do you have a minute?" Georgie asked shyly.

"Sure. Let's go into the office. It's quieter in there."

Once they were inside, Elizabeth motioned to a chair and Georgie sat.

"I saw your ad in the paper. Have you gotten a lot of calls?"

"Not too many. I was going to start scheduling some interviews. Why?"

"Well, I would like the job. I'm a hard worker and love art. I think I could learn a lot from you if you'll give me the chance."

"Milo actually brought your name up to me a while back. Then after what happened, I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me."

Georgie shifted. "Well, I'm not going to lie, this is hard because I know Maxie wouldn't approve, but a wise person told me that I shouldn't put aside my dreams because of what other people think, that I needed to be true to myself. This is what I want. You seem really nice and I like your artwork. I'm low drama and want to learn and I know you could hire someone with more experience, but I would love the opportunity. Even though I go to school full time, I can schedule my classes for either the evenings or mornings, whichever would work better for you. I'm also willing to work on Saturday. And please don't hire me out of guilt."

Liz considered her speech for a moment. "Well, I like you Georgie. I think we would get along and as sorry as I am about your sister, I wouldn't hire you unless you were a good fit. So, why don't we give it a shot? If it doesn't work out, then no harm no foul. What do you say?"

Georgie's grin lit up the room. "Yes. I'll take the job and I won't let you down."

They shook on it.

"Right now, they are going to start some construction. It should only take a week to get it into shape. I'll need your help in contacting some artists and doing some errands. We can start on Monday."

"That's perfect."

"And Georgie, you are aware of my last name and who I am right?"

"Yes."

"Is your dad going to freak?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care. I'll be careful."

"You might have a guard if things get dicey. Are you okay with that?"

"As long as I'm safe, I'm good."

Liz is looking forward to working with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered Kelly's and grabbed a table. Elizabeth is meeting him for lunch.

Robin turned away from the counter with the coffee she had just purchased in her hand and smiled. "Hey."

Jason returned it. "Hello. How's your mom?"

"She's doing great. How are the Quartermaines?"

"I suppose they are driving each other crazy like usual. I'll probably go over there tomorrow."

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

He nodded. "I guess you'll be going back to your new life soon."

"Yeah. Coming back made me miss everyone a lot and with Maxie dying, it made me appreciate everyone a little more."

"I understand."

The door opened and Elizabeth walked in and is surprised to see Robin. Jason smiled at her and she sat next to him.

"Hello Elizabeth," Robin said.

"Hi."

"How was the gallery?"

"Great, I already hired an assistant."

Jason was surprised. "Who?"

"Georgie."

"My Georgie?"

Liz nodded.

"Well, good for her."

"I'm looking forward to working with her."

"Georgie will work hard and she does very well in school. Sorry, but I have to go. Take care."

They watched her leave and Jason's attention went back to Elizabeth. "You don't like her?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "I know it's irrational, but I hate that she got to you before I did."

He grabbed her hand and tried not to smile. "Well, I'm yours now."

"Do you think she could tell?"

"Maybe a little, she's pretty observant."

Liz scrunched her nose up and Jason chuckled. "How was the office?"

"Okay. I missed you more than I liked being there though."

She smiled. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out Saturday night."

"Are you planning it?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be there."

"Don't wear a shirt."

His head tilted. "In public?"

She laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

"I don't know. You looked very serious."

"Well, maybe part of me was."

He kissed her hand. "I promise that I'll go shirtless for you afterwards."

"Deal. Did I tell you that we're going to Oswego?"

He smiled. "Even better."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo opened the car door for Liz. She slid inside and he drove her back to the gallery.

"So, maybe you should happen to run into Georgie later."

He glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Why?"

"Well, she's going to be working with me starting on Monday."

Milo grinned. "Excellent."

"I thought you'd like that."

He more than liked that. "I said something to Mac."

"Really?"

He turned onto a side street. "I told him that I was going to marry her, so he better get used to idea."

Her mouth fell open as Milo laughed at her expression.

"I can't believe you."

"I decided I might as well go for broke."

"What did he do?"

"He kind of looked like you just did and I hurried away before he could shoot me."

Liz laughed. "I would have loved to see that. Do you really think she's the one?"

"I know she is because she has it all. She can be tough, but normally she's lighter. I think she's so smart and she's funny—kind of quirky, actually, and she's so passionate about life. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"That's about the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time. Milo, we are going to make this happen."

He pulled up to the gallery. "I'm open for suggestions."

"You are just going to be you. Open doors for her and get her lunch. Just be there for her and I think she will swoon. Women love men that get them."

"I can do that."

He opened the door and she got out and went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie hurried back to Kelly's. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

Tammy looked up from the paper she was reading. "You didn't miss anything. Did you get the job?"

Georgie froze.

"Relax. I figured you wouldn't last here forever."

"I start Monday. I didn't even think. I can give two weeks' notice."

"Georgie, we are slower than molasses around here right now. We have enough people to cover. Two more students dropped off applications today and can start tomorrow if necessary. Don't worry about it."

They hugged.

"Now tell me all about this job."

Georgie filled her in.

"Wow, that sounds great."

"It's perfect."

"Do you have to have guards?"

Georgie nodded. "Yes, sometimes. Milo is Elizabeth's guard."

"Well that is good because you get along with him. Hopefully, whoever you get will be nice too."

"I'm sure he will be."

"You'll have to do something special for Milo since he encouraged you."

Georgie smiled. "I'll think about it."

A few people walked in and Georgie got them seated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason walked into the Quartermaine foyer.

"Your mom is sitting in the recliner in there and your dad and grandfather are in the den," Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice."

He entered the living room.

"Well hello there," Monica said putting her magazine down.

Jason went over to her and grabbed her hand and slightly squeezed it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm bored, but I'm doing pretty good actually. A missing spleen can't keep me down."

"I'm really sorry that you got hurt."

"Well, at least we came out of it alive."

Jason nodded. "What you did in there—"

"Jason, you are my son and protecting you is just what I do."

"I never want you to be the position to do that again. Not being around you protected you to a degree because you were left alone. I want you to know that even right after the accident, if someone had tried to hurt you, I would have fought for you."

"Thank you. Have a seat."

He sat in the chair that was next to her. "Just how grumpy is Edward?"

Monica chuckled. "Trust me, a couple of times I was ready to change the locks. That Carole has been a godsend. Her grandson drove her by yesterday and she brought a delicious apple pie. She actually made him smile."

"You think he will go there with her?"

"Maybe later down the road. I had a talk with her and she understands how much Lila meant to this family. I think she's lonely and she spent a lot of time with Lila and Edward. It's nice to share memories with someone and have a friend to do things with from time to time. She's not pushy at all and is fine with just being friends."

"I like her. I didn't spend a lot of time with her, but she was nice." She was probably about seven years younger than Lila.

"I'm going to see her this weekend actually."

"Oh good, I bought her something. She likes to paint, so I got her some supplies. She'll be really surprised."

"I'll give them to her."

"I'm glad you're getting away."

"We're going down on Friday morning and coming back Sunday night."

Alan walked into the room. "Hello."

Jason got up and made him sit in the chair he had just vacated.

Edward appeared in the doorway. "Well, look who it is."

"Hello, grandfather."

They sat on the couch.

"You didn't bring Elizabeth?"

"Her gallery is being renovated, so she's supervising things."

"She's a keeper."

Jason smiled. "I think so." His face dropped when he heard a loud laugh, making Alan chuckle.

"Hello, Brenda," Edward said.

She gave him a kiss. "You let him in here?"

"Alice must be slipping. Can you believe he got by her? She must have been in shock."

Brenda laughed. "Clearly." She gave Monica a kiss on the cheek and Alan a hug.

"What have you been up to?"

"I was just hanging out with Robin's daughter."

Jason is stunned. "Robin has a kid?"

"Yup. She's so adorable too."

"How old is she and why hasn't she said anything?"

"I think just wanted to keep it quiet."

"Is she here?"

Brenda nodded. "Her nanny just flew in with her this morning."

"How old?"

Brenda is wondering why Jason is suddenly so grumpy. "She's five."

Jason froze for a second and then jumped up. "I have to go."

"Jason wait!" Brenda said as he rushed out. "What is his problem?"

"He thinks it's his," Alan said.

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "Oh crap."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin opened the door. "Jason?"

He pushed past her. "Where is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your daughter."

Robin frowned. "She was at the park with Mac. They should be back any minute."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait. How did you find out?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She stepped backwards. "You need to dial it back a notch."

He is breathing heavily as he starts to pace.

And then it hit her. "Oh—my—God. You think she's yours."

His movements stilled. "Is she?"

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I wish we had a child, but no Jason, she's not. You see—"

Mac came through the door as Hailey chatted a mile a minute. They stopped when they realized they had company.

"Mommy, uncle Mac got me a popsicle."

"I can tell. Your tongue is red. Hailey, this is my friend, Jason."

She shyly perused him. "Hi."

Jason smiled. "Hello."

She moved towards him as her curiosity got the best of her and lifted her arms. Jason picked her up and watched as she studied his eyes. "Blue," she said softly.

"Jason has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Aren't they pretty?"

Hailey nodded. "Can I have them?"

Mac chuckled. "No, but you can have some juice. Come on."

Jason put her down and looked apologetically at Robin. "I'm sorry."

She held out her hand and then led him to the couch. "You see, I was depressed after I left here. After six months, I realized that work just wasn't enough for me. I wanted a baby. I thought about asking you to donate, but I didn't think you'd be okay with knowing your kid was out there somewhere and you couldn't be around him."

"You're right."

"So, I started researching adoption. My mom found her. Hailey's family had been in killed in an accident. She's from Kazakhstan. I've had her for three years and I love her with all my heart."

"I'm happy for you."

She squeezed his hand. "I would have never kept your child from you."

"I panicked."

"I get it was a shock. I wasn't going to bring her here, but I didn't want to leave my mom just yet, so I had her nanny bring her."

Hailey ran into the room, noting that they were holding hands. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"He used to be. Now, we're just really good friends."

She sat next to Jason and held her hand out and Jason took it.

"She doesn't like to be left out."

Jason chuckled. "Do you like living in Paris."

Hailey nodded. "I have friends."

"That's good."

"I'm going to tell you a secret about Jason," Robin said.

"What's that mommy?"

"Auntie Brenda likes it when Jason reads to her. It makes her go to sleep."

Hailey smiled. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

To Jason, anything that made Brenda shut up was worth doing.

Brenda rushed into the house and skidded to a stop.

"Auntie Brenda!"

She grinned. "Hello Hailey. I was just checking on Jason."

Mac smirked. "What exactly did you think he was doing?"

"I'll tell you later."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying it.

Chapter 25

Brenda notices their joined hands. "Switch," she said to Robin. She plopped next to Jason and tried to hold his hand and Jason kept moving it.

"You have to hold it," Hailey said.

Jason sighed. "Do I have to? Auntie Brenda has cooties."

Hailey cracked up. "That's so funny."

"Don't listen to him. He's the only one with cooties around here."

Hailey climbed onto Jason's lap and grabbed his hand long enough for Brenda to get it. "Stay."

With amusement in his eyes, he watched her move back and then purposely squeezed Brenda's hand really hard.

"Ow. You big lug," she said before smacking him on the arm.

"No hitting," Hailey said. "Mommy, does Auntie Brenda have to go on a time out?"

Robin grinned. "Yup."

Brenda groaned.

"For about two years," Jason quipped.

Hailey gasped. "That's forever. It's two minutes, silly."

"Oh."

Hailey got up and took Brenda's hand and led her over to the stairs. "You have to sit for two minutes. No talking."

"That might kill her," Jason muttered, making Robin chuckle.

Brenda sat with a huff and Hailey went back to the couch and took Jason's hand and Robin snapped a picture and sent it to him.

Jason hung out for a little longer and then they heard Anna call out. Mac went upstairs and then came back, motioning for Jason to follow him.

Anna watched him walk into the room. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thanks. I'm glad you are doing better."

"I wanted to tell you that I thought what you did was very brave." It had been odd to watch him in action. He is the only person she knows that can turn off their emotions so thoroughly.

"Elizabeth means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you found someone. I know you and Robin were in love at one point. She told me all about it.

"I did love her and she'll always be important to me. I met Hailey. She's beautiful."

Anna grinned. "Isn't she just perfect? I can't believe I'm a grandmother. It's kind of disconcerting."

Jason chuckled. "Enjoy it. Your daughter is happy and has someone to give her meaning in her life. That's a good, right?"

She nodded, glad that Jason is being more social.

"Enjoy your family," he said turning to go.

"Jason."

He slightly turned.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth scanned the room and grinned when her gazed locked with Jason's. "Hey."

He pointed to the office and she followed him inside.

"What's going on?"

He hugged her tightly. "Just needed a hug."

For a few minutes, they simply held each other until Jason finally retreated.

"Did something happen?"

He let out a puff of air. "Hurricane Brenda is what happened. I was at the Quartermaines and she stopped by and mentioned that Robin's daughter was in town."

Liz frowned. "I don't remember you mentioning that she had one." Her stomach dropped.

"I didn't know. I panicked and like an idiot, I showed up at the Mac's and confronted her."

"You thought it was yours?"

"The time period matched and Robin was being secretive."

She took a languid breath. "Is she?"

"No. Robin adopted her. She's really cute."

Liz let out a sigh of relief.

"That's exactly how I felt."

"You didn't want it to be yours for even a moment?"

Jason closed his eyes. "Honestly, I was in such shock and so mad and confused that I didn't stop to go there."

"And if you did?"

"I—I don't know. I mean I did love her and thought that maybe someday we'd have a family. If Hailey was mine, it would have been messy and I'm not really looking for that."

"Well, I guess it worked out the way it should."

"Definitely…"

"I can't wait for this weekend."

"Me either."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Friday came around, they couldn't pack fast enough. Jason made sure that he had the bag for Carole and Max helped them carry down the rest of their things. Milo has the weekend off, so Max is coming with them. They had rented a house across the street for him and he'll follow in another car.

Jason was surprised when Elizabeth fell asleep in the car. She had been so excited, but then again, she did have a long week. When he pulled into the driveway and parked, he quickly slipped out of the SUV and started to unpack. Max helped him and when they were finished, Jason carried Liz into the house and put her on the bed.

He found Max and asked if he needed any help.

"I'm good."

Jason went to the kitchen and put the groceries in the fridge and was surprised when he turned around and Liz was standing in the doorway in one of his t-shirts. "Hey."

"You really shouldn't leave a girl in bed by herself. She could get into trouble."

"Oh really?" he said as he peeled his shirt off.

"Uh huh," she replied as she did the same.

"Damn," he muttered. In two steps, she is in his arms and pressed up against the wall.

He kissed her passionately and then walked to the bedroom, eager to worship her body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later they came up for air.

"So, you aren't going to tell me what our plans are for the evening?"

"Will it kill you if I don't?"

"I guess not."

She slightly smiled. "You'll like the surprise. I promise."

He kissed her and rubbed her back. "I like being here with you."

"Is this going to be our spot?"

"For now."

"I'm okay with that."

"Is it bad that I wish it was just us all the time?"

She studied him for a moment. "Really?"

"That's how much the people in my life drive me crazy."

She laughed.

"You're just more social than I am."

"I don't mind being secluded with you."

He kissed her languidly. "I think I could live off your kisses alone."

She smiled against her lips. "Your mouth is the one of the best things to ever happen to me."

He chuckled. "So, you're only with me for my mouth?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

He tickled her and her laughter filled the air.

"Uncle! I take it back. It's your love wand."

He frowned. "You can't call it something that girlie. You'll give him a complex."

She burst into giggles. After a minute, she calmed as his mood seemed to grow more serious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"I can tell it's something."

"It's not what you think."

"Do I have to kiss it out of you?"

He laid his head on her chest. "You can try."

Her hands lightly scratched his scalp as he started to relax.

"I'm falling in love you, Elizabeth," he said softly. Her strokes stopped and she took a ragged breath.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me that. I feel the same way."

"I thought that maybe it was too soon to say it."

"I think it's just right. There are degrees of love. Right now, everything is exciting and our senses are heightened. Later, it will just grow even deeper. I'm looking forward to it all."

"Me too."

They cuddle for a while longer and then got up and took a shower. It is almost time for the surprise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo grabbed the bar of the weight machine and started a set of reps. He usually worked out early, but he had decided to sleep in on his day off. He finished and wiped his brow and turned. His eyes fixed on the beautiful woman standing close by and his heart skipped a beat as he walked towards her. "Georgie?"

"Hey. I just wanted to thank you for encouraging me and putting in a good word with Elizabeth."

"You didn't need it. She knows a winner when she sees it."

"You've always been so nice to me, and I wanted to give you something."

Milo was shocked. "Georgie—"

"No, you deserve it. I thought we could do something together if that's okay with you."

"I would love that." He took the package and opened it and found two movie tickets. "Is there anything you'd like to see?" He is very happy that she wants to go with him.

"Something scary would be fun."

"Perfect. May I pick you up at six?"

She nodded. Milo is such a gentleman and she has always appreciated how he treats her. "That will work." She turned awkwardly and almost tripped. Milo is by her side quickly, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into him.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around as her face flushed bright red. "Just mortified."

"I don't think there's a person in this town that doesn't know you're a klutz."

Her mouth dropped open and she punched his arm. "Take that back."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell a lie."

She laughed as she scowled and chased him around a bench.

"You know it will be impossible for you to catch me, right?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You are really lucky that I like you."

Milo grinned. "You're cute when you're all flustered."

She shook her head.

"You can get me back later."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Count on it."

He watched her walk away. "Perfect," he said softly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian placed some dinner on the table and then went to get the door. Michael ran past him and Carly followed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Your driver took good care of me."

Carlos is carrying a bag that had Michael's toys in it and a few other things, so Julian takes it from her.

"Thank you," she said as she carefully sat in the dining room.

"Are you hungry, Michael?"

He nodded.

Julian had gotten a booster seat for him and it is already in place. He picked him up and placed him in it and then pushed him closer.

"Did you cook?"

He noted the look on her face and laughed. "Yes."

"I still have one good hand. I can dial a phone and make reservations."

"Have some faith."

He uncovered a plate that had some chicken nuggets and some mac and cheese on it.

"Wow. It's your favorite."

Michael smiled as Julian put the plate down.

"I have never had nuggets in my life," Julian said as he dished some salad onto Carly's plate and then his.

Carly chuckled. "This looks so good."

"Taste it."

She dug in and moaned. "What dressing is this?"

"That is a family secret."

"It's delicious."

Michael was slightly humming as he munched on his nuggets and Julian couldn't help but smile.

"Is that good for your belly, little man?"

"Good," he said before eating some mac.

Julian took away Carly's plate and returned with some lasagna.

"Oh, come on. You are totally making me look bad. Just tell me that it's Stouffers."

Julian grimaced. "Uh, no."

He put down some garlic bread and handed one to Michael who immediately bit into it.

"Yummy, mommy."

"I'll bet."

She took a bite of the lasagna and then put her fork down and shot him a look.

"What? Is it bad?" he asked before taking a bite.

"You made this?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess not," she said taking another bite. "It's the best lasagna I've ever had."

"You wouldn't be saying that because I have something equally spectacular planned for dessert."

She smirked and shook her head. "If you keep spoiling me like this, you'll never get rid of me."

"Maybe that is what I'm counting on."

"Smooth."

He winked and handed her a wine glass. "To new beginnings."

Their glasses met and Michael lifted his glass full of juice. They touched his and laughed when Michael rocked from side to side as he drank it. Carly hopes that this will be the start of something really good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz positioned Jason in front of the couch. It is almost sunset and she doesn't want to miss a thing. "Stand there and don't move. You can't open your eyes no matter what."

Jason snapped had his eyes shut. "Okay."

She pulled the coffee table aside, peaking his curiosity and then ran to the door and slightly opened it. That was all it took. Chloe pushed past her and ran into a shocked Jason and he fell against the cushions as she licked his face.

Doreen shook her head. "She's such a hussy."

Liz laughed and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you guys."

Jim embraced her and then put the beer Jason liked on the counter.

Jason had his hands full of fur. "This is a great surprise."

"I hope you don't mind us crashing your weekend."

Jason had been looking forward to having Elizabeth to himself, but he really liked spending time with them so he wasn't mad at all. "It's great to see you."

"Um Chloe, you really should play hard to get,"

The door burst open and Max ran inside. All he saw on the camera was a black ball of fur.

Chloe barked at the intruder.

"Jesus Christ, can that dog get any bigger? I thought it was a bear," Max said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"If it was, I'd be dead already," Jason deadpanned.

"It's okay, Chloe," Doreen said petting her. "Come here," she said to Max who looked at her warily.

Jim laughed. "She won't bite you."

"I'm kind of partial to my arm."

"Are you afraid of a dog?" Liz asked playfully.

Max rolled his eyes and pet Chloe for a second. "You could have warned me."

"I didn't know and even if I did, the look on your face was priceless," Jason said.

Jim handed Max a beer. "Take a load off."

Max looked at Jason who nodded. No one knew about the place and he really didn't think anyone was after. "Thanks."

Max sat and Jim went next door to get a few things.

"Are you staying here?"

"I rented them the house next to Max's," Liz said sitting next to him.

"You just thought of everything didn't you?"

"I had to top you somehow."

Jason smiled.

"The margarita mixer is under the sink," Max advised.

Doreen smiled. "Now you're talking."

Max got up to fish it out and help her get started.

Jim came back in with some snacks and placed them on the table. "Doreen made some salsa. It's really good."

Jason tasted it. "That is good."

Chloe lay at his feet and took a nap.

"You know, she's probably sleeping here tonight, right?" Jason said.

Jim chuckled. "I wouldn't do that to you. She'll live until the morning when she can see you again."

Chloe's head lifted for a second and they laughed.

"I bought some cards and poker chips for tomorrow night," Jim said.

"That sounds good."

"Can I play?" Max asked.

"That depends. Are you good?" Jim asked.

Jason made a funny sound.

"Alright, you're in."

Max shook his head. "Brutal."

"If you beat me, Chloe will eat you." Jim laughed. "Death by slobber."

Max's face scrunched up.

"Guys, we're going to miss the sunset." Liz went out on the back porch and they all got comfortable while Chloe explored the yard.

"Beautiful," Liz said.

"I know you are," Jason whispered making her smile.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Have a wonderful Easter!

Chapter 26

Carole approached the small fence that encircled the yard. Chloe barked and Jim yelled at her to calm down. "Will she eat a cookie?"

"Most definitely."

Jim walked over to her with Chloe in tow. "Sit."

Carole opened the gate and stepped inside and Chloe gently took the cookie from her hand. "Good girl. She's a beauty."

"Thank you."

"I won't stay."

Jason jumped up. "Hold on." He ran and got the bag. "This is from Monica."

Carole's eyes grew big. "Oh, my word."

"She said you like to paint," Liz said.

"I do. It's my favorite pastime."

"Elizabeth paints too and runs several galleries," Jason said proudly.

"How lovely, you'll have to come over and chat for a bit tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "I would love too."

"Alright, you guys have a nice time."

She left and they went back into the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo and Georgie got comfortable. He opened his box of Swedish goldfish and popped a few into his mouth as Georgie munched on some popcorn.

He held a fish up to her mouth and she bit it.

"Yum."

"You want me to get you a box?"

"No, I can just eat yours."

He chuckled. "You'll have to pry these fish from my cold, dead hands."

Her eyes snapped to his. "Seriously?"

He laughed. "No. You can have whatever you want."

A grin crept onto her face. "Don't make me call Max."

"And what is he going to do?"

"Well, he told me he has some great stories about you. We didn't have time to go there but—"

"Georgie Jones! Are you blackmailing me?"

She grabbed a fish from his hand and popped it into her mouth. "What if I am?"

Milo grinned as the lights went down. He couldn't be more in love with her if he tried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max left to check the area. He figured he better before he had another beer that would send him over the top. Doreen is very good at playing quarters.

"Come on, Chloe," he said tugging a little on her leash. "If you see a little dog, please don't try to eat it."

Chloe barked.

"I'm not sure if that is a yes or a no."

Jason watched them from the window.

"You sure he can handle Chloe?"

"Do you hire wusses?" Jim asked.

Jason smirked. "Max could go either way."

Doreen laughed. "I like Max. Is he married?"

Jim's brow rose, making Elizabeth chuckle.

"Not for me."

"Who are you trying to hook him up with? And please don't say Maureen because she would eat him alive."

"No she wouldn't."

"She is like the black widow. Men may go in, but they never come out."

"Jim!"

Liz laughed. "Now I have to meet her."

"You're lucky she doesn't swing that way."

"She can't be that bad."

Jim's brow lifted. "A few of the guys are still in therapy because of that woman."

"You need to stop," Doreen said as she tried not to laugh. "Come on Elizabeth, let's go for a walk."

They left and headed in the direction Max went.

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Jason had a pregnancy scare."

Doreen stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You heard me. Robin came back with a kid in tow and Jason misunderstood something Brenda said and thought it was his."

"Wow," she said continuing to walk. "I'm glad it ended well."

"Me too."

"What would you have done if it were true?"

"I probably would have cried a lot. I don't think he wants to be with her at all, but a kid can change things in a lot of ways."

"I think I would have had to kill the bitch."

Liz laughed loudly. "I guess that's always an option. I do know people."

Doreen snorted. They caught sight of Max and when Chloe saw them, she took off, dragging a frazzled Max behind her as he struggled to keep up.

"Chloe! Stop! Heel! Jesus Christ, I think she ripped off my shooting arm."

Doreen hurried towards them. "Chloe, you know better."

She knocked into Doreen's legs and almost sent her on her butt.

"Chloe!" Jim yelled.

She immediately laid on the ground.

"You okay?" Doreen asked Max.

He shook his hand out. "I think so."

"Come on. We'll go back and put some ice on." He had a big welt.

"Wus," Jason said as he coughed into his hand.

Jim chuckled. "It takes a real man to handle a big dog."

Liz rolled her eyes and grabbed the leash. "Come on, Chloe."

Chloe yawned and got up and gently followed Elizabeth back to the house.

"I guess you just bring out the monster in her," Jim said as Max shook his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo pulled up to Mac's and hopped out so he could open her door.

"Thanks."

"I hope you had a nice time. I know I did."

She smiled. "I did and we should do it again."

"I would like that."

She walked up the steps and turned to him right before she opened the door. "Drive safe."

"I will."

Mac opened the door, making her jump.

Milo walked back to the car and slid inside. It was the perfect date. Georgie might not know it yet, but he is going to be seeing a lot more of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Max was taken care of, Doreen took Chloe back to their house and Jason and Liz climbed into bed.

"You look tired. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. My stamina sucks right now," Jason said.

"I know, but it will get better. I just need to make sure your noggin is okay?"

He frowned. "My what?"

She giggled. "Your head."

His lip quirked. "Which one?"

She laughed. "Go to sleep. You can make love to me with the other one in the morning."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Liz went over to Carole's house with Doreen.

"Come in. I'm so glad that you stopped by."

"Thank you for having me." Liz looked around. "Oh, I love that one," she said pointing to a picture of flowers."

"It's one of my favorites too."

"How long have you been painting?"

"Forever. I started when I was in grade school and haven't stopped. How about you?"

"The same and I love it."

Doreen watched them talk shop and then got up and looked at the various paintings adorning the walls. She came to a stop at one. It was a bit darker than the others.

"That was when I had a miscarriage. I keep it there to remind me that with darkness comes light."

Doreen understood. She had wanted to have a child, but because of scarring from endometriosis, they told her she couldn't. That is why they had Chloe. She doted on her like she was her kid. Elizabeth and Carole could see the sadness in her eyes.

"You okay?" Liz asked.

"Yes. There is no point in crying over something that just isn't meant to be."

"You can't have kids?" Carole asked.

"No. We wanted them, but it just didn't happen."

"I'm sorry."

Doreen shook it off. "It's fine. I've learned to live with it." She moved on, and Liz and Carole resumed their talk.

About a half hour later, they left to meet the guys so they could go down to the beach area.

They made it half way to the house when Doreen wobbled. Liz grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

"I just got a little dizzy. It's probably because I was upset. "I'm fine."

Liz gripped her arm as they walked to the house. Jim could immediately tell something was wrong because his wife looked pale and she had gotten sick earlier.

"Babe?" He asked rushing towards her.

Doreen blinked a couple of times and started to collapse. Jim caught her and picked her up and they moved into the house. After a few minutes, her eyes started to flutter.

"Thank God. We were just about to take you to the hospital."

"I'll be fine."

Jason handed her some water.

"Small sips," Liz said.

"How long has she been feeling ill?" Jason asked.

"She's been like this on and off for about a week. As soon as we get back, you're going to see the doctor."

"Okay."

"We can just stay here," Jason suggested.

"No. I want to go. I'll be fine. Let me just go use the bathroom." Jim helped her to her feet and watched her walk away.

Liz touched his arm. "There's a clinic right around the corner."

"I think we should go. I'll pay for it."

"We have insurance," Jim said.

They need her to be okay and usually, Doreen is the strong one.

Jim is so nervous and scared it is something horrible like cancer. His mind is just running a mile a minute.

Doreen leaned her head against the door. She had just thrown up and didn't feel right at all. Her heart is pounding and her mind is going to the worse places too and she knows she needs to pull it together. Sucking in a breath, she turned the knob and walked towards a sea of worried faces, looking pale.

"We're going to the clinic," Jim said firmly.

"Okay."

Chloe, sensing her duress, walked over and licked her hand.

"It's okay, Chloe."

They left her in the house and headed to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim paced back and forth as they waited for some test results. Elizabeth swore he was going to burn a hole in the rug. Finally, their eyes fixed on the nurse.

"Mr. Thompson, let me take you to your wife."

Jim quickly followed her into the exam room. Doreen is sobbing and Jim's heart just about dropped into his shoes. "Baby?"

She starts to laugh and then cry again and he pulls her against him.

"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. I couldn't love you more if I tried."

She tried to get her emotions under control so she could tell him.

"Talk to me. We'll beat this."

She laughed loudly and pulled away from him. "I think they would put you in jail for that."

"What?"

"We have tried for so long and I thought it was a done deal. I'm getting old and my chances were so slim. God! I am so thankful right now and so damn scared. If it doesn't make it, I don't know if I will."

Tears sprang into his eyes. "I need to hear you say it."

She lovingly touched his cheek. "We're pregnant. We're finally going to have a baby."

He dropped down to his knees, stunned by her words as he cried.

Doreen held him against her legs. "Congratulations, daddy."

He couldn't even talk because he is so overwhelmed. There were several years when she was so depressed and now…

The doctor came in. "Mrs. Thompson, here is a prescription for prenatal pills and I suggest you make an appointment with your doctor when you get back. She will need to monitor you."

"I will."

Jim fixed him with his stare. "Are you sure?"

He slightly smiled. "We ran the test twice at your wife's insistence."

Jim wiped his face as he stood. "Thank you," he said shaking the man's hand. "You don't know what this means to us."

"Congratulations."

He left and he helped her get changed and they went into the waiting room. Jason and Liz stood at the same time, both noting that the couple had clearly been crying.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Oh, God! Yes!. I've never been better."

"Then why—" She is cut off by a nurse.

"Here are some pamphlets and I wrote down a couple of great books to help you prepare for your new arrival."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Oh, my God."

"Surprise! We're pregnant," Doreen said as her smile lit up the room.

Liz squealed and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you. I can't believe it."

"Neither could we," Jim said as Jason pulled him into a half hug.

"This is the biggest and best shock of my life."

"I can't wait!" Liz said.

"How are you going to explain this to Chloe?" Jason asked.

Jim laughed. "I'll give her some treats to distract her."

Doreen laughed. "Newfies are great with kids."

"Let's go back to the house," Jason said.

"Can we stop by the beach for a little bit?" Doreen asked.

"Are you sure that you're up for it?" Jim asked as they practically floated back to the car.

"I'm good."

They stopped at the beach for a little while and then went back to the house. Jim collected Chloe and then they went back to their rental to celebrate.

Liz and Jason cuddled on the couch. "What a day."

Jason slightly smiled. "I can't imagine what a shock that would be after being married twenty years."

"I know. They are going to make the best parents."

"That kid is going to be so spoiled."

"In the best way, though."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian steps onto the docks and is immediately surrounded. His men whip out their guns and he watches as a man he had never seen before approached.

"Mr. Jerome, you have something I want."

Julian swallowed hard. "The authorities have a lot of it. There were some things I didn't share with them though."

"I know. You didn't give them my name. That is the only reason that I let you live."

Julian studied the younger man. "Who are you?"

"My name isn't important. I'm giving you a warning. Destroy what is left, because if it gets out, I will come for you and unlike Gabriel, I won't fail."

"Already done."

"And just so you know, I've been contacted twice and told that you were going to sell some of the information you found."

Julian frowned. "We already destroyed what we didn't give to the feds. There is nothing to sell."

The man sized him up. "I believe you because I've been monitoring your calls and electronic transmissions. Frankly, the caller seemed a little too desperate. I am calm and will check things thoroughly, but my father is just the opposite. You need to find out who is trying to take you down and deal with it, because we have a reputation to uphold. If it gets tarnished, someone will need to pay."

"Understood."

As the man walked away, Julian really hoped it was the last that he'd see of him. "Get everyone together. We need find out who is trying to get rid of me and end this."

Carlos put his gun away. "I'll handle it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth took one more bite of the casserole that Carole left them. "That was so good. I'm stuffed."

Jason took a swig of his beer. "That hit the spot."

Jim faked a snore.

"I wish she would have eaten with us," Doreen said.

"I know, but her son was coming by though," Liz said.

"I'm almost sad to leave tomorrow. It's been a great weekend. Thank you for inviting us."

"We'll have to meet up like this again. A lot of bad things have happened in the last month, but you were definitely one of the best. I'm glad we're friends," Liz said.

Jim smiled. "To friends," he said holding up his beer.

Jason is happy that they will be fixture in his life. They have bonded and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest & arcoiris0502 – I mentioned that Doreen is 40. I didn't really say how old Jim was, just that Liz thought he was around her dad's age. He's 48. * Wendi – Nope. No baby. I realize that there was a lot of baby talk lol. Sorry. The Robin convo w/ Liason had to happen and Liz would want to talk to a friend about it (Doreen). So, no ulterior motive there. It's funny, at first I had no intention of making J&D pregnant, but then I kind of fell in love with them and wanted to do something nice. * trini12180 – The person asking for the info to be destroyed is one of Gabriel's partners that thought Gabe betrayed him.

Chapter 27

Julian watches a sleeping Carly who is snuggled into his side. Michael is probably drooling on his leg and the mob boss really didn't mind. They are the perfect fit and he plans on spoiling them beyond reason.

Carlos approaches them with a smile and picks up Michael and puts him in the guest room. A few minutes later, he came back down. "Let me take her." Julian is still healing and he doesn't want him to overexert himself.

"Okay."

Carlos gently lifted her and Julian moved her cast against her chest and they went upstairs and she was laid next to Michael.

He had been surprised to find her at the house when he came home, but he was glad. After the confrontation, it was nice to have Michael's chatter filling his ears. They helped him relax and wind down. He'd do whatever it took to protect them and his daughter. Whoever the threat was would be destroyed. Julian wasn't known for being ruthless. He usually flew under the radar, but after the hell Gabriel put him through, he was done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth fell back against the pillows. Her body ached in an exquisite way. Jason is sprawled half way onto her body as he tries to calm his breathing.

"I need to get back to the gym."

She chuckled. "I need to start."

"You're perfect."

"I'm glad you think so. It takes some of the pressure off when I'm binging on chocolate very soon."

"Why?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm starting to cramp."

Jason pouted.

"Nature, there's nothing I can do about it. If I get snippy, don't take it personally and just throw a bag of chocolate at me or get me a shake."

"Kissing won't help?"

"No offense, but no."

"Then I better make up for it right now." He kissed the hell of her, making her moan loudly.

When his lips finally left her, she sighed.

"Maybe it will help. That was just—" She looked around. "We can't let the word out that your kisses can wipe away moodiness. I'll never get you to myself again."

He chuckled. "These lips are only for you. They'll just have to take some midol."

She laughed. "I'm surprised that you know what that is."

"I did date. Johnny is always telling Max to take some and there's Emily too."

"You don't talk about her much."

He thought for a moment. "She was extraordinary. You would have liked her. She always had my back and she was just a good person. Even when everyone else wanted nothing to do with me, she made me feel like I deserved to be loved. I'll never ever forget that."

She raked her fingertips against his scalp. "She sounds like a very special person. You were lucky to have her in your life."

"I was."

"And I bet she thought that she was lucky to have you."

"She did."

They kissed languidly.

"I think I should be able to take my bike out by next weekend."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Are you up for a ride?"

She squealed. "I'm so excited."

"I can't wait to introduce you to it."

She pried her lips away from his. "Do I need a special outfit?"

An image of her naked flashed through his head and Liz laughed.

"Seriously?" He had the sexiest look on his face.

"It's tempting, but then everyone would see your body and it's mine."

"It's definitely all yours."

His mouth found hers again in a demanding kiss, taking her breath away.

"I will never get tired of your mouth."

"You say that now," Jason said playfully.

"I'll be saying that forever."

He slightly smiled. "You keep talking like that, and I might have to make it happen."

She tore her gaze from his lips and their gaze locked. "Would that be so bad?"

God, she is beautiful. "No."

His phone rang, snapping them out of their trance. Reaching over, he growled as he answered it. "Somebody better be dying."

Johnny grinned. "That good?"

"Talk."

"A man approached Julian on the docks. He was representing the guys that took Gabriel down."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He was given a warning that someone is trying to take him down and that he needs to handle it or they will handle Julian."

Jason closed his eyes. "Should we come back?"

"You can keep your time table. I sent a few extra men to stay with Max. They should arrive shortly."

"Okay."

Jason put his phone back.

"What happened?"

He explained and she was silent for a while. "Talk to me."

"I was just thinking how great it would be if we weren't surrounded with all the violence."

"I don't know who I am without it."

She turned on her side. "You are the man that I've been making love to and having a perfectly awesome weekend with. You are the one who makes me feel like nothing else exists. I'm not asking you to give up your lifestyle, but I do need you to see that it doesn't have to define you."

"I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"I need to know that you aren't addicted to it and won't always put it first. Right now, I know we're just dating, but I think it's safe to say that we are both crazy about each other. If someday the goal is to have it all, then I need to know that your priorities won't just be the business."

Jason pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and lovingly stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I have a feeling you will be my first, last, and always. I need you to help me. I don't process things like normal people, so you'll have to put me in a check from time to time and help me see things in a different way. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Yes, as long as you're willing to consider changing your perspective."

"I am. You're all I can think about most of the time anyway. How you feel when you shatter around me, the way you bite you lip, and how you talk to me with no words. I already love you, Elizabeth and I know that our connection will just get stronger every day."

A dear ran down her cheek. "You love me?"

"God, yes!"

She kissed him with everything she had, devouring his lips as Jason moaned. Pushing him back, she straddled him, her lips never leaving his. After a few minutes of frantic kissing she pushed back as her chest rapidly rose and fell. She wrapped her hand around his girth, making Jason inhale sharply, before slamming herself down as she smothered him. Her gasp filled the air as they stilled, relishing it. "I love you too."

His eyes snapped open and met her hooded gaze. She pulled up and then slammed back down again for what seemed like an eternity.

"Say my name," she said as her speed and ferocity increased.

He grunted, his jaws clenched as he used her hips to help her move faster.

"Say it!" she yelled as Jason began to jack hammer into her.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled as his cock twitched and she let out a keening cry as they both exploded in ecstasy. She fell forward as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his body, both savoring their love for each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they gathered together for breakfast. Chloe looked downright pathetic, like she knew they were leaving.

"She gets this way when we pack," Doreen explained.

"It's like she thinks we're leaving her behind."

Jason looked over at Chloe. "She certainly has that face down. It reminds me of Max when I tell him to do something."

Max shook his head.

"Did you get sick this morning?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. I'm not going to complain." She had finally gotten everything she wanted. Jim squeezed her hand.

"I plan on spoiling her rotten."

Liz laughed. "I have a feeling you try to do that regardless."

He leaned over and kissed his wife. "She brings it out in me."

Carole couldn't help but smile. The couples are beautiful together and she is really going to miss their company.

Once everyone was done, Jason and Liz said goodbye to Carole and walked Doreen and Jim back to their house. They showed Chloe some love and then gave their friends some hugs.

"I better get a picture of the ultrasound."

Doreen laughed. "I can already tell you that we are going to be like one of those obnoxious couples that sends pictures of every little detail. Prepare to get a lot of texts."

"I will love that," Liz said.

"You be careful," Jim said to Jason.

"I will."

"Maybe we can do a face chat once a week so you and Chloe can talk."

Jason grinned. "She's kind of like me and doesn't have much to say."

"Then you can stare at each other," Doreen said.

"It's a date."

Chloe barked, sealing the deal.

They walked back to their house.

"I so don't want to leave, but I'll go pack."

"We can come back whenever we want."

"I know. It's just better than reality, so it's hard to give it up."

He followed her into the bedroom and got the duffle bag out of the closet and they gathered their things in silence. When the last item was thrown in, he zipped it up and carried it to the living room.

"Am I dropping you off at your dad's?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, suddenly feeling sad.

"Want to have dinner together?"

"Yes." That made him feel a little better.

He took out the garbage while Liz made sure they hadn't forgotten anything and then headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly woke up and frowned. She is not in her bedroom. In fact, she is not even in her house. "Julian," she muttered. Sliding out of the bed, she went to the bathroom and rinsed her mouth, before smoothing her hair and going downstairs. Laughter is coming from the kitchen so she makes her way there.

Michael has flour on his face and is mixing something in a bowl. Her eyebrows shot up and Julian turned and gave her a sexy smile.

"Good morning."

She returned it. "Good morning."

"Mom!"

"Yes."

"Come eat. We make pancakes."

"I think you got more flour on your face than in the bowl."

He laughed.

Julian flipped a few on a plate and handed it to her and she put some syrup on it and took a bite. "Yum."

Michael smiled proudly.

"I take it we fell asleep on you?"

"Yup and I'm not complaining."

He got Michael situated with some pancakes and then flipped a few more.

"And how did I get upstairs?" She didn't want him to hurt himself.

"Relax, Carlos insisted on doing it."

She took another bite.

"It's nice having the house fuller.

"When is Elizabeth due back?"

"Probably around lunch time."

"I hope they had a good time."

Julian sat beside her. "I'm sure they did. I'm glad Elizabeth is gaining some friends. I think she's happier when she's more social."

They ate and then got Michael and the kitchen cleaned up.

"Where's Millie?"

"Shopping. I told her not to worry about breakfast."

"That was nice of you. I better take him home and give him a bath. He has a play date later."

"I'll have Carlos drop you off."

She turned to face him and then gave him a gentle kiss. "Thanks for taking such good care of us."

"I enjoyed it."

He accompanied them to the car and watched as it drove away, feeling very good about where they are headed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo walked into Kelly's. It is Georgie's last day.

She smiled when she saw him and went to get him some coffee.

Tammy patted a stool and he slid onto it.

"Can you believe that after today, I will no longer have to wear this apron?"

Tammy chuckled. "We can burn it in the parking lot if you want."

She grinned. "That would be cool."

Milo watched her for a while and then put some money down on the counter. Elizabeth and Jason are close and he needs to go over to the Jeromes in case she needs to run errands.

"Milo, we're all heading to Jake's tonight for a little going away party for Georgie. You're more than welcome to come."

"Thank you. What time?"

"Eight."

"I'll be there." He';; have to switch off with someone, but it is doable.

Georgie waved to him and Milo happily left, knowing he'd get to see her later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Jason dropped off Elizabeth, he headed back to the penthouse. Johnny was waiting for him with Stan so they could come up with a game plan

"Any leads?"

"Not really. Whoever is doing this is taking their time, like they are playing with us," Stan said.

"Do you think it's related to Gabriel?" Jason asked.

"I do. I can't explain why, but there are too many coincidences," Johnny said.

"I trust your instincts. Someone might be trying to get revenge. Gabriel could have set it up before he died."

"Well, this person is a little sloppy, which to me implies some kind of emotional involvement."

"Maybe, there usually is whether it be anger, hatred, or love." Jason said. "Make sure we have cameras on all our buildings in town. Work with Julian's men to make sure his are secure as well. If anyone suspicious drives past his house, I want it investigated. Elizabeth is there and I'm not taking any chances."

"I have someone camped out at her gallery, making sure no one messes with it."

"Thanks."

"Julian put extra men on Carly and Michael."

Jason sighed. "I hate that they are even involved."

"She's happy," Stan said.

"Maybe it will keep her out of trouble," Jason said.

Johnny stood, "I'm going to the hospital and talk to Epiphany. She needs to keep an eye out for Monica and Alan. I know they are going back to light duty this week at some point."

"Already?"

Johnny smiled. "You know your parents. They are probably going stir crazy."

Jason shook his head.

"Alright, we're out of here. Enjoy the rest of your day off."

"I'm going to go check on Carly."

"Good luck with that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian embraced his daughter. "I missed you."

"You're lucky I didn't hold Jason hostage and stay for a few more days. If it weren't for Georgie coming to work in the morning, I may have."

"How are your friends?"

Liz grinned. "Doreen is pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes. She didn't think she could have kids so it came out of left field, but you should have seen her face."

They moved to the couch. "Well, maybe we should send her something."

Liz's eyes grew big. "I think they have baby arrangements you can send," she said before jumping up and grabbing her computer.

Julian watched her plop back down and leaned over to look at the screen.

"This one looks good," she said pointing.

"I like the other one. It's neutral, has more useful items, and look at that slogan."

Liz chuckled. "I have the best Auntie in the world. I like it. Sold!" She purchased it and arranged it to be sent overnight.

"She'll love it."

"She already texted me that the word has spread and she's had so many visitors already." Doreen had sent her a picture and she had to laugh at Jim's expression.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the friendships and romance.

Chapter 28

"You wish that they lived closer don't you?" Julian asked.

"I do, but this way we have an excuse to meet up with them. I like the little mini vacations. How are you and Carly doing?"

"We're good. She fell asleep here last night and Carlos carried them upstairs. I got to make breakfast with Michael which was messy, but good."

"I'm glad that you're happy dad."

"After your mother died, I tried to keep our lives stable. I focused on you and making sure I didn't screw things up."

"You didn't."

He was young when it happened, so he wasn't a monk, but there were very few women and he didn't regret it. Elizabeth was all he had left of his wife and he cherished every moment with her. He kissed her on the top of her head. "Carly is a little over the top sometimes, but she loves hard and she's loyal. I need that. Michael is great and I find myself wanting to be there for him."

Liz smiled. "If things work out, do you want to have a child with her eventually?"

"I don't know. I mean, if it happened I wouldn't be adverse to it."

"You're a great dad and I think Michael is really lucky to have you in his life."

"Thank you." He really had no idea what he was doing after Faith died, but he was so grateful that Elizabeth was a great kid and made it look easy.

There was a knock on the door and he could hear the guard talking to someone before it swung open. He was holding a package and Julian got up and took it from him. He frowned before pulling the tab on the envelope. Pictures fell out and Liz jumped up and gasped. They were of her and Jason at the lake house along with Doreen, Jim, and Carol. A picture of Carly and Michael at the park sent Julian on a cursing spree. He pulled out his phone. "Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way back."

"Turn around. Someone just send me pictures of Carly and Michael."

"Shit."

"Don't leave them."

Carlos pulled over. "I won't."

He ended the call and after a minute, Jason picked up.

"Where are you?"

"I'm standing at Carly's door."

"Carlos is on the way. Don't leave until he gets there and then come to the house."

Jason could tell it was serious. "Okay."

He pulled out his gun and pounded on the door. Looking around, he saw two of Julian's guards make themselves known and he nodded.

Carly pulled open the phone and gasped at the sight of Jason. His gun was drawn, muscles rippling, and he looked downright lethal. "Jason?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. What the hell is going on?"

Jason slipped his gun in the back of his pants in just enough time before Michael came running, leaping into his arms.

He smiled and moved into the house. "Hey buddy."

"Where have you been?"

"I went on vacation. Are you being good for your mommy?"

He nodded. "We slept over Julian's house."

Jason head tilted as Carly rolled her eyes.

"And I helped him make pancakes."

"That must have been messy."

Michael smiled.

"He had flour all over him. I'll text you a picture. Michael, go get the motorcycle we bought the other day so you can show your uncle."

He wiggled down and took off upstairs.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Carlos is on his way and will explain. Julian called and told me not to leave until Carlos gets here."

"Does it ever end?"

"No."

She moved towards him and they hugged.

Michael ran towards them. "Look, it's just like yours."

Jason smiled. "It is."

Michael took off running, making motorcycle sounds.

"He asks about you all the time. I think you're his hero."

"I'll try to spend more time with him, although, he does have Julian now."

Carly grinned. "I'm happy."

"I'm glad. It will keep you out of trouble."

"But it always finds me."

He chuckled at the look on her face. "This is true. Maybe Diane can file a restraining order."

He hadn't heard a lot from her lately since she was devoted to making sure Francis was healing and he was. The last report Jason got was that he was getting good on his crutches and healing.

There was a knock on the door so Jason got it. "Hey."

Carlos moved past him. "Hey."

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"Someone sent Julian some pictures of you and Michael at the park as well as Jason and Liz on vacation."

"Shit."

"Johnny has been informed. Paulie is on his way to Doreen and Jim."

"Good," Jason said as he smoothed his hair. "I have to go."

Carly grabbed his arm as he turned. "Be careful."

"I will. Listen to whatever Carlos says. I don't want to lose you or Michael."

"Okay."

Jason ran out to the car and headed to Julian's house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason walked into living room, Liz jumped up and rushed into his arms. He held her tightly as his eyes connected with her father's.

"Is she okay?" Julian asked.

"Yes. Michael was playing when I left and Carly knows to do whatever Carlos asks."

"Until we know who we're dealing with, I think we should all be on lock down."

"I agree."

"I want you to take Elizabeth with you."

She stepped backwards like she had been slapped. "No."

"Elizabeth, you'll be safer at the towers."

"And then what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I have guards surrounding me, but I refuse to take a chance with your life. If they get through, then I'll deal with it. Please. I would feel better if you weren't here."

Her eyes filled with tears. They were defiant and angry.

"No! I won't leave you again. We fight together. If things get really bad, I'll go into the panic room, but I have no intention of leaving you."

Jason watched the standoff, wondering who would crack first. "I'm wherever you are."

Her eyes shifted. "Thank you."

"Jason, talk some sense into her."

"So now I'm daft? You are being ridiculously stubborn. Do not ask me to walk away and leave you here yet again."

"Elizabeth, you are not a fighter. If you're here, then I have to worry about defending you."

"I'm not some helpless child. I know how to shoot. If you're injured, I can take care of you. You always accuse me of running. Let me stay and fight. It's my choice."

Julian slowly walked towards his daughter. "I wasn't trying to slight you. I love you Elizabeth and just don't want you to get hurt."

"I have a gallery to open. I'm going to live my life, not in fear, but like I normally would. If something happens to change that, then I'll deal with it. Clearly they are toying with us."

Her father embraced her.

Julian looked over at Jason. "I guess you're moving back in?"

"Yeah." He was actually glad he'd get to be with her again.

Liz slightly smiled. "I'll go back to your place with you and help you pack."

"Okay."

She kissed her dad on the cheek. "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

They left hand in hand leaving a worried Julian behind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished packing the last of his clothes. He had about a week's worth in his bag. They stuck around for a bit while he did some laundry.

"I figured you send your laundry out to be cleaned?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't take that long to do. I don't mind it."

"I think being around Millie is spoiling me."

"Elizabeth, I need you to be really careful at the gallery. Of course we'll have a lot of guards there, but I want to look into putting some kind of panic room in there too, even if it's small. Is there a closet in the office?"

She nodded. "It's not that big."

"It's big enough for you to stand in, right?"

"Yes."

"We can put some shelving up high so water some food non-perishable food can be stocked in there. I'm sure we could cushion the floor. I know it might be a bit claustrophobic, but it could fit two people right?"

She thought about her and Georgie. "Yes."

"Do you mind if I make it happen this week?"

"It would work perfectly since the other construction people are still working on the walls."

"I'll make the call."

He got Cal on the phone and he agreed to stop by the next day.

"He'll be there at 11:30."

"Sounds good." She'd do whatever it took for her to be safe.

"What about the space on the ground floor?"

"It's empty. I was tempted to use it as a studio." It would need some better lighting, but she had already started drawing up some plans.

"It would need to have a panic room too in case you couldn't get upstairs."

"There's space. We can make it work."

He entwined their fingers. "Knowing you are safe makes me feel a lot better."

"Me too."

"You are going to be the love of my life. I can already tell."

She smiled. "You make me feel so lucky."

He kissed her reverently. "I'm the lucky one."

"We'll just have to learn to share that title."

"If you insist…."

She straddled him as their body melded together and it quickly got out of control. He carried her upstairs and made love to her until they were exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jim called Jason to find out what was going on after spotting Paulie in his car.

"Sorry, I should have called. Honestly, we don't know entirely, but someone took pictures of all of us together and I didn't want to take the chance. I don't think they have a beef with you, but with the pregnancy and all, I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

Jim understood. They took certain risks because of the friendship, but he wasn't going to let some crazy person ruin their bond. "Would it make you feel better if we slept in the shelter for a while?"

"If you don't mind, I think it's for the best."

"Okay. I have a delivery to make in a few days. Can Doreen come stay with you?"

"Of course."

"What about Chloe?"

"Hold on."

Julian had just gone into the kitchen so he followed him.

"Jim is going out of town in a few days. Can Doreen come stay with us?"

"You think that's a good idea in case something goes down?"

Jim could hear. "Jason, is it more dangerous to have her there?"

"I'm not sure. She could stay at my parent's house. It's well protected and they weren't included in the pictures." Jason honestly felt that whoever was screwing around with them were after the Jeromes first and foremost.

"You think they'd mind."

"Let me call my mom and make sure they are okay with Chloe. If not, she can stay with us."

"Okay."

Jason ended the call and Monica picked up on the first ring.

"Jason?"

"Hey, a friend of ours needs a place to stay for a few days. She's pregnant and her husband didn't want to leave her alone."

"Is she in the mob?"

"No, but she's our friend and could be targeted because of it."

"I don't have a problem with it. We have plenty of room."

Jason had already spoken to Carole and she was going to go stay with her son.

"They have a very big dog. She's beautiful, but slobbers a lot."

Monica made a sound, making Jason chuckle. "I'm just scared she'll knock into us and hurt us. Edward isn't getting any younger."

"Alright, we'll take the dog and you get the girl."

Monica chuckled. "Sounds good."

Julian's brow went up, making Jason smile.

"Is it okay?" Jason asked before dialing Jim.

"I guess. I'll put up the valuables so she can't do any serious damage."

Jim answered. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Doreen can stay with my parents and Chloe is with us."

"I'll deliver them on Tuesday. I'll be in my truck."

"There is plenty of room for it at my parent's house."

"Sounds good."

"I'll text you the address."

Elizabeth joined them. "What's going on?"

"Doreen is going to come stay with my parents while Jim is on the road. We thought it would be safer. Chloe will be with us."

Liz smirked. "I see."

Julian looked at her curiously. "You're not jealous of a dog are you?"

"What? No! I mean, not really."

The guys laughed.

"She's not sleeping in the bed."

"I wasn't thinking she would."

Liz grabbed a banana. "I'm out of here. Have a good day."

Jason chased after her and gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget. "I do that one better later."

She bit her lip and walked out the door. "Damn," she muttered. Jason just sizzled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie perused the gallery. "It's starting to look good."

"I know. I can really visualize it now."

"What do you need me to do?"

Liz handed her a list. "I put them in order of importance. If you can handle that, we can then get started on my supply order."

Georgie read through them quickly to see if she had any questions, but she didn't so she went into the office to make some calls.

Elizabeth worked with the construction foreman and then caught a movement and saw Cal.

"Ms. Jerome, it's nice to meet you."

"Jason has said a lot of good things about you. I'll show you the space downstairs and then the closet in the office."

"Sounds good."

She took him around and Cal already had some ideas. They discussed them and Elizabeth liked what she heard. He said that it could be done by the end of the week. He took measurements and would order everything that was needed to secure the closets and make them impenetrable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason showed up with some lunch for everyone. Milo helped him carry bags and handed it out to the construction workers who were very surprised.

They put a blanket on the floor and Elizabeth insisted that Milo sit with them. He made a few calls to make sure other guards were in place and then relaxed.

Georgie handed him a sandwich and they started to eat.

"So good," Liz said as she chewed the hoagie.

"The best in the area," Milo said.

Georgie moaned. "Wow." It was so fresh.

"How do you like your first day so far?" Jason asked.

Georgie wiped her mouth. "It's been challenging, but I've loved every minute of it."

"She already got some donations for a program I'm starting. I didn't even ask her and she slipped it into her conversation. I want to start an art program for children. They could use my studio space downstairs a couple of days a week after school. I want to encourage them like my dad did to me."

Jason softly smiled at her. "I think that sounds great. If you need more donations, Sonny and I are always looking for a cause."

"Thanks. We'll keep that in mind when it's time to buy supplies," Georgie said.

"Whatever you need, we'll buy."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I always appreciate the feedback. *NaxieFan48 – Chloe is a Newfoundland

Chapter 29

They had just finished eating when the electric went out. Jason and Milo jumped up and pointed to the office where Elizabeth and Georgie quickly escaped into. Liz locked the door and then moved to the far corner.

Jason motioned with his hand and Milo ran to the opposite side of the room. They went towards the stairwell and yelled freeze when the door flew open.

A construction guy held his hands up, breathing even harder as he faced the guns. "Don't shoot. One of the guys accidentally cut a wire. We're working on."

Jason and Milo visibly relaxed.

"Sorry," Milo said.

"It's okay." The man disappeared and they walked over to the office door and Jason knocked.

"You can come out."

Liz hurried to the door and then slowly opened it, holding a gun in her hand that she had hidden in her drawer.

Jason is shocked, but pleased. "It's just us."

Liz clicked the safety on. "What happened?"

"They cut a wire."

Georgie breathed a sigh of relief. Liz went into the other room and Georgie plopped into the office chair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It was scary, but I'll get over it." She isn't used to the violence that surrounds her boss's life, but it didn't deter her.

"Everything is secure. I won't let anything happen to you."

Georgie was silent for a moment as she studied him. She believed him. Milo didn't seem like the kind of person to just say things without meaning it.

"Do you trust me Georgie?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to check out the perimeter of the building. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Georgie closed her eyes for a minute. She certainly wasn't expecting any excitement her first day. She had a feeling that it is going to be something she'd just have to get used to. There is no way she is giving up this job.

Jason watched Elizabeth place the gun down on the blanket. "So, I didn't realize you were packing."

She smirked. "I didn't want to take any chances, so I have one in my office. When the kids are around, I'll make sure it's locked up."

"Do you have a safe?"

"Yes."

"Is it wrong that I was turned on by the sight of you holding it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You would be."

"Maybe it was how your eyes had narrowed and that scowl, damn. I want to take you home right now and…"

She leaned closer. "And what?"

"Show you my big gun."

She laughed, throwing her head back as he grinned. "You're so damn beautiful."

"I'm glad that I please you."

"You do more than that."

Milo cleared his throat. He couldn't hear them, but the sexual tension was oozing off of them in waves.

Liz turned and smiled. "Hey."

"I'm going to do a lap outside. I'll be back in a minute."

Jason nodded, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"I'll bring back some ice water."

His boss's eyes snapped to him, glaring as usual. Milo and Elizabeth chuckled as he left.

"You can't fire him, Jason," she said noting her boyfriend's expression.

"Why not?"

"Because I like him and I need him to be with Georgie."

He sighed. "Fine."

"You are so cute when you're annoyed."

He shook his head. "I should get to the office. Are you going to be okay?"

"We're fine. Go do what you need to do."

"I'll wait until Milo gets back."

"Can we kiss until then?"

His right brow rose. "Sounds good to me."

She grabbed his face and they sucked face until they heard Milo clear his throat again.

"Not one word," Jason said.

Milo grinned and quickly went into the office.

"What?" Georgie asked.

"They were making out."

She smiled. "They are cute together. Jason is so different around her."

"She's good for him."

"I hope I can find that someday."

She looked a little sad which gave him pause.

"Did someone hurt you?"

She shrugged. "I dated Dillon Quartermaine for a while, but it just didn't end well. He was going away to college anyway. Maybe I just don't have a lot of examples where love is a good thing. I mean, I'm not totally against it, but most of the people around me have very screwed up relationships."

"You just doubt it can be that good?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think if you meet the right person and you get each other, it can be epic."

"Is there someone you think you could have that with?" Georgie asked already feeling a twinge, but not realizing it was jealousy.

"Yes."

She swallowed languidly. "Do I know them?"

"Yes."

Her eyes grew big. "You have to tell me. I mean, if this person can make you happy then I'd help."

Milo smiled. "I can't tell you just yet because the other person isn't ready."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know. How about I agree to let you know soon?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just—I hate not knowing and this just sucks."

He chuckled, unable to help it because she looked so darn cute. "I'm not doing this to torture you."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I think you are."

"I really hope that she comes around sooner than later. I've liked her for quite a while and I just don't think she sees me like that."

Georgie's mouth dropped open. "Milo! You're a great guy. You're attentive and sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you." She clutched her stomach. Having the same feeling she had before but stronger.

"You okay?"

"It's probably just indigestion. Don't change the subject. If she rejects you then I need to know who it is so I can give her a piece of my mind."

God, he couldn't wait to bring this conversation up once Georgie is completely on board.

"Thanks for having my back."

"Thanks for having mine too."

"Always." He heard the door and knew that Jason must have left.

"I have to run out."

"I'll have Enzo bring the car around. He can take you."

"Thanks."

He walked out into the main room with a big smile on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed. Georgie scurried out of the office and waved and then Liz approached him once she was gone.

"Okay spill."

"We just had a very interesting conversation where she asked me if I liked someone and I said yes."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "And?"

"Let's just say that she has noticed my better assets and is ready to fight for my honor."

Liz grinned. "Nice work. I think maybe she needs to see someone flirting with you to push her so she faces her feelings."

"I don't want it to backfire though."

"It needs to be in a social place."

"They are having a going away party for her tonight at Jake's."

"That is so perfect. Now, who can we get to flirt with you without pushing it too far?"

Milo shrugged. Liz dialed her phone.

"General Hospital, Epiphany speaking."

"Hi, it's Elizabeth Jerome. Do you have a minute?"

"Hold on." Epiphany slipped into an empty bay. "What's going on?"

"I need your help. It's a matchmaking endeavor."

"And just who are we hooking up?"

"Well, it's Milo and—"

"—Georgie Jones?"

"You know?"

"I would have to blind not to see the way that he looks at her. Just because she's oblivious doesn't mean the rest of the town is."

Liz chuckled. "Tonight, she'll be at Jake's and so will Milo. Do you know anyone that would be willing to flirt with him a little? It can't be too much because we don't want it to backfire. I was thinking someone who is all wrong for Milo, because that will make her want to fight for him."

"You're good. What about Kelly?"

"Do you think she'd do it?"

"Oh, I know she would. You let me handle it. We'll have a small group there tonight and Georgie won't know what hit her."

Liz grinned. "I owe you one."

"Just make sure that boyfriend of yours makes good on the poker game he offered to invite me to and we're even."

"You got it." She smugly slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Done."

He was so excited that he hugged Elizabeth and spun her around and then froze when he heard a growl. Placing her down carefully, he slowly turned on his heel to face his boss.

Jason's lethal glare is on full display, so Milo grabs Liz and places her in front of him, making her giggle.

"She's all yours."

"Maybe someone needs to be reminded of that."

"Oh no, I am completely aware of it. Got to go," he said rushing past him.

Liz covered her mouth with her hand.

"What was that all about?"

"Georgie. Why are you back?"

"Because I needed one more kiss."

She was totally taken aback and then his lips crushed hers in the most perfect kiss ever. He let her go and turned and left, leaving her standing there touching her mouth. "Damn," she muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie finished getting ready. She is so excited to get a chance to go out. In March, she had finally turned twenty-one.

She opened the door and smiled at her friend Ellie.

"You ready?"

"Yup. Let me grab my purse."

They headed out to Enzo's car.

"Thanks Enzo," Ellie said once they got in.

"You're welcome." He didn't mind escorting the girls.

"I have been looking forward to this for days," Ellie said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you want to maybe share an apartment once your lease is up."

Ellie smiled. "Really? I would definitely be open to that. It's up in another month and I was trying to decide if I want to stay or not. They have some two bedrooms in the building."

"I'm almost ready to graduate and I have the job with Elizabeth. I love Mac, but—"

"He's always in your business?"

Georgie giggled. "Yes. Elizabeth is paying me well and I'm hoping that eventually, I can make it a more permanent situation."

"I'm all for it. We get along well and don't have the same taste in men, so there shouldn't be any conflicts."

"You tend to like the slightly bad boys."

"I do, but not too bad. I don't want conjugal visits in jail."

Enzo couldn't help it and smiled.

"Although, with the right person, that would kind of be hot."

Georgie blushed. "You are too much."

"I think I've been smelling too many fumes in the lab."

"Geek."

"Art snob."

Enzo parked and then opened the door. "Do you guys need a signal in case someone is bothering you?"

Ellie grinned. "That is so sweet. Um, when you see me look completely blank like I don't compute and there is slight fear in my eyes, come running."

He chuckled. "Will do."

Georgie grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

People cheered when they saw her. Tammy gave her a big hug. There are a few people from the hospital there and some waitresses as well as the cooks from Kelly's.

Robin gave her a big hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks! I'm so excited."

"Come on, I'm going to introduce you to lick it, slam it, suck it."

Georgie followed her to the table, noting that Milo and Johnny were playing pool.

Matt proposed a toast and they all touched glasses.

Georgie's face contorted as she gulped down the strong liquid. "That's disgusting."

"Maybe, but I like the way it makes me feel later," Robin said.

Tammy pulled Georgie onto the dance floor and a few people joined them. Milo snuck several looks and after a break in the action went over to her and a buzzed Georgie gave him a hug.

Tammy looked over at Epiphany. "If those two don't seal the deal soon, Milo may not make it."

"Poor boy, he's been crushing on her for so long and she's completely oblivious."

"Georgie underestimates her worth."

"We need to change that."

Epiphany held up her glass and pressed it against Tammy's. "I totally agree."

In the parking lot, Johnny's previous one-night stand is coaching her girlfriend.

"Alright, you need to get him drunk and he'll take you upstairs."

"That won't be a hardship. That man is gorgeous."

"Hayden, please focus."

"I get it. I know how to seduce a man."

"You don't have to sleep with him. Once you get him up there, I put everything you need in your bag and then you know what to do."

Hayden smirked. "Don't worry. I'll call you later."

She walked towards the door and couldn't wait for her spa day payment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly walked in and quickly joined Robin for a drink. "Alright, where are all the hot men?"

Ellie glanced over at Johnny. Damn, he is yummy.

Matt frowned. "Um, you do see me sitting here. Right?"

Kelly laughed. "Funny." She glanced around and immediately honed in on Milo.

"Who are you eying now?" Epiphany asked.

"You'll see."

Georgie followed her gaze and figured Johnny was Kelly's mark. The look on her face when Kelly ran her finger down Milo's bicep was priceless, making Tammy snort.

"Hi."

Milo's head tilted as Johnny chuckled. "Hi."

"I'm Kelly."

"Milo."

"I know who you are and I've seen you around. Can I buy you another beer?"

Milo glanced at Johnny who is cracking up. "Um, I guess."

She sauntered away.

"You sure you can handle that?" Johnny asked.

Milo rolled his eyes. "You know I have no intention of going there. I just didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Georgie looks pissed."

Milo went to jerk around, but Johnny stopped him.

"You can't let her know that you know."

Hayden approached Johnny, much to Ellie's chagrin. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

Johnny smiled. "I would love to." He handed his stick to Milo who just shook his head.

Kelly handed Milo a beer and stood very close to him, hooking her thumb around his belt loop. "So, Milo, what else do you like to do for fun?"

"I—um—like working out."

She touched his arm. "That would explain these. Very nice…"

"Thanks."

Georgie downed another drink much to her friend's amusement.

"I would have never thought Kelly and Milo would hit it off," Epiphany said stirring the pot.

"Me either," Tammy added.

Georgie rolled her eyes. "I don't think they're a good fit."

"Why not?"

"I like Kelly, but she would totally overpower Milo. He needs someone that won't dominate him."

"Oh, really?" Tammy said before sipping her beer. "Like who?"

Georgie shrugged. "I don't know."

Ellie knew something was up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, motioning for Tammy to join her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An amused Jason listened as his girl rattled off her matchmaking scheme.

"For Milo's sake, I hope she will realize that she likes him or he will be destroyed."

Liz grimaced. "I'm really not trying to hear that."

"No?"

She shook her head.

"Well, it could go the opposite way of what you want."

"True, but then I'd have to put a hit out on Georgie and I really like her. So, that scenario is out."

"Milo is a good guy."

"Can I ask you something about him?"

"Sure."

She got up, clad in his shirt, and started to pace. "I think you know that Milo is saving up to own a gym."

Jason is aware of that. "Go on."

"Well, what happens then? Can he leave the organization?"

"Honestly, since he's a guard, he could. The higher up you are the harder it is to get out. If he has to watch his back, it's because his father takes a hit out on him."

Liz's brow furrowed.

"His father can be a bear, but he wouldn't hurt Milo. He would just be really disappointed."

"Which would be hard for Milo to take."

"Yes and no. I think the closer Milo is to his dream, the less he cares about that."

"Good."

"If Milo leaves, you'll have to get a new guard."

She crinkled her nose. "Can I have Francis?"

"Really?"

Francis is old school and will think it is a big deal to guard Jason's future wife.

"That would probably be doable. I am going to go see him tomorrow. You want to come?"

She smiled. "I would love to."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Kikimoo – M&G have only been friends. Nothing romantic has happened between them.

Chapter 30

Ellie waited for Tammy with her arms crossed. The other woman took one look at her and grinned.

"What is going on?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course, now spill."

"Your bff and Milo need to happen and the rest of us are tired of waiting around."

A slow grin appeared on her face. "I like Milo. I'm in."

"I'm glad to hear that. Don't be obvious. Be that scheming bitch you've been hiding inside that geeky little body of yours."

Ellie laughed. "Deal."

"Let's get back out there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The more Georgie watched Milo with Kelly, the more her stomach clenched. What is wrong with her? Milo is her friend, but he can talk to whomever he wants to. Of course, a great guy like him would have girls come onto him. She crossed her arms, making Epiphany have to get up and walk away so she didn't laugh.

Hayden handed Johnny a beer. Of course, she had added a little something to it in order to help him along.

About fifteen minutes later, he started to really feel it.

"Are you alright?" Milo asked.

"Yes. I think I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a bit."

Hayden put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll help him."

Milo started to object, but Johnny waved him off.

"You look worried," Kelly said.

"I know Johnny can take care of himself, but I honestly didn't think he had that much to drink."

"Well, we can check on him later."

Milo slightly smiled. "Okay."

Robin pulled Georgie onto the dance floor and their moves had everyone laughing. They are being goofy on purpose and Milo is loving every minute of it.

When the song was over, Georgie went to the ladies room and Kelly saw the girl come back down the stairs with a bag in her hand. "Hey! Where are you going?" she yelled.

Everyone stopped as they watched Kelly run over to her.

"Where is Johnny?"

Hayden looked at her deviously. "Right where he should be..."

Kelly grabbed the bag and they struggled over it and when Robin ran over to help, the girl let go of it and she had to stop Kelly from falling.

Hayden made a run for it and Milo took off upstairs. Kelly followed while everyone tried to figure out what the heck had just happened.

Georgie came back from the bathroom completely unaware of what had taken place. "Guys, I'm really tired."

"Awwwww," Tammy said.

"I'm sorry. I have to get up early and I'm a little tipsy."

"As you should be," Epiphany said before hugging her.

They were sad that she was leaving, but Georgie had seen what she needed to.

"Ellie!" Kelly yelled from the stairwell.

"Coming!" She turned to Georgie. "You go. I can get a ride home with someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

They hugged and Georgie left, wondering where Milo is.

Ellie ran for the stairs and is shocked when she walks in. "What the hell?"

A very buff Johnny is in his underwear, knocked out and handcuffed with his ankles tied to the bed.

"I think she drugged him. I called an ambulance. Can you wait for them and show them where to go?" Milo said.

"Of course."

She rushed off.

Robin entered the room. "What a bitch."

"I know. We called 911. Listen, I need a knife to cut the ropes."

"I'll be right back."

Milo picked the locks on the handcuffs.

"Impressive," Kelly said.

"It's a skill that comes in handy with my line of work."

She felt for Johnny's pulse. "It's steady. The rest of his night is going to suck for him though."

"I shouldn't have let him go with her."

"He's a big boy. You had no way of knowing."

Robin rushed into the room and handed Milo a knife.

"Can you call Jason for me?"

"Yes."

She dialed her phone and Jason picked up after a few rings.

"Robin?"

"Yeah. Listen, something happened at Jakes. Some bitch drugged Johnny and got him upstairs. She took all his stuff and handcuffed him to the bed."

Jason shook his head. "Go on."

"We called 911. They'll possibly have to pump his stomach and he's going to have to stay overnight."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

He looked over at Liz. "I have to go to the hospital."

"What the hell happened?"

"Some crazy chick drugged Johnny and got him upstairs. She handcuffed him to the bed and he's unconscious."

She gasped. "I'm coming with you."

"Let's go."

They got dressed and hurried to General Hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rushed into the emergency room. Epiphany, Milo, Kelly, Ellie, and Robin are sitting in the waiting room. "How is he?"

"They are trying to get him to come around. It's too late for him to puke. It's already in his bloodstream. He might have to sleep it off."

Leo walked towards them. "He's in a room. Is anyone going to stay with him?"

They all looked at each other.

"I'll do it. I just need to get some coffee," Ellie said.

"Are you sure?" Milo asked.

"Yes. Why not? You guys should just go home and get some rest."

"I want to see him," Liz said.

"Follow me," Leo said.

Jason turned to the crowd. "Thank you for helping him."

"Thank Kelly. She knew something was wrong right away," Milo said.

"I appreciate it."

"It was nothing," she said sheepishly.

Liz and Jason followed Leo to the room. Johnny is completely knocked out.

Liz took his hand. "You really need to settle down, Johnny O'Brien."

Milo slipped behind his boss. "We got the girl. After a lot of hysterics, it turns out her friend Leeann hired her to bring Johnny down. Apparently, he had a one night stand with her and didn't remember."

Jason grimaced. "I met her."

"We confiscated the pictures she took and his clothes were in the bag Kelly wrestled away from her."

Jason shook his head.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Hold her overnight. I want her scared shitless. Johnny can decide what to do from there."

"I'll let them know."

"Thanks. Good night."

Milo left and Jason watched Elizabeth fuss over Johnny.

"He seriously needs to find someone nice and settle down."

Ellie breezed into the room. "I'm ready."

"I could leave my gun. If he gives you any trouble, you can shoot him," Jason quipped.

Ellie grinned. "That would be entertaining. I'm Ellie, by the way," she said holding out her hand to Elizabeth.

She shook it. "Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you. Georgie has said great things about you."

"You're friends with Georgie?"

"She is my bff."

Liz smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You guys go. I'll take care of the big lug. There's a nice bed over there that is calling my name. I sleep lightly, so if he stirs or mumbles anything top secret, I'll handle it."

"Good to know," Jason said.

"Thanks again, Ellie."

They left and she glanced at the machines for a moment. Johnny certainly is gorgeous, but he has lousy taste in girls.

About three hours later, he starts thrashing and Ellie got up and tried to calm him.

His eyes snapped open and he silently studied her, the best that he could, since she is still a little blurry.

"Welcome back."

His brow furrowed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital because you were drugged."

He groaned.

"She's taken care of. You just need to sleep it off."

"You're beautiful."

"Are you seriously trying to pick me up when you're high?"

He blinked a few times. "Doesn't matter. You're still beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to rest."

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

His beautiful hazel-green eyes fluttered shut and she sighed. Johnny is a dangerous man and very good-looking. Everything within told her to run.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth called the hospital and Epiphany updated her on Johnny's condition. He is fine and will be released. She went to work, eager to see how Georgie's night had gone.

She walked into the gallery and it is like a record scratching. "Georgie?"

The younger woman's eyes snapped to her. "Good morning."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

Liz grinned. "You have two different shoes on."

Her mouth dropped open as she looked down and groaned.

"We'll just pretend it's the new trend."

"I'm so embarrassed," she said rubbing her face.

"Come into the office and you can tell me why you are so distracted."

Georgie plopped into the seat across from Liz. "I don't know. Last night—it's just..."

"Is this about Johnny?"

"No. How is he by the way?" Ellie had texted her before she left Jake's.

"He's fine. Spill."

Georgie took a deep breath. "Well, Kelly was flirting with Milo and I don't know, it just messed with my head a little."

"Why?'

"I think I might be jealous."

Liz bit her lip. Now they are getting somewhere. "Well, Milo is a great guy."

"Is he here?"

"He will be. Johnny and Ellie needed a ride home from the hospital."

"She stayed with him all night?"

"Yes, but don't try and change the subject."

Georgie put her head in her hands and made a funny noise. "I think I like Milo Giambetti."

Liz grinned. "Excellent. Don't you feel better admitting it?"

"You think it's a good idea? Mac is going to go ballistic and my parents will be here today."

"First, it's your choice and second, I think Milo is one of the nicest men I know. He would treat you well."

"What do I do?"

"Well, just find ways to spend time with him and get to know him better."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"Are there stars in the sky?" Liz muttered.

"What?"

"I said, I there's a good chance he does. If you need my help, I'd be more than willing to assist."

Georgie sighed. "Let me think about it."

"Can I make one suggestion?"

"Yes."

"Don't over think this. Sometimes, you have to let your heart lead the way."

"Suppose he breaks it."

"I don't think he would. Love is about risk. I took a chance with Jason and it was the best decision I've ever made."

Georgie slightly smiled. "But you two are like freaks of nature."

Liz chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. Just be yourself, you're a great girl. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Thank you for listening. My sister was a pain in my ass, but I could tell her anything."

"Well if you need an ear, I'll be here for you. Deal?"

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled on his shirt just as Ellie walked in with the wheelchair.

"Your chariot awaits. Milo is in the parking garage."

"Thanks again for staying with me. Do you have to work today?"

"No and it was nothing."

He took her in. She is beautiful and quirky, probably way to good for him. "Let me repay you. Can I take you to dinner?"

She gave him a look and he chuckled.

"I promise to behave. You can choose the restaurant if you want. I just want to say thank you. I've never had anyone do that to me."

Ellie could see him tense and knew it was messing with his head. "I'm sorry she was such a bitch."

Their eyes connected.

"So, will you go with me?"

She pretended to think. "I'll go, but Johnny I hope you don't get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't put out on the first date, no matter how handsome a guy is, and don't even get me started on your accent."

He got up and kissed her on the cheek before sitting back down. "You would be worth the wait."

"Uh huh. I bet you tell that to all the girls."

"Nope, just you." He thought for a moment. "All kidding aside, I think you are pretty great." Not many people would have just sat with him like she did, considering they hadn't spent any time together before.

Ellie smiled as she pushed him.

When she didn't reply, he relaxed and looked around, glad to be going home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason smirked when Johnny walked into his office and plopped into a chair.

"What did Epiphany say about you settling down?"

Johnny groaned. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"I can't believe you let that girl get over on you."

"Where is she?"

"She's at a safe house. Are you up to visiting her?"

"You know, I get why faux Amy would want to get back at me to a degree. She knew I was wasted out of my mine though, but drugging me took this to another level of stupidity."

"I agree. It was dangerous."

"I want to scare the piss out of Hayden."

"Don't hurt her. It was my fault," a voice said from the hallway.

Johnny bolted from his chair and turned around. "Wow, I never would have thought you'd have the balls to show up here."

"I didn't ask her to drug you."

Johnny crossed his arms. "And what was it you asked her to do?"

"Get you drunk, take off your clothes, put you in handcuffs, take a few pictures…."

Jason could tell that Johnny was on the verge of losing it because his muscles were twitching.

"This ends now."

"Okay." She knows what Johnny is capable of and that Hayden had taken it too far.

"I swear to God, if you come up against me again you will not like the consequences." His eyes are lethal and she got the message loud and clear. "Make the call, Jason."

Jason dialed the phone. "Let her go."

"Thank you."

"What is your name?" Johnny asked.

"Leeann." She walked into the hallway.

"I like faux Amy better."

Jason smiled. "Let's just hope there won't be another faux Amy."

Johnny sat back down. "I have dinner with Ellie tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She went out of her way to be really nice."

"She's a nice person."

"I know."

"Are you just being nice or do you like her?"

"I think she's cool. I'll see what happens during the date."

Jason is kind of shocked that Johnny would go in that direction. "Just don't mess with her head."

"I'm not a total asshole."

Jason shot him a look and Johnny grinned.

"You up to doing some work or did you think you were just going to sit around looking pretty?"

Johnny glared at him. "You're just hilarious."

"I know."

They got down to business.

liIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth took a break and went to see Francis with Jason.

Diane opened the door. "Well hello, it's nice to see you Elizabeth."

Jason cleared his throat.

"Do you need some water?" Diane deadpanned, making Liz chuckle. "I'm just kidding." She gave him a hug. "I missed you too."

"How's Francis?"

"He's going crazy staying here most of the time. His wounds are healing, so hopefully you'll find something for him to do at the warehouse before his brain implodes."

Jason smiled as they moved towards the bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 31

Francis is very happy to see them. "Hey!"

"Hello." Liz gave him a big hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ornery and bored."

"I knew you missed me," Jason said.

Francis smiled. "I do. Is Johnny giving you trouble?"

Jason groaned and told him what happened the other night and Francis was shocked.

"He really needs to settle down."

"I think he likes Ellie from the hospital," Liz said.

Francis made a face. "Seriously? She's not his usual type."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jason said.

"You've got a point. Did anyone warn the poor girl?"

Liz laughed. "He's not that bad."

The look on Francis's face was priceless and Liz couldn't stop laughing.

"We have a new batch of men coming in. You think you're up for training them?"

Francis smiled. "Hell yeah, when do we start?"

"A few days."

"Perfect."

Diane sat next to him.

"Did you find out what happened to the missing men?"

"It's starting to look like they defected. We're just not sure where they went."

"Someone wanted inside information I suppose."

"We're working all the angles."

Diane focused on Elizabeth. "How's that gallery coming along?"

"The construction should be done in a few days and Georgie has two artists willing to show some of their work. She's a godsend."

"You should hold a showing slash grand opening party."

"I was thinking along those lines."

"You can have light hors d' oeuvres and champagne or wine. A string quartet would be perfect too."

Liz grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Have a red carpet out front and some guards dressed in black for affect. Invite the press and a couple of b actors or something along those lines. I know a few people. It will draw them in like flies to honey."

"I would love it."

"I'll swing by tomorrow and we'll talk."

Liz is getting more and more excited.

"You can bill me for it," Jason said.

Diane shrugged. "For once, I will turn you down and do it out of the goodness of my heart."

"Diane? Is that really you?"

"Oh, shut it."

"You never pass up a chance for new shoes."

"While that may be true, I also know that I want to make a good impression since she'll probably be here for the duration I hope."

"That is the plan," Jason said making his attorney smile.

Francis is happy for Jason. It is about time that he found the right person to be with.

"So, Milo might be leaving us soon. Don't say anything, but you know he wants to buy a gym."

"I do know that."

"If he does, would you consider being Liz's guard?"

Francis smiled. "It would be an honor. She's not a runner and isn't on medication, therefore I think she's a winner."

Liz laughed. "Thank you, Francis."

"And she does have great taste in shoes," Diane added.

"Yeah, I was going to say that too," Francis said playfully.

"It is one of our prerequisites when hiring," Jason quipped.

Diane shook her head, liking the lighter Jason. "Tease us all you want, but we look damn good and I know you appreciate it."

"True," Francis said.

Jason stood. "We have to go, but I'm really glad that you're going to be okay."

"Ditto." He hated that he hadn't protected his boss. There just wasn't enough time to get to him. Hopefully, they would never be in that situation again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny knocked on the door of Ellie's apartment. "Hey, you look pretty."

"Thanks. Come in."

He brushed past her and looked around. "Nice." Their eyes locked and he realized she looked a little flushed. "You okay?"

She clasped her hands together. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

Her gaze travelled to the floor. "Guys like you usually don't even know that I exist."

Johnny paused for a moment and then moved towards her. "Then they are idiots. Look, I like you, Ellie and would like to get to know you better. We don't have to agree to anything else after tonight. I don't want you to feel pressured."

I don't get why you want to take me out or why you would even remotely be interested in me."

"You're smart, funny, and I think you're beautiful."

She swallowed hard. "If this dinner doesn't work out, I don't want you to think you have to call me or anything."

He grabbed her hand. "Come on. Why don't we just play it by ear? There's more of a chance that you won't like me then the opposite."

He was rubbing his thumb across her hand and it was sending a tingly sensation throughout her body.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason walked into the Quartermaine mansion.

"Welcome," Alice said as she led them to the living room.

"There she is," Edward said smiling.

"Hello," Liz said before giving him a hug. Alan and Monica waited their turn and embraced her warmly.

"Elizabeth, this is my sister, Tracy."

Tracy pursed her lips, but held out her hand. "Hello."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"My father thinks highly of you even after the debacle at the Metro Court."

Liz grimaced as Jason glared at his aunt.

"What?"

Liz shifted as she watched them in a stare down and then squeezed Jason's hand. "If you want to say something then lay it out there. I'd rather get it over with it."

Tracy crossed her arms. "I'm not happy that my family was injured, but they insist it's not your fault."

"I'm sorry they were hurt and if there was some way I could have changed the situation, I would have."

"Just don't let it happen again," she said before walking out.

"Don't worry about her. She's ornery on a good day," Alan said.

"I can handle it."

"But we don't want you to have to," Edward said.

"You are a welcome guest in our house," Monica said.

"Thank you."

"So, tell me about Doreen."

She sat next to Monica and filled them in.

"Well I, for one, am very thankful that they were so good to you. Good friends are hard to come by."

"I know. We really enjoy spending time with them," Liz said.

"We'll take good care of her."

Alice entered the room. "They are here."

Jim and Doreen followed and were met with big hugs.

"I think you're already glowing," Liz said.

Doreen smiled.

She was introduced to everyone and then they got comfortable.

"This is some house you have here," Jim said.

"It's probably bigger than what we need, but it's nice when family visits and fills it up."

"Well, I really appreciate you helping us out."

"It's no problem," Monica said.

"Where's my girl?" Jason asked.

"She's outside with Paulie."

Jason got up. "I'll be right back."

Monica followed. "I've got to see what she looks like."

"Just stay behind me at first."

They went out front and Chloe barked and ran towards Jason. Monica gasped, waiting for an impact that never came.

Chloe came to a stop right before she reached Jason and was met with a big hug as she sat still and relished it.

"Chloe, this is my mom."

Monica tentatively smiled. "Hi, Chloe."

Chloe barked once and Monica petted her head.

"Her hair is so soft. She's beautiful."

"You just have to be careful because in her head she is the size of a Yorkie."

Monica laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jim walked up behind them.

"That is a handful," Monica said to him.

"Yeah. I hope Jason is prepared to pick up after her. You'll need a shovel."

"That's what I have guards for. I'll just find out who needs some punishment and assign them to it."

Jim grinned. "Paulie put the food from my truck in your SUV. You already know the rules."

"I'll take good care of her. Julian hid the china."

"That was probably smart. She tends to get excited."

"Michael is going to love her."

"She's great with kids."

They went back into the house and Alice brought them some ice tea and the Thompsons got to know Jason's family.

After a while, Jason and Jim went outside to check on Chloe.

"I like them," Jim said.

"They grow on you."

"I'll be gone for two days. Hopefully, nothing will happen." He had thought about taking Doreen with him, but figured if they separated, it would probably be better so they both weren't hurt just in case.

"I'll do everything I can to protect her and my family."

"I know."

"I am really sorry you have been put in the middle."

"Me too, especially with her being pregnant, but I trust you Jason. I know you are good at what you do."

A car pulled up and Carlos and Max got out. Chloe bolted towards him as Max's eyes grew wide and the next thing he knew, he was on his ass in the grass as Jim and Jason laughed.

Michael slid out the car. "What was that?"

Jason picked him up. "That is Chloe. You want to meet her?"

"Will she eat me?"

"No. She might lick you to death though."

Michael grinned.

Jim called Chloe and she sat at his feet while Carlos led Carly to Jason. He put Michael down and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Monica invited us to dinner."

Jason shook his head. "They are always up to something."

"Is it okay?"

"Yes."

Jim greeted Carly and then she went inside.

Michael hugged Chloe. "Can I keep her?"

Jim laughed. "I don't think my wife would be okay with that, but she'll be staying with your uncle for the next couple of days. You can visit her."

"Cool."

Michael started to run. "Come on, Chloe."

She barked and ran after him.

"Be careful, she might accidentally knock you over," Jason yelled.

They watched them play. Chloe would always try to stop before she made contact with Michael. A couple of times, she knocked him a little, but Michael would just laugh and get back up. They took a break to get the dog and Michael some water and went back into the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ellie laughed at something Johnny had said. He had been very attentive and mainly had asked some questions and listened to her.

"Johnny, do you have any family?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

He wiped his mouth. "It's okay. Jason and Francis are my family now."

"I'm glad you have some good friends."

"Working for Sonny is tough, but I wouldn't change my friends for anything."

"What else do you like to do?"

"I'm pretty competitive. I like to play cards and some pool."

"I saw you at Jake's. You were pretty good."

"Until I was drugged—wait. You noticed me?"

She blushed. "It's kind of hard not to. All of you have a demanding presence, even Milo."

"Does that scare you?"

"No. I know you wouldn't hurt me physically."

Johnny read between the lines on what was inferred with that. "I've enjoyed talking to you tonight. I think you're great and would love to take you out again, but I don't want to push my luck either."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend already?"

He didn't answer her right away, but all amusement left his eyes and she thought he looked a little sad. "You know how violent my world is, Ellie. Most wouldn't be able to handle it and let's face it, there's a chance that you could get hurt and that would kill me." It wasn't like he picked up girls every day. Most of the time, he was really busy working all hours of the night. His lifestyle just isn't conducive for a good relationship, so he stopped trying. Sometimes he'd find someone that was willing to just have a physical relationship, but that didn't happen that often. Romantically, he lived a lonely life.

"That's a hard burden to bear."

"Usually, women think they can handle it, but then something happens and all bets are off. Also, a lot of times I'm on call so work comes first."

"I can understand that. My job is the same way. Why act is if you're interested if you think that I'll bolt?"

"Maybe watching Elizabeth and Jason has made me want what they have. It's hard to find and I don't want to ruin you, but at the same time, I'm drawn to you."

She put her napkin on the table. There was a lot to Johnny that he didn't share with anyone else. "I can't promise you that I'm not going to be scared. I don't have a reference for violence like you've experienced, but I like you and would be willing to go on another date."

Johnny's grin lit up the room. "That makes me a very happy man. Please tell me that you like to go fast."

She laughed. "I do."

"Want to go on a bike ride with me this weekend? Jason's going out for the first time in a long time and I offered to be his guard."

"I would love too. I'll text you my hospital schedule, but as of now, I have Saturday off."

"Perfect."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim watched Tracy argue with her father and Monica as he laughed. They are a riot.

Doreen just couldn't get over how quiet Jason is compared to the Q's. Jim passed her some mashed potatoes and she put a dollop on her plate before giving it to Liz.

"This all looks so good," Liz said.

"Cook is excellent in the kitchen. He has been with us for years," Edward said.

"Unfortunately, somehow his dinner gets ruined on major holidays. It's like we're cursed," Alan said.

"Yeah, they usually end up ordering pizza on Thanksgiving," Jason said.

"Not this year. I don't care if I have to hire some guards to protect the turkey. We are going to have a wonderful meal," Edward said. Just in case, he'd have Cook roast two.

Tracy didn't look convinced.

"Maybe we should place some bets," Jason said.

Tracy grinned. "Fifty bucks says we're eating pizza."

Edward scowled. "I'll take that."

Alan thought for a moment," For once, I'm with Tracy."

Monica sighed. "I'm probably a fool, but I'm going with Edward.

His chest puffed out a little.

"I'm with Tracy," Carly said.

"Me too," Jason said.

Liz put down her napkin. "I'm with Edward."

Jason's eyes snapped to hers.

"What? After all this family has gone through, they deserve a great Thanksgiving and I'm going to have some faith that it will happen."

Jason's expression softened.

"Don't go weak on me, Sniper. She doesn't know the history," Tracy said.

"I'm not changing my bet, but I appreciate the sentiment."

"Do you two have plans for Thanksgiving?" Monica asked Doreen and Jim.

"No."

"Then you are invited too."

"Thank you. We would love to come."

"Who else will be here?" Jason asked.

"I'll ask Ned and Dillon if they can attend. He's more than welcome to bring Lois and Brooklyn. Of course, Carly and Michael are welcome."

"Can my dad come?" Liz asked.

"Sure."

"It will be so nice to have a full house," Edward said. "Lila would have loved it."

"I'm sure she'll be watching over us," Carly said.

Edward slightly smiled. "Somebody needs to watch over that turkey."

"Now wait a minute. You can't cheat and ask Lila for help," Tracy said.

"Don't be mad at me because you didn't ask to read the fine print."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to get underhanded with a bet."

That started an all-out war and Jim held up his glass and grazed it against Elizabeth's. "To family."

Doreen couldn't stop smiling as she listened to their banter.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Q bets. Love reading your responses. * Kikimoo – Most guys are horndogs lol, but Johnny is not as slutty as people make him out to be. They mainly like teasing him. He's just a single guy who hooks up occasionally.

Chapter 32

Alan whistled as Michael covered his ears. "Enough!"

"No arguing."

"Tell them, Michael," Jason said.

"Mommy will put you on a time out."

"I would kind of like to see Carly put Tracy on a time out," Alan said.

"Please," Tracy muttered.

Carly shot her a look. "I only need one arm."

"You can borrow one of mine," Alice said.

"You're fired," Tracy yelled.

"You can't fire her. This is my house," Monica said.

Alice licked her tongue out.

"Grow up," Tracy said.

"Now you're on a time out for talking back to mommy," Michael said.

Tracy looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't want to be a bad example, do you?" Jason asked.

"I am not going on a time out."

"Then no dessert," Michael said.

Tracy's mouth dropped open.

"I can make that happen," Alice said.

"Tracy is a really bad girl, isn't she?" Monica asked.

Michael smiled as he nodded.

"Pass the potatoes," Tracy said.

Carly's head tilted.

"What? He said no dessert. If I'm not eating it, then I'm going to fill up on the potatoes."

Jim chuckled and handed them to her.

"Taken down by a four-year-old," Jason said.

Tracy glared at him.

"Yep, that glare runs in the family," Liz said.

"It's been handed down from generation to generation," Edward said.

"How come I didn't get it?" Alan asked.

"You just didn't apply yourself. Besides, Monica has enough glare for the both of you."

"Thank you, Edward."

Jason shook his head. "My family is proud of the weirdest things."

Everyone laughed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jim stayed with Doreen for the night. He is leaving first thing in the morning. Jason and Liz went back to her house and walked Chloe so she'll be familiar with her surroundings. Julian was stunned when he saw her, but Chloe was so sweet that she drew him in right away.

She found a spot on the rug to plop down on and took a nap.

"She can sleep in the room with us," Jason said.

"That's fine. The property is surrounded by a fence, so she can run around all she wants," Julian said.

"Okay."

Milo walked in and saw Chloe. "Wow."

"I know. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Max told me about her." He sat on the floor next to Chloe and gave her some love. "I jog in the morning. I can do it in the back yard and take her with me." There was a lot of acreage behind the house.

"That's fine. I'll leave the door cracked in the room."

"Sounds good."

"How's Georgie?"

"Fine. She has been texting me more."

"That's good. Her parents arrived tonight, so she's freaking out a little."

"That's not good."

"Hopefully, they won't upset her too much."

"If they do, she'll have you to lean on."

Milo smiled. "Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie played with Hailey as Brenda and Robin talked. Mac is cooking a roast for dinner and Anna is propped up on the couch.

There is a knock on the door and Georgie's stomach flip-flopped.

Robin opened the door.

"Hello," Frisco said giving her a hug.

"Hi."

Felicia hugged her. "How are you doing?"

"It's tough, but we're hanging in there."

Georgie watched as they embraced Mac and then Anna. Hailey was introduced and finally her eyes locked with her mother's.

"Georgie."

"Hi," she said softly.

Frisco approached her. "You're as beautiful as ever."

Her eyes began to tear. "Thanks."

The tension is thick, so Robin held out her hand and took Hailey into the kitchen and Brenda followed.

Mac refused to leave in case things got ugly.

"I know you hate me for staying away," Frisco said.

Georgie wiped a tear away. "I just don't understand why you are back."

"Just because I wasn't here doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"I don't think either one of you know what that word means. You abandoned us and put your career first. I really don't want to discuss this. You're here, so I'll deal with it, but I don't need or want you in my life. You don't get how painful it is for me to see you."

She grabbed her keys. "I need to go for a walk. You can start without me."

"Georgie..."

Felicia touched his arm. "Let her go."

Georgie rushed outside, tears streaming down her face. Her guard followed at a distance, making sure he wasn't too far, but tried to give her space.

He called Milo who picked up right away.

"Enzo? Is she okay?"

"No. She's really upset and ran outside. We're on her street and she just stopped."

"I'll be right there."

Liz stood. "Is she okay?"

"No. I'll go get her."

"You can bring her back here if you want."

"Thanks."

He left and Liz turned to her father and Jason.

"She'll be fine," Jason said.

"I know. Her parents basically abandoned her and she's hurting. It must be so hard to see them."

"It is, but she's going to have to find a way to deal with that, so it doesn't destroy her every time," Julian said.

"That's easier said than done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo stopped his car and ran across the street. "Georgie!"

She looked up and then threw her arms around him as she sobbed.

"I've got you," he whispered.

It took several minutes for her to calm down and then he handed her some tissues and she blew her nose and wiped her face.

"I don't know why I'm letting this get to me so much."

"Losing Maxie took a toll on you and them being here is bringing up all your emotions."

"I just thought I was in a better place with it. You know? I mean it's not something that I can ever forget, but usually I can deal with seeing them."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I don't want to go back there."

"Liz said you could stay with her tonight."

"Really?"

Milo nodded. "If you want, you can stay in the car and I'll go get a bag for you."

"I would appreciate that."

"Okay."

She texted Robin to pack her backpack.

Milo opened the car door for her and she slipped inside. He parked a house down and then got out and went to the door.

Robin opened it and handed it to him. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"Who are you?" Frisco said from behind her.

"I am her friend."

Frisco glared. "If you were her friend, then you'd encourage her to talk to us."

Milo sighed. "Sir, you haven't been in her life for years. You get no say. Georgie is hurting, and you left her here and rarely contacted her. You have no idea what a wonderful, beautiful person she is because you never took the time to get to know her. I have her back, and I will give her what she needs until she's ready to address you. Until then, you need to respect her privacy. She is so worth fighting for. If you want to be in her life, then you need to show her that she matters and she's worth sticking around for."

"My job—"

"—always came before her. You really don't deserve her." Robin put her hand on Milo's arm. She could tell he wanted to deck Frisco.

Felicia wiped a tear away. "I'm staying."

Frisco spun around. "What?"

"Our daughter needs me, and I need to be there for her. I'm sorry, but I'm choosing Georgie."

Milo relaxed a little. "She might not be able to accept you right away, but that will mean a lot to her. Don't give up."

Felicia nodded.

Robin followed him onto the porch. "You did good, Milo. Look, I know you are in love with Georgie. I'm all for it because I think you're a good man. Be patient with her. Sometimes, she acts out when they are around."

"I will."

He hustled to the car.

"They didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

"Your dad did a little. Georgie, your mom says she's staying. I think she wants to try to make amends."

"I don't trust her, and I don't care about appeasing her guilt."

"I told her she needed to respect your choices."

"Thank you."

He squeezed her hand and then started the car and they were on their way.

Liz opened the door and her arms were immediately filled with Georgie. They hugged for a while and then pulled apart.

"I have a half gallon of rocky road ice cream with your name on it."

Georgie wiped a tear away. "Thanks." To her surprise, Jason got up and gave her a hug.

"I think you know the history with my family and that it was a different situation. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just wanted to say that the years I spent pushing them away, they were hurt. Carrying that pain around wasn't good for me, so I really hope that you decide one way or the other what you want and then make peace with that. You have to do what is best for you."

She started to cry a little. "Thank you for saying that." It surprised her that Jason would show any vulnerability with her.

Liz rubbed her back and Chloe, sensing her distress, got up and showed her some love.

"She's huge, but like a big teddy bear. Where did she come from?"

"Doreen is here. She's staying with Jason's family. This is Chloe."

Georgie fawned over her, taking her mind off of her family she is soon smiling. Liz went into the kitchen and dished some ice cream out and then headed back to her. They went into the dining room to have some privacy.

Georgie moaned as she tasted the ice cream. "That hit the spot. We hadn't eaten, and Mac's roast smelled so good."

"You want me to make you something?"

"No, this is perfect."

"We don't have to talk about it."

Georgie shrugged. "It's just one of those things that suck. I don't know how to let go of the pain and let them in."

"Well, I think it's a process. Sometimes, your parents just can't be the people you want them to be. They are flawed and they hurt you so you get to be upset."

"Did you always get along with yours?"

"Well, my mom died during childbirth, so I never got to have a relationship with her. Sometimes, I would get mad at her for leaving me and then of course I'd feel crappy about it. It's hard. I felt abandoned even though I know she didn't do it on purpose. Your situation is different."

"Part of me feels like I'd be betraying Maxie if I forgave them."

"You both get to have your own feelings or opinion regarding your parents. You can't let how she dealt with it influence you. That wouldn't be fair. Do you want to forgive them?"

Georgie's spoon clattered against her bowl after she released it and moved against the chair back. "I don't know. Part of me wants to because I feel like they are all I have left."

"You have Mac, Robin, Milo, and me. Seriously Georgie, if you need to protect your heart, then do it. I'll stand behind you regardless of the outcome."

"Thanks! That means a lot to me. My mom is staying behind. She wants to make amends."

"Well, make her work for it then. You deserve it. It's up to you whether or not you want a relationship with her. Do you think it's possible?"

"I guess anything is possible."

"And your dad?"

"I don't think he'll ever choose me. He'll make some excuse and leave. How to do I let go of that?"

"You decide that you can accept him for who he is, warts and all, and let go. It's not hurting him to hold onto the pain. It's only harming you. You can forgive so you can let go of the pain, but you don't have to forget. It doesn't mean that what he did was okay in any way. It's empowering because it allows you to take control of your life."

Georgie relaxed a little and took another bite. "I understand. Thanks!"

"Anytime."

Milo walked in. "You okay?"

Georgie slightly smiled. "Yeah. You want some ice cream?"

He placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm watching my abs."

"I really don't think a few spoonful of ice cream can ruin them." She had got a glimpse of his body at the gym and his chest is beautiful.

"Chloe and I have a jogging date in the morning."

"She has everyone around here wrapped. Doesn't she?"

Liz made a noise. "I'm surprised Jason hasn't volunteered to sleep on the floor with her."

"I heard that," he said sitting next to her.

Milo chuckled. "I would hope that he'd rather sleep with you."

The look on Jason's face made them all laugh.

Julian sat next to Georgie. "I think we should change the subject. Georgie, welcome to Casa Jerome."

"Thanks for having me. I really appreciate it."

"You can stay as long as you want."

"Dad, do you want some ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'll get it."

Millie clicked her tongue as she walked in with a bowl. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Millie."

"Does anyone else need anything?"

She looked around, but everyone shook their head no.

"Thanks!" Liz said.

Millie smiled and disappeared.

"She has a sixth sense of knowing when I need something," Julian said.

"You need to give her a raise."

"I'm sending her on a cruise. She loves them."

Milo got up. "I'll take Chloe on a walk."

He left and several minutes later, Jason heard Chloe barking from far away.

"That doesn't sound good."

Julian jumped up and Jason followed him to the deck. "They are at the edge of the property." Chloe started to cry and whimper and then barked again.

Three guards rushed from the front of the house and ran towards the sounds.

Jason took his gun out and followed as quickly as he could.

Liz grabbed Georgie's hand. "Come on." They went back into the house. Julian followed and locked the front door and made sure they were secured. He grabbed a shotgun and sent the girls to Liz's room upstairs.

"You think Milo is okay?"

"I hope so. You can sleep in here tonight. I'll be downstairs with Jason."

"Okay."

They could hear a commotion outside and Liz slipped to the window and gasped. Jason had Chloe and the guards were carrying Milo.

She dashed out of the room and Georgie followed. They had just got Milo on the couch when they got downstairs.

"What happened?"

"We think he saw something and jumped over the fence. It looks like he fought with someone. We found his gun next to him. I think that they hit him on the head."

There is a blood running down the side of his face. Liz ran and got a washcloth. When she got back, she handed it to Georgie and she shook off her shock and started to tend to Milo, carefully wiping it away.

Julian called a doctor and Georgie fought her tears when he wouldn't wake up.

"I called in extra guards. Thank God that Chloe was with him," a guard said.

Jason tried to console Chloe who is still a little upset. Finally, she settled against his leg as he stroked her fur. "Good girl," he whispered.

Milo started to stir and then groan when the light hurt his eyes.

"Keep still," Georgie said softly.

Milo remembered what happened and he tried to sit up.

"Milo Giambetti, keep still or I will tie you down."

Jason smirked. "She's right. I'll have Chloe sit on you."

Milo groaned. "Chloe! Is she okay?"

"She's fine and right next to me. I'm sure she'll slobber on you later."

Milo relaxed a little. "Chloe barked and I saw a light. I took off after it and didn't realize it was more than one person. I think someone snuck up behind me."

"For now on, everyone works in twos. I'm not taking any more chances," Jason said. "And Chloe has to be on a leash most of the time. I don't want her running off now that they know she's here."

The doctor walked in and everyone stepped back to let him examine Milo.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the Q's and M&G * Wendi – Totally agree! * arcoiris0502 – No job planned for Jim. I don't think Jason would want him to be a part of that life.

Chapter 33

"Come sit down before you fall down," Liz told Georgie.

She plopped into a chair.

"Talk to me."

"I thought he was dead. I started to panic because I thought I lost him before I could…."

Liz watched a plethora of emotions play out on her face.

"Georgie, Milo is going to be fine. Just be honest with him about how you feel."

"I will."

"Good."

The doctor stepped back. "He has a concussion, but the cut should heal without stitches and someone needs to watch him tonight. Wake him up every two hours, making sure that he knows who he is and isn't in extreme pain."

"I'll do it," Georgie said.

The doctor pulled her aside to give her more instructions and then a few guards moved him upstairs to a room with a king-sized bed.

"Sleep in here instead. There's more room," Liz said.

Georgie went and got her bag and then went into the bathroom and put on her pajamas. The guards left, and Julian brought up some water for Milo, so he can take a pain pill if need be.

"Alright, you know where to find us if you need us," Liz said.

They left, and Georgie climbed into bed. Milo's eyes were closed, so she just laid her head on the pillow and watched him.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm not the one with a knot on their head."

"Sorry that I worried you."

He held his hand out and she moved over and took it.

"Milo, I need to tell you something."

Hearing the emotion in her voice, his eyes slowly open and his head lopped to the right so he could look at her.

"I—it's just that, um, I like you more than friends and if you don't feel that way, then I'll live with it because I don't want to ruin what we already have and—uh I'm rambling. Why is this so hard for me?"

Her other hand crashed onto her forehead and he smiled.

"Georgie."

She slightly whimpered and then met his gaze.

"I don't want to scare you, but I've been in love with you for like a year. I'm not going anywhere."

Her mouth opened and closed like a guppy before she smacked his arm.

"Ow."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you weren't ready, but I'm so glad that you are now."

A smile slowly crept onto her face. "You love me?"

"Very much..." His eyes closed again and then a few seconds later, the light turned off in the room and he felt her body press against him, so he put his arm around her. "Perfect."

"Get some rest because I'm waking you up in two hours." She had set her phone alarm.

Milo groaned. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"They are settled in," Brenda said.

He is relieved that they got Nathan home safely. "Is he in a lot of pain?" The move had happened suddenly, so there was no time to say goodbye.

"He's on medication so it wasn't too bad. Right now, he's knocked out."

"Are you going to stay there tonight?"

"Yes. I'll probably leave in the morning. How's my girl?"

"Good."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"Did you cut your hair yet?"

"Brenda!"

She giggled. "Goodnight, Jason."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie groaned as she stomped into the kitchen like a zombie. "Coffee."

Jason smiled. "Is he passed out?"

"Yeah. I never thought I'd ever see him grumpy, but the last round didn't go so well."

"He can make it up to you later." He handed her a cup.

"Your dad stopped by once and called once."

She let out a torturous sound. "I'm so sorry."

"Chloe slobbered on him if it makes you feel any better."

She chuckled. "Where is she?"

"Elizabeth is walking her."

"And you let her?"

"She said they needed to get a few things straight."

Julian moved to the sink and rinsed a cup out. "I thought you were supposed to protect my daughter, especially against your girlfriends."

"I do value my life. I wouldn't tell her what to do where my girlfriends are concerned."

Jason is definitely growing on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat down on a tree stump with a guard close by. "Okay Chloe, we need to have a talk about Jason."

Chloe barked and laid down.

"I'm not going to make you break up with him or anything, but you need to respect the fact that I exist."

Chloe looked very pathetic.

"Now, if you promise not to drool over him so much, I'll play ball with you."

Her eyebrows rose and then she sat up and barked.

"Give me paw."

Chloe put her paw in Liz's hand.

"Alright, that seals the deal." She threw the ball a short distance away and Chloe took off. Very quickly she brought it back. "Chloe, yuck. That is disgusting," she said before she threw it again and then wiped her hand on some grass. The guard chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh. You're throwing the next one."

He groaned, but moved closer and clapped. Chloe ran to him and Liz laughed when she heard a choking sound come from him as he gripped the slimy ball. "I'm gonna bring gloves next time."

Jason plopped next to her. "Are you making my girl feel bad about slobbering?"

"It's disgusting."

Chloe ran towards him and Jason held out the paper towels he was carrying and wiped her mouth before petting her.

"I thought we had a deal, drool girl."

Jason turned his attention to Liz. "What kind of deal?"

"No drooling over my man all the time."

Jason grinned. "Did you offer her a cookie?"

"No."

"That was your mistake."

Liz shook her head.

"Georgie's awake."

"How did it go?"

"She's exhausted and Milo is passed out."

"I figured that would happen, but I wanted her to take care of him, so I didn't offer to help."

"Chloe needs some water. Come on," he said standing up.

They walked back to the house hand in hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ellie walked into Julian's house. "Wow. This is beautiful."

Georgie hugged her and then they sat on the couch. Elizabeth is typing on her laptop sitting in a chair across from them. "How did the date go?"

"It was really nice. He's interesting and funny, not to mention easy on the eyes."

Liz bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"As a matter of fact, he invited me to go riding on Saturday."

Liz looked up. "With us?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, it is. It's my first time and I cannot wait."

"I'm excited too. It's been a long time for me. There's nothing like the wind blowing against you as the scenery blurs by."

Jason sat next to Liz. "Now you're talking my language."

Ellie smiled. "Johnny invited me to go riding with you guys on Saturday."

"That's great. We'll have lunch somewhere."

"Perfect. I got your texts. How's the patient?"

"He's okay. I should probably check on him. Want to come?"

"Is he decent?"

Georgie blushed. "Ellie!"

"What? You did sleep with him last night."

Liz and Jason chuckled as they watched them walk away.

"It was totally platonic."

"Totally?" Ellie said as she raised her eyebrow.

Georgie let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't wait to get you back after you've had your first kiss with Johnny."

"Who says I haven't?"

Georgie stopped as her mouth dropped open.

"Psych. He kissed me on the cheek and was a perfect gentleman."

Georgie swatted her on the arm.

"I like her," Liz said.

"She's nice. I think she could keep Johnny in line."

"It takes a village."

Jason had no idea what she meant by that. "I need to go into the office. Have you checked on Doreen?"

"Yup. Tracy is helping her do some online shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently, they get along famously."

"That's almost scary."

Liz laughed. "I'm going to work from home today. Georgie and I have some paperwork to look over."

"Alright, I have to go to the office, but I'll come home for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." She got up and sat on his lap. "Can I have a kiss to go?"

He kissed her slowly, savoring her lips and mouth. She got up and Jason said goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie handed Milo a sandwich.

"Thanks."

"How's your head feel?"

"I have a headache, but it's not too bad." He took a bite of this sandwich. "Good."

Max walked in. "How's it going loser?"

Milo groaned.

"Hey, Georgie. He's not giving you a hard time, is he?"

"He's being good."

"Too bad, Dad wants to talk to you. I think he just wants to make sure that you still have pulse."

Milo sighed and then quickly finished his sandwich. "Let's get this over with it."

Max dialed and then handed Milo the phone.

"Hi. It's me."

"Milo! What the hell happened?"

"I was ambushed."

"You shouldn't have been out there alone."

Maximus went on a tangent and Georgie let it go for a minute and then grabbed the phone. "Mr. Giambetti?"

Maximus frowned. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Georgie Jones and with all due respect, Milo has been through a lot. He has a headache and yelling at him is not helping."

Max almost choked on his spit and Milo's mouth dropped open.

When Maximus said nothing, Georgie looked at the phone to make sure that he was still there.

"The cone of silence," Max said softly, almost making Milo laugh.

She could hear him breathing. "Now, I will hand the phone back, if you promise not to yell anymore."

Maximus glanced at his enforcer who was grinning. He shook his head. "Put my son back on the phone, please."

Georgie handed the phone back and Milo shut his eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Milo?"

"Yeah."

"She has some balls on her to yell at me like that."

"She's just looking out for me pops."

Maximus smirked. "I gathered. I'm looking forward to meeting her in person."

Milo smiled.

"Well, I guess you are in good hands."

"I am."

"Call me this weekend."

"Alright pops, I love you."

"Love you too."

Milo handed Max his phone.

"Did he put a hit out on her?"

Georgie glared at him.

"No. He likes her."

She grinned. "Ha!"

"Just don't try that again, I thought I was going to hyperventilate," Milo said making his brother laugh.

"I see you are in good hands, so I'm going to get back to work so you can continue to milk this for all it's worth."

"Don't make me sic Chloe on you."

"I've seen enough slobber since I met her to last me a lifetime."

"It's probably the only girl who'll follow you around and drool over you, so maybe you should thank her."

Max rolled his eyes. "I'm going to remember that."

"I doubt that since you're getting old."

Max scoffed as he left.

Georgie grabbed Milo's hand. "So, your dad wasn't mad at me?"

"No. He's gruff, but that's just him. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the Quartermaine mansion. She had to go through running into a building, changing her clothes, and donning the wig Doreen had gave her in order to make sure she wasn't followed.

Doreen grinned when she saw her. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

They hugged.

"I snuck in. I figured you might be bored and I need someone to help me go through some paint swatches." It is something she and Georgie could have handled, but the truth is that she missed Doreen's company.

"That sounds like fun."

They got comfortable on the couch.

"Have you spoken to Jim?"

"Yup. He called me an hour ago. Everything is going normally."

"That's good. What do you think about these two together?"

She studied them for a moment. "Hmm, it could work, but it's a small space, right?"

"Yes." Her office is small, but she wants to make it a warmer color since the gallery itself has to have a neutral wall coloring so it didn't conflict with the art. She was going to use a few throw rugs to spice it up. The dark hardwood floors are beautiful, so she doesn't want to hide them too much.

"How about these two? You can put the darker color on the wall behind you and then go lighter on the side and front."

"That's a clever idea. I think I like it."

"I'm glad I could help."

Elizabeth broke out her laptop. "What about this desk. It's kind of artsy."

"I like it. Is it sturdy?" she asked mischievously.

"I think so. Why?"

"Just in case you and Jason get frisky in there."

Liz laughed. "I didn't think of that, but maybe I should have."

"I remember what is was like in the beginning. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other."

"That's pretty much it. Jason is just so intense. It's hard leaving him."

"I'm happy for both of you because I think you are perfect together. Jim and I were wondering if you'd consider being the baby's godparents."

"Really?" No one had ever asked her anything like that before.

"Yes."

"I know you have to have other friends."

"We do, but I feel like we have this special bond with you and besides, you were there when we found out, so it just seems right." They hugged.

"I would love that and I'm sure Jason would too."

"Jim will ask him."

"Then I won't mention it to him."

They picked out some more furniture and Liz went back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into the hospital. Epiphany grinned as he got closer.

"Those are for me, right?"

Johnny smiled. "These aren't good enough for you, Piph."

"But they are good enough for me?" Ellie asked.

"Busted," Epiphany said.

Johnny spun around. "Hey,"

Ellie is trying not to laugh at the look of panic on his face. She crossed her arms across her chest for effect.

"I—um—these are for you."

Ellie's head tilted and she waited for Epiphany to take the picture of his expression before laughing. "Thank you. They are beautiful."

He shook his head. "You were messing with me?"

"You deserved it. Epiphany? Really?"

"Me and Piph go way back."

"He likes him some chocolate. What I can I say?" Piph said.

Robin grinned. She is there consulting on a case.

"We only did it once."

Epiphany started to choke and Johnny smiled wickedly.

Ellie grabbed him by the arm. "Come on before you give Epiphany a heart attack."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason came home and then his arms were immediately filled with Elizabeth, bringing a big smile to his face. Her lips were locked with his and there wasn't any other place he'd rather be. "Wow. That was a great welcome home."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. How was your day?"

Liz smiled. "I saw Doreen and got a lot done."

"Good. How is she?"

"She's glowing and happy."

He kissed her again. "How's Milo?"

"Good. He's sitting on the back porch."

"I'll go check on him."

They made their way there and Milo looked up from his magazine. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"It's nice getting out of bed. Isn't it?"

"Definitely."

They sat.

"So, when is the big opening?"

"Next weekend, although we still have some work to do and then I think we're good," Liz said.

"Security will have to be tight," Jason said.

"Well, we'll have to work around it."

"The night before, we can do a run down and go through all the motions, so we can see if there are any holes," Milo suggested.

"Good idea."

Jason is really nervous about the showing. It will give whoever is out there screwing with them a chance to strike, something he doesn't think they ever could totally be prepared for.

Chloe came bounding towards them barking and Jason smiled.

Liz handed him some paper towels and he got up and said hello.

Chloe is so excited to see him and then suddenly she went over to Liz and whimpered as she put her head in her lap.

"You smell your mommy's perfume. Don't you?"

Chloe looked sad.

"I tell you what. We'll figure out a way to either smuggle her here or take you there."

"She probably really misses them," Milo said.

"Yeah," Liz said as she stroked her head.

Jason's phone rang and then he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

Milo saw Jason tense and knew something had happened. He moved further away and then Liz stood as her heart beat faster.

Finally, Jason turned towards them.

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth, whoever is messing with us…"

She ran down the steps and grabbed his arms. "Tell me."

"There have been several stories going around on the internet that your father killed your mother."

Liz gasped. "What?"

"I think they are trying to get Julian upset so he makes a mistake."

"Where is he?"

"Carly's. She's handling it."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm pissed because I know it will hurt him, but Jason, I won't give them the power. We just need to figure out who this is soon."

"I know."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like the couples.

Chapter 34

Carly rubbed Julian's shoulders. Michael is in his room taking a nap. "Talk to me."

"It's just such a low thing to do."

"They are trying to get a reaction out of you. Don't let them win."

Julian stood. "I'm just so sick of this. You're in danger because of me."

"I'm fine and Michael is happily taking a nap in his room." She pulled him into her and then stroked his face before grabbing his head and torridly kissing him. The tension began to ease away as he backed her against the wall. They moaned as he pressed his body against hers and then tore his lips away, only to brush them against her neck. He had been driving her crazy taking it slow and right now, he is intense and passionate which is totally turning her on. "Julian," she breathed out as his hands slipped under her shirt. "Make love to me."

His lips retreated so he could meet her gaze. "Michael?"

"Mercedes will keep him busy. I told her not to disturb us and Michael is sleeping."

"I don't want you to think that I want to do this because I'm upset."

"Then why do you want to?"

"Because you make me feel things that I thought I never would again. You're under my skin and in my heart." His thumb flicked against her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. "Will you let me love you, Carly?"

A sound caught in her throat as she relished his touch. "Yes."

She was swept off her feet and Julian placed her on the bed and carefully removed her shirt and bra. He whipped her up into a frenzy until he finally took her until they both shattered.

Lying in his arms, Carly felt so emotional. Julian just is everything she thought she couldn't have. He is attentive, sweet, good with Michael, and the man is great in bed. There is nothing she'd change about him.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm so happy and I'm glad we found each other."

"Me too." In ways, Carly and Faith were alike. They are both fiery, passionate, and loyal women. He had waited a long time to find someone he was compatible with. And God had he missed sex. "Do we have time to do it again?"

Carly grinned. "Oh yeah."

He chuckled and then got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ellie pulled Johnny into an empty room. "These are beautiful, Johnny. Thank you."

"I'm glad that you like them."

She started to ask him if he did this with all the girls, but decided not to because she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I just wasn't expecting you to go all out."

"Maybe I realized that you're worth it."

He had taken the flowers from her and sat them on a counter and backed her into the door. Part of his job is to know when someone is ready to submit and he can tell by the way her chest is rising and falling that she is his for the taking. His hand glanced against her cheek as Ellie blankly stared at him.

His mouth is so close and she licks her lips, almost willing them to come even closer. She wants to grab him by the nape of the neck and plunder his mouth, but she needs him to come to her.

"Ellie. I want to kiss you so badly," he said as his breath tickled the surface of her lips.

Her eyes met his gaze.

"Please."

"Johnny," she sighed, ready to strangle him.

"Yes?"

"If you don't kiss me, I'm going to have to hurt you."

He grinned. "Done." His lips swept against hers before pressing firmly. Her arms skirted above his shoulders until her hands are tangled in his hair.

When his tongue glanced across her lips, she opened eagerly as Johnny ravished it and their tongues dueled for supremacy.

Johnny moaned as Ellie met his fervor. It was the best first kiss he had ever had. Grabbing her head, he stilled her as he slowed down the pace and then gave her three soft kisses before resting his forehead against hers.

Ellie is reeling. Johnny is the hottest man she has ever been with it. He oozes sexy and she wonders how long she'll be able to resist before she gives in entirely. "That was..."

"Yeah."

He hadn't expected her to be aggressive which had turned him on even more. "I probably should go." If he doesn't leave, he might forget where he is and that he wants to take it slower with her.

"Okay." She hadn't realized that her feet weren't touching the floor until he gently lowered her.

"I'll call you later." He opened the door.

"Johnny!"

He stopped and turned his head. "Yeah?"

"That was outstanding."

He smiled. "Yes, you were."

Her heart is beating a mile a minute as the door softly closes. "I'm in so much trouble."

She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"I think I need a cold shower."

"Why?" Georgie asked.

"Johnny just laid one on me and not only did my toes curl, but just about everything else did too. He has me so twisted right now, I can't see straight. How am I supposed to focus?"

Georgie laughed. "That good?"

"I don't know if I can handle all that hotness. Pretty boys don't usually want me."

"Oh, I think he wants you."

She let out a noise while she shuddered. "We just can't be alone, not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I think my pants will drop by themselves and I don't want to be too easy."

Georgie fell onto the bed as she busted up laughing.

"It's not funny. I think I would have let him take me up against the door if he hadn't of pulled back. What is wrong with me?"

"You are so into him. This is going to be epic."

"You are not helping. I have to go before they notice I'm missing. I'll just try to think of something disgusting, like Mrs. Snead in a bikini."

Georgie snorted. "Ewww."

"Later."

She put her phone back in her pocket and wiped her eyes.

Milo is curious what had made her laugh so hard. "What?"

"Johnny kissed Ellie."

"Already?"

Georgie frowned. "Did you want him to wait forever?"

"No. Why were you laughing then?"

"Well, let's just say it was epic."

"Come here."

She crawled to him. "Yes."

He tapped his cheek. "I think I'm feeling left out. I need a kiss now."

George smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

She kissed him on the cheek and then their eyes locked.

He tapped his lips, making her chuckle. When her smile faded, she languidly kissed him, surprised when Milo deepened it, fisting her hair as he laid one on her. When his lips finally retreated, she licked hers.

"That was…again."

He kissed her again before gently sucking on her bottom lip. "You okay?'

She nodded and then laid next to him. Her body was still tingling and as she reflected on her past relationships. Dillon was exciting because it was high school, and everything was so new. She had slept with one other person during her college years, but the relationship just didn't work out. The way Milo gazed at her and how he treated her made her feel special and kind of sexy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm very okay. I just—it's so different with you."

"How?"

"It just feels more adult."

He isn't sure how to take that.

She slightly smiled. "It's not a bad thing. I think it's great. Dillon was a boy, but you're a man who treats me like a woman. Am I making any sense at all?"

"Yes."

"I wish you hadn't waited to approach me."

"I trusted that the timing would be right, that it would happen when it should. I would have waited for you forever."

She crawled closer to his head. "I'm glad that you didn't have to."

His eyes were half closed as he studied her. "You're so beautiful, Georgie."

She blushed and looked away.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy you are."

"I'm a klutz and an art geek."

His hand swept into her hair. "I love every curve of your body, the way you make goofy faces, and I love your laugh. When he wrinkle up your nose, I want to kiss it to smooth it out. I see you, Georgie, and I have no complaints whatsoever."

She just about melted inside. Her lips pounced onto his, kissing him hard and taking his breath away. It was passionate and sensuous as they both got carried away. Milo moaned into her mouth. Her body is pressed against his and he could feel her nipples harden through her shirt. "Georgie," he groaned.

"Yes?"

"You're killing me."

She pulled back quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. You're just so hot and my body is reacting to it."

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for making me feel so good. I want to take it slow with you."

"Does that involve lots of making out?" She is already addicted to his kisses.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear something like that come out of your mouth."

Her laughter filled the air as she slipped onto her side. "Yes. It will involve that and lots of dates. I just want to spend whatever time I can with you. Is that alright?"

"It sounds like a plan."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth fell onto her back. Jason had just made love to her and made her forget what happened earlier. Her father had insisted that he was fine and would come home late.

"Whatever you're thinking, you need to stop."

Her eyes met his gaze. "I know."

"I didn't put a smile on your face for you to wipe it back off."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead. "I don't like seeing you so worried."

"I just wish this was over. We had a few minutes of peace and it started right up again."

"It's the nature of the business."

"I don't think this is business."

"Why?"

She shifted onto her back, leaving the safe cocoon his body had provided. "It just seems way more personal."

"You think it's payback?"

"I do. I'm wondering if it's someone related to Gabriel."

"We checked, and his parents are dead."

"Maybe we're overlooking something. I don't know. Unfortunately, they have the element of surprise and we get to react."

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb against it. "You know that I'd give my life for you, right?"

"I just don't want you to have too. Let's run away."

He smiled. "To where?"

"East Jabip—Uzbekistan... Does it matter as long as we're together?"

"You wouldn't leave your dad."

She groaned. "True. I do love him beyond reason."

"And he feels the same way about you."

"Can we see Doreen tomorrow?"

"Yes. We'll go over with Chloe. She can hang out in the yard with Max."

Liz laughed. "I'm sure he will just love that."

"Deep down, I think he loves her."

"Ha!" she yelled.

"You don't see it?"

"Um—no."

He looked over in the corner. "Look at that face."

"I never said she wasn't beautiful."

"We only have a few days for our bike ride."

"I know. I can't wait."

"There's a diner about ten miles from Vista Point. I thought we'd head there."

"That's perfect. I'm glad Ellie is coming. I want to get to know her a little better. I have a feeling that Georgie is going to be in our lives for quite a while, and if she stays with Johnny, I want to bond with her."

"Should I bond with her too?" he asked playing.

"Do you want to live?" Her eyebrow shot up making him laugh.

"I didn't mean that kind of bonding. I'll leave that to Johnny. She's not my type anyway."

"And what is your type?"

"You."

"Good answer."

They cuddled together for a while longer before getting up for a snack.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Doreen was so happy to see them.

"Chloe is out back."

Doreen's face lit up. "I have to see my baby."

"Let's go. We can sit out on the deck."

They went outside and when Chloe saw Doreen, she barked and took off, dragging Max behind her. Luckily, they weren't far away. He dropped the leash and Chloe stopped right before Doreen and barked and whimpered. Doreen wiped her down and then hugged her. "How is my sweet baby?" Chloe burrowed her head into her mom's lap. "I missed you so much. Are you having fun with Elizabeth and Jason?"

"She's all about Jason, for the most part. She smelled your perfume on me from the other day and decided she liked me for a while."

"She does like the boys."

"Have you spoken to Jim today?"

"I did this morning. He misses me and can't wait to finish up. He's dropping the load off in a few hours and then he'll start to head back. He's actually not that far away."

"Good. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow."

"That would be great."

Edward walked out to greet them. "Elizabeth. It's lovely to see you my dear."

"Thank you, Edward."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm just wonderful, and yourself?"

"It's always a good day if you're walking around at my age."

Jason pulled out a seat for him.

"And, how are you?"

"I'm good," Jason said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Doreen is just lovely. She's welcome in my home anytime she wants."

"Thank you, Edward. I've had a lovely time." The Quartermaines were very entertaining and she would miss them.

"Any new leads?" Edward asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well, I really hope you catch them before they do any damage."

"Me too."

Edward knows that Jason hates to fail. "You know if you ever need me, I'll be there. I have connections too."

Jason slightly smiled, making Edward very happy. "I'll keep that in mind."

Monica walked out. "Were you having a party without me?"

"You snooze you lose," Edward said.

"Well, you're in a good mood," Monica said before realizing Chloe is the black mass at Doreen's feet. "I don't think I'll ever get over how big she is."

"She is the best company. I think I would go crazy if I didn't have her around when Jim goes on trips."

"Listen, I was going to have a poker party tonight. You think Jim will be willing to spend an extra day here?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I know he wouldn't want to miss it."

"Good. I'll set it up."

Jason texted Johnny, knowing that he'd spread the news.

"Are girls allowed to play?" Doreen asked.

"Sure. We'll probably have a couple of tables going."

"Sounds good."

It was beautiful day and they were all enjoying it.

"Jason, why don't you spend the rest of the day here? You can have dinner with us."

He glanced at Liz who is smiling.

"We'd love to," Liz said. "I just need to make a few phone calls." She got up and went inside.

"Thank you, Jason," Edward said.

"How's Carly and Michael?" Monica asked.

"Good. Carly and Julian are together now."

She smiled. "I'm glad that she found someone. We all deserve a little happiness."

"True."

They chatted for a while until it was time for Edward and Monica to go back to work. Jason snuck Chloe into the house and made her lay down why they talked. Right before dinner, Jim rushed into the house, surprising everyone.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Love hearing your thoughts.

Chapter 35

Jason stood as Doreen rushed into Jim's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Jason."

Doreen swallowed hard. "Okay."

They went to the study.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"I ended up having a friend meet me and take my truck back home. I have his pickup. Someone was following me." He paused as he paced back and forth.

Jason leaned against the desk. "Tell me everything."

"I was driving for a couple of hours. I'm very aware of what's going on around me and I noticed the same car was still following me and thought it was strange. I stopped to just pick up water or something to test him and he'd stop too."

'What did he look like?"

"He was Italian, maybe 5' 8. I think he had a beard and his hair was receding. I'd say he was probably late thirties. I was really paranoid, so I got off at a rest stop. I used the bathroom and when I came out, his car was gone. Now that gave me pause because I was thinking that maybe he did something to my truck. There was another driver parked a ways down and I asked him. He said the guy went into the little convenience store, but never went near the truck. So, I went inside and when I was paying for water, the clerk asked me if the burgundy rig was mine. I said yes and he handed me an envelope."

"I'm scared to ask."

Jim took some pictures out of his pocket and handed them to Jason. There is a picture of Liz and Georgie coming out of the gallery and another one of Carly and Michael in the front yard of her house. Most of the pictures are of the Jeromes—the house and businesses.

"Was that what prompted you to come back?"

Jim shook his head and handed him two more. One is of their house and the other is Doreen's shop. "I would have just called and warned you, but they know where we live. With Doreen being pregnant, I decided I didn't want to take any chances. I trust you, but she's my wife. I need to protect her."

"I'm sorry. I understand."

"Has she been okay?"

"Yes. She likes it here. I want you to stay until Saturday. Are you going to go to your house?"

"I don't know. I might take her away." He is nervous about returning there.

"Paulie is coming with you, regardless."

Jim plopped into a chair. "Elizabeth's gallery showing is in a week. Doreen wanted to attend. Maybe we should wait."

"Jim, I can put you in a safe house if necessary. We have a few off the grid. You can come to the gallery and then I'll send you two wherever you want to go. I owe you a nice vacation."

"I feel weird taking that from you now that we're friends."

"Don't. I'm sure Sonny would let you use the jet. You saved us and we'll never forget that. Figure out where you want to go and then I'll handle all the details."

"Okay. Jason, I wanted to ask if you'd agree to be the baby's godfather."

Jason is stunned. "Really?"

"Yes. Elizabeth has already agreed to be the godmother. Will you? You've become a good friend and you love my dog. I can't think of a better man for the job."

"Thank you. I would love to."

The door was slowly pushed open and Doreen and Elizabeth walked in.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

Jason explained, and Doreen sat on her husband's lap. They told them about the vacation idea and Doreen is down for it.

"You can sleep here. We're having a poker game at a safe house, I'll text Johnny and tell him to make it tonight. We'll sneak you out and get you where you need to go."

"Sounds good, I think I could use some relaxation," Jim said.

"We'll have some fun and then I'll make sure that you get home safely. I have your place covered," Jason said. Paulie will go and he'd send two other guards along with him.

"Thank you." It makes Jim feel better that they are so protected.

"I really don't think they are after you. They are just trying to scare us."

"I wish you could figure out who is doing this."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A guard watched his boss stare out of the window as he waited for instructions.

"I want a scare at the hospital tomorrow, preferably when a Quartermaine is working."

"Done."

"Don't kill anyone. I just need to send a message. If Jason wants to protect the Jeromes, then he's opening himself up to being attacked."

"I agree."

"I want to keep him guessing."

"What about Julian?"

"I think he needs to be in a minor accident. Don't kill him. I just need to confront him."

"Understood."

"Thank you, Cal."

He quickly left to do his boss's bidding.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was challenging to get everyone to the safe house without being followed. They staggered their travel and used dummy vehicles to confuse whoever is watching them. It seemed to work. Stan had also jammed any street cameras so that they couldn't track them that way.

Once everyone was in, they got started. There are two tables. One had Liz, Johnny, Epiphany, Jim, and Max. The other had Jason, Doreen, Julian, Tracy, and Sonny.

"Deal," Tracy said.

Jason's eyes narrowed as Sonny shuffled the deck.

"What?"

"I just have no idea you played."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Doreen smiled. She really liked Tracy's snarkiness.

They stared at their cards, already thinking about strategy. Soft music is the only sound until the first move is made.

"I hope you took out a loan," Epiphany said.

Johnny smirked. "I didn't need too because we all know who is going to win."

She rolled her eyes. "Please."

"Don't be like that, Piph."

Jason took two cards, discarded, and then put his cards face down on the table. He always did the same movement and didn't flinch, so no one could guess his demeanor.

"That's some poker face you have," Doreen said.

Jason put his beer down.

"That's his every day face," Tracy quipped.

"Haters gonna hate," Liz said.

Jim chuckled.

"Call," Max said throwing his cards down.

"I'm out," Jim said.

Sonny raised and everyone, but Julian followed.

It went back and forth until it was down to Epiphany, Liz, & Johnny and Jason, Tracy, and Doreen.

Max put a twenty down on the table. "I'm going with Epiphany."

Jim laid down the same. "Liz."

"Jason," Sonny said.

Doreen groaned. "I'm out."

Liz sighed. "Me too."

"Elizabeth. I had money on you," Jim said.

"Sorry."

Jason and Tracy stared at each other.

"Since I know I can kick your ass, you can put away the glare," she said.

"Did you forget to take your medication today?" Jason asked.

She grabbed two cards. "You know, you could probably use some Metamucil. You always look constipated."

"Only when I think of you."

Sonny chuckled.

"Too bad you're not as good in cards as you are picking up girls," Epiphany said.

"I'm good at everything," Johnny said dramatically.

"You aren't so good at getting out of handcuffs. Are you?"

Liz almost spit out her margarita as she choked. Doreen patted her on the back.

Jason fought a smile.

"Damn, Piph. Why you got to bring that up?"

"Have you been tested?"

"Yes. Can we take the focus off my genitalia now?"

"Did you mean to say small focus?"

Max cracked up.

Johnny raised the bet. "Take that cock blocker."

Piph smirked. "Johnny O'Brien, I see your bet and raise it."

"You are a pain in my ass."

"Said no one ever."

Tracy and Jason called. They laid their cards out and Tracy hit the table with her hands.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jason asked.

Everyone tried to listen closer, but heard nothing.

"It's the first time Tracy has shut up all night."

She threw a napkin at him and Jason surprised her and smiled.

Johnny and Epiphany stared at each other one more time.

"Read em' and weep handcuff boy."

Johnny groaned. "Damn."

"Don't feel bad. I'm that good."

He shook his head.

Epiphany stood and her eyes locked with Jason. "I'm coming for you next gorgeous and I'm upping the stakes."

Jason's brow rose. "I'm scared to ask."

"If I win, you have to take off your shirt for two minutes."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

She smiled as if she was daring him.

"Hold on." He walked over to Liz and whispered something in her ear and she chuckled and then gave him the green light.

The only reason he is going to do what he is about to is because he knows that it will distract Epiphany and he wants to win.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie ate some ice cream as Milo watched television. "This is so delicious."

"I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're up for it."

"Yes, I'm good."

She held out her spoon and he ate some.

"That is good. Georgie, will go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

She grinned. "I would love to."

"I hope you're adventurous."

Her head tilted. "Now, you've got me curious."

"You'll have a good time. I promise."

"Alright, then I'll trust you."

She put the bowl down and then straddled him and they kissed. It is her new favorite thing. When she finally pulled back, Milo smiled. "What?"

"I just—I've dreamed of just being with you like this and now that it's a reality, I'm just really happy."

"In some ways you scare me, but I'm trying to just go with it and enjoy this."

There is a knock on the door and Georgie and got up and answered it. "Mom?"

"Hi. I left you several messages and you didn't answer, so I thought I'd come by." She notices Milo. "Hello."

"Hello."

Georgie didn't move for a moment and then stepped backwards and let Felicia in.

"This house is gorgeous."

"I won't be here after tonight. I guess I'll be back at Uncle Mac's."

"He misses you."

"Do you want me to leave?" Milo asked.

"No," Georgie said sitting next to him.

Felicia watched as her daughter held Milo's hand. "Your father left."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"We had a falling out and he took off."

"Over me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there."

Georgie sighed heavily. "Don't apologize for his choices."

Felicia took a letter out of her purse and put it on the coffee table. "This is from him."

Georgie didn't even look at it. "Is that why you're really here, to tell me that my father left me once again and couldn't say goodbye to me to my face?"

"Georgie, I know I screwed up. I put my needs before yours and I'm sorry. I don't know if I can ever make up for it, but I want to stay here and try. I'm going to run Kelly's for Bobby."

"Oh."

"I don't want it to be awkward if you come in, so I thought I'd let you know."

Georgie shrugged. "I need time to wrap my mind around you being here all the time." She wiped a tear away.

Felicia stood. "Okay. I will give you time, but Georgie, I'm not going anywhere. People make mistakes and I do understand that sometimes they can't be forgiven. If you can't and you really don't want me here, then I'll go. Just know that I don't want to."

She left and Georgie started to cry, so Milo hugged her.

"Baby, maybe you and Felicia should go to therapy."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"It's a way to hash it out, so you can move forward. Just think about it."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Piph's mouth dropped open when Jason slowly pulled off his shirt, handed it to Liz, and then ran his fingers through his hair.

Sonny chuckled. "He's a genius. I've never seen him sink so low to win."

"If his abs can distract her, then so be it," Johnny said before doing a shot.

"I can't believe you're willing to display your body to win," Tracy said. "Try not to look at him, Epiphany. He's trying to take you off your game."

Epiphany smiled as she sat down. "Oh, it will just help me play better. The scenery is way nicer."

Johnny groaned at the slight, making everyone laugh.

"Are you uncomfortable, Jason?" Epiphany asked as she dealt.

"Should I be?"

"Well, you are a bit exposed."

"It's just a body."

"I would kill to find my abs," Jim said.

"Max will never find his," Johnny quipped.

Max gave Johnny a look.

"What? What was the last year that you actually saw them?"

"What a bully? Let's see yours," Tracy said mischievously.

"Tracy, you can't handle this," Johnny said touching his stomach.

"I'm sure we can find her some rope and handcuffs," Epiphany said before picking up two cards.

Johnny lifted his shirt.

"Nice…." Tracy said.

Doreen chuckled. "I like you Tracy."

"I'm glad you were appreciative of the view," she said.

Liz shook her head. She didn't quite know how she felt about Jason being so exposed. Her man looked sexy as hell with his abs and scowl on full display.

Jason sat back in his chair as Epiphany studied her cards. His hair fell slightly in front of his eyes and Liz and Piph bit their lips.

"Damn, Elizabeth, How do you even let him out of the house?" Epiphany said.

Julian rolled his eyes. "I need a drink."

Liz grinned. "It's not easy."

Jason didn't dare look over at her. His muscles flexed as he picked two more cards.

"Does he actually do work for you? Or do you just let him hang out at the gym all day?" Doreen asked.

Sonny chuckled. "He works pretty long hours. I think he and Milo get up early."

"You don't go with them?"

Now, Jason almost laughed.

"Hell no."

"He needs his beauty sleep to maintain those dimples," Epiphany said. "Check."

"Check."

"If Jason had Sonny's dimples, he'd be the perfect man," Piph said imagining it for a moment as she pretended to shudder.

Jason glanced at Sonny who was laughing.

"Jason, I don't know if it was your idea to invite her, but Epiphany will be joining us more often I hope," Sonny said.

"That depends on if I win or not."

"If I win this hand, I get a kiss right here," Epiphany said tapping her cheek.

"You're a shameful hussy and I love you," Tracy said.

Jason shook his head and looked at his girl.

Liz scrunched up her face. "Fine, but just on the cheek."

"Baby, you don't think I got this?"

"You won the first one. She could come back."

Jason stared at Epiphany. "Lay em' out."

She laid out her cards and he groaned and threw his down.

Tracy and Doreen cheered as Epiphany patted her cheek. Max got his camera ready and Jason stood up and then held out his hand. She took it and he grabbed her, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then slightly dipped her making her laugh.

"Now can I put my shirt back on?"

She sighed. "I guess."

Liz threw it to him and Jason hastily put it on.

"If I'm going to beat you this round, I want it to be completely above board."

She fanned herself and then sat down. "This is the most fun that I've had in at least a few days."

Tracy grinned.

"I caught Patrick and Kelly in an empty room and let's just say the look on their faces was priceless. I milked that shit for days."

Liz laughed. "Patrick and Kelly, huh?"

"I know. I didn't think that a playa would be interested in another playa."

"Maybe they cancel each other out," Tracy said.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked the poker playing. It was so much fun to write! * Wendi lol, you're in luck. * Guest – My fav Sbu years. Yummy!

NC-17

Chapter 36

Jason dealt the cards and even though he didn't smile on the outside, he sure as hell was on the inside.

Everyone put in their last-minute bets.

Jim handed Doreen some water to make sure she stays hydrated.

It came down to the wire. Epiphany laid her cards out. "I'd like to see you beat that."

The guys are stunned.

"Oh my God, did she just beat Jason?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Shhhhh," Sonny said.

Jason remained cool and calm. Liz watched him lick his lips and turn his cards over and the room erupted.

"Holy Shit," Johnny yelled. "Yes!"

Epiphany's mouth dropped open as Jason is swarmed. The guys patted him on the back and Liz plopped into his lap and kissed him soundly as everyone cheered.

Jason smiled against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes traveled to Epiphany. "You know I couldn't let you beat me on my turf the first time."

She shook her head. "You have to be the luckiest person I've ever met."

"Thank you for fighting for my honor," Johnny said dramatically.

Jason sighed. "Just stay away from Tracy. I think I saw some handcuffs in her purse."

Tracy chuckled. "Never leave home without them."

"Someone take that drink away from her."

"Over my dead body."

Jason got up and placed Liz on the floor and held out his hand to Epiphany. She got up and he gave her a hug. "Welcome to the club."

She grinned. "Thanks, Jason. Good game."

Jason got a beer and then stood next to Doreen. "You okay?"

"I'm good."

"You yawned again. We can go after I finish this."

"It's okay. I can go curl up somewhere if I need too."

"Come here." He took her arm and led her down a hallway and flicked on a light. She watched as he grabbed a blanket off the foot of the bed before she climbed onto it. "Take a nap."

"Thanks. I'm so tired lately."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll have Jim come check on you in a bit."

He is just about to turn out the light when she spoke.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to make a great godfather."

"Thanks." He went back to the living room.

"Did you just take my wife to bed?"

"Maybe."

Liz put her arm around his waist.

"First my dog and now my wife," Jim muttered.

"I was thinking of taking some truck driving lessons," Jason quipped.

Jim shook his head. "You're just so wrong."

Julian smiled. "Jim, come have a drink with me."

They walked away and then Jason embraced his girl.

"How come you wouldn't look at me while you were playing?" Liz asked.

"If I looked at you, I wouldn't have been able to focus or scowl."

She leaned closer. "You were so hot playing without your shirt on."

He smirked. "You can show me how much you appreciated that later."

"Definitely."

About forty-five minutes later, Jim went to check on his wife. He sat next to her and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, she started to wake up. "Feels good."

"You ready to go baby?"

"How long was I out?"

"Not long.

She stretched and yawned. "Sleepy."

"I can carry you if you want."

She muttered something, and he smiled and scooped her up as she snuggled into his chest.

Jason got the door and they said goodbye and got her into the car as Tracy followed.

Jim patted Jason on the back. "Thanks for having us."

"We'll stop by in the morning on our way out," Jason said. He would have Max drive Chloe over.

"Alright, we'll see you then."

Liz gave him a hug and then they grabbed Julian and headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie solemnly opened the letter from her father had written and started to read.

"Dear Georgie, I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm not going to try to make excuses and I know saying I love you is weak, but I do. I'm very proud of you. Mac did a good job watching over you and raising you. If you need to hate me, I understand. I do feel guilty and hate that I've hurt you by not being the dad you deserve. You are beautiful and smart, and I know that you will succeed at anything you do. Your mom wants to be there for you and I hope that you eventually let her. I know you're with Milo and as much as I want to hate him, the way he talks about you—I couldn't ask for someone to love my daughter more. He seems like a good guy. Well, as good as a guy could be who is dating my daughter."

She wiped some tears away.

"I think about you often. Sometimes, I actually have other agents tell me how you are or take pictures. I think after so many years, I felt almost like I had no right to call you and mess with your head. I know how much it upsets you to see me. Anyway, I'm glad that you're happy and healthy. I hope that someday, seeing me won't be so painful. Love always, your dad."

Milo watched her from the doorway as she sobbed. He was trying to give her space, but seeing her so upset made him want to beat the shit out of Frisco.

She finally met his gaze. "I feel like he looks at me and I'm just a reminder of what a shitty dad he is so he avoids me altogether, so he doesn't have to deal with my reaction or feelings."

"It's not your fault. He can only have control over you if you let him."

"How do I stop being upset? Do I just turn off my emotions and pretend he doesn't exist? I know he didn't abandon me because of something I did. He just loved adventure and wasn't someone you could domesticate. I don't know why they even had us." She growled. "It just makes me feel like I'm not enough."

He made it to her in a couple of strides. "I never want to hear you say that again. I love you, Georgie Jones. You are more than enough, so do not let him get inside your head. All of this is on him, not you. I know you want your dad's love, but baby I am right here, and I am devoted to you."

She gripped his shirt tightly. "It makes me feel so good that you love me. I just have this hole in my heart that I don't think anyone else can fill. Why can't he love me enough to want to be around me?"

"I don't know, but he is who he is and I don't think he'll change for anyone. I'm sorry. I wish I could make this go away. All I can do is love you like you deserve and be here for you."

"Thank you so much, Milo. I think I'm going to take your advice and talk to someone. I need help getting past it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so proud of you." He scooped her up and laid her on the bed and crawled in behind her. "Whatever you need, you got it, and I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me."

She slightly smiled. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"That's easy. Just being you was enough. I feel the same way. I will tell you over and over how wonderful you are, and I'll never get tired of it."

"I'm falling so hard for you."

He smiled. "Thank God."

She giggled through her tears and turned over. "You are enough too, Milo Giambetti. No one else could make me smile right now."

He is going to do whatever he can to keep that smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason turned out the bathroom light and then eased his way between the sheets. Elizabeth pressed her naked body against his and immediately felt him stir. Her lips and tongue brushed against his neck as Jason relaxed against her. Slowly, she made her way down his body, stopping to tease his erect nipples. He is in heaven as she sucks and kisses his exposed skin. When she finally reached her destination, his breath hitched in anticipation as her breath tickled his head. Her tongue snaked out and flicked against his ridge, causing him to hiss. She laid little kisses up and down his shaft as she started to pump.

"Elizabeth….," he breathed out.

She loved driving him crazy. When her mouth finally engulfed him, he fisted her hair and moaned. The warmth of her mouth and sensation of her tongue immediately stiffened him, making his hips jerk forward. He hit the back of her throat and loudly sucked in a breath.

"You're killing me," he growled.

She fought a grin and then began to hum, forcing a slew of curse words out of his mouth. When her hand squeezed his balls and then her fingered slightly travelled to his perineum, Jason shouted her name and shattered, erupting into her throat as he came loudly.

Elizabeth is surprised that he was so vocal. His hands slid to the sheets as she continued to suck, assuring his hardness and then straddled him.

Jason couldn't even talk as she began to ride him. He had never had an orgasm so strong. He watched her with hooded eyes as she bounced against him and before long her head lolled back, and he used his thumb to send her over the edge. She yelled his name as she fell forward. Jason grabbed her hips and continued to invade her until he came for a second time.

"That was so incredible," he said when he caught his breath.

"I like pleasing you."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do that all the time, but I do love it."

She pushed up, so she could look at him. "Jason, I love doing that to you just as much as you love doing it to me. It's not a chore. In fact, it's a huge turn on."

"Thank you."

They cuddled and then cleaned up and went to bed completely sated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they got up and got ready for their road trip. Elizabeth is so excited.

"When are they going to get here?" she asked.

"Johnny just picked her up."

Max walked in. "I'll meet you over at the mansion." Chloe is in the SUV, ready to go.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, there is a knock on the door. Liz ran to get it and a very excited Ellie is standing in front of her.

"You are going to love it," she said grinning from ear to ear. "I think I screamed the whole way over here." It had been a while since she had ridden.

Johnny chuckled. "I can attest to that."

"Come on Jason. Let's go!" Liz yelled.

Jason laughed at her impatience. "I'm coming." He helped her get her helmet on and both couples got on their bikes.

"Hold on and lean into the turns," Jason instructed.

Liz's arms were already wrapped around his waist. You couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Johnny took off fast, as Ellie's scream pierced the air. Jason smiled and gunned it and Elizabeth's peals of laughter filled the air as he tore off down the driveway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Doreen and Jim watched as they drove towards them.

"Would you get on one of those?" he asked.

"Hell no."

Max cracked up as he held onto Chloe who is barking up a storm.

Jason came to a stop and Chloe tried to move forward.

Liz slipped off the bike and ripped her helmet off. "That was awesome."

"I will take your word for it," Doreen said.

Jason got off and gave Chloe some love.

"She's going to miss you," Doreen said.

"I'm going to miss her too." It still surprised him how much he had bonded with Chloe. He had never considered getting a dog before.

Doreen hugged Elizabeth. "Be careful and I'll call you tomorrow to find out how it went."

"Take care of my godbaby."

"I will."

Jim gave her a hug and Doreen embraced Jason. When they were through saying goodbye, the Thompsons watched them get on their bikes. Once they were off, Jim got Chloe into a truck and Paulie got into another car. They were met at the gate by Milo and they made sure they got home safely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The couples rode for a couple of hours, stopping at several places along the way. The guys didn't want the girls to get too sore.

They notice that there is an outdoor jewelry fair underway, so they stop to look around.

Johnny and Jason went to a jeweler's booth.

"We should get a charm bracelet for them," Jason said.

"That would be cool. We can take a few trips and add to them."

The lady smiled. "Your girlfriends are very lucky."

"I want to see that one."

She looked where Jason was pointing and got it out of the case, so he could hold it and then retrieved some charms. "What does she like?"

"She's an artist and she also likes my bike."

"This is motorcycle charm and here's a palette with a brush. It has little jewels in it."

"I'll take them."

She turned her attention to Johnny.

"I want that bracelet, the motorcycle charm, and the one that says geek."

Jason shook his head.

"What? She's always calling herself that."

The lady chuckled and put the charms on the bracelets and then put them in a box. The men paid for them and then went to find their girls.

Ellie and Liz were trying on sunglasses.

"Get them. They look good," Jason said.

Liz smiled. "You think?"

He nodded.

Jason already had a pair he wore since he didn't wear a helmet. Johnny wasn't as brave. He always wore a helmet.

"She'll take it," he said handing some money to the clerk.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

She smiled brightly.

Johnny bought Ellie a pair and then they got a snack. While they were sitting down at a picnic table, the guys put the boxes down.

"What is this?" Liz asked.

"You'll have to open it and find out."

They quickly opened them and gasped.

"Jason! It's beautiful. I love the palette."

Ellie laughed when she read the word geek and threw her arms around Johnny's neck and kissed him. "Thank you. I love it."

"See, I know my girl," Johnny said making Ellie blush.

Liz took a look and laughed. "Very cute, Johnny."

"I try."

"Let's get back on the road."

They put the bracelets on them and then went back to the bikes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian pulled into Carly's driveway. They were going to the park for a couple of hours and then planned on eating lunch at Kelly's. He was looking forward to it.

Carly and Michael rushed out of the house. Michael was so excited.

"Good morning," she said giving him a kiss before buckling in.

"Good morning. You ready, Michael?"

"Yes!"

"He's been bouncing off the walls."

"Well, he can run it off at the park. We're going to a private one I rented. It will be surrounded, so no one can get to us."

"Thank you."

He would do whatever it took to make sure they were never touched by his business.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate that you take the time. Action is coming!

Chapter 37

Two hours later, Monica and Alan checked into work and began their shifts, oblivious to the danger that was nearby.

Monica was heading upstairs to check on a patient. Her guard was discreetly following behind, when she was pulled onto the elevator. The doors shut before the guard could get there and he radioed for help.

"What do you want?" she asked as she pushed away from him.

"Tell your son, that if he doesn't stop helping the Jeromes, his family will suffer the consequences."

"You have lost your mind. Jason will find you and kill you for this."

"There was no harm done. Pass on the message."

He slipped off on another floor and Monica shakily pushed the button for the lobby, knowing security would be there. Her guard rushed towards her and Monica hugged him in relief.

"Are you alright Mrs. Q?"

"I just need to sit down."

Monica is pale, so he got her to a chair just as Max ran up to them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. He had a message for Jason."

"Tell me," Max said softly.

"If he doesn't stop helping the Jeromes, then they'll go after his family."

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into the middle of this. Do you want me to go get Alan?"

"Yes. He's on the seventh floor."

"Okay."

Max hurried to get on the elevator and went to the nurse's station. When Alan spotted him, he rushed towards him.

"What happened?"

Max explained. "Let me take you to her."

His guard followed them onto the elevator and they went to the first floor.

As soon as Monica saw him, she stood and then he enveloped her into his arms.

"Talk to me."

"I'm okay. I just needed you."

"Always."

She took a deep breath. "Will you walk me back upstairs?"

"Of course."

"I'll give the message to Jason," Max said. They walked away, and when they were a safe distance, he called Sonny. "Should I interrupt Jason's trip?"

Sonny sighed. "Send him a text. Let him know that they are fine. He can decide."

"Okay. I'm going to hang out for a bit just in case."

"That's fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sped around the corners faster, knowing Elizabeth was into it. They were having a perfect day. Lunch was fun, and he really liked Ellie. He could tell that Johnny is already into her and he is happy that his friend had possibly found someone to share his life with. He would never take Elizabeth for granted. They drove in the mountains and stopped at a bluff.

"Beautiful," Elizabeth said as she gazed at the other mountains.

Jason was looking at her thinking the same thing. Johnny and Ellie were close by, but he didn't care, he needed to kiss his girl. He turned a surprised Elizabeth around and then plundered her mouth as she softly groaned.

Johnny did the same to Ellie as his kissed her torridly. When they eventually make it to the bedroom, he knows it will be epic. Finally, he pulled back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Johnny, today was wonderful and I want to thank you for asking me to come along. I'll never forget it." His gift to her was so sweet and thoughtful. She knew it wouldn't take much to fall for him.

"Ellie, you came out of nowhere and I just want you to know that I'm in this. I want this and, I want you."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Will you be my girl, Ellie, or is it too soon?"

She grinned. "You're kind of corny you know that?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Yes. I will be your girl, Johnny O'Brien."

He picked her up and spun her around while she laughed and then laid a blistering kiss on her.

Liz and Jason walked towards them.

"Johnny, the poor girl needs to breath."

He pulled back. "Like you have room to talk."

Jason smiled. "You guys ready to get back on the road?"

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian pushed Michael higher on the swings as he laughed. Carly took a picture from the blanket where she sat. Julian suddenly ran towards her and then plopped next to her.

"I honestly have no idea where he gets all his energy from."

"I don't either."

"Does your wrist feel okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I can't wait to get this cast off though."

He pulled her into his side. Michael jumped off the swing and ran towards them, diving into Julian.

"You having fun?" his mom asked him.

"Yeah."

"You tired?"

Michael nodded and laid his head on Julian's shoulder.

"He was up at the crack of dawn."

Julian rubbed his back. "Why don't we get you home?"

He stood, and Carly got up and a guard helped pack up the blanket. He drove them to the house and tucked Michael in and then went downstairs.

"I know you're having dinner with your mom tonight. Call me when you're done."

"Okay."

They kissed and then he went to his car.

He pulled out onto the street and immediately, his car was hit from behind and then he pressed his brakes and tried to fend the person off.

Carly heard the sound of the brakes and ran outside. Two guards ran by her and one jumped into a car. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and then she heard an impact. "Shit."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian stared at the tree he had just crashed into. Thank God, he wasn't going fast. The other car had taken off and one of his guards was pursuing it as another one yanked his door open.

"You okay, boss?"

"Yeah."

He undid his seatbelt and slid out. "Is it safe?"

"We have backup coming. Let's walk through the woods."

Julian nodded and followed the man through some trees. He could hear another guard shouting directions from the street. Apparently, Carly was refusing to go inside. After a few minutes, they stepped onto the grass on the side of the house. She saw him and ran towards him. "Julian!"

"Carly, I'm fine. Why are you outside?"

"Seriously? I heard the crash. There was no way I could just leave you out here."

"I need you to listen to the guards. Supposed they were shooting or tried to kidnap you. Michael has already lost one parent. Please tell me you won't do that again."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just panicked."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get inside."

They quickly moved into the house and Carly doted on him, making sure that he wasn't injured. Word got back to Sonny and he tried to reach Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's phone was off, but Johnny's was on. It was vibrating in his pocket non-stop, so he raced around Jason and then pulled off into a rest stop. He parked and took off his helmet and then got his phone out.

"Max? What's going on?"

"First, someone messed with the Q's at G.H."

"What?" He put the phone on speaker.

"He got Monica and pulled her into an elevator."

"Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes. They had a message for you to stop protecting the Jeromes or they will go after your family."

"Where was her guard?"

"He was there, but he can't follow her closely and the guy pulled her into the elevator as she was walking by."

"What else?" Johnny asked.

"Julian was just driven off the road."

Elizabeth's stomach turned. She pulled off her helmet. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He had just left Carly's, so they walked back to the house. We got the guy though. He's being questioned."

"We'll head back, but we're still a few hours away."

"Take your time and watch your backs. I think they were just messing with us."

"Okay," Johnny said. "I'll call you when we're close."

The guys looked at each other.

"Let's haul ass," Johnny said before putting his helmet back on.

Liz adjusted hers and then they were off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked Ellie up to her door. "Sorry the day had to end this way."

"It's okay. I understand, and I had a wonderful time and I love my bracelet."

He kissed her slowly, as if he were memorizing her mouth.

"Will you call me tomorrow to check in?"

"I'll do you one better. Text me before you go to bed and I'll call you then."

"Okay. Goodnight Johnny." When she started to turn, she was quickly pulled back into another kiss. She could barely get the key in the door afterwards he had her so turned around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Johnny entered Sonny's house where everyone was waiting.

"How was your ride?" Sonny asked.

"It was good," Jason said without elaborating. "What's the situation?"

"The guy wouldn't talk."

"Is he still alive?"

"Barely…"

"Then get him better and I'll handle it."

Sonny sighed. "Jason. I don't think he'll make it through the night. Apparently, he's more scared of whoever he's working for then he is of us."

"I'll make him talk."

"I don't know if the gallery opening is safe. Suppose this person uses it to hurt them?"

"I don't think I can talk Elizabeth out of it. I'm worried too."

"I understand how big this is for her, but she'll be putting a lot of people in danger."

Jason put his head in his hands. "I'll talk to her."

"Would it be crazy if we tried to trick the person?" Johnny asked.

"How?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe we can say it's on one night, but it's really on another. Everyone else will get the adjusted date. If Elizabeth is willing to put it off for one week, we'll say we're having it Saturday to fake them out. The key players will attend. It will smoke them out. It seems like they just want a confrontation, so we'll give them the opportunity without putting a lot of people in danger."

"That might actually work," Max said.

"Your family members would be safe at home and we'd finally find out what this person wants."

"The problem is that invitations have already been sent and the press has been alerted. Do you really think this person would move in when there will be so much press around? I don't think they will. What if we hold a dinner Thursday night?" Jason asked.

"We could do that and make it in a public place. That would mean they'd still have a way to get in," Johnny said.

"We'll make the arrangements and leak it to a gossip columnist. If we have it in a private room, the public will never know what happens inside," Sonny said.

"Do it," Jason said. He didn't want to ruin his girl's night and if they could nip this in the bud beforehand, it would be better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz paced in the living room while she waited for Jason to return. Her father had called and said he was staying with Carly.

The door opened and then Jason moved inside.

"Is your dad here?"

"No. We're alone. Milo went home, and Georgie is back at Mac's house."

He hugged her tightly. "We need to talk about the opening."

"You want me to cancel it. Don't you?"

"Yes and no. We realize that you don't want to, but we think we came up with an alternative."

"What?"

"We think whoever is coming after us wants a confrontation and we don't want them to do it at the opening. There will be too many innocent people there. We want to have a dinner Thursday in a public place. It would be better for them to strike then. There will be less press and less other people around."

"Okay. Will I be at the dinner?"

"Yes. It would probably be me, your dad, Sonny, and a few others. We have to make it look good."

"I just don't want anyone hurt. Make sure Carly isn't there. Michael needs her."

"Julian won't let her get hurt."

She took his hand and they sat down. "I feel like getting fitted for a Kevlar dress."

"With nothing on under it?"

She shook her head. "You are insatiable."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too. I had a great day, Jason. Thank you."

He grabbed the remote. "Next time, hopefully it will end better. Have at it. You need to try and relax. If all you think about is the dinner, you'll be a wreck."

She settled against him and turned on the television. About twenty minutes later, she is sound asleep, so he carried her to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Johnny groaned at the ache in his back. "You really need a new couch."

Ellie muttered something unintelligible and he held her tighter against him. Even though he ached, he loved holding her all night. When she had texted him, he swung by instead of answering it and then sat on the couch and talked until she fell asleep.

Her eyes fluttered opened. "Morning—wait! Were you dissing my couch?"

"Uh—yes."

She got up and groaned.

"See!"

"That's from riding the bike."

"That might be part of it, but this couch has more lumps in it then Max's stomach."

Ellie chuckled. "Poor Max. I'll be right back." She went to the bathroom and then fixed them some coffee while he used it.

After splashing some water on his face and brushing his teeth with the toothbrush she had left out for him, he rejoined her.

"Thank you, beautiful."

"You're welcome."

"Do you have a shift today?"

"Yeah. I'm working 12:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m."

"Can I drop you off and pick you up?"

"Yes." She liked working Sundays here and there because it was quieter, and she got a lot done.

"Let me run to the office and make sure everything is good. I'll bring back something to eat and we'll chill until you have to leave."

"Sounds perfect."

He hustled out into the hallway and she did a silent cheer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched her dad walk into the kitchen. "Hey." They embraced warmly. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine, a little pissed off, but at least I wasn't hurt badly."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I ate at Carly's."

Liz smirked.

"What?"

"Getting awful cozy aren't you?"

"There's nothing awful about it."

"I'm not going to have to call her mom, right?"

He grinned. "Only if you want too."

She rolled her eyes. "That's probably not going to happen."

"After all this is over, we'll have dinner together."

"That's fine. Can Jason be there?"

"Sure. I don't have to call him "son", do I?"

"Only if you want too."

"Calling Jason son makes me feel old, but on the other hand, calling Michael son makes me feel young and spry."

"Just the fact that you said spry is suspect."

"When was the last time I put you on a time out?"

"When I was three."

"Oh, that's ridiculous. You were a teenager at one point."

"Seriously? You didn't have too because I was the perfect daughter."

Julian's brow went up and then she put her hands on her hips.

"Since you have no witnesses or a way to disprove my assertions, I win by fault."

"What are you a lawyer now?"

She smirked. "I'm going to the gallery."

"Be careful."

"I will." She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you, dad."

"I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You find out who is after them in chapter 41.

Chapter 38

The next few days were stressful. Everyone was on edge as the dinner approached. They are going to use a restaurant owned by the five families. There is a side room that is used for private business dealings which is perfect. They will close it to the public and if anything does go down, they'll just reimburse the owner. One more day stood in their way of hopefully finding out who is terrorizing them.

Felicia watched Georgie walk into Kelly's and Tammy quickly embraced her.

"I miss you so much."

"That's because you have to deal with the bad customers."

"No customer is bad. You know that," Tammy said sarcastically.

"How's the gallery treating you?"

"I love it. I can't wait until it opens."

Tammy smiled. "I'm really happy for you. And what about Milo?" she said in a sing songy voice.

Georgie blushed. "He's great."

"You know, when he whispered to Mac that day, I heard what he said."

"Tell me!"

"I don't know if I should"

Felicia tried to act like she was cleaning the counter while she listened.

"Please!"

"He told Mac that he was going to marry you some day, so he better get used to it."

Georgie's mouth dropped open while her mother smiled at the visual. "I can't believe he wasn't arrested."

"I think Mac considered it. Maybe he was in too much shock. It was a classic though."

"Milo told me he has been in love with me for a year. I couldn't believe it."

"Believe it. I see the way that he looks at you." Tammy pulled her slightly away. "So, are you going to pretend that your mom is not pretending to clean right now?"

Georgie smirked. "I'm actually shocked by her restraint. She wants back into my life."

"Am I supposed to be happy for you, or make her life a living hell?"

"I'll get back to you on that. Now, how's your love life?"

She groaned. "Men suck—except for Milo and Jason Morgan."

"Jason?"

"Come on. The man is gorgeous, has muscles in places I've never heard of, and he looks at Elizabeth like she hung the moon. That, my friend, is a trifecta."

Georgie got a devious look on her face. "Have you met Max?"

"Yes. What about him?" The skeptical look on Tammy's face almost made Georgie laugh.

"I don't know. He's single."

"You are trying to hook me up with your boyfriend's brother? Did you need insider information or something?"

Georgie laughed. "You are being ridiculous. Are you interested or not?"

"I don't know. He looks kind of moody."

"And you're not?"

"You have a point. I'll share my bottle of Midol. I'll think about it."

"You do that. Now, get me some chocolate cookies to go. My boss is stressed and needs them."

"You got it."

Felicia looked up. "Hello, Georgie."

"Hi."

To her relief her mother turned and went into the kitchen, leaving her be.

"Here you go," Tammy said handing her a bag. "I even warmed them up."

"Thanks."

"Let's do something soon!"

"Definitely!

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. The carpets hadn't been delivered yet and the couches weren't here either.

Georgie handed her a bag. "Eat what's in it and then keep the bag in case you hyperventilate later."

"Thanks. I think." Elizabeth opened it and grinned. She took a bite of the gooey cookie and groaned. "So good..."

"See. I know how to take care of you."

"That you do. Want one?"

Georgie nodded, and Elizabeth handed her one. "These are delicious."

"It's certainly hitting the spot. I think chocolate is exactly what I needed."

There is a loud crash.

"I don't even want to know what that was."

"I'm on it," Georgie said rushing towards the back.

Liz couldn't wait for her spa day the next day. She had so many kinks in her back, she wasn't sure there would be enough time to grind them out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Jason and the guys continued preparing their strategy, making sure they had everything covered. Max would drive the town car and there will be guards scattered around the room. There will be men along the street and behind the building as well as guards on top of the building next door. Jason is sparing no expense.

"What about the spa?" Stan asked.

"It's down on the docks. We'll make sure they are protected. There were no other appointments besides theirs," Johnny said. He had bought the place out for half the day.

"Georgie and Ellie will be there too," Francis said.

Jason nodded.

"Jason, it's 7:00," Johnny said. It is getting late and people need to eat.

"Alright. We'll meet here at 10:00 a.m. Bring your game faces."

Everyone filed out and Jason grabbed his bike keys to go get Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz held on tight as Jason banked hard around the curve. When she finally let out a scream, he smiled, knowing she is winding down. By the time they got to Vista Pointe, she is laughing.

"You are crazy."

"I got you to smile."

"That you did." She took his hand and they walked to the bridge.

"I used to come here a lot and think."

"It looks like a good thinking spot." She peered over the bridge.

"We can share."

She met his gaze. "Thanks."

"If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

She laid her head on his chest. "Right here in your arms."

"I feel like I did when we were on the run. I hate being on the defensive instead of the offensive."

"I'll protect you."

He slightly smiled. "With your ninja moves?"

"I bring you to your knees often enough."

He scowled. "That's for me only."

She looked. "You think?"

"Mine," he growled before kissing her passionately. He took her breath away as he plundered her mouth.

His lips retreated, prompting her to lick her lips. "Message received loud and clear."

"I'm glad we got that straight."

"Take me for a ride Jason. I want to feel the wind."

"Let's go."

He did just that, pushing the bike to its limit as she screamed and laughed. They stayed out until it was almost dark and then Jason drove back to the house.

They went inside feeling refreshed.

"Let's take a shower."

Jason's eyebrow went up.

"What?"

"I'm game."

"Aren't you always?"

She sauntered away and then he sprang into action and caught up to her and picked her up as she laughed. They took a very hot shower after Jason took her against the wall and then went to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ellie opened her door and was surprised to find Johnny standing there. "Hey."

"Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved back. He looked tense and a little forlorn. She pushed the door shut. "Talk to me."

He inhaled sharply and then grabbed her and pushed her into the door as he ravaged her mouth and she was immediately caught up. His hands were everywhere and when he lifted her, she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. His mouth traveled down her neck as she moaned his name. He buried his head into her as he tried to catch his breath.

She felt delirious from his kisses and whimpered.

"Ellie, you drive me crazy."

"Why did you stop?"

"I didn't want to rush it."

"Johnny O'Brien! You asked me to be your girl. My legs are wrapped around your waist and I just almost had an out of body experience. Do I look like I'm rushed?"

He smirked. God, he is crazy about her. "No."

"Then get your gorgeous ass in my bedroom and have your way with me."

"You're so hot when you're pissed at me."

"Do I need to call Epiphany?"

He pretended to think. "That would be really kinky."

She smacked him on the arm making him laugh.

"Let's go so I can make you scream my name."

"Only if you scream my name first," she replied.

A Half Hour Later

Johnny collapsed onto his back as his chest heaved. Ellie's body shuttered as she struggled to get it together.

"That's never happened to me before," Johnny said.

"What?"

"I usually last longer."

She made a tortured sound. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, am I going to survive this relationship?"

"I think it was that thing you did with your tongue."

She smirked. "I wanted you to scream first."

"And I did—just like a little girl. My reputation is ruined."

She raised her hands in victory and he grabbed her and kissed her roughly as he fisted her hair. Once he had left her breathless, his lips slightly retreated and their eyes locked.

"Is that always going to be my punishment?"

He grinned. "I could spank you instead."

"Hmmmm. Let me think about that. I'm usually the one doing the spanking."

Johnny shook his head. "I think I've met my match."

She laughed. "Oh, you have no idea what you've got yourself into."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason knocked on the door at the mansion.

"You really don't have to knock. Don't you have a key?" Alice asked.

"No. I always snuck in from the back."

She smirked. "Well, I'll get you one. They are waiting for you."

Monica stood and rushed into Jason's arms.

"I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. What's going on?"

Jason sat. It was surprisingly quiet in the room. Everyone is on pins and needles, wondering why Jason had called them together. "Tomorrow night, we're having a dinner."

"I heard, and I was wondering why we weren't invited. You know we support Elizabeth's art," Monica said.

"I know you do and not sending you an invite wasn't a slight. We're trying to smoke out whoever is targeting us."

"Oh."

Alan cleared his throat. "Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

"Yes, but we have it covered. We don't want her night to be ruined for the opening."

"It's still a dangerous game," Edward said.

Tracy sipped her wine. "Having someone there from our family would make it look more legit."

"I don't want any of you in the line of fire."

"I'll go."

Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"What? Elizabeth is going to be family eventually. Out of all of us, I'm probably the most expendable. Where do I sign up?"

"Tracy!" Edward scowled. "You are not expendable."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Monica threatens to kick me out nightly."

"That doesn't mean I want you dead."

"Look, they are not after me. I'll be fine."

Jason sighed. "You don't have to do this."

"Have a car pick me up. If I change my mind, I won't get in it."

"Alright." He stood. "Stay as close as you can to your guards tomorrow."

"We will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was very tired. He just wanted tomorrow night to be over with. Elizabeth tucked him in and then climbed in on the other side of the bed. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"I really needed that ride," Elizabeth said softly.

"Me too."

"Sleep baby. I know that you're tired. I am too."

Jason's arms tightened around her and that is how they fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, the rest of the carpets and furniture were delivered, so Liz spent it organizing and her and Georgie made sure all details were taken care of. She was a bit frazzled and jumpy, but somehow, she made it through.

"Will you text me when you get home tonight?" Georgie asked.

"Okay."

"I know you're scared. So am I, but I know that Jason will do everything he can to make sure that you are safe."

"I think that scares me even more. I don't want him sacrificing himself for me."

"He loves you. I think that protecting is just what he does. Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that."

The hugged.

"See ya tomorrow," she said walking out the door.

Elizabeth collected her things and then Milo took her back home, so she could change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rushed home and took a shower and got dressed. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I can't stop shaking."

He gave her a comforting hug. "I'll be right next to you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You'll be in danger too."

"Trust me."

"I do."

"Come on. Milo is downstairs waiting. We don't want to be late."

She grabbed her purse and they headed to the restaurant.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Max watched from an adjoining room. Two men are in the air conditioning system ready to shoot. A concealed bulletproof door stood in front of him that had a sliding opening, so he could shoot through it. Under the table in front of Jason and Julian, there are guns taped to it for them to use if necessary.

Julian decided to lighten the mood. He raised his glass. "To my beautiful daughter, I couldn't be more proud of you."

Liz shakily smiled as everyone touched glasses. She took a sip and then the lights flickered.

They all held their breath, but it was just a waiter.

"I'm going to lose my freaking mind," Liz said emotionally.

Julian sighed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Daddy—"

"No, it is and we're all sitting here dreading the worse because I pushed Gabriel instead of giving him what he wanted."

"You did the right thing," Sonny said.

"I agree. Dad, we're in this together. Sonny, you don't even know how much I appreciate it that you are helping protect my family."

"I know how much you mean to Jason and I have no beef with your father's organization. It's better if we deal with this together."

Tracy said nothing as she sipped some wine. If she is going out in a blaze of glory, she is going to get her buzz on.

"How long do we sit here and wait?" Liz asked.

"We'll be out of here in an hour," Julian said.

"If they are going to make a move, it will be soon," Jason said.

Liz's nerves are shot. "And what happens if they don't show up?"

"We'll have extra guards at the opening and move forward," Jason said.

Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The door jerked opened and Tracy almost choked on her drink. Johnny reached over and patted her on the back.

"Sorry, I brought you some dessert," the owner said before a waiter put down a big tray down.

"Wow, that looks really good," Liz said.

"I know my daughter well," Julian said with amusement.

Liz took a bite. "It's delicious."

"Thank you, Ms. Jerome. Just leave everything on the table when you're done. I'll be in the office in the back."

"Thank you, Silvio," Sonny said before shaking his hand.

"You're welcome." He is really hoping that nothing bad goes down.

They left and then everyone dug in. Over the course of the next hour, they made small talk and strategized.

"Jason," Stan said over an intercom, "there is no sign of them."

"Okay. We'll pack it up."

They retrieved their guns from under the table and everyone went to their cars. Liz was disappointed. She really hated having this weight over their heads.

Jason grabbed her hand in the car. "Talk to me."

"I'm just upset. This is insane, and I just want to kick someone's ass."

"I know. I wish I could fix this."

"I don't like someone messing with my life."

He kissed the top of her head. They headed back to the house and the mood was somber. Something had to give.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still with me! * Kikimoo – All I can tell you is what I've already said and that its personal. Sorry. The park was private and not "out in the open" with tons of guards. The ride, well, Jason brought Johnny along which is more than he'd normally do. They are trying to have some semblance of a life. Jason really thinks this is more about Julian like before. Their enemy has only threatened at this point, so it was a risk they took. I don't focus on Sonny that much in this one. He's always there, and he and Jason are friends, but I like that Jason actually has a life outside the business. Thanks!

I'll post a picture of the dress by tomorrow. You'll have to look in my profile for the link.

Chapter 39

Julian knocked on Carly's door and then went inside. They hugged for a long moment as he relished her warmth.

"Are you okay?"

"I just feel helpless. I'm scared that the opening is going to ruin everything for Elizabeth. It's bad enough they are joking about what might happen in the media."

"Maybe she should put it off."

"She's stubborn, like me."

Carly smirked. "Then we'll all be there for her."

"I don't want you to go."

"Really?"

"I know you want to support her, but I can't take the chance. It would be selfish for me to ask you to put your life in danger."

She touched his face. "I'm scared for you. I'll do what you ask, but I'm going to be a nervous wreck the entire night."

He kissed her softly. "I'm crazy for you, Carly Benson."

She smiled against his lips. "I feel the same way." She took his hand and lead him upstairs and took him to bed. There is nothing she can do about the gallery opening, but she can make her man feel really good. For now, that would have to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into Ellie's apartment.

"You look exhausted."

"It took a lot out of me." He hated that he couldn't catch whoever is messing with them. "I shouldn't stay. I'm not in the best mood."

"You came over here because you needed me." She took his hand and led him over to the couch. "I'll get you a beer. Take a load off."

He plopped down and she put a remote in his hand and then he turned the television on. She opened a beer for the both of them and sat and they relaxed together. It was just what Johnny needed to clear his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning Diane came over to talk to Elizabeth.

"Here are the people who have confirmed."

Liz took a look. "Wow. I don't think she is considered "B" list."

Diane smirked. "Lots of people are curious about the Jerome family. Hollywood loves the mafia."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Well, I think they will actually be bored for the most part."

"So, what are you wearing?"

"Something very fabulous."

"You're not going to show me?"

Liz chuckled. "Would it kill you if I didn't?"

Diane pursed her lips together. "Yes."

"Fine. Follow me." Liz led her upstairs to her closet. "I've narrowed it down to two dresses."

There was a noise in the hallway.

"Step aside and make way for the professionals," Felix said followed by Brenda.

"I can't believe you're here."

They hugged.

"Trust me, there was no way I was going to miss this event," Brenda said.

Liz was so floored. "I'm so happy you're here. Brenda and Felix, this is Diane."

Brenda smiled. "I know Diane. How are you?"

"I'm very good. Sonny and Jason keep my designer fetish intact."

"I'm sure they do."

"I think you need to try on some dresses for us."

Liz grabbed a couple and went into the bathroom.

"I think she'd look fabulous in green, or blue," Diane said.

"True. I'm just not sure how edgy she wants to be," Brenda said.

Felix frowned. "It's an art event. She has to be a little edgy or at least slightly daring."

Liz appeared in a body hugging black dress that nicely accentuated her body. The length ended below her knees and the back was open."

"Don't get me wrong, you look fabulous, but I think you should go with something a bit more unique, so you'll stand out," Diane said.

Brenda grinned. "Are you sure you're not a designer?"

"I'm just a clothing and shoe slut. I know what works and what doesn't."

"Back to the drawing board…"

She disappeared and then Brenda turned to Felix. "We could probably have a few dresses brought in if nothing works."

"I can make it happen."

Liz reappeared. "What about this one?"

The dress is white, but around the sleeveless bodice and bottom is a flowery asymmetrical design.

"Hmmm. I like it, but not for this event," Felix said.

Liz went back inside, not even waiting for the others to respond.

"She knew that wasn't it before she put it on," Brenda said. "I think I need refreshments."

"I'm on it," Felix said going to find the kitchen. He came back with some iced tea and snacks that Millie had prepared.

Elizabeth tried on several more dresses, but they weren't feeling them.

"Alright, I have this one dress. I haven't worn it because I wasn't sure if I could pull it off."

"Well, chop—chop. We want to see it," Diane said.

Liz went back into the bathroom.

"This is it. I can feel it." They didn't want Elizabeth to do over the top glamor. She is an artist and they want her to wear something she's comfortable in and fits her personality.

Elizabeth strode forward and Brenda grinned. "I really like that."

"Slip on some strappy shoes and I'm thinking her hair should be a little wild, and we've got a winner."

Felix nodded. "Very nice."

The dress is partially peekaboo on the belly. It is black lace with a black knit material underneath to hide everything that shouldn't be seen. It is sexy, fresh, slightly bold, and Elizabeth could definitely pull off the look.

"I wasn't sure that it was dressy enough."

"I think you should be different. It's really about presence and attitude. Be sassy while you're wearing it. Of course, we could put you in couture, but everyone does that," Brenda said.

"I agree," Felix said. "I also think we should have a makeup artist do something artsy with your eyes. It doesn't have to be crazy, but I think smoky and dramatic would really make you stand out."

"That's a great idea," Brenda said.

"You guys are getting me excited."

"I think you should have a spa day in the morning. We'll have the hair and makeup artists come over and then we'll be there if you need anything else."

"You can have a mani/pedi and massage before the big event," Diane said.

"Sold."

"And of course, I'll join you," Brenda said.

"I'm in," Felix said.

"I think my afternoon is open," Diane added.

"Then it's a date," Liz said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stretched and yawned as she tried to wake up. She had a very big day ahead of her. She sniffed the air and smiled before using the bathroom and going down to the kitchen. "Morning."

Jason smiled. "Good morning."

"What did you do to Millie?"

"I gave her the morning off."

"That was very nice of you."

Jason handed her a plate with some bacon and pancakes.

"Yum." She sat and began to dig in.

"I just realized that I probably won't see you until tonight."

"I hope you like my dress."

"You look good in anything."

They are interrupted by Michael.

"Hey buddy."

He jumped into Jason's lap and hugged him.

"That was a great hug," Jason said.

"I was saving up."

He chuckled. "It hasn't been that long."

Michael nodded. "Uh huh."

Carly walked in. "That bacon smells good."

"Did you eat?"

"Of course, do you think Julian would let me starve?"

"That depends on whether you have been good or bad."

"She's bad," Michael said.

Carly gasped. "Michael Quartermaine—take that back!"

He giggled and shook his head no.

She put her hands on her hips. "And why am I bad?"

"You stole Julian's bacon."

"She did," Julian said before kissing his daughter on the head. "And she went on a time out."

"See how they gang up on me?"

"Boy power," Julian said.

Michael gave him a high five.

"What are you doing today?" Jason asked.

"Waterslide!"

Jason glanced at Julian. "He suckered you into that?"

"It's not that bad is it?" He had rented out the park for two hours. A few of Michael's friends would be there and that was it.

"Wear a lot of sun block and buy some earplugs."

"He does have a point about the noise level," Carly said.

"And you failed to mention that why?"

Carly grinned. "To teach you a lesson because you allowed my son to wrap you around his finger."

"I'm not wrapped."

"Will you slide down with me?" Michael asked.

"Of course."

Jason and Carly locked eyes and laughed.

"Oh, like you would have turned him down."

Liz got up. "I have to go get pampered."

"I'll clean up," Jason said.

She put her plate in the sink and then gave him a kiss.

"Ewwww," Michael said.

Jason ignored him.

"Stop," Michael said holding his ears.

"Why are you holding your ears?" Carly asked.

"Don't know. Yucky, mommy."

Jason smiled against Liz's lips. "There was nothing yucky about that."

She chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Liz walked by Michael and then turned back and attacked him by kissing him all over his face as he giggled and then yelled for help. She walked away and then he wiped it off.

"Someday, you won't want to do that," Jason said.

Michael made a face and Julian chuckled.

"What are your plans for the day?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to work from here with the security crew. I'll meet up with you guys after lunch and we can go over all the plans," Julian said.

"Sounds good."

Jason dried his hands off. "Alright, I'm out of here."

"Awwww."

"Do I get a hug goodbye?"

Michael shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"Cooties."

Carly giggled.

Jason grabbed Michael and hugged him tight as the little boy laughed. "I don't have cooties because I sprayed my lips first."

Michael's eyes grew big. He hugged him again, glad his uncle was protected, and then Jason put him down and he ran off.

"I think I have some new blackmail material on you," Carly said.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Wait until Elizabeth finds out you are spraying your lips with cootie spray."

"Carly, just remember that I have a report on you that is probably three city blocks long."

"I wasn't that bad."

His eyebrow rose and then Julian smiled. "How much for the report?"

"It's not for sale."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Most definitely, I would never give up that kind of leverage."

"Brat. For that, you have to give me a hug goodbye."

He embraced her tightly. "Later."

"Later."

Julian grabbed her hands. "I could pay someone to steal them."

"I appreciate the chivalry, but I can steal them myself, although he'd just run them again."

He hugged her. "I don't like not being able to protect my girl."

They kissed.

"Maybe I can withhold my daughter from him until he gives in."

Carly laughed loudly. "You think your daughter will allow that? You'll need to kidnap and handcuff her to keep her away from him."

"You're probably right. I could withhold Chloe."

"Now, you're talking."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Doreen texted Elizabeth a picture of her flat belly. "Do you see a bump?"

Liz walked into the spa with a big smile on her face as she answered her. "Um, maybe."

"Liar, it's as flat as Howie Long's flat top."

"Howie who?"

"Long. Don't you watch football? A bunch of men running around with tight uniforms and possible locker room bare chest action is heaven."

Liz chuckled. Jason does like football. "I guess I will just have to learn to like it." She looked up and Doreen was sitting in a chair and she squealed as they hugged. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I could use some pampering."

"Well I'm really happy to see you."

Brenda and Felix walked in. "Hey girl." They hugged and she introduced Felix to Doreen. Georgie and Ellie walked in and she did the same.

"I've never had a massage before. Suppose I don't like it?" Georgie asked.

"Oh, trust me, you'll like it," Brenda said. "We'll have them go easy since it's your first time."

A woman came out of the back. "Hello, I'm Eve. Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes," everyone said.

"Then follow me."

They went to the back. "First up, we'll do a full body massage, then a facial, and finally, a mani pedi."

"Sounds heavenly," Liz said.

"You are with Bart for the massage and Sally will do your facial."

Bart took a few steps forward and Felix smiled and followed him. They split everyone up and they went to their rooms. Georgie and Ellie will share a room since they were added later. The spa had tried to accommodate them the best they could.

A woman began to massage Liz's back and she sighed. It felt so good. In the other room, Georgie wasn't sure she was feeling it.

However, Ellie is in heaven. She opened her eyes and saw the look on Georgie's face. "What's wrong? You look like someone is torturing you."

The masseuse stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm just weird about people touching me."

She grabbed an apparatus and started to roll it. "How's that."

"Better."

"I bet you if it was Milo, you'd be singing a different tune."

Georgie smirked.

"So, I didn't get to tell you, we sealed the deal."

Georgie gasped. "Get out. How was it?"

"I'm surprised that I'm not walking funny. It was incredible."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Me too. I've got a gorgeous man and a great job. You can't really beat that."

"True."

"When are you sealing the deal?"

"I don't know. We've been taking it slower."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes and no" She rolled to her right and looked at the masseuse. "Anything we say in here stays here right?"

"Definitely."

She laid her head back down. "He's a really good kisser and I can't wait, but he's trying so hard to be a gentleman and give me time. I think he wants me to be in love with him first and the romantic part of me wants that too."

"Are you falling for him?"

"Yes. He's—there are no words for how wonderful he is."

"I get it. Let him lead Georgie. You deserve to be spoiled and loved. I think it's safe to open your heart to him."

"I do too."

"Sounds like you both have some great guys."

The two women smiled. They are definitely grateful.

Once all the massages were complete, the women got facials. While they were relaxing, the men were completely the opposite. The stress of protecting everyone is getting to them.

"Jason, sit down now," Sonny said watching his enforcer who is eye to eye with Johnny. They got into arguments about strategy here and then, but this is a little over the top.

The aggression had taken Johnny by surprise too, but he didn't back down. Jason had gotten emotional, which was not normal. He watched as the enforcer plopped into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Everyone out but me, Johnny, Francis, and Jason."

Several men exited the room. None of them discussed what happened. They understood that this was personal and that they needed to respect that.

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

"I know that you are trying to protect her, and I will do anything I can to make that happen."

"I can't lose her. I've never—we just have to do everything we can do to protect her."

Sonny smoothed his hair. "Jason, we have men all over the place. You'll be with her every second."

"Something always goes wrong." Jason sat back in the chair. "You know that."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Things are coming to a boil!

Chapter 40

Sonny frowned. Jason was right. God knows that they had tried the best they could to protect his kids and they were still hurt. "You're right. All we can do is try to anticipate it. I'll be right back." He wanted to give Johnny and Jason a moment alone. Francis got the picture and hoisted himself up on his crutches and followed.

"We're not hugging it out," Jason said.

Johnny grinned. "I would never expect that from you because you usually give me a kiss on the cheek."

Jason ignored the comment. "Johnny, what are you feeling about tonight?"

"That they won't strike while the public is there. It just seems logical given the way this has all played out."

"You think they'll wait and then somehow get inside?"

"Yes. We'll have Elizabeth and Julian wear a GPS tracking device, one they can't block just in case."

"I think I might be declared insane before tonight is over."

The door burst open and Molly and Kristina ran inside, immediately jumping onto an amused Jason's lap.

"And who let you two out of the house?"

"Leticia."

"You didn't escape?"

"Nope," Molly said.

"And she's not tied up somewhere in the house?"

They giggled.

"Nope," Kristina said. "We came to see you and daddy. We're going on a sleep over."

"That sounds like fun. Can I come?"

Sonny smiled from the doorway.

"Nooooooo. You're a boy," Molly said.

"Girls only!" Kristina said.

"We can put him in a dress with lipstick," Johnny said.

The girls fell out laughing as Jason shook his head.

"I want to see that," Sonny said.

"Daddy!" Molly yelled.

"What? Give Jason a hug goodbye or you'll be late."

They hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Jason," they said before running out."

"They are too cute," Johnny said. "Why are you frowning?"

"I'm trying to imagine what your kid would look like."

"Fantastically handsome, of course."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yours would probably come out with a scowl." Johnny made a face.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson."

Johnny scoffed and then Jason was quickly on him, putting him in a headlock.

"Am I interrupting?" Jim asked.

Jason looked up. "No. You're right on time. Can you get the rope in my desk drawer please?"

"Do I want to know why you have rope in there?"

Both men grinned. "No."

Jim chuckled and walked inside as they separated. "And what did he do to piss you off?"

"He insulted my future child."

"You two were talking about having kids?"

Neither men said anything.

"I figured you be talking about mob stuff. That was kind of a girlie conversation. Wasn't it?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Says the man who probably can't stop talking about the one he's gonna have soon."

"Touche, but I have no cred to be ruined."

Jason shook his head.

"Before you ask, your girl is with a friend in town. You have enough to worry about right now and I just didn't want to impose."

"I'll try not to pout."

"Another thing that would ruin your cred. You're just batting a thousand today."

Johnny snickered.

"The girls are still at the spa. Let's go do something manly, like build something," Jim said.

"How about we go to the shooting range? I need to let off some steam."

"That's fine with me," Jim said.

Johnny went to get Jim a gun and then they headed off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The girls and Felix were getting their mani pedi's when they saw the text from Jim. They were cracking up. Johnny had shot a sad face on the target.

"That's my man," Ellie said.

Liz's phone dinged and she grinned. "Mine is better."

"Why?"

She passed her phone around. "All his shots went in the same place—right between the eyes."

"It doesn't even look like he took more than one shot," Brenda said.

"He's that good," Felix said.

"From how far away? I have a couple of bitchy models I'd like him to take out for me," Brenda said.

"I have a feeling that Jason doesn't like bitchy models either," Doreen said. "You're in luck."

"On second thought, I'll hire Johnny. Knowing Jason, he'd shoot me instead."

"Girl, he loves you. Who else would he scowl and yell at it?" Felix said.

"He does have a point," Liz said.

"Jason only loves me when I'm sleeping or on another continent."

Georgie laughed. "You're not that bad."

"You haven't seen them together. They are ridiculous," Felix said.

About ten minutes later, as they were letting their toes dry and gossiping, the door to the room opened and Jason, Johnny, and Jim filed in.

"What are you doing here?"

"We missed you," Johnny said.

They gave their girls kisses.

"You still haven't cut your hair?"

"Brenda, I don't remember asking you if you liked it," Jason said.

"You wouldn't ask because you are oblivious when it comes to fashion. I'm dressing you tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. I'm dressing you."

Doreen glanced at Liz. "I feel like I need popcorn."

"You have no idea how bad they are once they get going."

"And how do you think you're getting into my building? You're banned."

"Please. I'm sure I can sweet talk your neanderthal guards."

"Hey!" Johnny said.

Brenda looked over at him. "Except you, pretty boy, and Milo of course."

Johnny groaned.

"Brenda, I told them to shoot to kill if they ever saw your face."

"Oh please, you wouldn't know what to do without me."

Liz bit her lip as she watched Jason's face go from angry to exasperated. In two steps, he had Brenda in his arms and was carrying her towards the door.

"Jason, stop it. You'll mess up my polish."

"You should have thought about that before you messed with me."

"I'm not dressed."

"Again, not my fault."

He got to the door and reluctantly put her down. "Next time, I'm tossing you out on your ass."

Brenda crossed her arms. "Just for that, I'm going to show everyone that video." A slow, wicked smile crept onto her face.

"You—wouldn't—dare." She went to pull out her phone and he grabbed her wrist.

"Pull that out and you'll be dead before you hit the floor," he whispered harshly.

"There are too many witnesses, so I'm not afraid of you."

"You promised."

"So. You're a big bully and someone needs to teach you a lesson."

He leaned closer as everyone watched.

"Whatever she has on him, I need to see it," Liz whispered.

"I think I know what it is. She has never let me see it either."

"I'll get it out of her one day, even if I have to blackmail her to do it."

Doreen chuckled.

"My money is on you, honey," Felix said. "Please let me be there when it happens."

"Deal."

Brenda jerked back when he got closer only to be pulled forward roughly.

"If you show anyone that, I will leak everything about your arrest in Mexico that I made go away."

Her mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Brenda had been arrested because she had on a slutty outfit, was drunk, and came on to a cute officer. They thought she was a prostitute. It was the most pathetic mug shot ever and Stan made it all go away after much begging for Jason's help.

"Fine, you big brute."

He pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Honey, he looks downright delicious right now," their nail person said.

Liz nodded. "I can't even argue with that."

Jason sauntered back over to them. "We have to go."

Ellie couldn't help but notice that Johnny looked a little relieved that Jason's secret was safe. She filed it away and gave him a kiss. "See you later."

"Not soon enough."

Jason kissed Elizabeth and gave Doreen a hug and Jim kissed his wife before heading out.

"Alright, it's time to get out of here and get Elizabeth's hair and makeup done," Felix said.

Brenda was still pouting.

"You're not going to tell us what that was all about?" Doreen asked.

"He blackmailed me."

Everyone laughed. "What does he have on you?" Georgie asked.

"I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing."

That made Liz even more determined to find out the truth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone waited for Liz to walk into the room. When she finally stepped into the living room, there was a smile on everyone's face.

"Girl, you look spectacular," Felix said.

"That dress is perfect."

Liz is very comfortable. She had never worn it because she had only bought it on a dare. It was just a little out of her normal comfort zone, but it wasn't tight and unforgiving, so she wouldn't mind wearing it all night.

"Beautiful," Diane said. "Love the shoes."

"Thanks. You guys look fabulous too."

Brenda smiled. "Julian, take a picture of us."

He grabbed her phone and everyone else huddled together. He still wasn't sure how he got roped into riding with all of them. "Say cheese."

"Hold on. Hold it up a little higher. It makes you look thinner," she said.

Julian looked at her like she was crazy, but he did what she asked.

"Cheese."

He took two pictures and then handed it back. "I need to call Carly and then we can go."

"Wait a minute. You're dating Carly Benson?"

"Yeah."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and then she sighed. "Well, maybe if she's happy, she won't burn down anymore buildings."

Julian's brow went up. "She burnt down a building?"

Brenda laughed. "You have no idea what you're getting into. Do you?"

Julian wasn't sure how to answer that, so he just excused himself to go into the kitchen and make the call.

"Now don't interfere, maybe Carly is a better person with Julian," Doreen said.

Both Brenda and Diane laughed.

"She has been really nice, and I think they are perfect for each other. My dad has been out of commission for years, so don't say anything to her," Liz said.

"How is that even possible that your dad has been single?"

Liz shrugged. "He just put me first. Now, let's talk about something else, like what you have on Jason."

Brenda pretended to zip her mouth and throw away the key.

"Damn girl, whatever he has on you must be good," Felix said.

His boss shot him a look.

"My bad."

Julian came back. "Alright ladies and gents, let's go."

The ladies grabbed their purses and they filed out to the limo to meet the guys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got there, they were shocked by how much press were wandering around. Considering all that had gone down at the Metro Court, they figured people might stay away. Liz was the last to get out, and took Jason's hand and smiled.

"You look gorgeous," he said admiring the dress.

"You look very handsome in a suit."

"Thanks."

People were calling out to her, trying to get her to come talk. She stopped twice and then they ducked inside.

They went upstairs, and Jason looked around. "It looks great."

"I'm so excited. Everything is just perfect."

"Remember, you're stuck with me all night."

"That's really not a problem for me. I'm more worried about you being bored to death."

"I'm just planning on staring at you a lot."

She grinned. "Have at it."

They approached a couple and Liz introduced him. Over the course of the next two hours, Liz's nervousness calmed a bit and she talked to so many people, who were coming in and out. There were some very big executives there as well. Diane introduced her and then Liz very politely conversed with them for a while and then moved on. The artists that were exhibiting were a hit. After a lot of smiling and mindless chit chat, it finally started to thin out.

"I like that one over there," Jason said. He had enjoyed watching her work the room.

"I did that one."

Jason looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I want it. I'll pay whatever the going rate is."

"It's not for sale."

His brow went up, making her smile.

"It's yours. I never intended to put it up for sale and just used it as a sample, but if you really like it then I'll give it to you."

"I want to pay. It's supporting you and you deserve to be paid for your talent." He has a perfect spot for it in his office.

She pulled him down, so she could kiss him. "We'll talk about it later."

When all the guests were gone, she and Diane hugged and squealed.

"You were fabulous. Everyone loved you."

"Thanks. I couldn't have pulled it off without you."

Diane brushed off the compliment. "You would have. I'm very proud of you."

"Let's get out of here," Liz said. If they weren't there, then hopefully, nothing would happen. They said goodbye to their friends. Jim and Doreen had already gone home because she was tired. They were scheduled to go to Europe the next day for two weeks.

A few guards walked towards them. Julian decided to ride with them since they were all going back to the house. Once they were downstairs, the lights went off and they could hear some screams from upstairs.

"Run," Milo said.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran out the back door. The lights were off in the parking lot, but the limo was running so they dove into it. As soon as the door was closed, who they thought was Max took off.

"Shit," Jason muttered. He whipped his phone out. "Johnny, talk to me."

"The lights are back on. I'm getting everyone out. I'll call you right back."

Jason cursed again. "What's happening?"

"I don't think anyone was hurt. I'll call you right back."

Julian looked out the window. "Why aren't we going home?"

"That's a great question isn't it? Pull out your guns and hold them up please," a voice demanded.

Jason and Julian did as they were told. The windows slid down a little.

"Throw them out."

They reluctantly did so.

"Your phones too please."

Jason and Julian had bought burn phones, so it really wasn't much of a loss. Liz didn't have one on her. They quickly threw tossed them.

"What about you, Elizabeth?"

"I'm not carrying a purse or a phone."

"Fine. We'll be at our destination soon. Relax."

Liz's hand found Jason's and he held it tightly.

"Now what?"

"We wait for help. They'll be here," Jason whispered.

"No talking."

A tear slid down Elizabeth's cheek. She had a really bad feeling that someone wouldn't make it out alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny made his way to the parking lot and off to the side, he found Max lying on the ground unconscious. "Milo! Over here!"

He ran to him and then knelt down and felt his brother's pulse. "He's still alive. Was he shot or knocked out?"

"I'm not sure." They tried to check him out. The Kevlar made it hard, but they couldn't find any wound. The Quartermaines had come early and left. Jason didn't want them there a long time, so they had compromised.

Ellie knelt and did the best she could to monitor his pulse.

"We're taking him to Sonny's. The doctor is waiting."

She stepped back and then several men got him into an SUV and then took off.

"Ellie, I need you safe. Milo will take you home. Where is Georgie?"

"She went with everyone else. They were going back to Julian's."

"If you want, he can take you there and I'll come get you later," Johnny said.

"Okay. Please be careful."

Milo led her to a car and they left.

Johnny called Stan. "Talk to me."

"Max was shot right as the lights went out. A man slipped into the limo and then Jason, Julian, and Liz got in. They are on the road to Vista Point."

"I'll be right there."

Sonny handed him some keys. "Let's go." There was no way he was going to sit around while Jason was in so much danger.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope I don't let you down. I posted a little early cause my co-workers are taking me to lunch for my birthday (actually tomorrow).

Chapter 41

The limo turned and stopped abruptly, like it had pulled slightly off the road. They heard the passenger door open and close and then a few minutes later, the driver spoke. "Get out on the right."

The wind slightly swirls around them as they eased out of the limo and the driver motioned for them to move forward. It is dark and they can't see very well.

"Elizabeth, come to me."

"No!" Jason said.

"I could kill all of you right now. She comes to me or I start shooting and push you off of this cliff. What's it going to be?"

"It's okay," Liz said softly.

Jason quickly kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She walked several steps and then was grabbed by the arm and pushed forward until someone else took hold of her.

A few seconds later, the headlights were turned on and Liz and Julian gasped.

"Did you miss me?"

Liz is stunned. "It was you?"

"That's right. You just can't keep a good woman down." She turned Liz around and put the gun to her head.

"They said that you were dead," Julian said.

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated."

"Why are you doing this?"

Ava laughed incredulously. "You took everything from me and you want to know why I hate you?"

Julian jaw almost ached he tightly clenched it. "I can't believe you did this to your own family. Have you lost your mind?"

"Do not call me crazy! You have no idea what I've been through. I was left for dead in the street. One of the guards found me and got me away from the danger. I almost died from my injuries, but he wouldn't give up and brought in the best doctors he could find. He hid me because we weren't sure who was after me. I fought my way back to the man that I love and because of all your machinations, he is gone—dead."

"He forced my hand. I was defending myself. What the hell did you want me to do?"

"You leaked what was on that disk and it basically made him a walking dead man."

"He was a nut job and came after my business and my daughter. Did you expect me to just roll over and die?"

"Why couldn't you just give him the disk, Julian? If you had, he would still be alive and then he would have left you alone." Her gripped tightened on Elizabeth's arm, making her cry out. "You better toughen up, Princess. I haven't decided if I should kill you or him. If I kill you, then he'll know what it is like to have someone he loves taken away from him."

"I already know that because I lost her mother."

"Faith?" Ava laughed. "That vile bitch poisoned you against me."

"No, she didn't. Just because she wasn't willing to take your crap, doesn't make her the bad guy. She was standing up for me."

Tears were flowing down Ava's face she is so angry. Her hand gripped the gun she is holding as her finger rested precariously against the trigger. "It's too bad you didn't stand up for me. Instead, you turned your back on me. You knew I had issues because of our father, but you didn't care. You watched me spiral out of control and did nothing!" She is shaking she's so angry.

"I couldn't force you to face all of that. I'm not sure what you wanted from me."

"You should have killed him," she yelled as Liz grimaced. "You should have defended me. I don't even think that you believed me. I tried to be normal, but I was too fractured. Gabriel didn't care that I was broken. He loved me better. When everyone else had given up on me, he stepped up and was so good to me."

"Then why did you prepare the disk?" Jason asked.

"Because my ability to trust was so fucked up, that I felt like I should protect myself, that I needed leverage. No one ever looked out for me. I couldn't understand why he did."

Liz's eyes locked with Jason and he tried to send her strength. She is too far away from him to do anything. Ava had continuously been backing up and now they were dangerously close to the edge.

"I should push her over, so you can listen to her scream before she dies. It would leave you broken and destroyed. I loved him Julian. It was the first time a man has ever loved me back. He was everything and now I'm all alone, all because of you."

"If you kill us, it still wouldn't change anything. Gabriel will still be gone, and you'll still have no one."

Ava's face contorted. "You always were a mean son of bitch, always turning on me. You pushed me out of your life when I was at my lowest. Well how do you like me now, Julian?" She laughed maniacally and then heard a sound and she grew quiet for a moment. "Roberto?" She waited a few seconds before calling out again. "Roberto!" There are several other guards in the woods and she called out to them, but no one responded. "Shit."

She knows that somehow Jason's men had found them.

"Let her go, Ava, please. You're probably surrounded by now. We can go somewhere and hash this out. We'll get you help."

"Fuck you, Julian. It's too late for that. If I'm going down, then I'm taking this bitch with me. Bye brother dearest."

"Ava please don't make me do this."

Julian knelt down and then retrieved the gun he had strapped to his leg. And just as Ava turned to look down before stepping backwards, he yelled and shot her in the head. Her arm is still partially on Elizabeth, which propelled her backwards. Jason yelled her name as he ran forward. Liz's arms flailed as she struggled to right herself. Johnny cursed under his breath and sprinted towards the edge.

Liz and Jason's eyes are locked as pure terror filled them and then she disappeared from view, just as Jason got there.

"No….no….no!" he yelled before dropping to his knees. He looked over the edge and amazingly enough, Elizabeth is holding onto a ledge a little ways down.

"Elizabeth! Hold on, baby."

To her absolute disbelief, Jason lurched forward without thought. His body slid towards her and Johnny jumped and landed on his legs, just barely keeping him from tumbling over the edge. Sonny grabbed Johnny's legs to keep him steady.

"Julian, take my keys. There is rope in my trunk."

Julian snapped out of his shock and grabbed it and ran for the truck.

"Baby, you have to hold on. You can't leave me," Jason said tearfully.

Her legs dangled as her body precariously swayed. She is trying to find something she can rest her feet on to take the pressure off her arms and shoulders. Jason now had both of her hands in his iron grip.

"I can't do this. My arms hurt." Elizabeth is starting to panic and tears flowed down her face.

"I will not let you go. Please Elizabeth, don't let go. I can't watch you die like this. Please." It will kill him if he couldn't save her.

Julian pulled up the truck and got the rope out. Milo and a couple of guards had arrived, so he took Sonny's place.

"Let's tie one end to the bumper and then put a knot in the end so she can put her foot on it," Sonny suggested.

Julian did the best he could and then they secured it to the truck.

"Raise your hand when you're ready for me to back it up," Sonny said before sliding into the driver's seat.

Julian raced towards the edge. "Elizabeth, I'm going to throw down this rope. You'll have to let go of Jason to get it."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I—I love you, daddy."

"Elizabeth! Do what I say!"

Milo glanced at Julian. "Take my place."

"What?"

"Do it now!"

Jason's arms hurt so bad, but he tried not to think about it. If he let go, his girl would die.

"Jason, you can't hold me much longer. I don't want you to blame yourself okay? It's okay to let go."

"No! Don't you ever say that again!" That outcome is not acceptable.

After another minute, Liz had grown quiet and that scared him even more.

Milo tied the rope around his waist and then began to repel down. He swung over to Elizabeth.

"Milo!"

"I'm going to wrap my legs around you. Let go of Jason and then I need you to put your arms around me. I'll pull you up and then you wrap your legs around me. Got it?"

"Okay."

"Hurry," Jason yelled. His grip is slipping.

Milo wrapped his legs around Liz, so she let go of Jason. Johnny and the other men started to pull Jason back. He cried out in pain as a jagged rock sliced into him.

"Stop! You're hurting him," Elizabeth screamed.

Johnny stopped. "Jason, talk to me."

Liz threw her arms around Milo.

"Ready!" he yelled.

Sonny slowed reversed the SUV allowing Milo to climb back up the side of the mountain. When they got to the top, Julian grabbed Elizabeth and carried her to the car.

"No! Jason!" she yelled.

"Elizabeth, I'm putting you in the car and then I'll help him."

He placed his frazzled and exhausted daughter on the seat and ran back outside.

Milo was lowering himself down again. "Talk to me."

"The rocks—I'm cut."

"How do you want to do this?"

"Let them drag me. I'll heal." Jason just wanted off the side of the cliff, so he could get to Liz.

Milo looked him in the eyes. "I need you to push yourself up off the rocks. Use your hands to move backwards. It will keep your body away from the rocks."

"Okay."

"Alright, slow."

They slowly pulled him. Jason followed Milo's directions and it is much better. After a few minutes, he collapsed against the ground and rolled over, thankful that he is safe.

Sonny slipped into the car and backed it up until Milo was on solid ground. A cheer pierced the air. Milo and Johnny helped Jason stand. They applied pressure to the cut and got him into the SUV.

Elizabeth burst into tears when she saw the blood. They handed her a towel and she put pressure on the wound.

"Don't cry, baby. I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry that I was going to give up. I was so tired."

"I understood." It had been hard listening to the defeat in her voice, but he knew she had been under tremendous pressure.

Julian slipped into the car and Sonny took off with Johnny and Milo following. The other men would take care of Roberto and the car.

They rushed to Julian's house. He had called Monica and she agreed to meet them there to treat her son and Elizabeth who had some serious bruising developing.

Julian was silent the whole way there. He had killed his sister. While he knew she was crazy, maybe she had been right and he hadn't done enough to stop the abuse and he felt like he had failed her tremendously.

Elizabeth could tell her dad is upset, but she didn't know what to say. When they finally pulled into the driveway, she took a deep breath and loudly said, "It's not your fault, dad. You couldn't fix her."

"I could have done more."

"Grandfather was a tyrant. I don't think you could have. You were young too."

They got out and everyone ran to assist them. They put a blanket down on the couch and got the Jacket off Jason before making him lay down. Monica cut off his shirt while Alan took his vitals. She then examined the wound. "I'll have to irrigate it. Can you get him to the bathroom?"

"Don't worry about the couch. I can buy another one," Julian said.

"Okay."

She irrigated the wound as Jason sucked in a harsh breath.

"You've survived worst, Jason. You can do this!" Brenda said.

Felix made Elizabeth sit and Milo took a look at her hands.

"Can you make it to the bathroom so we can wash your hands?"

Liz nodded. Brenda followed and after Milo cleaned her hands thoroughly, Brenda washed her face. They returned to the living room.

"What happened?"

"Ava was going to take me with her over a cliff and my father had to shoot her. He's a wreck. She took me with her when she fell off and somehow I managed to hang onto the ledge of a rock and Jason dove over the side and grabbed my wrists."

"That's insane. You all are lucky to be alive."

"I know. I was so scared."

Jason moaned and Liz stood and then wobbled, determined to reach him.

Julian focused on her. "Honey, please sit down. You're so pale."

"I'm fine."

"I'll stay over there near him, just rest."

"Okay."

By the time Monica was done cleaning it out, Jason was in so much pain.

"That's it. I'm giving you a pain shot."

Jason didn't even argue which shocked her. Sensing something else is up due to her mother's instinct, she called him on it.

"Where else are you hurt?"

"My ankles are sore and I think my leg might be cut too."

Monica muttered under her breath before sewing up the wound. Alan saw the blood stain on his pants and was already cutting them away.

Georgie and Ellie are holding hands as they nervously watched.

Brenda stepped into the kitchen to make a call. She had gotten the number from Sonny.

"Hello?"

"Carly, it's Brenda."

Carly pulled the phone away, looked at it with a frown, and then put it back to her ear. "How did you get my number?"

"That isn't important."

"What do you want?"

"It's Julian."

Her heart dropped. "What happened?"

Brenda told her the whole story and Carly was in tears by the time she finished. "He needs you. He's really hurting. Ava really did a number on his head."

"Okay. How are Jason and Elizabeth?"

"Monica and Alan are treating Jason. He had a nasty cut on his stomach and now they are treating one on his leg. He'll be fine, but it's really painful. Elizabeth hasn't been seen yet, but she's emotional and physically exhausted."

"I just need to drop Michael off at my mom's house and Carlos and I will be right there."

"Okay."

"Brenda. Thanks!"

Brenda ended the call and went back in the other room.

Alan let Monica clean the wound. It wasn't nearly as bad as the other one. Alan then got up and knelt in front of Elizabeth who is shaking.

There is a knock on the door and Sonny got it.

"Hi. Elizabeth never texted us and she didn't answer her phone."

Sonny let them and told them what happened and they rushed inside. Doreen made her way to Elizabeth's side and kissed her on the head.

"Elizabeth, your body is in shock. That is why you are shaking. You've been through something horrible. Please, let me see your hands."

She held them out and Alan lovingly cleaned them with peroxide. She had a cut on her leg that wouldn't need stitches, so he cleaned it out and attached a band aid.

"You're probably going to be very sore tomorrow and possibly bruised."

"Okay." He kissed the back of her hand and stood.

"We should get you out of that dress," Doreen said tearfully. Elizabeth is a mess. She is covered in dirt and barely holding on.

"I can't walk." Her body is so wiped from the stress that it is failing her.

Jim stepped forward. "I can help with that." He scooped her up and Brenda showed him where her room is upstairs. When they got there, he placed her on the bed and took her shoes off.

"I want to shower."

"Jim, can you take her into the bathroom? I'll help her get undressed," Doreen said.

"Okay."

Felix went over to Liz's dresser and got some underwear and a pajama set and handed it to Doreen.

"Thanks."

Jim put Liz down on a bench and then left.

Doreen shut the door and put down the clothes and then turned on the shower. "You ready?"

Liz nodded and then shakily stood. Her body is already sore, so she knows tomorrow will suck.

A/N – Liasonisthebomb was the first person to suspect Ava was still alive back on chapter 33. 


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for the comments and birthday wishes! I'm really glad you liked the action sequences. * Guest – You know, I have never seen the Notebook. I just somehow never got around to it.

You'll find out a little more about the Jerome family.

Chapter 42

Doreen helped her get out of the dress and underwear and then put her arm around Elizabeth's waist and let her lean on her as she walked. Once Liz was inside the shower and situated, Doreen leaned against the counter and cried. She hated seeing her friends in so much pain. After letting it out, she took a deep breath and washed her face.

Elizabeth stood under the hot spray and let the tears flow. After a few minutes, she scrubbed and then turned it off. Doreen handed her a towel and helped her dry off and then got her into her clothes.

"Thanks," Liz said. It was a little awkward, but she is too tired to care."

"Jim!"

Jim came in and picked her up and put her on the bed. "I just checked on Jason. The guys are moving him up here now."

"He saved my life."

"Which makes me like him even more."

Her lip trembled and Jim held her tight.

"Let it out sweetie. I'll hold you."

She started to sob and Doreen rubbed her back as her husband watched a tear roll down her face.

"We can put off the trip."

Liz pulled back. "No!"

Doreen handed her a tissue.

"You two need to go away. The danger is gone now. Please go. You were looking forward to it and you promised to bring me back that danish."

Jim grinned. "Alright, we'll go."

"Thank you."

They heard a noise and saw the guys carrying Jason in. Doreen pulled back the comforter and they put a barely conscious Jason on the sheets."

Liz moved towards him and Jason whispered her name. "I'm right here. I won't leave you."

Jason let out a breath. His eyes were already closed and Liz knew he had probably fallen asleep.

"We'll stop by in the morning to change his bandages. I want him to stay in bed tomorrow except to use the bathroom and then we'll see about Monday," Monica said firmly.

"Okay."

"I gave him an antibiotic injection. I'll drop some pills off tomorrow." She kissed Jason on the forehead. "Get some sleep. Are you in pain?"

Liz bit her lip.

"She is in pain. I could tell," Doreen said.

Alan went into his bag and got out a pain pill. "I'll leave two. Take one now, and if you need to, take one tomorrow."

"Okay," she said as she sat up.

Georgie handed her a water bottle and Liz swallowed the pill and water.

The Q's left and everyone started to file out of the room.

"Text me tomorrow," Doreen said.

Georgie nodded. "We'll swap numbers and I'll do it."

The ladies went downstairs and Jim kissed Elizabeth on the head and touched Jason's arm and left.

Brenda grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid on Elizabeth's lounge chair. "I'm staying here."

"Alright, I'll get a ride to the hotel and come back in the morning," Felix said.

Julian walked over to the bed and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and then turned out the light and shut the door. When he started to move, he saw Carly walking towards him. She rushed into his arms and held him tightly. "You okay?" she asked as she pulled back.

"No."

Johnny ran upstairs. "I'll get everyone home."

"Thank you."

He left and Julian grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. Once they got inside, he sat on a chair and put his head in his hands and broke down. Carly held him against her and waited until he calmed. She handed him a tissue and then knelt down in front of him. "Talk to me."

"I shot my sister."

"You did it to protect your daughter."

"I know that I had no other choice, but…I just feel like I failed her."

Carly waited for him to explain more.

"I knew our father was an asshole. He treated her horribly, beating her and emotionally abusing her. It was her punishment for not being a boy. As Ava got older, she pushed me away and went off the deep end. She was cruel and did things to destroy the family. There was just no reasoning with her, so I gave up and tried to protect the business. That pitted us against each other. My father died in an accident. I have always felt that Ava caused it. She disappeared for a while and every time that she'd show up, something bad happened because of her choices, so I told her that I didn't want her around Elizabeth or me if she wouldn't agree to get help and when she didn't, we parted ways."

"Tonight, she blamed you for not protecting her, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"Don't let her mess with your head like that. She said it on purpose because she knew it would eat you alive. She forced your hand."

"I almost lost Elizabeth. I watched her go over that ledge and it was one of the worst moments of my life."

Carly wiped a tear off his face. "I can't even imagine."

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone."

"Yes. Michael is at my mother's house. Can I run you a bath?"

He nodded.

She disappeared into the bathroom to turn the water on and then came back and took off his shoes and socks and slowly undressed him, happy that he is letting her take care of him. They walked to the bathroom hand in hand and then he slipped into the tub and watched with hooded eyes as Carly stripped in front of him. She stepped into the water and sat in front of him and washed his face and chest. Julian's body started to come alive and she smirked as she pumped it with the wash cloth.

"He doesn't care that I'm upset and this is probably an inappropriate time to make love to you."

"Clearly, but I don't mind taking you away from your incessant inner dialogue."

He moaned as she threw aside the washcloth and then pumped him harder before mounting him. Slowly she made love to him, working him up into a frenzy before they both exploded.

"Thank you for making me feel a little better."

"Anytime."

They relaxed for a while longer and then got out. Julian got Carly a t-shirt to wear and then they went to bed. It took a while for Julian to fall asleep. Ava was weighing heavy on his mind. Somehow, he needed to let go of his guilt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason woke up first. He moved a little and then groaned when he felt pain shooting through his stomach.

Brenda jumped up. "What's wrong?"

Jason's jaw was clenched so she just took his hand and waited for him to breathe deeply.

"Your mom sewed you up last night. They'll be here soon to check your bandages."

"Why are you in my room?"

"Don't be mean. I was worried."

"Sorry—Habit. I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll get Milo."

She disappeared for a minute and returned with help.

"Okay. I need you to put your arms around my neck and let me pull you up."

Jason lifted his arms. "Damn. I'm beyond sore."

"It was from holding her up."

He groaned as Milo lifted him into a sitting position. It hurt like a bitch. "I think I ache in places I never knew about."

Milo smirked. "Now, keep your arms there and let me do the work."

Jason nodded and Milo pulled him up and then put his arm around him. "Slow."

"I don't think I could move fast if you paid me."

"I'm sure you'd find a way if you had to get to Elizabeth."

"True."

They got into the bathroom and Milo got him a wash cloth and put his toothbrush and paste next to it. "Call me if you need me."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth stretched and her hand went to find Jason and when she didn't feel him, she shot up."

"Relax. He's in the bathroom."

Liz focused in on her. "You slept here?"

Brenda had lain down again. "Yup."

"Thank you."

"You two were knocked out."

"I needed it." She got out of bed and yelped when she tried to walk. Milo was there in a flash.

"Your body is sore. You need to take it easy."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Where were you going?"

"To the bathroom next door."

She took two more steps, making all kind of painful noises and Milo couldn't stand it, so he picked her up and took her to the other room.

"You saved me, Milo, and I don't know how to repay you."

"Never dangle off a cliff again and that will be a perfect start."

She slightly smiled. "Trust me. I don't ever plan to be in that situation ever again."

"Milo!" Jason yelled.

Brenda got up. "Sorry, he's with Liz next door. What do you need?"

"My bag is in the closet. I need underwear and some sweatpants."

"You'll have to take off the pants when you're mom comes. You sure you want to deal with that pain?"

Milo heard them. "I think I have some shorts in the car that will fit him. I'll be right back."

Brenda got his underwear from the bag and then opened the door and tossed them without looking. "Black, why am I surprised?"

"Shut it."

She closed the door and sat and then Milo rushed in and gave him the shorts. He had managed to get his underwear on, but Milo had to help him with the rest.

"That shouldn't have been so exhausting."

"Boss, you're out of shape. That's what happens when you quit working out with me."

Jason grunted as Milo led him out.

"How's Max?"

"Sore, but the Kevlar did what it was supposed to do."

"Good."

Millie appeared and grabbed a few more pillows from the closet and stacked them so Jason could sit up comfortably.

Milo went to get Liz and then placed her beside Jason.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I'm just sore. What about you?"

"Same."

Their hands linked and Jason just stared at her, so grateful that she is okay.

Millie propped her up and then everyone left the room to let them talk.

"I thought I was going to die, and the only thing I had was that I could look into your eyes and try not to panic. Then I realized they could be the last thing that I saw." Her eyes watered and Jason tried to squelch his emotions.

"You were slipping. I didn't think I could hold on much longer. If I had dropped you..." He paused for a moment. "I wouldn't have lasted another day."

She understood the implications of his words and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm here and we made it. You and Milo saved me."

"I'm so glad you held on."

"When I went over, I tried to lurch forward and my hands somehow found that ledge. I could hear her body hit below and I was so scared."

He felt her shiver. "You saved yourself, Elizabeth. I think my heart broke in a million pieces when you started to fall and then when I saw you were still there, I just lunged forward like an idiot. Thank God Johnny dove onto my legs to stop my momentum. All I knew is that I had to get to you."

She moved so she could hug him and feel his warmth.

"Maybe it's good that I got hurt because I don't think I can let you out of my sight for a while."

"I feel the same way. I made Doreen and Jim go on vacation."

"Good. They needed to get away."

"Are you upset they didn't leave Chloe with you?"

"Yes and no. I understood. We had a lot going on and they didn't want to impose."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about getting a dog."

She smiled. "Really? Were you thinking of a Chihuahua or a bulldog—wait, what about a cute yorkie?"

Jason chuckled. "That's some imagination you have there. No, I was thinking of a Newfie."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Would you be okay with that?"

She was quiet for a moment, making Jason fret a little. "Well, I would prefer less slobber, but they are beautiful dogs and I can understand why you like them."

"Was that a blessing?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That didn't sound enthusiastic."

"I'll buy some stock in a paper towel company."

He laughed and instantly regretted it.

"Sorry."

He took a deep breath. "One more thing."

"What? You want to drive a big truck?"

"No. I'll leave that to the professionals. If I'm going to get a Newfie, I'm going to need a house."

"True."

"Would you help me pick it out?"

Her head rose. "Jason, it's your house. You should get what you want."

"Eventually, you are going to be living there, so I think you get a say. I want you to be a big part of it. If you don't like it, then I don't like it."

She smiled and snuggled against him again. "Okay. I would love to help."

"Good. Diane will help too."

"I'll text her." She groaned. "My phone is at the office."

"We can send someone over there to get it for you."

Monica entered the room. "How are my patients?"

"We hurt," Jason said.

She fought a smile. It wasn't right to laugh at his pathetic expression, but he looked so cute. "I'm going to change your bandages."

She checked out his stomach and put some antibiotic ointment on it. "Your dad is going to drop off some meds and then he has to go to work."

Jason sucked in a breath as she pressed around it.

"It's healing. In a few days, you'll feel a lot better."

She finished up and then checked his cut. It was miserable trying to get the bandage off. She ended up having to cut some of his hair so that she could get it off which hurt him. "Sorry."

He couldn't even talk it hurt so bad.

"This one isn't going to take as long to heal. It looks good."

"No more band aids."

"I can shave a little area around it. It will get itchy when the hair grows back, but I need it covered for at least another day."

He groaned when Milo handed her a wet wash clothing and a razor.

She carefully cleared a space around the cut and then put a bandage on it. "There." She touched his forehead. "No fever. That is good."

Alan entered the room. "How are the patients?"

"Grumpy and grumpier."

He chuckled. "That was to be expected." He walked around the other side of the bed and checked Liz's leg and then felt her head. "You're going to be just fine. I had to practically restrain Edward to keep him from coming over here. Alice even threatened to sit on him."

"Milo can get you some heavy duty rope and handcuffs."

Alan grinned. "I will keep that in mind. I have to go. I left a few pain meds and sleeping pills. Make sure Jason takes the antibiotic twice a day until it runs out."

"I will."

"If you can't sleep, take a pill." Alan is worried that Liz would have nightmares.

"Okay."

He left and Monica touched Jason's arm. "I worry about you all the time."

"I'm fine."

"I know that you can take care of yourself, but Jason, you're still human and can break. I would like you around for a while and hopefully, you'll have a few grandkids for me to dote on eventually."

He slightly smiled. "That's the plan."

"He's getting a dog."

Monica's eyes grew big. "Please tell me you aren't getting another Chloe."

Jason smiled.

Monica pursed her lips. "I'm not a slobber fan, but anything that can make you smile like that I can deal with."

"Thanks, mom."

Monica would never tire of hearing him call her that. "We'll just get her a Q bib."

Liz chuckled.

"I'm going to leave, but I need you to promise me that you will stay in one piece until I visit tomorrow. I swear I had more gray hair this morning."

"I promise."

"If you don't, I'm sending Alice over here."

"As long as it's not Tracy, I can deal."

Monica squeezed his hand. "See ya tomorrow."

She left and Elizabeth started to fall asleep again.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 43

Carly strode into the room and put some food on the nightstand and Liz's eyes popped open. "Breakfast time."

"You are way too cheery," Jason said.

"That's because Brenda just left. She said bye."

"Did you fight?"

"Not really."

Liz sat up.

"How ya feeling, buttercup?"

"Sore and hungry."

"Your dad made you an omelet with toast and jam."

"Yum." She took the tray and some juice from Carly.

"And you get some kind of Chorizo or something. I don't remember."

Jason took the tray. "Looks good."

"Millie made yours. I'm going to go see my son."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will." She kissed him on the head. "Be good and rest. I will know if you don't."

Jason shook his head and then began to dig in. It is spicy, just like he likes it.

"I think I can get used to breakfast in bed."

"You have too many clothes on."

She grinned. "Do you really want Milo to see my goodies?"

"Hell no."

"Then the clothes stay on."

"I'll let it slide this time."

"I won't complain about the scar you're going to have this time because you saved me, but you really have to stop marking up your chest. It's just so wrong."

He wiped his mouth. "I will do my best."

"Good. And if you listen to Brenda and cut your hair, we're going to have a problem."

"I would never cut it short without talking to you first."

She winked at him.

"And you're not allowed to cut yours either. I like it."

"I probably look like a crazy person right now."

"You're beautiful. Deal with it."

They went back and forth until they were finished.

"I feel a carb coma coming on," Liz said.

Millie collected their plates.

"How big do you want the house?"

"Not crazy big, I was thinking it would be great and if we could have a studio on the property."

"That's easy. Done."

"Do you want a pool?"

"I guess it would be nice. I'm told that we always swam in the lake."

"Yuck," Liz said.

"Pool it is then."

"Are you basically going to give me everything I want?"

"Uh huh."

"What you want is important too."

"I'll make sure I have a man cave."

"As long as I'm allowed in it, then that's fine."

"Oh, I'll make sure you're the first one in it. We'll definitely be christening that room."

She grinned. "You have a one track mind."

"Because you are irresistible."

"You're pretty irresistible yourself."

Their eyes closed as they enjoyed each other's company and soon fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tolerated the room for two days and then decided he had enough of resting.

Julian frowned. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Am I prisoner now?"

"You need coffee."

"He needs an attitude adjustment," Carly said.

"No one asked you."

"Seriously Jase, you're alive. Your girl isn't seriously hurt. You should be smiling."

Jason sat on the couch. He had just taken a hot shower which felt really great.

"Are you leaving today?"

"Uh no," Liz said as she strolled towards them. "He's still on lock down today."

Carly smirked. "I guess she told you."

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Nope. I'm right where I should be."

"Everything is calm, right?" Jason asked.

"Yup."

"Maybe you should knock on wood or something," Carly said.

"She has a point," Liz added.

The door opened and Tracy strode inside.

"I can't leave you two alone for a few minutes and you get into trouble."

"We're fine. The soreness is going away," Jason said.

"Please tell me that all the craziness is over."

"It's quiet."

"Good. Now, it's been hard keeping Edward away. He's getting a grumpier by the minute. What are you willing to do about it?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "The old man can wait. I might pop a stitch if I have to deal with him."

There is a knock on the door. "Jason! I know you're in there."

Tracy and Jason groaned. "He probably followed me, the stalker."

"I won't go away!"

Liz chuckled. "I've got this." She went to the door. "Edward. What are you doing here?"

He smiled and handed her a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. "I had to see that you were okay with my own eyes. How is my favorite future granddaughter-in-law?"

"He's really laying it on thick," Tracy said.

"I might gag," Jason added.

Carly cracked up. "This is awesome. Come on in, Edward."

"I'll pay you back for this," Jason growled.

"Don't mind if I do," he said walking past Liz. "How is my grandson?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

Liz walked by. "I'm going to go put these in some water."

Julian got up. "I'll help."

Edward notices that Carly is grinning. "You look very happy. Where's Michael?"

"My mother has him."

"You know, he's more than welcome at the mansion."

"I will keep that in mind."

Liz sat next to her man.

"Elizabeth, I was wondering if I could commission you to paint Lila's rose garden."

"I would be honored too."

"You don't have to say that if you'd rather not."

"No. I would love to."

"I want to put it up in my office. We'll talk price later. I enjoyed your new gallery and understand you're going to start some type of kid's program."

"I am. I'm still working it out, but it's been something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

"My Lila loved doing charity work. Did you know the Quartermaine's have a foundation?"

"Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Edward was beaming with pride when he spoke of it. Jason actually was paying attention. He didn't know a lot about it and since it is Lila's legacy, he is interested. "We have money set aside for worthy causes. If you need some sponsorship, all you have to do is ask."

"That is very generous of you. I tell you what, I'll figure out a way to include it. Jason and Sonny have already offered to buy supplies."

"We have wall space at ELQ. Maybe you could have a contest and we'd display the winners or each student can choose their best work," Tracy suggested.

"I like that last idea," Liz said.

"You know, the space under your gallery might not be big enough," Jason said. There is a good chance that the program will be very popular.

"I'm not sure how many kids will actually be interested."

"I think there will be more than you think," Julian said.

"Will it just be painting?" Carly asked.

"No. I want to expose them to all different kinds of art like clay building and sculpture, anime, cartoon drawing, and sketching."

"You'll need a kiln," Julian said.

"Yeah, I've been shopping around."

"Let the foundation get that," Edward said.

"I think you're going to need more space too," Tracy said.

"We can find out who owns the building next door."

"You don't have to look any further," Edward said proudly.

"What did you buy it for?" Jason asked.

"Pickle Lila. It was going to be a storefront, but it never happened."

"Well, you just got yourself a tenant."

"You don't—"

"Edward! You are not giving me a building."

"I'll have our lawyers write up a contract," Tracy said.

"Thank you."

Edward glared at Tracy.

"She's right. I can certainly afford it, and I like that it will honor Lila. Maybe you can show me the space tomorrow morning."

"I would love too. I'm gonna get right on this."

Liz walked him to the door and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're very welcome, my dear."

She shut the door and Tracy stood.

"Well, some of us have to work. Enjoy your day, slackers."

"I need to get going too. Tracy, can you drop me off at the Metro Court?" Carly asked.

"Sure."

They left.

"You'll need to give it a name," Julian said.

"I've been thinking of that. How about the Faith Jerome Community Art Studio? We can use the abbreviation FJCA."

Julian smiled. "That's a lovely name. Your mother would have been very proud of you. I have to go to the office." They are rebuilding and he wants to make sure it is going well."

"Bye daddy," she said before giving him a hug. The door shut and she looked at Jason. "Does he seem like he's doing better?"

"It's hard to tell. He's been quieter. I think he's trying."

"What happened to Ava's body?"

"It's taken care of."

"I guess my family is pretty complicated," Liz said.

"Aren't all families?"

"Maybe, my dad had it hard growing up. My grandfather was a tyrant."

"He did the best he could."

She laid her head on his arm. "Do you think I should try to get him to talk?"

"Guys like to mull things over. I think he'll come to you."

"I hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It is dinnertime and Julian hasn't called or come home.

"Did you call Carly?" Liz asked.

"Yes. She hasn't heard from him."

"That is not like him."

Jason pulled out his phone and left the room. "Johnny."

"Yeah boss. What's up?"

"Julian is missing."

"Shit."

"I think I might know where he is. Can you come pick me up?"

"I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie moaned against Milo's lips. "Thanks for dropping me off."

"No problem."

"I'm going to get some coffee and go to the gallery."

"I'll see you later. Your guard is outside."

"Later."

She walked inside and Tammy hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Her friend looks really upset.

"Your mom isn't answering her phone and she hasn't shown up for work."

Georgie swallowed thickly. "I don't know even know where she is staying."

"I do."

Tammy wrote down the address. "I know this is asking a lot, but can you please go over there?"

Georgie grabbed the paper and ran to the car.

"Enzo, I need to go to this address. My mom is missing." Despite all their problems, Felicia is still her mother and deep down she loves her.

"Okay."

They quickly got into the car and he took off. When they arrived at the apartment, Georgie pounded on the door. Felicia could hear her, but she couldn't move. "Help!"

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so. Step back." He took out his lock pick. "I hope there isn't a chain on the door."

Georgie watched curiously. "You really need to teach me how to do that."

Enzo smiled. "Later." He pushed the door open and then ran into the apartment.

"Mom?"

"In the bathroom."

When they ran towards the voice and threw the door open, Georgie's mouth dropped open.

Felicia is lying on the floor in a towel.

Enzo turned away. Her mom is definitely hot.

"What happened?"

"I think I broke my ankle. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Moving is excruciating."

"How long have you been in here?" Enzo asked.

"Since last night."

Enzo ran to the kitchen and found a water bottle and handed it to Liz.

"I'm going to have to call 911."

"Okay."

"How exactly did you trip?"

She pouted. "Rubber ducky."

Georgie started to giggle.

"It's not funny."

"It kind of is."

Enzo smiled. "I'll make the call."

"Maybe we should get you a medi-alert bracelet."

Enzo and Georgie cracked up while Felicia looked pathetic.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Sorry."

She sat on the floor. "You want to get dressed?"

"I don't even want to breathe right now."

"Be glad it's me that found you and not Maxie. She would have taken video."

"I'd give anything to make that happen."

"They are on their way, so I'm going to wait for them outside."

"Thank you, Enzo."

"He seems nice."

"He is. Why are really staying here. Are you feeling guilty?"

"No. I wish it hadn't taken us losing Maxie for me to realize what a horrible mother I was. I just couldn't leave you. I know you had Mac and Robin, but I just thought you deserve more. I'm not perfect, but I want to try to be a better person and mom to you. I look at you and you're so beautiful and smart, but on the inside you are hurting. You have experienced so much loss and I want to know everything about you even though I know I don't deserve it."

Georgie wiped a tear away. "Will you go to therapy with me?"

"Yes. I will do anything for you, Georgie Jones."

"Thanks."

She could hear the clank of the gurney and got up and went into the hallway. They stabilized Felicia's ankle and when she cried out at one point, Georgie grimaced.

"She's going to be fine," Enzo said.

They got her on the gurney and covered her up.

"I'll meet you there," Georgie said.

"Thanks."

Enzo led Georgie back to the car and they headed to G.H."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled the car off the side of the road and parked next to Julian who is sitting near the edge of the cliff staring down.

Jason got out and walked up behind him. "We were worried when we couldn't find you."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Shit." He hadn't realized how long he had been gone. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'll let Elizabeth and Carly know that he's fine," Johnny said before walking away.

"I just needed to be here. I don't know how to explain it."

"Ava made this choice and forced your hand. I hope you really know that."

Julian sighed as his shoulders dropped. "I failed her."

"If there is one thing that I have learned, it's that there's always a choice. Ava could have handled this situation better. I think she knew it would end with her death. Your father ruined her, not you."

"My logical side knows that, but my heart…"

"You could beat yourself up for the rest of your life and that won't bring her back."

"To go on like nothing happened doesn't seem right either."

"Then do something in her name. Maybe you could give to a charity for abused women or something like."

Julian took a deep breath. "That's great idea." Doing something good in her name would make him feel better. "What did you do with her body?"

"It's on ice. I thought you might want to bury her."

"I do. I don't want it to seem like she didn't matter. I know she tried to hurt me, but mentally I know she had issues."

"Then we'll have a funeral."

"We'll bury her on the back part of the property."

"When?"

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"I'll make it happen. Let's go home."

Julian followed him to the car.

"You okay to drive?"

"Yeah. I'm good and I feel better. Thank you, Jason." It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted.

"Anytime."

Johnny followed Julian back to the house and dropped Jason off.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kcke2pen – lol the ankle breaking was truly an accident.

Chapter 44

Dinner was pretty quiet. Michael provided some levity for them and soon had Julian smiling.

Liz helped clear the table and cornered her father in the kitchen. "You're a good man. I have measured everyone I've ever dated by the example you set."

"Jason is a good man too. He talked me down."

"He's good at that."

"Do you hate your Aunt?"

"Sometimes, but I do understand that she had mental issues. Mostly, I feel nothing. I know it's different because she is your sister, but she was never really around me, so I didn't get attached to her."

"I understand."

"With that being said, I will listen and be there whenever you need me to."

He gave her a hug.

"You give the best hugs."

Julian closed his eyes. "You are just what I needed. My little love bug."

Liz laughed. "That is so sappy."

"That's what I called you because you liked to cuddle."

"I still do."

"That is TMI."

She grinned. "I don't mind being your love bug forever."

"I'm glad we can agree on that. You are my best accomplishment."

"Does that mean I get chocolate ice cream for dessert?"

"Definitely. I'm out of sprinkles though."

"Oh. You're just going to have to run to the store then."

He laughed.

Carly stood in the doorway. "You too are kind of disgusting, but in the best way possible."

Liz turned. "Thanks future faux mom."

Carly made a face. "You can't call me that."

"Is mommy Carly better?"

"When we seal the deal, and we will, I get to put her on a time out, right?"

"Daddy, you won't let her do that will you."

"I can already tell that the two of you are going to be the end of me."

Michael ran inside. "I'll protect you."

Julian scooped him up. "Thank you, buddy. Want Elizabeth's ice cream?"

Liz gasped. "Dad!"

"What? Carly put you on a time out."

Michael laughed.

"You can't put my girl on a time out," Jason said.

"I can and I did."

"We need to buy that house sooner, rather than later."

Carly gasped and Julian froze. "You're buying a house together?"

"Oops," Liz said. "Um, he's buying a house so he can have a baby Chloe."

Michael clapped. "I want a doggie."

Carly glared at them. "See what you started?"

"What?" Jason asked.

Julian didn't say anything. He put Michael down and grabbed the ice cream as his wall went back up.

Liz sighed and made a motion for them to leave.

"Come on Michael. We'll wait in the dining room."

"Okay."

They left and Liz looked over at him. "I'm not moving out right now."

"You should do what you need to do."

"I need to stay here because you need me. I will of course stay at his house sometimes, but this will be my home base until he puts a ring on it."

Julian smirked. "That's my girl."

"You sure you're alright?"

"I just—I like having you here and getting to see you every day. It's nice."

"Well I like seeing your handsome face every day too. Face it, you're stuck with me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now hand over the ice cream and no one gets hurt."

He grinned. "Grab some bowls."

She took some down from the cabinet and grabbed several spoons and then he dished the ice cream out and they headed to the dining room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ellie screamed out Johnny's name as she shattered into a million pieces. The man certainly knew how to please her and vice versa.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

The words hung in the air as she tried to process them. Did the Johnny O'Brien just admit that? Holy Shit.

"Ellie?"

"I'm in shock. Give me a minute."

He rolled onto his side and propped his head on his hand. "I meant it. I never thought it could be this way."

She reached up and touched his face. "That really sucks, because I'm in love with Max."

His eyes got big and he tickled her until she was crying. "Seriously, I'm so glad I have you to come home to."

"I feel the same way. I'm falling for you too. I've never been this happy."

They kissed languidly.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

They both jumped up. She threw the sheet around her and he pulled on his underwear and they ran to the kitchen.

"There's lunch meat in there somewhere and some eggs."

"You have any regular meat?"

"There's some frozen sausage in the freezer and some bread."

He rubbed his hands together. "Have a seat. I'm going to make you the best breakfast for dinner you've ever had."

"You can cook?"

"Yup. It was either learn to cook or eat crappy food every day."

"I'm not complaining."

Forty-Five minutes later, Ellie is chowing down on a sausage and egg sandwich. "I think this is the best breakfast sandwich for dinner I've ever had."

"I told you."

For the next fifteen minutes the room is filled with moans as they ate. They drank some juice and sat back.

"In five minutes, I'm going to rock your world again," he said confidently.

"In four minutes, you'll be screaming my name."

"Bring it woman."

She grinned. "I think we have become sex addicts."

"And I never wanna be cured."

"Me either."

He carried her into the bedroom and spent the next hour burning off his dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie and Enzo sat in the waiting room. "You think they'll be much longer?"

"Why? Do you have a hot date?" Unfortunately, the emergency room had been packed so they had waited an hour to be seen.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Mac rushed towards them. "What happened?"

"Mom broke her ankle."

He groaned. "You want her to stay with us? I just got Anna back to her house and I have to take on another patient?"

"Where else will she go? She'll need help." Georgie was quiet.

"Can you handle this?"

"I don't know. I guess I can try."

Mac's features softened. "You won't be sorry."

"I know. Can you get her settled? I have a date with Milo that I don't want to break."

"Sure honey."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Enzo led the way to the elevator and took her home so she could change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo pulled up to the house right when Mac did. He got out and is surprised to see him open the back door.

"I might need your help."

"What happened?"

"She broke her ankle."

Milo looked inside and sees Felicia's leg is propped up on the seat and she's knocked out. "I'll get her." Carefully, he got her out and carried her to the door.

Georgie opened it.

"Incoming."

"Follow me."

She led him upstairs to the bedroom Anna had vacated and they got her tucked in.

"You're okay with this?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, I found her."

"Really?"

"Yes. After you left, Tammy informed me that she hadn't called in and was missing, so I went over to her apartment and Enzo picked the lock."

"I see."

"We called 911 and stayed with her."

"Are you sure that you want to go out?"

"Yeah. She'll just sleep off the meds anyway."

"Alright."

Georgie turned off the light and they went downstairs just as Mac walked in with the crutches.

"Take care of my girl."

"I will, sir."

Mac shut the door after them. "Sir?" He liked it.

Milo held open Georgie's door and then they headed to the drive in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth strode into the bedroom. Jason was already tucked in, so she checked his bandage and then went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, a slow smile spread on his face.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Are you sure you're up for this?"

He glanced down at his semi he is already sporting. "It looks like it."

"We'll have to be careful."

"Okay." They are still sore.

She reached the bed in her sheer lingerie and wrapped her fingers around his staff. "Someone is up for the occasion."

Jason moaned as he gets impossibly hard. "Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

He hissed and she stopped and slowly wiggled out of the lingerie and straddled him.

"Make us come, baby."

And she did just that, riding him until they both fell apart.

"I feel much better," Jason said as he rubbed her back.

"Me too."

"I'm glad your father is at Carly's. I think he would have heard you."

"That would have been awkward at breakfast time," Liz quipped.

"Definitely."

"Doreen texted me."

"Are they having fun?"

"A blast and they look so happy."

He kissed her on the head. "They'll be back soon. I know you miss her."

"I do. I miss her texts asking if her belly looks bigger."

"Yeah, I've missed them too."

She chuckled.

"Stan is going to doctor up a fake certificate stating that I can drive a semi."

"He's gonna pop a gasket."

"Should I wait until they get back?"

"I say you give it to them when we pick them up. I want to see his face."

"Okay."

They slowly drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie jumped and popcorn went everywhere as Milo laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll vacuum it out in the morning."

"How come you never jump?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's my training."

"Maybe you should hold the bag then."

He took it.

"Where do you think they'll come out next?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "The door in the corner."

Sure enough, a minute later a deranged man popped out and Georgie still jumped.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you've never seen this before?"

"Positive."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. When she screamed as the final bloody finale played out, he tried not to laugh. She is so damned cute.

"That was a horrible movie. I'm going to have nightmares."

"If you get scared you can call me."

"And what? Can you shoot the zombies through the phone?"

He laughed. "I'm sure Mac has a shotgun."

When she looked up at him, he couldn't help it and they ended up making out through the credits.

Milo is driving her crazy and she has had just about enough. Ellie was already screaming Johnny's name at the top of her lungs and she wanted in on that too.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She swore he looked like he was enjoying reducing her to a puddle of water and it was time to turn that around. She is going to have to phone a friend.

He turned on the car and drove her home. She made sure she gave him a kiss he wouldn't forget and quietly entered the house.

She warily looked into her room as she turned on the light. "Damn movie," she muttered. Quickly she got changed and then peeked in on her mother. She had forgotten that there was a small couch near the window and she hurried back to her room and grabbed her pillow and a blanket before returning and slowly falling asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Felicia woke up and her mouth felt like cotton and she moaned when she felt the pain in her ankle.

Georgie jolted up. "Mom?"

"Georgie, what are you doing in here?"

"Zombie movie."

"Did you think I'd wake up if they were attacking you and hit them with a crutch?"

Georgie slightly smiled. "I don't think that would get us too far. Mac is a light sleeper, so I figured he'd shoot them if necessary."

"Of course, can you help me?"

Georgie got up and first handed her a pain pill and some water.

"Thanks!"

She grabbed the crutches and leaned them against the wall and then helped her mom stand.

Slowly, Felicia made it to the bathroom. She caught Georgie looking into it first. "I don't think there are any Zombies in there."

"Oh, I know. I was checking for rubber duckies."

"Very funny…"

The door shut and she folded up the blanket. A few minutes later, Felicia called out. "Georgie, can you see if Mac is still here?"

Georgie ran out and Mac had already left so she opened the door and motioned for Enzo.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom pushed her medi-alert bracelet."

He grinned. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

They went to the room and Georgie knocked on the door. "Mom, Enzo is here."

"Okay."

They open the door and she is sitting on the closed toilet lid. "The pill hit me faster than I thought it would. I don't think I can use the crutches." Her eyes filled with tears.

"No. Don't cry, I'll carry you," Enzo said.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional."

Georgie turned so Felicia wouldn't see her smile. Her hair is a mess and she does look pretty cute.

Enzo carefully scooped her up and then got her onto the bed and then left.

"Alright, Mac will be home in an hour to take care of you. He had a meeting and I need to go into the office."

"Okay, Georgie girl. I love you," she muttered.

Georgie didn't know what to say. She isn't ready to return the sentiments yet, so she covered up her mom and then went to her room to shower and change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She watched Elizabeth tentatively walking around the gallery.

"Does it feel weird being here?"

"A little bit, but then I think of all the guests and what a success the night was and I start to feel better."

Liz studied her for a minute. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"I went to the movies with Milo last night."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen?"

"No. That's the problem. He's driving me crazy."

She turned beet red and Liz smiled.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"We have a date in a few days. Will you help me find something a little more sexy to wear?"

"Of course, it would be fun to go shopping with you. Georgie, I need to ask you something, but I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Go for it."

"Are you on anything?"

Georgie's head tilted and then she realized what Liz was asking and blushed again. "Yes. I have been since Dillon."

"Just checking. Alright, tomorrow we'll find you a dress."

"Great. Thank you, Elizabeth."

"It's no problem. Now, I need another favor."

"What?"

"Alex is coming by."

"The Alex King?"

Liz nodded.

"When?"

"Oh, in about an hour. I need you to show him around town."

She smiled. "Sure."

They talked over some contracts that had been delivered and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, beautiful."

Liz grinned and they hugged.

"Georgie, this is Alex King."

She smiled at the very good-looking artist standing before her. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you."

He is notorious for flirting, but it is always harmless and he never took it too far. "I understand that you are going to show me around town."

"I thought we could hit a few spots."

"My life is in your hands milady." He slightly bowed and then held out his elbow so she'd hold on.

"Right this way. We'll go to the docks first."

Max grinned and texted Milo. "Your girl will be on the docks in about ten."

"Thanks," Milo said. He had just finished supervising an early shipment.

Max chuckled. "Can't wait to see your face when you get a load of Alex." He texted one of the guards so they could take a picture.

A/N I know this is insane, but for some reason, Rudolph Martin who played Anton on AMC popped into my head as the moody artist. He was so sexy back then. So, that is who I'm picturing when I write Alex.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N – Thanks for still taking the time to comment during the fluffy parts. It's nice hearing what you like or don't like. I'm trying to decide how to end this one. I'll probably go on for a little bit more and then fast forward a few times so you can see them in the future. I'm very excited about the next one.

There's a lot of jealously going on in this chapter lol. NC-17

Chapter 45

Alex and Georgie strolled along the waterfront. He is a funny, quirky kind of guy and Georgie is enjoying him.

Milo had a big smile on his face as he walked towards them and then he froze. His girl is laughing, not a small giggle, but a full out laugh. One hand was slapping her jeans and the other was holding onto some guy's arm. And he is handsome. "What the hell?"

They went into Kelly's and he quickly ran and peered through the window. Alex was pulling out Georgie's chair and he watched her blush at something he said. "Son of a bitch."

Max chuckled as he looked at the picture of his brother's face on his phone. "Priceless."

Georgie ordered the cookies and Alex got some coffee.

"I live off of this stuff, and I work best after midnight."

"I would probably be nodding off by then," she said.

"One can't argue with creativity. Where are the restrooms?"

She pointed and he stood.

"I'll be right back."

Tammy rushed over to her. "Who is that?"

"An artist that we're working with."

"He is hot and paying you a lot of attention."

She shrugged. "He likes to flirt, but Liz said he's harmless."

Tammy looked up and saw a very pissed off Milo enter the room. "Tell that to your boyfriend."

She frowned and got up and by the time she had fully turned, Milo's mouth had engulfed hers, kissing her within an inch of her life.

Tammy pretended to fan herself.

Milo lips finally retreated. "Maybe you should remember that kiss while you're hanging out with Romeo." She stumbled when he let go and her mouth dropped open as she watched him leave.

Tammy snickered. "Milo—one, Georgie—Nil."

"What just happened?"

"He kissed the hell out of you. Damn. That was totally hot. You better sit down before you fall down."

Alex walked by.

"Hello gorgeous. You need anything else?" Tammy asked.

He grinned. "I'm good to go."

"Those cookies will be right up."

"I'm sure if you made them, they have to be good."

"Hmm. Do you have an older brother?"

He looked confused. "Why do I need one of those?"

"Damn," Tammy said turning around and walking into the kitchen. "I might have to get my cougar on."

Alex turned his attention to Georgie. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

She sputtered. "No—I'm—I mean—I'm good."

"I'll just take your word for it."

Tammy handed her the cookies. "Here you go."

Alex tried to hand her some money."

"You keep that. This has already been paid for." Liz had given her some money to keep a tab.

"Okay." He threw some money for a tip on the table. "Thank you, love."

"Uh—huh. You keep on playing and you'll be lying on your back on a table in a hot minute."

Georgie came out of her delirium. "Tammy!"

"What? He started it."

Alex laughed and then kissed Tammy's hand. "It has been a pleasure."

"Oh, it was all mine."

They walked out and she shuddered and then got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into the hospital and just as he was passing a hallway, he caught a glimpse of his girl. "What the fuck," He muttered.

Epiphany smirked. She had just come from that way and knew what he was staring at. She whipped out her phone and took a picture. "We might need security—lots of them," she said to an amused Monica.

Johnny slowly moved towards them like a cat eyeing its prey.

Ellie's back was pressed up against the wall and Patrick had his hand on it and was leaning in closer. She laughed at something he said, further infuriating her man.

"I can't believe you did that."

He grinned. "I didn't expect her to jump on me."

Ellie cracked up. "I wish I had a picture. She's like seventy years old."

"Let me tell you, her legs were like a vice. I'm not sure what the hell she is eating or what kind of exercising she's doing at home, but it was like a kung fu grip. It took two nurses to pry her legs off of me. I thought I was going to have to call 911 so they could use the jaws of life."

Ellie snorted and then a movement caught her eye and she muttered, "Shit. You need to run."

"What?" Patrick asked as he followed her gaze. "Fuck me." He took off and Johnny started to chase him, but Ellie jumped on his back.

"Ellie, get off of me."

"No."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

"You are not. He's probably half way to Canada by now anyway. He was just telling me a story of how he was sweet talking a patient into agreeing to life saving surgery and she jumped on him. He didn't flirt once."

He almost choked. "I know what I saw."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

He stopped moving. "No, but—"

"But nothing, I'm going to slide down. If you go after him, I will kick your ass."

Johnny growled under his breath. "Fine."

Epiphany grinned as Monica let out a deep sigh of relief.

"That was too close," she said.

"Johnny is whipped. Ellie doesn't know how much power she has over that boy." She chuckled as she thumbed through her pictures and then sent the best ones to Max.

Monica chuckled. "I think he'll find out."

Ellie crossed her arms across her chest as she waited for him to turn around. "Do you seriously think that I would let him get fresh with me?"

"Baby, it wasn't about you. Patrick has a reputation."

"I don't care. You either trust me or you don't."

He groaned. "I trust you, but I'm not going to apologize for getting upset that some man was all up on you like that."

"No killing my co-workers okay?"

"Fine."

"Now come here." Johnny had looked all kinds of hot. "You need to make it up to me."

His shoulders slightly relaxed and he licked his lips. "And how can I do that?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him around the corner to the supply closet. Johnny found himself pushed up against the door as Ellie ravished his mouth. He groaned and lifted her before switching their positions.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I'm going to take you right here."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

There was a knock on the door. "Don't start something you can't finish," Epiphany said gleefully.

Ellie groaned. "I can't believe she cock blocked me."

Johnny chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"You have the SUV?"

He nodded.

"I go on a break in fifteen minutes."

She knows the windows are tinted.

"Take the service elevator. I'll pick you up and then drive to back of the parking lot."

"It will have to be quick, marathon man."

"I'll try, but—"

"Yeah, yeah, you usually last longer. If you can't handle this assignment, I could call Patrick."

Johnny's head tilted. "No you didn't just say that."

She grinned. "Fifteen minutes."

He gave her one more kiss and placed her on the floor and she waved and took off. After a few minutes, when he calmed down, he went to the car. When they finally did the deed, he swore he was going to need to replace his shock absorbers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Georgie dropped Alex off and went to pick up something to wear for her date with Milo. Liz had given her some ideas and she was really hoping that the boutique had something that would flatter her figure. They had totally gotten carried away in the art supply store and she hadn't expected to get such a late start.

"How was your day?" Liz asked.

He put his bag on the floor. "It's a nice little town. Georgie is nice."

"Yes she is and I am lucky to have her."

He took out his phone. "Remember when we were in Paris a few years ago?"

She grinned. "Of course I do."

"You owe me a dance."

She laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"No. I even have chocolate chip cookies in my pocket as a reward."

Johnny smirked as Jason gazed at the window from across the street. He looked about as happy as Johnny did earlier when he saw his girl with Patrick.

"What the fuck?" Jason asked as he watched Liz laugh and then get pulled into Alex's arms. They started to dance and the son of a bitch dipped her and then roughly moved her against his body. Johnny swore he heard Jason growl.

"I'm sure there is a good explanation for it."

"Not—now."

The tone of Jason's voice quickly silenced Johnny. The way the man was staring at his girl made Jason want to beat the shit out of him.

He ran across the street and Johnny followed closely behind, wondering if he should call in a cleanup crew.

They jogged up the steps and then Jason stopped again. Elizabeth and Alex's eyes are locked as they danced around the room. She looks so damn hot. They stopped their forward movement and retreated back two steps before Liz lifted her leg and gripped the side of his with it. Alex ran his hand up it and Johnny had to grab Jason's arm so he didn't reach for his gun.

Liz was dipped one last time before the song ended.

"That was so much fun," Liz said.

"I missed dancing with you. I'm glad that you're back in the game."

"Me too."

Liz happened to glance to the right and saw a seething Jason standing there. "Shit."

Alex looked up. "He looks really pissed."

"Don't move. Let me handle this." She pushed him behind her and then slightly turned her head. "I'm going to distract him and you make a run for it."

"You think you can handle him?"

"I know I can. Just stay behind me. Johnny won't let him kill you."

"Kill me? What?"

"Shhh."

Johnny smirked. They could hear the whole conversation.

"Get—away from her—now!" Jason growled.

"Damn. He's so hot."

"You're thinking about sex at a time like this? My life is flashing before my eyes."

"Trust me."

Alex took a few steps backwards and put up his hands. "We're just friends." Jason looked downright lethal. "Please don't kill me and if you have to hit me, not the face."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Let me handle this," Johnny whispered. He stalked over to Alex. "Look, I could make you disappear to make my friend happy, but then Liz would kill me, so I'm feeling generous. If you want to dance another day, you'll do as I say."

Alex could see the butt of Johnny's gun. "Why should I trust you? You could be working on his behalf."

"What if I am?"

Liz smacked Johnny on the arm. "Stop it. No one is hurting anyone. Alex, go back to the hotel. And Johnny, if anyone touches him, I will get my gun from the office and take care of them myself." She quickly closed the distance between her and Jason. "Look at me," she said grabbing his head. "You're not touching him. He's my friend and we go way back. Understood?"

He didn't reply and tried to look over at Alex for one more glare before he darted out the door, but Liz wouldn't let him. Johnny shut the door and Elizabeth let go and then took off her top and jeans. Jason's eyes raked up and down her body almost making her shiver.

"If you ever want this again, you need to calm down."

After a few minutes his eyes softened.

"Were you really going to hurt him?"

"I just wanted to scare the shit out of him."

She rolled her eyes. "We were just dancing."

"I don't think you realize how hot you are. He was looking at you like he wanted to eat you."

"The tango is a sensual dance. It doesn't mean I want to have sex with him or vice versa. Trust me. I'm very happy in that area, so I'm not looking for a new partner."

He took a deep breath. "Seeing you in his arms looking so sexy just totally threw me." He took two strides towards her and pulled her against him. "No one touches you like that but me. No one else can make you look like that. Understand?"

She could barely think. "Yes." Her underwear is practically sopping wet he is turning her on so much.

He ripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side and she ran her hand down the front of his chest. Quickly, she was swept off her feet and taken to her office. He sat her down on the edge of her desk. "Do you want me to take you right here?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Oh God, yes!"

His lips sucked and kissed their way down her body. With a snap of his fingers, her bra was undone and discarded. She fisted his hair as his tongue did delicious things to her nipples. Suddenly, he pulled back and pushed her down on the table and ripped off her thong and then her legs were thrown over his shoulders as she gripped the side of the desk. "Jason!" she yelled as his tongue invaded her. Elizabeth's head lopped backwards as Jason relentlessly took what he wanted. Her body collapsed against the desk in anticipation of what was to come next, but Jason suddenly stopped and stood. His pants dropped as she pushed up on her elbows and watched him stroke himself twice. She licked her lips and smirked.

"Do you want this Elizabeth?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

"In my mouth."

She swore his eyes darkened and then she turned on her side and he headed around the desk. He watched as she grabbed his straining erection and then flicked her tongue around his head before engulfing it.

Jason took in a harsh breath as she began to pump and suck harder. "Elizabeth," he moaned. After another minute, he couldn't take it anymore and pulled back. Quickly he moved in between her legs and his hips lurched forward, burying himself into her tight body. He stilled for a moment until her legs tightened around his hips and then slowly he began to move, driving her crazy.

"Harder."

"No."

He continued to torture her with long strokes.

"Dammit, Jason!"

He slightly adjusted his angle and Liz yelled out something unintelligible, enjoying that he had her so twisted. "Do you want to come, baby?"

Her hand gripped the table as he brushed against her sweet spot again. "Yes!"

"Tell me what I want to hear."

She shook her head no and Jason slowed even more. "Jason!"

"Tell me and I will give it to you harder than I ever have before."

His finger brushed over her clit and she moaned.

"Please."

"Say it."

She let out a strangled cry. "Never again, I'm yours and only yours."

"That's better."

She glared at him and he smiled before slamming into her, making her cry out. He pulled her to the edge and jack hammered into her as she made all kinds of sexy noises. Her body jolted with every stroke and then her walls tightened around him, making him start to pant. Her orgasm shook both them, making Jason lose control. He is thrusting impossibly fast and then, with a loud moan, he shattered, pumping into her body one last time before collapsing on top of her.

After a minute, she started to laugh. "I was scared you were going to break my new desk. Doreen warned me."

He frowned. "You talked to Doreen about having sex with me?"

"It's not what you think. She just suggested that I buy a strong one in case we get frisky."

"Women…"

"What? Are you glad now?"

"I guess."

"That was incredible, but I swear if you ever tease me like that again…"

He looks so sexy as he gazes into her eyes. "You'll what?"

"Don't get saucy with me. Don't you know that you are the only man I'll ever want by now? You don't have to get jealous, Jason. There is no contest. You will always win."

"I can't help it."

She grinned at the pathetic look on his face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – lol I'm not a jealous person for the most part. I guess if it was something extreme it would give me pause. I have met some really crazy jealous women over the years, so it does go both ways. A jealous Jason is just sizzling. I couldn't resist lol. And who am I kidding, with Steve, I might get a little jealous.

Chapter 46

Georgie opened the door and Milo gasped. She has a halter top on with tight jeans, wedged heels, and her hair is up in a messy bun with a few soft curls that dangled down and framed her face.

"Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

He shook his head no. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?"

"A small restaurant."

"Okay."

They got into his car and they parked near the docks. Her mind was running a million miles a minute, wondering where they were going.

He opened her door and she took his hand and eased her way out. They strolled hand in hand until they stopped at the coffee shop and went inside.

"Welcome," Sonny said.

Georgie grinned. "Hi, Sonny."

"You look beautiful. Please, have a seat."

Milo held out her chair and Georgie got comfortable.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Sure."

He left and Milo chuckled at the look of disbelief on her face.

"You got Sonny to cook dinner for us?"

"He's the best cook I know."

Sonny put two glasses down. "Georgie, do you have any allergies?"

"Nope."

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

"Um, liver, squash, and I'm not fond of lima beans."

Sonny chuckled. "Good to know." He disappeared again and Milo held up his glass.

"To us."

She touched his glass and then sipped the red liquid. "Good."

"About earlier…"

"Milo, I really hope you know that I don't want Alex."

"Logically, I so, but I just saw you two and kind of lost it. Max had someone take a picture of my face and everyone has been teasing me."

"Awww, poor baby. By the way, Alex is definitely not the one I want to sleep with."

Milo choked on the wine he was sipping and Sonny patted him on the back.

"You okay?"

Milo nodded. "Wrong pipe."

Sonny handed him his water. "Some artichoke dip with some crisp flatbread and veggies."

"Yum."

"Enjoy."

"Thanks." She waited for him to leave. "If the mob business goes south, he can always be a waiter slash cook at Kelly's."

Milo chuckled. "I'm sure he'll keep that in mind."

She took a bite. "Oh my God, this is so good."

Milo nodded as he chewed.

"I need to get this recipe."

"Don't even bother asking. He'll never give it up."

Georgie grinned. When Sonny came back to check on them, she couldn't help but ask. "Sonny, you have to tell me how you made the dip. It's divine."

He smiled.

"Please…"

"I tell you what, you can come over one Sunday and I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

She stood and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I can't wait."

He left and Milo's head tilted as she laughed.

"I guess you're just not as cute as me."

"Well, I already know that, but I was not expecting him to break down so easily. Wait until I tell Max. If he asks you to get another recipe for him, don't do it. Sonny will definitely catch on."

"Deal."

Ten minutes later, Sonny bought out the main dish. "My famous rigatoni for the beautiful lady."

"I get some too, right?"

Sonny grinned. "Yes." He put down two plates and they dug in.

"Okay. I love Mac's cooking, but Sonny takes it to another level of goodness. This is outstanding."

"I told you."

When they finished, Sonny bought out some tiramisu and then said goodbye.

"Dance with me?"

"Okay."

He pulled her away from the table and they lightly swayed to the music.

"Thank you for tonight."

"I'm glad you liked it. I do have one more surprise."

"What's that?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He kissed her reverently. "Georgie, will you come back to my apartment and stay?"

"Really? Yes!" She suddenly felt a little nervous.

He kissed her again. "Let me clear the table."

"I'll help."

They grabbed the plates and rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz glanced at her phone and then laughed. "I guess you weren't the only one who got jealous today."

Jason took it from her. When he saw Johnny's face, then Milo's, he grinned. But when he got a look at Patrick's expression, he laughed aloud before handing it back. "Please tell me they don't have one of me?"

"Yours doesn't look funny. It looks very scary. I'm thinking of sending it to Alex every time he misses a deadline."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious." She sat on his lap. "Doreen gave me the address of the slobber breeders."

Jason grinned. "Awesome."

"She said Chloe's brother had puppies, so we could go look, but we'd have to wait a couple of weekend to take one home."

"That would give me enough time to find a place."

"Two weeks?"

"Why not?"

Liz made a face.

"You have met Diane, right?"

"Yes."

"Trust me. We just need to find the one we like. She already has a few for us to look at tomorrow."

"Perfect."

"We'll go see baby Chloe this weekend.

"I'll go buy a truck load of bounty at the surplus store."

He tickled her and she laughed.

"Baby, are you sure you don't mind getting a Newfie?"

"Nah. Chloe grew on me."

"Maybe we should get two so they'll keep each other company."

The look on her face was priceless.

"Are you on drugs?"

Jason laughed. "No. It makes sense."

"Your mouth is moving, but I can't hear you."

He threw her back on the bed and started kissing her neck.

"That's not going to work."

He made his way down to her breasts and Liz bit her lip as she fought a moan. Slowly he kissed his way to her center.

"Uh—no, no, no—one dog," she cried. "I'm so close."

"Say two dogs and I will make you scream."

"Jason! That's not fair. Put your mouth back."

He grinned.

She growled and slipped out of his grasp and opened her top drawer and fumbled around. "Ha!"

Jason's mouth dropped open when he saw the vibrator. "Oh, hell no."

She turned it on and he dove on top of her and they fought for it. Of course, he won.

"Where did you get this?"

"Why is that important?"

"Ok when?"

"A few years ago, you can order anything online." He sighed and put it on her stomach. "Fine. If you'd rather have that then me, go for it."

"Jason you cannot blackmail me with your mouth and penis."

He fought a laugh. She looked so frustrated. "Please."

"One of them is like two they are so big. They'll be too much for me to handle if you're not here."

He laid next to her and attempted to pout and she laughed.

"You really need to practice that."

"Okay. I will make you come on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You wait until you meet the puppies and then decide. I promise that I will make sure they are trained so they will listen to you."

Her lips pursed. "Fine. Get to work or my battery operated boyfriend will have to take over."

"I'm on it." And just like he promised, he made her scream over and over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie slowly opened her eyes. Milo's body is draped over hers and they are panting. He rolled to the left and flopped onto his back.

"I think I blacked out," she said before grinning. When she had walked into his apartment and saw several vases full of flowers, she couldn't stop smiling. After making out for a little while, he had led her to the bedroom and there were rose petals on the comforter in the shape of a heart and candles scattered around the room. It was beautiful and she was so touched that he would go out of his way to make it special for her.

He laughed. "That was so good."

"You were definitely worth the wait."

He pulled her closer. "I wanted you to know that I loved you for you, not your killer body."

"You're silly."

"I'm in love."

"I'm falling in love with you, Milo. I've never been this happy. Thank you."

He kissed her gently. "You just made me a very happy man."

"How about I make you even happier?"

"How?"

"Can we do it again?"

He grinned as he watched a rosy glow appear on her cheeks. "Absolutely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alex picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Sorry about earlier."

He smirked. "Should I change my name and go into witness protection?"

"Very funny."

"Part of me wasn't kidding. He was intense."

"He loves me."

"Does that mean no more dances?"

"Maybe not the tango."

"Well, as long as he isn't taking out that aggression on you, I guess I'll give it up. Something tells me that my life depends on it."

"He wouldn't have hurt you."

Jason's head tilted and she fought a laugh.

"Uh—huh. You can say that a hundred times and I wouldn't believe you."

"Are we good?"

"Can I stop by tomorrow?"

"Of course, I want to discuss your contract."

"Then yes, I'll see you at 11:00 a.m."

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"The look on your face was priceless."

He groaned and she laughed loudly. "You are just all kinds of wrong. Later."

She ended the call. "I know you liked that he was scared of you."

"Maybe."

"If you're not good, I'll cancel the appointment I made at the slobber farm on Saturday."

His brow went up. "You made an appointment?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"I'm already trying to find an evil puppy horror movie so I won't be taken in by their cuteness."

"I don't think one exists."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Diane will meet us at the gallery at 12:30 p.m. with some housing choices. If we like any of them, she'll set us up with a realtor for later in the day."

"I can't wait. I did a telephone chat with Nathan today."

"How is he?"

"He's on crutches, so at least he's getting around more. Ric also got him a wheel chair for the apartment."

"That's going to take a while to heal."

"I know. Maybe we'll visit soon. I know he misses us."

"Okay."

She is itching to try to get some information from Brenda about the blackmail video and it would be the perfect opportunity.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth accompanied Jason, her father, Sonny, and Milo to the back of the property where Father Coates said a few words. Ava was already buried, so they laid flowers over her grave site.

Julian cleared his throat. "I know that Ava lived a troubled life and hurt a lot of people, but that was due to the abuse she suffered which she could never cope with. I really hope that she rests in peace since she never truly got to experience that in her short life. Despite everything, she was my sister and I loved her. I will do my best to honor her memory so that she can be remembered for something good." He tossed the flower and Carly rubbed his back. Everyone else walked away and they stayed there, holding onto another until Julian was able to talk.

"You did more than she would have ever expected. I have to hope that she is happy now and smiling down on you. I know I'm proud."

"Thank you." This would definitely help him have closure. "I just need another minute."

"I'll start walking back and you can catch up." She left and Julian broke down.

"I'm so sorry. I loved you. I just didn't know what to do, but I have to forgive myself because I can't go back and fix this. In my heart, I have to believe that you understand that. I'll never forget you." With that, he wiped his face and quickly caught up with his girl. It was time to look forward to his future and not let the past weigh him down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo bristled when he saw Alex walk towards the door to the gallery.

"Let me guess, you work for the lethal looking guy that was here yesterday."

Milo figured that he meant Jason. "Yes."

"Is that why you look like you want to hit me?"

"No. I saw you with my girl yesterday."

Alex frowned. "Who?"

"Georgie."

Alex smirked. "She's a very nice girl, but I know all about you. We talked while we were shopping."

Milo crossed his arms.

"Relax. There is way too much testosterone in this town. She's crazy about you and from what she told me, you're a great guy." He opened the door. "Don't take that for granted."

"I won't."

Alex disappeared and Milo turned around and muttered, "Asshole."

Liz smiled as he walked towards her and went to hug him and he put his hands up and stepped backwards.

"Hands off—there might be cameras."

She rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic."

"Please."

She handed him the contract. "Read it over and sign it."

He grabbed a pen and scrawled his signature.

"Alex…"

"I trust you."

"Thank you. I need a favor."

He plopped into a chair. "Shoot."

"This weekend, I was thinking about going to visit some friends in the city."

"Okay." He lived there, so it wasn't an issue.

"I need you to flirt with someone because I need some information."

He grinned. "Is she hot?"

"Very."

"Do I know her?"

"I don't think so. Her name is Brenda Barrett."

His mouth dropped open. "She's super hot. I'm in."

Liz laughed. "And she's single so no one should be trying to kill you. In fact, you may be Jason's best friend."

"I highly doubt that. What's the sitch?"

"Well, she has a video of Jason on her phone and I need to see it."

"Okay."

"You flirt with her, something you're very good at. Get her to unlock her phone to show you a picture and somehow get the phone to me so I can go through it."

He chuckled. "Why didn't we ever go out?"

She grinned. "And let you break my heart? Never!"

"You are not someone that I would have been able to walk away from easily."

"So smooth…," she said making a devilish face. "I'm glad you're in."

"Don't misunderstand, this will not be a chore and I will mean every enticing word that comes out of my mouth."

"There will be alcohol involved, so no taking advantage."

"I will keep my hands to myself, but my tongue…"

"TMI."

Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey. I thought maybe we could have lunch." He sat a bag on the desk.

"Jason, this is Alex."

Alex stood and shakily held out his hand which Jason shook firmly.

"Well, I should be going. Tammy is making more cookies."

"Tammy? At Kelly's?"

He grinned. "Yup."

"You are so bad."

"Want me to grab you some?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"You got it. Later."

He left and Jason sat in the chair he vacated. "I still don't like him."

Liz laughed. "You're impossible. I texted Ric and this weekend is fine. Next weekend, the Thompson's come back, so we need to pick them up at the airport. We can go see the puppies and then fly in."

"Okay."

"He's going to have a few friends over. It will be nothing like last time though. Alex will be there too."

"Why?"

"Ric wants to purchase some art." She had already told him about the plan and he is in on it.

"Okay."

"Jason, he likes Brenda. Maybe he'll keep her out of your hair."

"I'm glad I let him live."

"You're bad."

She opened the bag and took the sandwiches out and they ate. Before long, Diane waltzed in.

"Hello beautiful people."

"Hi Diane," Liz said.

"I have got some wonderful properties for you to peruse. I'll sit in between you."

Jason moved a chair for her and then pulled up his.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * NaxieFan48 – lol. If it had been something more serious he was trying to use it for leverage for, then I would have been mad too, but he was just being playful (yet slightly serious lol). * kikimoo - Yeah those dogs are huge too and it's rumored that maybe that was partly where Newfies come from.

Definitely winding this one down. I have another short one to post in the interim that's pretty intense.

Chapter 47

Diane opened her laptop. "Now, given security, the little extras you want, and needing room for the dog to run around, I went with these."

She clicked through several pictures of the first property.

"I don't know. I'm not sure that I like the layout," Liz said.

"Moving on…" She brought up the next one. "This has a shed that can easily be converted into a studio. The basement isn't finished and there is plenty of land, just no pool."

"It's not bad," Jason said.

Diane was purposely waiting to show them the last two. "Alright, this is secluded so no one can know your business. It has a finished basement, a fence that lines the property, a pool and an office. There is plenty of room to build."

"What's the downside?"

"It's down the street from your family."

Jason had a vision of Edward banging on his door. "Next."

The women chuckled.

"Here is the last one. It's not extravagant, but has lots of potential. There is a finished basement and a pool. It's fenced in and there is lots of room between your neighbors and due to the trees, they won't be able to see in. There's a long driveway and a really nice deck."

"It's more homey. I like it."

"I figured you'd want a little more modern," Jason said.

Liz shrugged. "Honestly, it would be nice to come home to a place that isn't overwhelming. If you're going to have a Chloe, you'll need something that isn't pristine. Her slobber is going to get on the furniture and she will track dirt in. I like that it's mainly hardwood because it will be easier to clean. We can have a few throw rugs and you are not a fussy person either. You like your comfort, so I think we both can get what we want. You can have the basement and we'll build a studio or add on a back room so I don't have to go outside to get to it." She turned her attention to Diane. "Can we see it?"

Diane smiled. "Yes." She knew they would pick that one. "The realtor will be there in an hour."

"You already scheduled it?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Out of all of them, I could see you in that one."

"Thanks Diane."

"Any time." She shut the laptop. "By the way, it's priced to sell because the owners need to move rather quickly. They are headed to Arizona and already have a house there. I think you could get it right away."

"Great."

She said goodbye and left.

"I'm so excited," Liz said.

Jason smiled and then gave her a kiss. He wasn't a dreamer before, but he wants it all with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason drove to the house. It wasn't too far out of town and the neighborhood seemed quiet. The gate was open, so they drove right in.

Liz smiled. There was a lot of grass and tall trees. From the outside, it is beautiful without being pretentious. They got out and a man walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Zach."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth and this is Jason."

"Diane told me what you were looking for. Let me give you a run down. It has six bedrooms all of which have bathrooms. There's a small bathroom off the kitchen so your guests don't have to go upstairs. There is one bedroom on this floor."

"Is there anything really bad about it?"

"Well, the basement is finished, but completely empty. It will need carpeting or some type of flooring. The pool needs to be re-painted, but other than that, it's in good shape."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Come on, let's get started."

He led the way. "This is the living room. It's a big area so you could have lots of seating. The fire place is a nice touch."

"I like it," Liz said.

"Over here is the dining room." They walked through an opening.

"Wow," Liz said. There was space for a very big table, which they will definitely need.

"The kitchen has a second oven and granite counter tops." Besides that, they would have to buy their own appliances so they could get what they wanted.

"There's plenty of space."

"The pantry is in the corner."

He showed them the bedrooms and office space as well as the laundry room and basement. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Jason said. Julian has a nice house, but it is too fancy. This is in the middle.

"Want to see the back yard?"

Jason nodded and then followed him to the deck.

"Love it," Liz said. It is covered and in the corner, when you stepped down there is a barbecue area.

The pool is pretty big and has a diving board.

"Why don't I give you two a moment to talk?" Zach walked away and Jason pulled her into his arms.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect."

"I think so too. I'll tell him to make an offer."

They went back into the house.

"What do you think?"

"We want it. Can you put in an offer?"

The man smiled. "The homeowners will be pleased."

"Go a little above the asking price."

"They just dropped it."

"Then give them the price they had it at before."

"You sure?"

"Yes. And please let them know I want to settle right away and I'll pay cash."

Zach is shocked. "Okay."

They got back into the car.

"I think you just made his day."

"That's only fair since he made ours. We'll have to quickly decorate it."

Her eyes grew big. "Jason, are you going to help me?"

"We'll do it together."

"Okay."

"As soon as they let us pull the trigger, we'll start buying things."

"You'll have to go shopping with me."

"I know."

She had all sorts of ideas running through her mind. "You know, we can wait to build the studio."

"I'll talk to Cal. He can look at the place and see what he can do to fast track it. If I'm going to have a dog in a few weeks, I want it to be done as quickly as possible."

"Well, maybe you can stay at the penthouse or your parent's house until it's completely ready."

Jason's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"The carriage house is empty. Edward mentioned it."

"That's true."

"There's no way the house will be done in two weeks."

"Okay. I will slow down."

She grinned, liking his excitement. "You have a basement to plan."

"I'll put my pool table down there and get a comfortable couch."

"You should have a poker table and we won't go with carpets, so you don't have to worry about spillage."

"Good ideas."

He dropped her off at the gallery. Milo opened the car door.

"Thanks Milo," she said as she got out. "Bye."

Jason smiled and pulled off.

"He has a guard, right?"

Milo pointed to the car that pulled off.

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the Q mansion.

Alan put down the paper he was reading. "Well, hello."

"Hey."

Monica gave him a hug. "It's good to see you. Have a seat."

"Listen, I might need a favor."

"What's going on?"

"I found the perfect house."

Monica smiled. "That's great news."

"We're excited. It will need some painting and lots of furniture. I'm building on a room to use as a studio for Elizabeth. I don't think it will be good for the puppy to be around that, so I was wondering if I could stay at the carriage house for a while."

"Of course you can. Just give me some dates and I'll have a cleaning crew get it ready."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

"I will have a puppy, possibly two."

"Well, they'll be small. What are you going to do with them during the day?"

"Um, I haven't thought of that."

"Well, maybe you could put up a child's gate and leave them in the kitchen so they could stretch out. You can get them beds and toys to play with. Alice can check on them while you're at work and make sure they have water."

"Do you think she'll mind?"

"Are you kidding? I think she's bored to death and who can resist puppies?"

Jason chuckled. "Thanks mom."

"It's nice to see you planning your future. You deserve some happiness."

"Elizabeth means everything to me. As long as she is happy, I'm happy." He stood. "I have to go, but I'll try to drop by with Elizabeth soon." He left and went to the office and got a shock when he closed the door. He dialed his phone. "I love it."

Liz smiled. "Georgie did it."

"Tell her that I said thank you. I'm still paying for it though."

He looked at the picture of Venice, Italy she had painted and smiled.

"We'll talk about it later."

"You keep saying that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He sat and stared at it for a while. It is like having a piece of her with him all day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felicia watched Georgie and another woman enter the room.

"Mom, this is Lainey."

"Hello," she said as they shook hands.

"How are you feeling?" Lainey asked.

"Well, I've seen better days, but it could have been a lot worse."

"True."

"So, our first session, I have to admit that I'm a little nervous." She knows that she sucks, but saying it front of a stranger kind of sucked too.

"I'm not here to judge you. Georgie is trying to work through her issues. so I need you to listen to her and be open to whatever she needs to get beyond this."

Felicia swallowed hard. "Okay. I'm listening."

Georgie cleared her throat. "I'm having a really hard time trusting you. I know that you're here now, but I keep waiting for you to change your mind. Not only that, but I'm scared to say something that will make you run."

Felicia let out a long breath. "I get why you would think I would bolt. I truly do, but for once I'm trying to be the mom that you deserve. Georgie, I want to be totally honest with you. I divorced your father six months ago."

Georgie's mouth dropped open. They had been together on and off, but she hadn't realized it was off again.

"I know. This time, it's for good. I lose myself when I'm around him and not in a good way. It's time to move on."

"I wasn't expecting that. Is that why you're really here?"

"No. I know it looks bad, but I've been doing a lot of soul searching. I was scared to come see you at first because I didn't want to be rejected, even though I know in ways I rejected you—pathetic, I know."

"I don't know how to get past this. I want you in my life, but I'm so mad at you. For years, I thought it was because I wasn't enough."

"That wasn't it at all. We were selfish and put our needs before yours. I'm sorry that we made you feel that way. My head was so twisted. I tried to hang onto to something that just wasn't right for me. I had this desperate need to be with your father and now I realize how toxic the relationship was and how much it has cost me."

Georgie wiped a tear away. "I always felt like nothing could fill the hole you left, but Milo is so good to me. He's teaching me what love really means. I think we need to love ourselves first, or no relationship will work."

"I agree. I'm working on that and it's partly why I came back too. I have to fix what is broke inside me to be there for you and Georgie, you are so worth it. Can you be patient with me?"

"I'm working on forgiveness. I'll try."

Lainey smiled. "Alright ladies, that was a good start." Georgie went downstairs and Felicia had a good cry. At least her daughter is willing to try and forgive her. That is all she can ask.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The weekend came and it is puppy time. When they pulled into the driveway of the farm and got out, a dog ran up to them barking.

"Hey," Jason said. Its tail is wagging, so he knew he is safe.

"It's alright, Sebastian," a woman said loudly as she strode towards him. And just like that, the dog sized Jason up and decided they would be friends. He pet the humongous beast in front of him and the dog sat still lapping it up.

"That's a good boy. Hello. I'm Susan."

"I'm Elizabeth and that is Jason."

"It's nice to meet you. The puppies have been waiting."

They walked towards a gate.

"They are five weeks and very rambunctious and friendly."

"I can't wait," Jason said.

As they walked through the entryway, Liz's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness." The puppies are in a big basket. "That is just ridiculously cute."

Jason glanced at Susan. "She called this place a slobber farm."

The lady laughed as Liz blushed.

"Honey, you're not supposed to tell on me."

"It's okay. That's a good way to put it." She whistled and seven furry heads looked their way. "Come on, babies."

And just like that, they began to pour out of the basket and run towards them.

"Oh, look at the brown ones," Liz said. She knelt down and is quickly knocked on her butt as five puppies swamp her. The rest ran to Jason to get some love.

"They have to be seven weeks before they leave here. I want to make sure they go to good homes."

"We are buying a house so that they have room to run around," Jason said.

The lady smirked. "Well I have to admit, that's a new one."

Liz smiled. "He fell in love with our friends Newfie and the feeling was mutual."

"Do you work full time?"

"We do, but our jobs are flexible. We're adding onto the house, so in the meantime my family has a large cottage I'll be staying in so they have a yard to run around in."

"You seem like you're taking this seriously. What about you?"

"I admit, I was repulsed by the slobber, but Chloe grew on me. I know how much this would make Jason happy. He has money to spend, but he doesn't splurge like this unless it's something important to him." The smaller chocolate puppy plopped onto her lap.

"Don't let his cuteness fool you. The size of his paws is pretty big and he likes to roll around and tackle his brothers and sisters."

"I like this one," Jason said.

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

Jason nodded.

"He's a cuddle bug too."

"I was thinking of getting two."

Her brow went up. "Really?"

"I figured they could keep each other company."

The mom plopped down next to Jason and he gave her a couple of good rubs.

"Well, if she likes you, then you're practically in. I don't normally do two puppies at once because they are a handful."

"I know, but I can handle it." He looked over at Elizabeth. "You like that one?"

"Yeah."

"You'll have to think of names," Susan said.

"I was thinking of Remington," Jason said.

Liz smirked at the gun reference. "We can call him Remy for short."

"What about yours?"

Liz sighed. She can't believe that she is going to get a puppy too. Darn love bugs, if she could smuggle them all into the car, she would. "Well, since he's a fighter. I think I'll call him Rumble."

Susan grinned. "Those are great names."

They played with the dogs for a while and then stood.

"I did some research online and I saw there is testing supposed to be done on the parents to check for heart ailments and other diseases," Liz said.

Susan is impressed. "I have documentation in the house."

"Thanks."

"Well, you've got yourself two puppies."

Jason smiled. "Where do I sign?"

"Follow me."

"So, you can tell all of them apart?" Liz asked as Rumble followed her.

"Yes. They all have different personalities."

They went inside the house and she grabbed some papers and a pen and they read the test results and Susan explained them as they filled out the applications. When they were finished, he gave her half the money down.

"Alright, in two weeks, you can pick them up. They'll have all their shots and tests."

"Thank you so much."

They said goodbye and walked back to the car.

Liz was quiet for a moment. "What just happened?"

"You became an official member of the slobber brigade."

"God help me."

They went home and changed, packed an overnight bag, and then headed to the airport. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see their friends.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the puppies. One more chapter to go. What a ride it has been. I'm so glad that you commented and went along with me. It's much more fun to be able to interact with you. I'll be posting the new ficlet on Monday.

Chapter 48

When the couple walked into Nathan's room, he was all smiles as they hugged each other.

"Have you been practicing?" Jason asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty good. You might want to brush up."

"Bring it."

Ric smiled. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, we're fine."

"So, what have you been up to?" Nathan asked.

"I'm buying a house."

Nathan was shocked. "Wow. That's a big step."

"Tell him why," Liz said.

Jason whipped out his phone and showed him the puppies.

"Oh my god, they are so cute."

Ric looked over Jason's shoulder and smiled.

"They are gigantic when they grow up and slobber a lot."

"Yuck."

"They are so sweet though. Doreen and Jim have one and we bonded."

"You bonded?" Ric said with a raised bow.

"Is that so difficult to imagine?"

"No, it's not," Nathan said. "I can't wait to see your new house."

"Once the deal is done, we're upgrading it a little. I get the dogs in two weeks, so I'm going to move into the cottage at the Quartermaines for a few weeks."

Ric chuckled. "I'm sure they will like having you close."

"Yeah, I'm a little worried about that."

"You'll be fine," Ric said. "You realize they are relatively harmless."

"You've met Edward and Tracy, right?"

"Yes."

They were interrupted when a loud voice bellowed through the apartment.

"Where is my girl?"

"Does she have a key now?" Jason asked.

"Yes. She has been great helping Nathan."

Jason mumbled something incoherent.

Brenda strode inside and immediately embraced Elizabeth. "Hey, girl."

"It's good seeing you."

"What brings you guys this way?"

Liz filled her in.

"I can't believe you are buying a house for a dog."

"It's a free country, Brenda. I'd buy one for your mouth if it would keep you quiet." It wasn't the only reason he is buying the house. He really wants Elizabeth living with him too.

She smacked him on the arm. "You're so mean."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

She grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his forehead just to piss him off. Jason grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, walked into the living room, and then put her out on the balcony.

"Jason!"

She banged on the window as he walked away.

"Much better," he said with a smile.

Nathan laughed. "You're so wrong."

Ric went to let her in.

"We'll probably go walk around tomorrow. Do you need anything?" Jason asked.

"I really want dessert from down the street, but I'm trying to watch my figure," Nathan said.

Jason's forehead wrinkled. "Why?"

"I don't want to get fat since I'm not moving around as much."

"You haven't been fat a day in your life," Brenda said before messing up Jason's hair.

In return, he messed up hers. They would never admit it, but they missed each other. It is crazy relationship, but it's theirs.

"That's the point. I don't want to start now."

"I'd love you regardless," Ric said.

Liz smiled. She had finished the sketch she had done and Alex was having it framed so he could deliver it Saturday night. "Come on Brenda. We need some girl talk."

They went into the living room.

"You have to see these pictures," she said handing her phone over.

"Oh, my god! Milo is totally whipped isn't he?"

"Yes."

She gasped when she saw Johnny's face. "Damn. I never thought I'd see the day."

"He is so far gone, but it's nice to see."

She busted up when she saw Jason's death glare. "Why was he staring like that? I swear he's going to get early wrinkles."

"Well, another artist was dancing with me. We go way back and Jason had a little freak out."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yup. You'll meet him tomorrow night."

"He must have some major cajones to show his face around Jason."

Liz laughed. "They have been in each other's presence since then. I told Jason he isn't allowed to kill my artists."

Brenda joined her as they both cracked up.

"I can't wait to meet him."

"He's a big flirt and very talented."

"Cool. I'll look forward to it and you must send me some of those pictures."

"Sure."

The boys joined them. Nathan hobbled out on crutches and sat in the wheelchair.

"I hate seeing you like this," Liz said.

He adjusted the position of his leg.

"I can't wait until it's just a memory."

Jason phone vibrated and he stood to pull it out of his pocket and then answered it. "Diane?"

"Hello. Are you in town?"

"No. I'm at Ric's."

"Well, they accepted your offer."

"Yes!"

Diane grinned. Jason usually isn't very animated unless he is pissed. "If you can swing by the house tomorrow, I'll have the contract here for you to sign. I'll give them a cashier's check first thing in the morning on Monday, and it will just take a few days for you to get the keys."

"Excellent."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Congratulations."

"Thanks Diane."

"We got it?"

"Yes. We should have the keys by the middle of the week."

"You work fast," Ric said.

"Diane is that good." Since Jason is paying with cash, there isn't a mortgage company involved so it was an easy transaction.

Ric passed out some drinks. "A toast, to Jason and Elizabeth."

They drank and chatted for a while about the house and their plans. Ric is very happy for Jason. It had been a long time coming that he smiled more than he frowned.

When Jason went out to the balcony, Ric followed.

"Happiness looks good you."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks. I owe that to Elizabeth."

"She's beautiful inside and out."

"How are you doing?"

"It's been rough, but I'll be glad when Nathan can get back to his normal routine. He misses it."

"You know, if there is anything I can do, you just have to ask."

Ric patted Jason on the back. "I know we became unlikely friends, and I tease you a lot, but I was just trying to draw you out."

"I know."

The door opened and Liz joined them.

Ric hugged her and then kissed her on the head before going back inside.

Jason pulled his girl into his arms and then pressed his lips against hers.

"What was that for?"

"I missed your mouth."

She smiled. "Can we go to the museum tomorrow?"

"Sure."

The next day, they walked around the City, making sure to go to a few museums and then they went back to Ric's and got changed. Elizabeth is excited to give Ric the sketch of Nathan.

Felix joined them along with Ric's secretary and a few of Nathan's friends.

When the doorbell rang, Jason got it.

Alec stuttered for a moment. "Um, can I come in?"

Jason pretended to think about it. "Do you promise not to dance with my girl?"

"Yes."

Jason stepped backwards and Alec moved inside. Elizabeth quickly crossed the room and gave him a hug.

"Are you trying to piss him off?"

"No. He's fine."

"Is he staring?"

Liz looked around Alex and Jason's eyes were narrow and she gave him a look to behave. "Come on." They entered the living room. "Everyone, this is Alex."

He put down the big bag he was carrying and she introduced him. When they came to Brenda, his demeanor definitely changed. "You are more beautiful in person."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have a beer, please."

"Coming right up."

Nathan chuckled when Jason rolled his eyes. "Is he jealous?"

Liz shook her head. "You have no idea."

Alec handed the bag to Ric. "This is for you from Elizabeth."

Ric gave her a smile before pushing back the tissue paper. He pulled out the picture and is silent as he studied it. She had really captured what a beautiful person Nathan is inside and out and he appreciated the detail. "This is extraordinary."

Brenda handed Alec the beer and then gazed at the sketch. "Elizabeth, this is awesome."

Everyone took turns admiring it. Finally, Ric handed it to Nathan and then hugged Elizabeth.

"This means so much to me."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it and I'm putting it up in our bedroom. Thank you so much."

She gave Nathan a hug and then Ric turned up the music and everyone began to chat and have a good time. At one point, an amused Nathan watched Alec work his magic with Brenda. She was showing him some pictures from her phone. Alec took it from her and was looking at them as they laughed. A song came on and when he asked her to dance, she forgot to take it back. He put his arms around her as they started to sway. Liz brushed by and took it from his hand and rushed into the bedroom. Luckily, Jason was distracted by Ric and didn't notice.

She ran into her bathroom and quickly went into Brenda's video folder. She found one labeled Jason and pushed play.

Brenda started to laugh. "Did you really think I'd make it that easy, Jason? The joke is on you. That video is in a vault and there is no way you'll ever get your grubby little hands on it." She blew a kiss and then it ended.

"Damn her," she said before shutting it off and running back out. She put it in Alec's hand right as the song ended and then plopped next to Jason.

"Where did you go?"

"Bathroom."

He kissed her. "I missed you."

Brenda laughed at something Alec said.

"I think she likes him."

"If he can keep her busy and away from me, then so be it."

"Dance with me."

He made a face, but stood. She smiled and they moved a couple of steps away and he drew her closer. "The only time I like doing this is with you." He glanced over at Alec when she said nothing. "Aren't you supposed to say that back?"

She laughed. "I love you, Jason Morgan."

"I love you too."

RIc smiled. They have become his favorite couple.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they ate breakfast with everyone. And even though they will miss their friends, they are excited for Jason to sign the papers for the house.

"Brenda and Alec hit it off. I saw her give him her number," Nathan said.

"They are having breakfast together right now," Felix said.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "That is why she stood us up?"

"Yup."

"That is just so wrong."

"I think it's great," Jason said.

"Max and I had a bet that you'd end up with Brenda," Ric said nonchalantly.

Jason started choking on his juice and Liz patted him on the back.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

Rick laughed. "Sorry, but they were fighting all the time and we thought maybe they'd have hate sex."

Jason swallowed some water and then stared him down. "Ric."

"Yes, Jason."

"You should start running now."

Felix slid back. "Just don't accidentally take me out with him."

"Felix! I thought you had my back."

"I know I'm a diva, but I am not certifiable."

"I think I just lost my appetite," Jason said wiping his mouth.

Ric grinned.

"You are not getting out of here without playing a game of Madden against me," Nathan said.

"You're on. Let's go before the subject goes back to you know who."

Nathan guided the wheel chair to the living room and Jason followed.

"Alright, now that they are gone, how are we getting this video from Brenda?"

"We could tie her down and refuse to let her pee until she spills," Felix said.

"Tempting…"

Ric grinned. "I think it's on her computer."

"I've tried that. It's not there," Felix said.

"Did you look at every video?" Liz asked.

"No, but there is nothing named Jason or anything close."

"She's not going to name it Jason's blackmail video. You have to think outside the lines," Liz said.

"Yeah, like it could be something girly like swatches or baby kittens," Ric said.

Felix grinned. "Alright, I'll look again. I know her password because I peeked when she changed it last week."

"Don't fail me, Felix."

"You can depend on me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They said their goodbyes. Surprisingly, Nathan legitimately beat Jason. After hugs were exchanged, they headed home and signed the paperwork.

The next week, much to Jason's chagrin, they went shopping a lot. Between going to the store and shopping online, they had most of the rooms done fairly quickly. Liz was trying to figure out paint options while Jason was making plans for the basement. Their friends helped them the best they could.

Finally, it was time to pick up Jim and Doreen at the airport.

"There they are," Liz said as she pointed.

Doreen grinned. "There's my girl."

When they finally made it to their friends, everyone embraced and greeted one another.

"It's good seeing you," Jason said.

"We had a blast. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I have so many pictures to show you," Doreen said before walking towards the exit arm in arm with Elizabeth.

"You can stay at the house tonight and drive home in the morning."

"Perfect."

"We'll get the luggage," Jim said disappearing down an escalator with Jason.

"I guess we better follow them," Liz said redirecting them. They hadn't been paying attention.

"How is the house coming along?"

Liz had texted her the good news.

"I might need your opinion on a few things. Jason just agrees to everything."

"I'm your girl," Doreen said.

They found the guys just as the luggage started to drop onto the carrousel.

"So, I have something I want to show you."

Liz got her phone ready.

"What's up?" Jim asked.

Jason handed him the piece of paper with his fake driving credentials.

"What's this?" Jim's mouth dropped open as he read it. "What the hell?"

Liz snapped the picture. "That was so good."

"Tell me this isn't real."

Jason put his arm around Doreen. "I won over your wife and dog, now your truck will want to come live with me too."

Jim shook his head. "You're just wrong." He looked at his wife who had her arms around Jason's waist. "And why are you cuddling up to him? You really think Elizabeth will share?"

Liz grinned.

"You've got a point."

"That's what I thought."

"It's fake," Jason said.

"You just had to mess with me as soon as I got home."

Jason shrugged.

"Poor baby," Doreen said moving towards her husband. She kissed him and Jim saw a suitcase out of the corner of his eye.

He ripped his lips away. "Jason—that one…"

Jason grabbed it at the last second.

"Sorry, I was distracted."

Doreen smiled and stepped back so the guys could get the rest of them. "So, how's the desk working out for you?"

Liz blushed and Doreen laughed.

"Already?"

"Yes and I owe you lunch or something."

"I don't know if you can afford me. I feel like I have a tapeworm. I just don't get full."

Liz laughed.

They got the bags into the truck and Jason drove them to Liz's house.

"So, when do you pick up the puppies?"

"We go this weekend."

"Can we meet you there?"

"I don't see why not."

"We'll bring Chloe so she can meet her competition."

Jason smiled. "I know you're going to go home and tell her that I'm cheating on her."

"She's a female, so she probably already knows."

They spent the rest of the night looking at vacation pictures and Doreen helped Liz make some decorating plans.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The next week went fast. Construction was started on the studio and all the paperwork was signed and filed. Jason is now a homeowner.

He had already moved some clothes into the cottage and they are heading to pick up the puppies.

When they arrived, Doreen and Jim were already getting out of their cars with an excited Chloe. When she saw her brother, they barked at each other. Susan is very happy to see Chloe and showed her some love. When Jason got out of the car, Chloe's excitement could barely be contained. She raced over to him and Jason hugged and petted her.

"I told you she loves her some Jason," Liz said.

Susan grinned. "Chloe has a big heart."

"Where's my baby?"

"Follow me."

The puppies are a lot bigger. Doreen stayed on the other side of the fence with Chloe so that they couldn't knock into her.

Rumble barked when he saw Liz and ran right to her and so did his brothers and sisters. She was swarmed and couldn't stop laughing.

Jason took a picture as he smiled. Remy walked right up to him and sat, waiting for Jason to notice him.

"Hey, Remy," he said kneeling down. Remy put his paws on Jason's knees and barked at him.

Chloe growled and all the puppies stopped and looked.

"Chloe Thompson! You behave," Doreen said.

Chloe made a groaning sound and lay down.

Jason brought Remy over to the fence so they could meet. "Chloe, this is Remy. Be nice okay?"

Chloe sniffed the puppy as Remy looked at her curiously.

"That's a good girl," Doreen said.

Chloe's eyes fixed on Jason and then she whined.

"It's alright, Chloe. You know I still love you."

She didn't look too sure.

"I brought her a healthy treat. I'll give it to her when we bring the puppies out."

Jim reached down and scooped up Rumble. "Look at how cute you are."

Rumble licked his face.

"You and me are going to get along just fine." He took him over to meet a curious Chloe.

"You can bring them out," Susan said. "Just keep a hold of them."

They had brought some collars and leashes. Susan helped put them on and the puppies didn't like it at all. She let them get used to it and then they clipped the leashes on it and let them drag them around for a bit before trying to lead them around. Remy was a little more agreeable. Chloe just yawned like she was thinking, "Amateurs."

"They are going to whine a little when you put them in the crate. You'll get used to differentiating between a distress whine or if they are just bitching."

Jason chuckled. "Okay."

The puppies went over to Chloe and tried to play. Poor Chloe looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Jason got her treat and handed it to Jim. Chloe moved towards him and took the bone and plopped onto the grass.

The puppies tried to follow, but were stopped by the leash.

"I think you have everything. I put a list in the bag about food and when they'll need to get more shots."

"Thank you, Susan," Jason said.

He and Jim got the puppies in the crate and then they headed to the cottage. Once they got there, Chloe found a spot to finish her bone and the Q's came over to meet the puppies. Monica was overwhelmed by their cuteness.

"You better keep your shoes locked up. Rumble likes to chew," Edward said.

"Is he talking bad about you, baby?" Liz asked.

Rumble ran over to her and plopped into her lap, making Edward chuckle.

Alice is in love.

"You know you can't be here all day, Alice."

She ignored Edward. If the puppies need her, then they are going to get her. "You don't worry about a thing, Remy."

Alan smiled when the dogs decided to jump in his wife's lap.

"And no, you can't bring them to ELQ and show them around," Jason said.

Edward frowned. "Why not? They are part of the family."

"Unless you get a dog bone division, I don't see them wanting to work there."

Alan chuckled before going to give Chloe some attention.

That was how they spent their evening, getting to know the newest members of the family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thanksgiving

Everyone had a lot to be thankful for. Jason and Liz loved the house. She spent several nights a week there, but also stayed with her father too. He and Carly were doing well and Julian finally seemed like he was leaving the Ava drama behind. Georgie and Elizabeth were working hard to start the after school program and they had twenty-five kids already signed up to start in the spring. They were interviewing some volunteer teachers to help.

Johnny and Ellie are still going strong and Georgie and Ellie are now roommates. Georgie is finishing her college classes in the evenings. She and Felicia are still going to therapy, but they are doing a lot better.

They gathered at the Q's and the dogs are on leashes on the patio. All three are chewing on some bones. Chloe and the puppies are now best friends

Everyone had gathered around the table when Brooklyn waltzed in with a little Yorkie.

"Oh, my goodness, she's so cute," Ellie said.

Brooklyn smiled. "This is Tabitha."

Johnny snickered at the expression on Jason's face.

She put the dog down.

"I hope it's house trained," Edward said.

"Of course it is."

She sat next to her dad as Edward grinned as he admired the food on the table.

"Finally, a good meal."

Tabitha went to the screen door, which is open, and looked around and when she saw the other dogs, she began to shake. Chloe started to bark, which set off the puppies and then it was on. Tabitha yelped and then started to run to her mom and Chloe toppled the chair that secured the leashes and ran into the house with the puppies hot on her heels.

"Shit," Jim muttered. "Chloe!"

Tabitha jumped into Brooklyn's arms and the dogs leapt at her, crashing into the table and Edward's mouth dropped open when the table cloth started to move.

"Chloe! Get down now," Jim yelled.

Chloe tried to retreat, but Rumble grabbed the edge of the tablecloth and pulled. Remy followed his brother's lead and helped. Michael tried to stop them, but made it worse.

Carly yelled. "No!" And the food started sliding off the edge.

Liz and Jason jumped up and ran around the table, but it was too late. The turkey had fallen onto the floor and Rumble was lapping at the spilled mashed potatoes.

Jason grabbed Remy and handed him to Ned as a rattled Brooklyn tried to brush rice off of her and Tabitha.

Jim put Chloe back out and Liz grabbed Rumble.

"Bad puppy," she said.

Rumble whimpered. He wasn't finished eating the potatoes.

Edward just stared in disbelief and then suddenly, Tracy started to laugh and soon she is in hysterics. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Can it, Tracy," Monica yelled.

Carly tried to stifle her laughter as Cook stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Jim said.

"Who has a pet bear? She could have eaten my dog." Tabitha is still shaking.

"It's a Newfoundland and if I knew you were going to bring a dog, we would have left ours at the cottage or at least we could have introduced them properly," Doreen said.

"I was going to leave her, but I didn't want her to get lonely."

Ellie walked over to her and petted the dog. "It's okay honey. They won't eat you."

Ned, Jason, Julian, Johnny, and Jim started the cleanup.

"What a mess," Jim muttered.

"It was kind of funny," Johnny said.

"I'm just glad it wasn't my fault," Tracy added. "We still have dessert and some sides."

Jason pulled out his phone and made a call. "Can you be at my house as soon as possible?"

Everyone watched him curiously.

"Thanks! I owe you one."

"Should I order pizza?" Monica asked.

"No. I have it taken care of. We're all going to my house. Dinner will be there when we arrive. I had it pre-made just in case," Jason said. He figured if they didn't need it, he'd take it to the shelter in the morning.

Monica smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

"Cook and Alice are welcome to come too. I don't know if it will be better than Cook's meal, but it should suffice."

Cook gave him a slight smile and then grabbed some of the things that survived so he could put them away before they left. Everyone pitched in and then headed to Jason's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

Jason and Elizabeth made their way to a hospital room. They quietly went inside to find Doreen napping and Jim talking to their little boy. He looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Liz smiled. "So cute," she said as she touched the smoothness of his arm. "He's so beautiful."

"You want to hold him?"

She nodded and Jim handed him off. Liz swayed from side to side. "He smells so good."

"Yeah well, wait until you have to change his diaper."

Liz giggled.

Jason looked over her shoulder. "He's cute. Did you decide on a name?"

"Yup. Please allow me to introduce you to Paper Airplane Thompson."

Liz stopped moving and you could have knocked Jason over with a feather.

Doreen chuckled. "Stop teasing them. Do you two really think I'd let him name our son that?"

"Fine, then it's Jimmy Snooka Thompson."

Jason grinned at the old school wrestling name. "He could have gone with Iron Sheik." Milo and Max were always yammering away about wrestling.

"That's a good one."

Doreen rolled her eyes. "It's Morgan James Thompson."

"You named him after me?"

"You brought Elizabeth into our lives and became a very good friend. You have always been more than generous and we consider you family. Face it. You've changed our lives in many wonderful ways. He is lucky to have such a great godfather," Doreen said.

Jason averted his eyes, feeling emotional as he bit his lip, struggling to fight it.

"Do you want to hug it out?" Jim asked.

Liz giggled at his tone and Jason just shook his head. The little quip did the trick and Jason looked up to a sea of smiles. She handed him the baby and Jason gently rocked him.

"You're a natural," Doreen said. She couldn't wait until Liz is knocked up.

"I guess I'm going to need some practice. It has been a while."

"You're doing fine."

After a few minutes, he handed him back to his dad. Liz put a basket of baby items on a counter and then sat on the bed next to Doreen and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. Morgan is a very lucky little boy."

A tear ran down Doreen's face. "Thank you."

They visited for a while and then went back to the house where the dogs are and unpacked. Doreen will be home the next day and they are going to hang out for a little bit to help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Months Later

Jason had decided that he is done with their living arrangement. Elizabeth needs to move in with him full time. So he did what any man in love would do, he proposed to his future wife.

The music stopped in the newly remodeled restaurant at the Metro Court and Jason pulled back. Liz started to turn, but he grabbed her arm. "Wait."

She looked at him curiously.

The rest of the family stood and moved closer, knowing what is coming.

Jason took her hands. "Elizabeth Jerome, I love you more than life itself. You changed my life in so many ways."

Liz's mouth drops open when she realizes what he is doing.

"I want to spend the rest of our lives spoiling you and loving you." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me, baby?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but her smile could have been seen for miles.

"Yes!"

Everyone cheered. He pulled out a box and took out a ring and Liz gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"It was Lila's. I thought it was appropriate since Edward once told me that you are my Lila. She would have adored you."

Jason slipped the diamond onto her finger.

"It's perfect."

He stood and they kissed as everyone continued to clap. They were quickly swallowed up by the crowd. Liz moved in the next day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six months later they were married at the mansion and went to Italy for a three week honeymoon.

The night they got back, they made love and Jason went down to the basement. They had hung all the funny pictures that had been taken of them and their friends on the wall. Jason called it his wall of shame. Fondly, he looked at every one and when he came to the end, he gasped. "Elizabeth!" he bellowed.

She is in kitchen and almost dropped the glass she is carrying. "Shit."

FLASHBACK

Stan walked into the gallery as Liz hurried over to him.

"Did you get it?"

Stan chuckled. "Yup. Felix hit pay dirt this time." God knows the man had tried over and over to find that file for Liz.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the office. "Hurry up. I've been waiting forever to see this video."

"She was pretty clever, but I knew I'd outsmart her."

Apparently, Brenda routinely renamed the file and changed up the video."

"It was buried within another video."

Liz waited for him to cue it up and her mouth dropped open. Jason and Johnny stumbled into a hotel room. They are both ridiculously drunk.

"Where are they?"

"Mexico."

"Are they drugged?"

"We think so. They had a horrible hangover the next morning and I've never seen either one of them like this."

She watched them do really silly things. Johnny started an air guitar battle and it was hilarious. Then he couldn't get his shoe off, so Jason tried to help him and ended up hitting himself in the head with it. He fell backwards onto the floor and she held her breath for a moment, thinking he was hurt and then she heard it, the sound of Jason giggling.

"Oh—my—God."

He couldn't stop and soon Johnny was laughing too. Finally, they stopped and somehow stood. Johnny went into the bathroom and Jason fell onto the bed. The lights went out and you could barely make out Jason's form.

"Who put the camera in the room?"

"I have no idea. It was probably whoever drugged them."

"Do you have any idea how Brenda got a hold of it?"

"I think Max found it and texted a photo to her and she badgered him until she got the video. He won't talk."

Liz shook her head. "Unbelievable." She must have something on him too.

She watched as Johnny stumbled and then fell onto the bed next to Jason. There are two beds in the room, but Johnny was too tired to care. Suddenly, the room is filled with light and Liz gasped. "Holy shit."

Jason is lying behind Johnny and his arm is thrown over his friend's body. They are knocked out.

"Now it all makes sense. Between the giggle fit, air guitar, and this, Jason was probably mortified."

The film skipped forward again and they watched as Jason's eyes snapped open and then he sees Johnny and pushes off of him and Johnny crashes to the floor.

Liz and Stan laughed at the way Johnny hit with a thud.

"What the fuck?" Johnny said.

"Why were you in my bed?"

Johnny looked around. "What?"

"You heard me."

"That was my bed."

Jason shot him a look. "If you tell anyone we slept like that, they will never find your body."

Johnny suddenly realized it was Jason behind him and not the hot chick from the bar. Thank God, he was too drugged to turn over. "Do you think I want anyone to know that you spooned me?"

"I did not—" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The video ends and their gaze connected.

"You can't tell anyone else," Liz said.

"I won't. I value my life too much. What do you want me to do?"

"Did you delete it from her computer?"

"Yes."

"Good. Knowing her, she probably has a backup."

"I don't think so. She's too arrogant for that."

"Let's hope so. So, what does Jason have on Brenda?"

Stan grinned. He brought up another file and Liz had tears in her eyes from laughing. There were several pictures that were not flattering at all. Brenda looked so bad. It was the worst mug shot she had ever seen.

"Alright, send me the mug shot just in case Brenda gets out of line. And I need a picture of Johnny and Jason snuggling."

Stan gave her a look.

"Don't worry, only Jason will see it."

"Done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason grabbed the picture off the wall. It is his worst nightmare. Liz ran down the stairs and their eyes locked. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways."

"Elizabeth!" His tone was harsh and she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"First, dial it back. That, believe it or not, is a wedding present to you. I don't care if you burn it. I was just teasing you. Bottom line, I got the video from Brenda and she can't hold it over your head anymore."

He is at a total loss of words.

"Don't worry about how I did it. Just know that your secret is safe with me."

"Unbelievable. How long have you been searching for it?"

"Since after she threw it your face at the spa."

He got the picture out from behind the glass and then opened the closet and shredded it.

"You two did look kind of cute."

He spun around. His eyes darkened and then he pounced, grabbing her as she screamed and then he threw her down on the couch. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I love you so much that I had Alex distract Brenda and I grabbed her phone and ran into our room at Ric's."

He thought back. "That was what you were doing?"

She nodded. "Are you mad at me?"

As much as he wanted to be for her printing that picture to needle him, he couldn't go there because she looked so damn sexy.

She recognized the look in his eyes and pushed him and he fell to the floor, completely shocked by her actions. She took the opportunity to jump on him and then kiss the hell out of him before making him scream her name as she pleasured him. By the time they were done, he couldn't remember why he was mad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ellie and Johnny were married six months later. They snuck away to Vegas. Elizabeth wasn't happy that they eloped, but they let her throw them a party in their honor instead.

A month later, Jason fired Milo and gifted him with a building for his service. Milo was stunned and promised that Jason could have a lifetime membership. He already had the money to buy the equipment, so he got started working on his gym immediately. His father wasn't happy, but after some convincing from Georgie, Maximus eventually gave his blessing and helped his son out.

Julian and Carly wed soon after Milo's opening. It was an intimate ceremony. They were so happy and Michael already called him dad. Alec and Brenda were on and off, but currently they are on. Everyone had bets on whether they'd last. Eventually, Brenda found out that the video was wiped from her computer, but she never found out who did and assumed it was Jason. They never spoke of it again.

Enzo pursued Felicia with Georgie's blessing. She was a little concerned about the age difference, but Enzo didn't care and spoiled her so much. It is the healthiest relationship she has ever had.

Mac ended up dating Alexis and they are really happy.

Max and Tammy eventually hooked up. It didn't last long though and she ended up dating Paulie. They are very happy too.

Nathan and Ric were married and Jason stood up for Nathan at the wedding while Sonny stood up for Ric.

Doreen and Jim visited often. The baby loved the dogs and they were so good with her.

Six months later, Liz developed an illness and after some blood tests, they discovered she is pregnant. Eventually, she gave birth to a baby girl they named Lila Faith Morgan. A few years later, they had a little boy named Joshua Edward Morgan. Ellie and Johnny eventually had a little boy and Milo finally got his dream and married Georgie and they had a little girl two years later. Carly would end up having another boy for Julian.

The after school program ended up being a big success. In fact, several other counties asked Elizabeth to help get them started. She is very proud of their accomplishment. Georgie ended up running the gallery so Elizabeth could focus on the program and painting. Their lives are full with love, laughter, friendship, and family. Liz couldn't have asked for more. Well, maybe a little girl.

The End.


End file.
